Star Wars - The Last Nite Owl
by Michael-GoldenHeart23
Summary: Vala Ketra never fit in with the rest of her pacifist government. She believes Duchess Satine is leading her homeworld of Mandalore to destruction. Threats from Pre Vizsla's Death Watch escalate and Vala unravels a conspiracy that questions everything she believes. Her defiance takes her beyond the Clone Wars and into the age of the Galactic Empire.*New chapters updated quickly!*
1. Chapter 1 - Bounty Hunter

_For Dr. Tolhurst, reminding us all of the warrior code._

_STAR WARS_

 _THE LAST NITE OWL_

 _A galaxy in turmoil! The Clone Wars have ended and the Jedi Order has nearly been destroyed. The downfall of the Republic has become the ascension for the Galactic Empire. Emperor Palpatine continues to extend Imperial control throughout the star systems. His apprentice, Darth Vader, has been tasked with overseeing this brutal conquest. However, rumors of surviving Jedi spread across remote systems and eventually reach Imperial spies. With so many potential threats to investigate, the Empire hires the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy to hunt the remaining Jedi and destroy them once and for all..._

 **Chapter: 1 Bounty Hunter  
**

Vala despised the planet of Nar Shaddaa. The polluted world held some of the galaxy's most corrupted scum. Vala scowled at the sight of such futureless filth. The Mandalorian woman lay perched on the ledge of a tower and down at her inferiors. "Disgusting," she spat. "Thieves and murderers without a single concept of honor, doomed to rot on this miserable planet."

A husky voice spoke through her helmet. "Just focus on getting the job done so we can leave."

"I'm only passing the time, Daliz." defended Vala. "If the information we received is correct, our target should be arriving at the watering hole within a matter of minutes. Then again, they were just rumors."

Daliz could be heard groaning with frustration. "We did not fly all the way out here to come back to Officer Talee empty-handed. Even if this planet is under Hutt control, it is still unwise to toy with the Empire."

"Quiet," intoned Vala. "I think I see the target." She lowered her antennae so that she could activate her rangefinder. Once it reached her helmet's viewplate, Vala was able to zoom in on the streets below her position. Her ID scanner highlighted every passerby from a lumbering Ithorian to a scrawny human. The scanner blipped and highlighted a hooded woman.

"Is it her?" asked Daliz.

"Stand by for confirmation," she replied while zooming in further. The woman quickly filled a bucket with water from the dirtied fountain. As she did so, the side of her face was revealed. "It's her. Jedi Master Ami Zena."

"Smoke her," ordered Daliz.

"On it," Vala stepped off of the ledge and allowed herself to fall. A light hover from her jetpack allowed her to land safely. She then cautiously weaved her way through the crowds of lowlives. Vala was no stranger to fighting Jedi. She knew she had to be quick to gain the upper hand against a master. Master Zena hastened her pace until she was faintly visible.

Vala still kept her eyes fixed on her target and assertively pushed through anyone in her way. She shoved an unsuspecting human who growled in response. He clenched his fists, "I ought to knock your-"

"Are you mad?" one of his friends stopped him. "Look at that armor. She's a Mandalorian."

"I don't want no trouble with mercenaries," the gruff human trailed off.

Vala ignored his remarks and closed in on Master Zena. She shoved another patron, withdrew her WESTAR-35 blaster pistol, and took a shot at the Jedi's back. The older woman dropped her water bucket and rolled to evade the attack. At the sound of the laser blast, the civilians of Nar Shaddaa immediately took cover. Master Zena stretched out her hands and struck Vala with a powerful Force push. She then ran down an alleyway.

Vala was casted into the air by the Force push, but she used her jetpack to fight against the attack. She flew high above the streets and eyed the fleeing Jedi. "She's headed for the docking district!" alerted Vala. "I'm in pursuit!"

"On her, Vala. Don't let her get away! Daliz shouted. "We've got 100,000 credits on the line here!"

"I know," growled Vala. "She won't get away." The bounty hunter rocketed after the Jedi and got close enough to tackle her. The two women crashed through a shack's fragile wall. Zena kicked Vala off of her, leapt to her feet, and ignited a blue lightsaber. The steaming blade's reflection could be seen against the darkness of Vala's viewplate. Vala fired her blaster several times, but Zena easily deflected them. Regardless, Vala continuously fired lasers at her target until her blaster jammed. "Not now!" she growled as the Jedi attacked. Vala ducked under her saber swing and then kicked the Jedi in the chest. She then activated a small energy shield on her wrist and used it to block incoming lightsaber attacks. Zena resorted to another Force push and sent Vala crashing out of the shack. She landed on the rooftop of another crude dwelling. The Jedi leapt down to her, and Vala immediately began firing her wrist laser. All of her shots were blocked again, forcing Vala to roll away from the incoming saber strike.

Vala turned and punched Zena while she recovered. The Mandalorian then grabbed her shoulders and repeatedly kneed her in the gut. Her durasteel kneepad struck hard against the Jedi's abdomen and made it difficult for her to breathe. One of the hits was enough to get Zena to drop her lightsaber. Vala headbutt Zena, and her helmet clanged against the woman's temple. Zena dizzily staggered backwards, pointlessly reaching for her saber. She began to pull it with the Force, but Vala shot her hand. The Jedi screeched with pain and attempted to use her other hand. Vala simply did the same to it.

Vala walked up to the weakened Jedi and looked down upon her. The older woman struggled to breath, leading Vala to believe that her kneeing had ruptured something. It would not have been the first time. "Jedi filth," she jeered.

Zena struggled to speak, "You call me filth...Yet it is you who cannot look me in the eye." Vala sneered and removed her helmet, exposing her platinum blonde hair and pale face. Her blue eyes narrowed underneath furrowed brows. The Jedi wheezed while observing Vala's face. She glowered, "By the Force. You're only a girl."

"I used to be," said Vala before pointed her wrist laser at Zena's face and firing. Vala pressed her earpiece, "Target terminated."

"Haha!" cheered Daliz. "Excellent! Now let's go get our credits!"

"I'll meet you back at the ship shortly," said Vala. She knelt down beside Zena's body and the Jedi's words echoed in her head again.

" _You're only a girl."  
_  
In Vala's eyes, she stopped being a girl long ago. Before the rise of the Empire. Before she killed for money. Her mind began to wander as she departed from the area. Vala recalled the first time she ever met a Jedi. She was only seventeen at the time, and the galaxy was a very...very different place.


	2. Chapter 2 - Defiance

**Chapter: 2 Defiance**

Located in the capital city of Sundari, the Royal Academy of Government prided itself with producing the greatest leaders of Mandalore. Its prestigious halls led the politicians of tomorrow into a series of expansive classrooms. Vala sat amongst her classmates and took notes in a much smaller auditorium. The voice of a young Jedi filled the room. "It is every citizen's duty to challenge their leaders in order to keep them honest," said Ahsoka Tano. Vala glanced up from her datapad notes and observed the Jedi. She had never met one before and frankly, this padawan was not very impressive. Offworld stories depicted the Jedi as mighty defenders of peace and powerful warriors. To Vala, this young Togruta displayed neither of these traits. Perhaps it was Vala's own rising ego that goaded her to believe she could easily defeat Ahsoka. She shook off such thoughts and intoned herself to respect her presenter. Mandalore was built upon the foundations of honor, and it would be hypocritical as a citizen to judge her teacher in such a degrading manner. She returned focus to her notes, detailing the countermeasures of corruption.

The student next to Vala posed a question, "How does one challenge leaders without appearing treasonous?"

"By exposing corrupt officials for what they are. Lasting change can only come within." replied Ahsoka.

Vala glanced over at the student, recognizing him as Korkie Kryze. She found him mildly handsome, but any further attraction was hindered by his relation to the planet's leader, Duchess Satine. While he was merely Satine's nephew, Vala was sure that his pacifist ideals were no different. Vala could not comprehend as to why she felt so out of place in her society. She sat in a classroom of pacifists being lectured by a pacifist. Her very citizenship as a New Mandalorian meant that she was an advocate for peace. Her parents were incredibly pro-Satine, and would never hesitate to speak highly of her. Vala could not understand why wealthy parents such as hers could support a leader who could not guarantee their safety. She lost track of what Ahsoka was saying, and only focused on her self-alienation. Anxiety agitated her further, as if every moment in the class was just another waste of her time. It was only a matter of time before she snapped.

Ahsoka continued, "Jedi are often dispatched to corrupt worlds in order to quell disputes and bring about peace."

"How is that faring for you, Jedi?" jeered Vala. Her heart sank immediately after saying such words. Her emotions had overturned her discipline, and her question became a spiteful slip of the tongue.

Ahsoka faced Vala, "Pardon?"

Vala clenched a fist and responded, "Have the Jedi succeeded in their crusade against corruption? i would say no considering they defend a corrupt Republic. Did one ever think that Separatists formed because they grew tired of the Republic's constant taxation and government deregulation?"

Ahsoka glowered at Vala's statement, "Corruption is present in all systems, this is why we need citizens to oppose it."

"If this is what you ask of us, why are we sitting in a classroom instead of actually making a difference?"

The Jedi seemed fazed by her words. "Obviously you are in this class to learn about how to become a leader. You are learning about other governments mistakes so that they will not repeat." Vala grit her teeth behind pursed lips. Some her judgmental classmates scowled at her while others remained stunned by her words. Ahsoka walked up to Vala's desk and said, "Perhaps you think you don't need to learn anything because you already know it all."

Vala glared up at her, "Is that not your mindset? You are no Jedi master. Only a student among students. Yet here you are teaching us how to run and maintain our peaceful world." Vala scoffed at her own comment. "Peaceful world. What a joke that is. Duchess Satine strives for peace, yet our world is being ripped apart by corruption. The galaxy's worst criminals have their way with our planet as if it is a weakened harlot."

"Which is exactly why the Jedi are here to intervene," intoned Ahsoka.

Vala raised her voice and stood up to level with Ahsoka. "But even the Jedi are not the peacekeepers they say they are! At least not the ones they were in the days of the Old Republic." She stuck an accusing finger at Ahsoka. "You Jedi come to our world and advocate for peace, yet YOU are the ones hacking up Separatists with your lightsabers. You want to make a real difference? Militarize Mandalore to its true potential. Bring your damned clones here to smoke out our corrupted officials and fill them with blaster bolts. Just one month ago, the terrorists of Death Watch bombed a civilian target, killing eleven people. What did our government do? It organized a peace rally. As if preaching that we are pacifists is going to convince those savages to think any different. And this formula is disgustingly constant. Every time Death Watch bombs or sends a shooter to attack civilians, our government sends their condolences. Duchess Satine speaks out that her thoughts go out to the victims. Then she does nothing and eventually the people just brush off the tragedy. Then another bomb goes off and the process starts all over again. We cannot ignore this terrorism that draws blood with every attack! Where we see peace, Death Watch sees weakness! If we continue under Satine's guidance, Mandalore will be torn apart from within, and whatever remains will be left for the galaxy to scrap up. Then how valuable will your teaching's be, Jedi? How far will your hypocritical crusade for peace mislead you?"

Ahsoka squinted her eyes, as if trying to read Vala's thoughts. Her emotions were easy to comprehend, considering her pale face was flushed with red and her fists were clenched. The padawan knew that Vala had been holding such pains in for a very long time. She sighed and recalled her name, "Vala...I sense great anger in you. You must learn to control your pride and resentments or you will ultimately be destroyed by them." She stretched out a hand to place it on Vala's shoulder.

The student shuttered and pushed her hand away, "Don't you touch me."

"Master Jedi?" worried an official from the classroom's doorway. "Is everything alright?"

Ahsoka breathed deeply to calm herself before replying, "All is well. I was just engaging in an educational debate with this student." She smiled. but Vala only scowled harder.

The official noticed this and huffed, "Vala...That explains a lot. You'll have to excuse her, Master Jedi. Miss Ketra is no stranger to disrespectful outbursts. Do not worry, her mistake will be met with disciplinary action. As it always has."

"That will not be necessary," assured Ahsoka.

"It very much is," asserted the stern official. "No member of our academy will show such repetitive misconduct without penalty."

Much to everyone's surprise, Ahsoka chose to defend her student. "But Vala has not done anything wrong. She has only brought up ideas that challenge her government's system."

The official scoffed, "So did Pre Viszla and the rest of Death Watch." He swiftly beckoned with his hand, "Vala." Being kicked out of class for disciplinary action had become a routine for Vala. So much so, that this official by the name of Carden had been employed to keep an eye on her. She took one last look at Ahsoka before leaving the class with him.

Carden led Vala into the office of the superintendent, Lugo Horvus. He was at least ten years older than Carden, and his blonde hair had begun to whiten. He turned with a sneer as Vala sat before him. "Vala Ketra..." he glowered. "What is it this time?"

Carden stepped forward, "More rebellious ideologies. She questioned her Jedi presenter about Mandalore's ability to protect itself. She spoke out against our duchess and her regime."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Vala dared to say.

"Hold your tongue, child." intoned the superintendent. "You're in enough trouble as it is. In fact, I've had just about enough of your teacher's ideals. Your parents may be respected but you-"

"Treacherous ideals?" snapped Vala. "I'm only trying to protect my people! I am studying to become a leader so that-"

"Quiet!" Lugo slammed his fist on the desk.

"No!" retaliated Vala. "Can you not see that our pacifistic path will only lead us to ruin? Our government has become ignorant! Even now you condemn me as a rebellious thinker when I am merely exposing our government's mistakes!"

"That's it," said Lugo. "I will hear no more of your divisive speech. It is much too reminiscent of Pre Viszla's Death Watch."

"How dare you compare me to those barbarians," snarled Vala.

Lugo ignored her words and continued, "As the superintendent of the Royal Academy of Government, I hereby expel you from all further education." Vala's eyes widened and she cursed as her only shot at making a difference was ripped from her. "Your parents will be notified effective immediately. Go back to your room, pack your bags, and never set foot in this academy again." Lugo glared at Vala, his eyes scouring her entire being. "What a waste. Take this expulsion as your final warning. Luckily no one has been foolish enough to listen to your treasonous words, but mark my own now...If you are found speaking against the New Mandalorian government again, you will be brought in for questioning. Further punishment depends on the extent of your actions."

Vala shook her head, "You violate our nation's freedom of speech. You're no different than the duchess and the rest of the ignorant populace. You feed us comforting lies and dismiss the unpleasant truths. The unpleasant truths of your own, damned people."

Lugo pursed his lips with a growl. "Carden, get this delusional child out of my sight."

The official obliged by pulling Vala up by her arm and leading her out. The next two hours consisted of Vala sinking into a disorienting depression. She angrily packed her bags while cursing the society that failed her. Her parents would never understand. They gleefully consumed the government's daily lies and eagerly asked for second helpings. That was why Vala studied tirelessly in order to get into the academy. She knew that graduating at the top of her class and becoming a senator was the only way to have a say in her government. Now her hopes and dreams of a safe Mandalore were destroyed. She was expelled and heading home to yet another realm of ignorance. Without incentive and opportunity, Vala was just a nobody going nowhere fast.

Vala had fallen asleep in the backseat of the academy speeder. The abrupt halt of the ship's engines shook her awake. She peered towards the window to see her home, a prestigious mansion in one of Mandalore's richest districts. Carden walked around the side and opened the door for Vala. She hauled her bags out of the speeder and set foot onto the grounds. Her father could be seen at the doorway and a grievous glare flashed across his face. She took a deep breath and began to step towards him. Suddenly, Carden furiously gripped her bag and pulled. He leaned in with a grow. "Stay out of trouble, you little brat. Don't make me have to get you again. You understand me?"

Vala stilled her temper and replied, "Yes sir." Carden angrily released his painful grip on her arm and pushed her towards the mansion. "So much for pacifism," uttered Vala under her breath. She watched as he got back into his ship and flew back to the academy.

She turned to immediately face her stressed father. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Vala remained silent. "Get inside." She obliged as he continued to rip at her, "You hear that upstairs? That's your mother crying because of you. She's been doing so ever since we received news of your expulsion. What is wrong with you, child? Is this all some game to you? To speak against our free world like one of those Death Watch barbarians."

Vala faced her father, "Would people stop comparing me to Death Watch?! I'm no terrorist. I'm trying to stop them!"

"Lower your voice, young lady."

Vala felt her anger building up. "And you dare to accuse me of speaking against a free world. What free world? If I just got expelled for speaking my mind and calling leaders out on their faults, what the hell kind of free world is that?"

"That's enough!" asserted her father just as her mother emerged from her bedroom.

Her pale cheeks were drenched with tears while others dripped against her elegant dress. "There she is," she sniffled. "Why couldn't you listen to us, Vala? Why couldn't you just study and be a good New Mandalorian. Why couldn't you just...just keep your mouth shut?!"

"Then what kind of leader would I become, mother?" asked Vala. "Just another happy, compliant drone to carry out Satine's peace laws."

"As a leader, your goal is to create peace." argued her mother.

"AND defend it," asserted Vala. "How well does pacifism fare against the muzzles of blaster rifles? Will it take the Death Watch marching through our cities to wake us up? Look at the rises in corruption. Our economy is fracturing, so much so that the public has to be rationed for basic needs. Father made all of his money as a merchant. Trade is the only reason we live in this castle of a house. Yet the thought of economic corruption doesn't even seem to faze either of you. Meanwhile, Death Watch is bombing and shooting up our people and no one can stop them. We have to take the fight to them. Look around you! Is this the peaceful lifestyle that New Mandalorains promised?"

Vala's mother shook her head, "Your delusions have rotted your brain. You're...you're sick. You need help, child. Superintendent Horvus said any further preaching of your assertive ideologies will make you subject to questioning. You could be branded a traitor!" She turned to her husband, "Our own daughter...a traitor! You could not be a greater disgrace to the Ketra family."

Vala felt enraged by her mother's words. She jeered back, "I would be an even greater disgrace if I grew up to be just like you."

Her mother loosed a slight gasp before allowing her own rage to take over. She swiftly slapped Vala across the face, leaving a reddening palm print on her cheek. Vala immediately clenched the side of her face as her mother came to terms of what she had just done. She choked up, "Vala...sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

She reached out, but Vala shoved her hand away. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me again." she intoned with trembling lips. "I hate you." She turned to her father, "I hate you both...along with the rest of this damned society."

She began to speed for her room when her father reached out, "Vala! Come back here now!"

She ignored his call and continued running. Her mother's cries could be heard from downstairs as Vala locked herself in her bedroom. She backed up against the wall and slid to the floor. Rage filled her heart as tears swelled in her eyes. Amidst all of this chaos, Ahsoka's words circulated through Vala's mind.

 _"Vala...I sense great anger in you. You must learn to control your pride and resentments or you will ultimately be destroyed by them."  
_

She wanted to, but how could she? Her own government had failed her. She remained in such a tense, listless state until nightfall. Vala decided to exit her room when her resolve began to calm, . Upon opening the door, she immediately heard a conversion between her parents.

"Oh Nikus," whimpered her mother. "What are we going to do? We've lost her."

"I've called the correctional facility," said her father. "They'll be here to take her in the morning." Her mother cried even harder. "Deba," he comforted. "I know it's a hard decision to make, but we must go through with it if we are to save our daughter. She will be rehabilitated and cured of such warring thoughts."

Vala's anger had returned as she retreated back into her room. Her parents would truly never know her. She was crying out for help and understanding, and they countered with alienation and ignorance. Her own parents saw it fit to throw her into some correctional asylum. They thought her to be crazy and dismissed any rational alternatives. The system was corrupt and her parents were so far into it that they could never be reasoned with. Tomorrow her life would truly be over. She would never let the government break her into thinking like a weak pacifist, and would remained institutionalized as a result. She cursed her fate and slammed her bag against the wall. Suddenly a thin, metallic device slipped out of one of the bag's pockets.

Vala brushed the long, blonde hair out of her face and examined the object. She picked it up and pressed its button, causing the device to play an audio recording. Carden's voice soon filled the darkness of her room, "I could not risk speaking to you in the academy's speeder because it could have been wired. I trust you were resourceful enough to find this audio. It will only play once so listen carefully. You are not alone in your efforts, Vala. There are many others like you, including myself. If you want to rebuild your life and actually make a difference, meet me at the shipyard tonight at 14:00 hours. Our rendezvous point will be shipping bay 4. Come alone and tell no one of where you are going. This is a one time offer. Either you seek me out tonight, or we will never see each other again. Choose wisely because there is no going back. You have so much potential. Like myself, you have refused to bend to the wills of Satine's regime. You're a smart kid, and I know you will make the right decision. See you tonight."

The recording ended and Vala questioned all that she had just heard. The recording's placement on her bag allowed her to realize why Carden had pulled her close before departing. But was this some form of trick? Ever since teachers began reporting Valah's outbursts, Carden had been assigned as her observer for six months. Was it possible that he had been watching over her this entire time? Were there really others that shared her governmental ideologies? She needed to know more, and there was no way Vala would let herself get locked up in some psychiatric institution. She slung the bag over her shoulder and began to open the window. She took a look behind her, recalling how Carden said that there was no turning back. Leaving meant possibly never seeing her family again. Considering her options and resentment towards her parents, Vala decided to run away. She stealthily slipped out of the window, ran off into the darkness, and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Kind of Reform

**Chapter: 3 A New Kind of Reform**

Vala was as resourceful as she was determined to reach the shipyard. It took stowing aboard two public transports in order to sneak into the area's perimeters. Two Mandalorian policemen could be seen keeping watch over a high-fenced area. Like all members of the Mandalorian Guard, they wore silver armor and possessed durasteel batons. Shipping crates were getting lowered into storage. Vala remained crouched in the shadows, contemplating how she could possibly enter the shipyard. Climbing the fence would not be so difficult, unless of course it was electrified. The policemen remained vigilant and one of them signaled an incoming transport. It was ground-based, and hovered over from the adjacent warehouse. If Vala was quick enough, she could be able to slide her slim self under the craft. She waited until the transport neared the shadows and then rolled for its underbelly. Once under, she quickly felt around for anything to hold on to. She gripped a warm stabilizing rod and held on as the transport cruised into the shipyard.

Her heart sank when a policeman said, "Wait. Hold up!" Her heart pounded with every step the officer took. The transport halted, and Vala watched his grey boots trudge towards her. The heat from the stabilizing rod was intensifying and beginning to lightly burn Vala's hands. She pursed her lips to cope with the pain, knowing she would be discovered upon letting go. The policeman knelt down and scooped up a meiloorun fruit. "I think you might have a breach in your fruit container."

Vala panicked further, realizing the meiloorun had slipped out of her bag during her roll. She cursed her mistake and froze when the driver said, "Fruit container? I'm hauling spices!"

The officer immediately dropped the fruit and lunged to check under as Vala quickly rolled out. Fearful of being discovered, Vala cringed while sprinting through the gate and sliding behind a cargo crate. She braced herself, believing that at least one of the men must've seen her. She slowly opened her eyes and observed the entrance. She truly had to thank fate for delivering her to safety. The driver was occupied talking to the officer while the other man checked the underbelly. They were puzzled about the fruit, and looked around bewilderedly.

Vala sighed and rested her head against the crate. "Now I just have to find shipping bay four," she whispered to herself. She remained in the shadows, shifting from wall to wall and whispering the numbers she read. "Bay two...bay three...bay-"

The sound of footsteps prompted Vala to shudder back against a crate. A grizzly voice began, "See to it that our slabin shipments are all marked with the proper clearance codes. It is the only way to triple our profits and avoid suspicions." The speaker and two Mandalorian officers emerged from around the corner. He was an incredibly tall, slender, and green-skinned alien. Vala's political studies detailed many of the galaxy's races, allowing her to identify this man as a Moogan. Vala sneered at him, knowing that Moogans were notorious for smuggling and other criminal endeavors. Perhaps it was her own lust for justice that caused her to divert course and follow the Moogan. She leaned over and eavesdropped as he continued. "I trust you boys can keep your mouthes shut?" He withdrew a bushel of credits from his satchel and distributed them to both officers.

One of them smirked, "You got it. This conversation never happened."

The Moogan grinned, "That's what I like to hear. Keep up the good work and they'll be plenty more credits where those came from."

Valah shook her head at the sight of such injustice. She was disgusted by the corruption that was ripping her homeworld to pieces. It was then that a hand firmly gripped her shoulder. She panicked as another hand covered her mouth. "Shhh!" said a man. Vala calmed after realizing that it was Carden. "I said meet in bay four, not two."

"Carden," Vala panted. "You're just in time. I saw two policemen get bribed by a Moogan. I believe they are-"

"Smuggling slabin. I know." nodded Carden.

"Well then this is our chance to expose them!"

Carden scoffed, "Expose corruption to an already corrupt establishment? That's a joke if I ever heard one. Mandalore under Duchess Satine has always let the galaxy walk all over it. Exposing it now will accomplish nothing."

Vala grit her teeth with frustration, "I thought the purpose of our meeting was to bring about change? Isn't this where it starts?"

Carden shook his head, "No. If we want to save Mandalore, our actions will have to be much more impactful." Vala raised a brow. "Follow me." Vala trailed after Carden as he approached a sealed lasergate.

"So much for following you. We'll have to find another way around." Vala whispered while keeping watch.

"Have patience," said Carden. He activated a commlink and said, "We're good to go, Dedee."

A young female's voice crackled through the device. "Copy that, Cardie. Lasers going down in three...two..."

The gate powered down and Carden smirked. "Come along, Vala." He began to jog and Vala quickly joined him. They went through an alleyway beyond the shipyard and found a speeder waiting. Its engines were warmed and idled while its windows were completely tinted. Carden gave the passenger window a triple knock, paused, and then knocked twice more. The driver opened the door, allowing Carden to slip in. Vala waited until the back door opened. She delved into the vehicle and sat on its cushioned seat. Vala laid eyes upon the young girl who had let her in. She had to have been as old as Vala, and had a wisp of a figure. She was a rather frail brunette with amber-colored eyes. Her face was only visible because of the light coming from her laptop's screen.

She paused from typing and gave a hearty wave. "Welcome aboard! You must be Vala."

"That's right," she nodded.

"Vala," interrupted Carden. "This is Dee. The brilliant mind that shut down the lasergate for us."

Dee fidgeted and blushed from the attention she was getting. "Just doing my job, Cardie!" Vala despised Dee's over-abundance of energy. Even though they had just met, she already found her irksome.

"Well you are the finest hacker I've ever seen," admired the driver while taking off. His voice sounded young, and he glanced back so Vala could see his face. His faint smile nestled above his square jawline. His eyes were grey and his hair as blonde as Vala's. She observed the youth's toned forearms as he turned the wheel.

Carden placed a hand on the driver's firm, toned shoulder. "This powerhouse is Evrus." The man gave a nod in response.

Vala remained silent and stern, prompting Dee to pat her on the back. "Lighten up and relax. You're among friends!"

Vala glared at her, "Don't touch me."

Dee shook her head with a smile, "You'll ease up in time. Nobody can be stone cold forever." Dee suddenly gulped, "Can they?"

Carden chuckled. "Vala still needs to process all that's happening. So we'd might as well use this valuable travel time to-"

"Where are we going?" interrupted Vala.

Carden sighed, "To my private estate outside of the city. Please do not further interrupt me. Like I said in my recording, you are not alone in your ways of thinking. I used to be a member of the Mandalorian Royal Guard. I was a decorated protector for the duchess until I snapped out of her pacifistic hypocrisy. I began to realize that Death Watch was gaining the upper hand and that our government was doing nothing to stop them. Before I knew it, there were evidences of corruption ranging from bribed officers to Prime Minister Olmec himself." Vala's eyes widened as Carden nodded. "Even our Prime Minister turned on Satine. However, he was exposed and arrested by Ahsoka Tano. I'd call him a patriot, but he acted with his own selfish desire for power. But I digress. I grew tired of our faulty government and decided to find others who thought as I did. While I could not find any among my fellow guards, I heard tell of a young recruit who questioned Satine's New Mandalorian government. Tell her, Evrus."

Evrus cleared his throat, "I was irked by the corruption within our nation's police force, so I joined hoping to help upend it. Much to my dismay, my fellow cadets and even my instructor did not agree with me. It was as if they were blind to all of the corruption."

"Or probably part of it," chortled Dee.

Evrus nodded, "Then I found Carden. Talking to him made me feel less alone and restored my interests in actually making a difference. We decided to seek out others like us."

"And that's when they found me!" cheered Dee. She exclaimed so loudly that Vala cringed and groaned. "I had been working for the Mandalorian government as part of its surveillance agency. I received menial tasks of hacking into training networks, all of which I easily decrypted. So get this. Apparently I was fired for hacking without authorization. I believe a government should be able to survey suspicious areas. They fired me just as I began hacking into some encoded and unknown trade transcripts. I just wanted to see why the shipyard workers were hiding excess cargo. Of course I'd get fired before finding out."

"I guarantee your boss was in on those corrupt trade deals and fired you on purpose." said Carden.

"Mhm," nodded Dee. "But then I found these two! Cardie offered me a chance to put my hacking to good use, and now I've been decoding the government's networks for months. We knew about Prime Minister Olmec and the Moogans before anyone! We just knew talking about it would not get anything done." Dee turned towards Vala, "So what about you? What's your story, Vala?"

Vala's response was stern and steely. "I just want to fix our planet. That's all." She turned over and shut her eyes. It was only a matter of minutes before Vala's tiredness caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep.

Carden noticed that Dee kept glancing over at her and smiled. "Don't worry, Dee. She'll come around. She's just left her world behind to help us build a better one." Carden peered back at Vala's sleeping self. "Thanks to your hacking, we were able to dig up teachers' protests about her. As a former royal guardsmen, I had enough credibility to get into the academy, put on a facade, and allow myself to get close to Vala. I'm just glad I was able to help request her expulsion."

Vala awakened to the sounds of her door opening. Dee gave her a brief nudge. "We're here, sleepyhead."

Vala rubbed her groggy eyes and slid out of the vehicle. One of her feet had gone numb from her uncomfortable slumber. She shook it while stumbling forward. A thick morning fog covered the grassy plain, obscuring the large building before her. Carden stepped forward, "We're out of the capital now. This is my private estate." As the group neared the mansion, Vala got a closer look at its intricate designs. Silver-lined walls and statues of old Mandalorian knights caught Vala's attention. Carden noticed this and quipped, "Those were our ancient ancestors. The Neo-Crusaders of the Old Republic. I had them sculpted as a tribute to our valiant past."

"I wouldn't mind having those warriors to help us now," scoffed Vala as she stepped into the mansion's foyer. Carden chuckled in agreement with her remark.

Vala dropped her bag just as Carden continued, "I used my fame-accumulated wealth to purchase this land away from Satine's wandering eyes. It was the only way to ensure the security of my plan." Dee and Evrus stood at Vala's sides, each of them listening intently. "Vala, I believe you are the final piece of the new world order we hope to bring about. Dee is our technological genius and Evrus is our overwhelming strength. I want you to be our leader."

"It's your plan," said Vala. "Why aren't YOU the leader?"

"I can only do so much," Carden shrugged. "I'm a fossil, Vala. You, on the other hand, have experience in the fields of political leadership. You can help enforce a new form of government in which Mandalore will be strong once again."

"Carden..." thought Vala. "Are you proposing a coup?"

Carden smirked, "Come now. You knew the answer to that question from the moment you left your home."

Vala hummed in deep thought. "I suppose I did."

"Everyone in this room knows that Mandalore will only get worse unless we take action against the duchess." said Carden. Dee and Evrus nodded in unison.

Vala then asked, "So what is your plan to get Duchess Satine to step down?"

Carden chuckled, "We're not going to make her step down." He withdrew a pistol from the inside of his coat pocket. "We're going to kill her." 


	4. Chapter 4 - A Deceptive Decision

**Chapter: 4 A Deceptive Decision**

Vala felt her heart nearly stop at the idea of what Carden was proposing. It shocked her even further to see how willing the others were. Evrus nodded confidently while even Dee agreed. "Excuse me..." began Vala. "Do you really believe that killing Duchess Satine will save Mandalore? We'd be no better than Death Watch!"

Carden huffed at her remark, "Calm yourself."

"Calm myself?" scoffed Vala. "I may not agree with Satine's policies, but she does not have to die."

"On the contrary," jested Carden. "Her death is the only way to ensure Mandalore's security. So long as she lives, the government will remain weak. If we were to propose her ousting from office, the authorities would detain us or at least place us under probation. If we kill the duchess, the people of Mandalore will snap out of their delusions and realize how weak their government is. As a result, their resolves will harden and Mandalore will militarize. All victories demand sacrifice. In order to save our planet, Duchess Satine must die."

"But then what becomes of us if your plan succeeds? We'll be Mandalore's most wanted."

"As you can see, my friends. Vala likes to question everything. To answer your inquiry, I believe that the people of Mandalore will recognize our actions as heroic. However, there is a backup plan should we be considered 'Mandalore's most wanted' as you say. I have been planning this assassination with a contact outside of Mandalore. She has agreed to help get us offworld should things take a turn for the worst." Carden stepped back towards the lounge, "Dee and Evrus. Why don't you show Vala to her room upstairs? We'll meet for a briefing in the den at 1700 hours."

"How are you two unfazed by this plan?" asked Vala.

"Because Carden is right," said Evrus. "The people of Mandalore sleep soundly while the government lies to them. Satine's assassination is just what we need to wake them up." He opened the door to her room, "Here you are."

Vala stepped into the bedroom as Dee said, "You should go for a run. Give us some girl time." Evrus obliged and Dee shut the door behind her. She looked at Vala with a sigh, "I thought it was a crazy idea at first too."

Vala avoided eye contact and continued to fiddle with her bag's strap. "What changed your mind?"

"The alternative," replied Dee. "Vala, we know what will become of Mandalore if the Duchess is left in power. Look at all of the damage she has done already. Mandalore is being torn apart by corruption and terrorism. If we can just strike a crippling blow against the government, it may see the error of its pacifistic ideologies. Sure, it's sad that killing her is the only way to do so, but think of the lives we'll save."

Vala shook her head, "And what if this plan fails? What if killing Satine makes her a martyr and the government preaches peace even further?"

"Satine is the root of all this pacifism," said Dee. "Ending her stops the system. But we will need you to lead us in order to make the plan succeed."

Vala stood from the side of the bed, "I'm sorry. But I cannot go through with this." She grabbed her bag and exited the room.

"Vala!" called Dee. "Wait! Come back!"

Her calls caught the attention of Carden and he quickly emerged from the lounge. "We cannot prevail without you, Vala."

"Forget it, find somebody else."

"Where will you go? To whatever consequences your parents have waiting for you?" Carden jeered.

Vala ignored his remark and replied, "There has to be another way to restore Mandalore."

"There isn't." Carden turned on the nearest datascreen, allowing a reporter's voice to be heard.

"At least twenty-two people have been confirmed dead while dozens more are missing. We are live at the scene where a bomb has gone off in the capital city of Sundari." Vala stopped making for the door and turned to watch the news. "Authorities rushed to the scene once the explosion sounded from a packing warehouse . The bombing was an act of turf violence between rival Moogan smugglers." Multiple camera angles showed a hovertrain station in flames. Body bags were being rested upon civilians while those still alive howled with pain. A small child could be heard crying off camera. Such a sound made Vala's blood boil. Her rage only increased further when the cameras cut to Duchess Satine. "My heart weeps for those who have lost their lives as a result of this gangster violence. We as a people must remain strong against these pressing times, and elect peace over the path of vengeance."

Vala couldn't listen to it anymore. She felt the anger sweeping within her and everyone else could see it. She wished she could wring every Moogan by the neck until the light left their eyes. "These things are just going to keep happening, Vala." grieved Carden. "Nothing is going to get better until we take a stand." Vala shut her eyes and breathed deeply. "Where will you stand?"

Vala opened her eyes and said, "With you."

Vala went down to join the others in the den that evening. She was nearly down the hall when one of the smaller doorways caught her eye. It was sealed with a durasteel locking mechanism. She began to examine it when Carden's voice startled her. "Vala! Get over here. We're about to get started." She focused on her directive and left the locked door to reach the den.

Carden finished closing the blinds while Evrus worked with some sort of metallic sphere. "Psst!" beckoned Dee. She eagerly pat her hand on the empty chair beside her. Vala rolled her eyes and acknowledged. Dee merrily placed an arm around Vala and shook her. "You made the right choice,"

Vala firmly grasped Dee's arm and removed it from her. "Don't touch me."

Dee rolled her eyes. "Killjoy."

Vala ignored her comment while Evrus said, "All set."

"Excellent. Put her through." Carden took a seat and Evrus backed away as the sphere began to spin. Rings of blue light began to spiral from it and produced a hologram of lines. "This is Carden," he said. "Raptor, do you read?"

The lines bounced in waves at the sound of a woman's voice. "I hear you, Carden. What news do you have?"

"I have found another youth to aid our cause, Raptor." he said. "I now have everyone I need to carry out my plan."

"You speak of your recruits with such promise," said Raptor. "I do hope they live up to your boasts. The death of Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The assassination will turn the people against their government and a reform shall occur. You will strike on the night of the Festival of Restoration. That gives you four weeks to prep your team for the assassination. Keep in touch and be on your guard. The time for true change is now."

The transmission ended and Dee questioned, "The Festival of Restoration?"

Carden nodded, "We will end Satine's life on the day that her pacifist Mandalore was born."

"You certainly know how to send a message," admired Evrus. "What's our plan of attack?"

Carden smirked and activated a holographic projection of Satine's palace. "I have attended the Festival of Restoration for the last five years. My decorative history always secured me an invite. During the festival, Satine will be addressing the masses from her courtyard expansion. I will get myself an audience with the duchess and monitor her whereabouts and transmit them to Dee. She will hack into the palace's mainframe and relay all information to Vala and Evrus. You two will enter the palace from the culinary compound and make your way towards my coordinates. When the three of us are in a position that prohibits all means of escape for the duchess, Dee will trigger the fireworks to fire prematurely. This distraction will be our window to move in and kill Satine. The three of us will then make our way to the lower balcony, where Dee will pick us up in the speeder and get us to an extraction point. Raptor will be awaiting our arrival in order to get us offworld." Carden rubbed his hands together, "We're going to make history for a safe and securer Mandalore. Starting tomorrow morning, we are going to train for and rehearse the assassination tirelessly. By the time of the festival, each of you will have perfected your role in this plot." Vala watched as Carden continued, "There is no turning back from this point forward. In the event that any of you are captured, the rest of us will deny your existence. As a prisoner, you are expected to withhold all information from your captors, even if you are subjected to torture. From this moment onward, our plot is operational. Now get some rest. You will all need it for tomorrow." Vala, Dee and Evrus stood up and departed for their bedrooms.

"FIRE!" yelled Carden.

 ** _BZZZ!  
_**  
Vala shot her pistol and its echo filled the morning air. Her laser struck against the edge of a target several yards away from her. Considering that Vala had never fired a blaster in her life, she was impressed by such a shot. Carden, on the other hand, remained harsh. "Are you blind? Aim down your sights and hit those targets dead center!" Vala took aim again, shut her right eye, and fired several sporadic lasers at the targets. Each yellow blast grazed against the edges until one hit the upper right of a marker. Carden sarcastically applauded, "Congratulations. You shot a target...after missing the first five. Such reckless shooting would cost you your life. Evrus, show her how it's done." Evrus stepped forward, unholstered his pistol, and fired at all six targets. He landed a bullseye on every shot and holstered his blaster as fast as he had withdrawn it. "Good work, boy."

Vala grumbled, "It's not like he was in law enforcement or something."

"You have fingers just as he does," jeered Carden. "Last time I checked, that's all you needed to shoot. If he can do it, so can you. I'm going to check on Dee. Keep up your training, you two."

Vala sneered while watching him leave. "So why isn't Dee out here shooting?"

"She needs to focus on honing her hacking skills," said Evrus. "It's our job to do the shooting. Now take aim." Vala huffed and did as he asked. He properly positioned her body with his hands. "Fully extend your arms and relax your shoulders. Keep both eyes open when you aim. That's it...Fire!"

 ** _BZZZ!  
_**  
Vala's laser missed, prompting her to curse. "How long did it take you to get so good?"

He shrugged, "Shooting always came naturally to me. It surely helped me ace target practice at the police academy. If Carden believes in you, so do I. Now take aim again." Vala fired and her laser skimmed the top of a target. "Shoot with feeling," said Evrus.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked while turning to him. Her blue eyes locked with his for a brief moment. He gently placed his hand on his chest. "Don't just pull the trigger. Find purpose in every shot. Remember why you are holding a pistol in the first place." Vala took aim again as he continued, "Gather your pain. Embrace your indifference. Think of those who wronged you. Think of those who abandoned you." Vala began to grit her teeth and hastened her breathing. "Think of those suffering because of our pacifistic government. The families...the children...All because of Duchess Satine." Vala twitched. "How many lies she has told...how many injustices she has let happen. Feel that anger?" Vala firmly nodded while aiming at a target. "Let it out."

 ** _BZZZZZ!  
_**

 _Four weeks later...  
_

Dee and Evrus proudly applauded at the successful bullseyes against all six targets. Vala stared down the smoking muzzle of her blaster and proudly grinned. "Now THAT is how you handle a WESTAR 35!" admired Carden.

Vala blew the smoke from her pistol and holstered it. "Thank you, sir. I had a good teacher." She smiled at Evrus and the two exchanged grateful nods.

"She's a decent shot now," joked Evrus.

Carden rubbed his worn hands together, "I just spoke with Raptor and the plan is still ago. Pack your bags and board the speeder. Tonight is the Festival of Restoration."

Dee turned to Vala while Evrus walked off. "Are you ready for this, Val?

"Duchess Satine is living in her final hours." Vala stuffed a blaster clip in her pocket and proceeded forward, "Let's go make history." 


	5. Chapter 5 - Making History

**Chapter: 5 Making History**

Vala peered through her window from the back seat of the speeder. It was nearly nightfall and the glimmering lights of Sundari could be seen far in the distance. Mandalore's capital was primed for festivities of monumental proportions, but nothing could prepare it for what Carden had planned. The old man sat back in his seat ahead of Vala. His fingers lightly drummed against the armrest while he repeatedly rehearsed the plan mentally. Evrus remained focused on the skies ahead and maintained a firm grip on the wheel. Dee had already started prepping her laptop for hacking and hooked it up to the speeder's charging system. Vala's eyes darted after each light they passed within the capital city. Several fireworks had already gone off and the streets were flooded with civilians.

Carden opened his eyes and sighed, "You all know what you need to do." The youthful trio nodded in response. "Good. I'll see you all at the end of this. Activate your earpieces and harden your hearts because Mandalore is about to change forever." Vala turned her earpiece on and tested the static sound. Evrus brought the speeder in for a landing about one block away from the palace. "See you at the rendezvous," said Carden as Evrus and Vala exited the speeder. Dee scurried to the front and took the wheel.

Vala and Evrus backed away as the speeder ascended into the air once more. Evrus immediately led the way through a vast crowd of festive civilians. While the duo shuffled through the congested area, Vala used the opportunity to further stuff her pistol into her vest pocket. As she made sure it was in no way visible, she felt a man nudge her shoulder. He was a haggard partygoer who reeked of alcohol. "Well hey there, babe. Wanna dance?" She kept walking, aggravating the drunkard. He gripped her shoulder, "Hey! I'm talkings to you."

Vala turned with a disgusted scowl. "Get lost, scum."

The drunk forced himself through the crowd to get closer to Vala. "Well maybe I don't fancy getting lost. Not without a dance, that is." A devious grin emerged on his bearded, alcohol-soaked face. "Unless you just wants to go straights to kissings."

Vala's temper had caught up with her. The man's remarks and persistent nature irritated her to a breaking point. She made a fist and prepared to raise it when Evrus came back for her. "Is this guy giving you trouble, honey?" Vala shot Evrus a puzzled glance as he directed his attention to the drunk. "Are you harassing my fiancé, mister?"

The drunk slowly backed away, "Hey. I don't wants any trouble. I didn't knows she was taken."

Evrus ushered Vala onward as the two proceeded on their route. "I had it under control," she said.

"Thanks to me," quipped Evrus.

"Please," scoffed Vala. "I would've loved to see your face if he asked to see some rings."

Evrus ignored her comment and gently pushed through the crowds, "This way." The duo cut through an alleyway and climbed over a short, stone wall. Vala could see the shimmering palace from afar and watched as Carden's speeder pulled in to the courtyard.

Soon, Dee's voice emanated from their earpieces. "Cardie has entered the premises. Moving to a discreet location to begin the hacking."

"Copy that, Dee." replied Evrus. "Stay vigilant." He and Vala slipped into another alley. He took a moment to gesture towards the inner pocket of her vest. "You prepared to use that pistol?"

"Yeah," assured Vala. "Just like target practice."

"Except now your targets are living, breathing people."

Vala grew agitated with the pressures of her mission and Evrus' commentary. "You worry about your own part in this. I'll do what's right when the time comes."

"Dee's right," huffed Evrus. "You _do_ need a hug. It's the only way to melt that cold exterior of yours."

"Stow it," jeered Vala while peering from beyond the alleyway. The two were just outside of the palace's walls. The nearby breeze carried multiple aromas that made Vala's stomach grumble.

Evrus whiffed and hummed ravishingly. "We're certainly near the royal culinary compound." He activated his commlink, "In position."

"No way!" snickered Dee on comms. "So am I!" Keyboard clicks could be heard in the background. "Glitching cameras, lagging sensors. Perfect! You've got a thirty second window. Ascend!"

Vala and Evrus pulled out their pistols and fired grappling hooks at the wall. They rapidly ascended over and vaulted into a row of hedges. "Clear," Vala called in.

Dee could be heard clapping. "Most excellent! I knew you two would make it."

Evrus took point, keeping his head on a swivel for any patrolling guards. He motioned for Vala to advance and then gingerly opened the door to the culinary compound. The delicious odors assailed in full force, prompting Evrus to derive from course. He dipped his finger in a pot and licked the substance off of it. "Not enough salt," he whispered.

"Would you stay focused?" asserted Vala.

Evrus guffawed, "Relax. The chefs are out getting pictures done for the festival."

"That doesn't give us a big window."

Suddenly, the doors swung open and two chefs entered. Vala and Evrus immediately crouched behind one of the counters. "I'm telling you," began a chef. "The royal party has yet to taste a delicacy like fried nunama."

Evrus gripped his pistol, preparing to use it if need be. Luckily, Dee had them covered. "Sit tight," she said. "Make for the air vent when you get the signal."

Vala was about to ask "What signal?" when a sharp beeping rang out. One of the oven's rumbled as black smoke puffed from its ports. It bursted with a burnt stench and out emerged the ashy remains of a once-exquisite dish.

The chef's accomplice chuckled, "Is THAT your delicacy?"

Vala and Evrus seized the opportunity to ascend into the vent and crawl through the shaft. Dee could be heard snickering over the commlink channel. "I never was a good cook. Proceed until you reach the second ventilation hatch. That will be your way onto the veranda. Several booms echoed through the vents, prompting Vala to grow suspicious.

"The royal fireworks have sounded," said Evrus. "Satine's speech is about to begin."

"Then let's make sure we cut it short," replied Vala. "Every word she utters makes me sick." Vala and Evrus hastened their pace to reach the second hatch. Once there, Evrus cautiously opened it. "Dee, we're in position."

Dee rejoiced, "Excellent. Cardie is among the duchess' private guests. I'm going to signal him for clearance."

Vala and Evrus remained silent and awaited Dee's response. Each suspenseful second made Vala's heart race. She had spent weeks preparing for this assassination, yet now she felt faint. She tensed up, rehearsing the shooting in her head. Vala didn't want to hurt anyone she didn't have to. Her sights were set on Satine, and every moment of delay only increased her anxiousness. She snapped herself back into the moment when Dee replied, "Cardie is set. We have clearance to proceed. You guys good?"

Evrus answered once Vala nodded to him. "Yeah. We're set."

"Fireworks and power generators on standby," said Dee while typing away on her laptop. "Lights out in three...two...one." The entire palace blacked out, prompting gasps of confusion outside. Satine stopped her speech in bewilderment while her guards peered around. "Fireworks in three..."

"You ready to make history?" smirked Evrus while cocking his pistol.

"Two..."

Vala cocked her weapon. "Yeah."

"One..."

 ** _BRAPAPABOOOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
Dee triggered all of the palace fireworks to rocket into the sky. Smaller flares crackled as colossal mortars boomed in coherence. "This is it!" said Evrus while dropping from the vent. Vala followed and landed against the dark ground. She could see wild conflagrations of color streaking across the skies. The people of Mandalore remained unsure as to whether or not this was part of the spectacle.

Vala got a visual on the duchess, her extravagant headdress swaying with each motion of her head. She stepped forward when a voice yelled, "You there! Stop!"

Vala turned to see a guard trudging towards her. A yellow laser struck him directly in the face, prompting other guards to converge. Evrus continued shooting, "I've got your back! Get the duchess!" He easily landed another headshot as more hapless guards ran in. Satine's royal guards were far more numerous than Carden had anticipated. One tried to escort him from the premises, but Carden drew his pistol and blasted him. Screams erupted and Carden was forced to take cover. Party guests and guards scattered amidst the chaos. Vala barreled through the crowds and continued to force her way to Satine. Carden fired from behind a fallen table, striking a guard in the shoulder. Evrus continued to precisely blast each incoming guard in the head. Every shot from his blaster was always a direct hit. With both men pinned in defensive positions, the fate of the plan fell into Vala's hands.

"Vala!" exclaimed Carden. "Take the shot!"

Vala recalled Evrus' advice and mustered her emotions. If she was to shoot with feeling, she had to recall her very purpose for Satine's death. She let her anger against the duchess fuel her rage and drive her to take aim. Satine turned to find the youth training her pistol at her. She gasped as Vala fired.

 ** _BZZZZZT!  
_**  
Vala's laser darted for the duchess just as one of her bodyguards leapt in front of her. He was killed on impact. The duchess was immediately swarmed with security personnel while others engaged the assassins. "NO!" scorned Carden. "We cannot fail. Not after everything!" He vaulted from the table and yelled, "For Mandalore!" He darted forward, blasting away at any guard that got in his way. Vala slid towards Evrus and took cover behind a now-tattered sofa. Carden pistol-whipped one more guard in the head before shooting at another. He advanced after the duchess when one of the injured guards shot him in the hip. He stumbled forward with a yelp, startling Vala and Evrus. Carden growled with anger and ran after the escaping duchess. She was ushered onto her private transport, but even that didn't discourage Carden. He blindly fired at it, unable to notice the guards closing in on him. Vala gasped as several lasers struck Carden in the chest and arms. He convulsed with each scorching hit and eventually fell backwards.

"Carden!" exclaimed Evrus. Vala stared at the smoking holes in Carden's lifeless body. She could not come to terms with just how quickly her boss had been taken from her. Despite his aggressive nature, Carden was more than just a boss. He was Vala's friend, and one of the only people to ever believe in her. Now he lay dead for her mistakes. Perhaps if she had shot at Satine sooner, all of this would have ended differently. However, now was not the time for self-pity. The operation had failed, Satine had been evacuated, and now the entire palace security force was closing in.

Evrus shot another guard down. "Time to go, Vala." She remained frozen with a perpetual glare transfixed on Carden's body. "VALA!" he boomed, snapping her out of her daze. "We need to leave. Now!" The two ran through one of the palace hallways. Evrus panted and called Dee, "The mission is a failure and Carden is dead! We need immediate extraction!"

Dee didn't waste a moment, "Get to the east wing balcony!"

"Copy that," said Evrus while shooting down guards. Vala ducked to avoid incoming laserfire. The blasts struck against the walls, tearing through both paintings and light fixtures. Evrus mightily kicked down the door to the balcony, snapping one of its hinges in the process.

Dee's speeder came cruising in and she immediately opened the doors. "Come on!" she screamed while anxiously gripping the steering wheel.

Evrus dove into the vehicle and shot from the window. Vala slammed the door and yelled over the booming sounds of laserfire, "We're in! Drive!"

Dee maximized the speeder's throttle and darted forward, only to ram directly into an incoming police craft. The crash caused everyone to buckle forward and sent the speeder sliding towards an adjacent balcony. A squad of police awaited the crash and immediately pointed their guns at the vehicle. "Out of the speeder!" barked one officer. "Now!" Even Evrus realized he was outmatched. He gave Dee a solemn nod and she opened the speeder's doors. Both she and Evrus emerged with their hands raised. The officers rushed forward and ordered them to get on the ground. Rather than submit to capture, Vala exited from the opposite side and slid off of the balcony. "You there!" roared the officer. "Get back here!"

Vala tumbled against the remains of the broken balcony. She quickly recovered and stumbled towards the palace wall. A quick shot from her grappling hook would change everything. Once her grappler was secure, she began her ascension. A policeman grabbed Vala's ankle and yanked her back to the ground. He pinned her as she flailed. "Stay down!" he barked. Another officer grabbed at her swaying legs. Vala squirmed wildly in an attempt to break free of their holds.

Rage filled her again, "You damn fools!" she hissed at the authorities. "You are defending a liar! A pathetic pacifist! We must cleanse Mandalore of such-"

 ** _BWEEEOW!  
_**  
One of the officers struck Vala with a stun blast that incapacitated her on impact. Her eyes shut, welcoming her towards an endless darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 - Prisoners

**Chapter: 6 Prisoners**

The first sensation Vala felt was that of a soft, thin pillow. She groaned while slowly shaking her head. She reached to rub it, barely feeling her fingers in the process. Vala's vision was blurred upon first opening her eyes. It took a series of squints and eye rubs to restore clarity to her sight. The distorted figures before her were quickly identified as Evrus and Dee. Blinding lights reflected off of the white walls that boxed them in. "What happened?" said Vala groggily.

Dee looked up and brushed several tears from her eyes. She did her best to smile, but her internal pains kept her from doing so. Evrus sighed and sat beside Vala. "We've been locked up for several hours. Satine's probably deciding how we'll be executed."

Vala scowled and shook her head in denial. "That pacifist wouldn't dare."

"Then we'll get life in prison," huffed Evrus. "Does that sound fitting?"

Dee ignored her companions' bickering. She sniffled and stared up with reddened, teary eyes. "Cardie's dead. I can't believe it. Cardie's...dead."

Evrus scoffed, "Good. Let that madman rot."

Dee choked at his words, "How can you say that? He was our friend. He believed in us."

"He didn't give a damn about us," snarked Evrus.

"We were his proteges!" exclaimed Dee.

"Proteges?" Evrus chortled wildly. "Do you hear yourself right now? Wake up, Dee! We were pawns in his delusional plan. Now look at us, paying the price for our stupidity. That nut ends up a dead fool and we get dragged down with him."

Vala rolled her eyes and stood up, "You need to calm down. You're just having a hard time coping with our loss."

Evrus turned with flaring nostrils, "Oh you are something else. You know that? There wouldn't be a loss if you would've just shot the duchess!"

"I didn't have a clear shot!" barked Vala.

"Then you should've shot through whoever was in your way!"

"And be as criminal as Death Watch? No thanks."

Dee began to cry again. For as adventurous as she was, she certainly was not accustomed to the perils that accompanied such a lifestyle. It was easy to talk about a plan and speak of its success. It was safe to sit at a computer and never face down action. But now Dee found herself roped into the worst of circumstances. She was imprisoned by those she sought to destroy. No amount of hacking could free her now. The only man she could hide behind had been murdered and her remaining companions were hysterical. All she could do was crunch her thin self into a ball and proceed to sob. "We're doomed," she broke down. "We're all doomed!"

Evrus became annoyed by her ceaseless crying. "Shut up!" he snapped. His outburst only made her cry more.

"That's enough!" yelled Vala while rushing to put herself between the two. "You leave her alone." Dee peered up at Vala, finding solace in her actions.

Evrus was about to jeer something spiteful when a clamor rang out from the cell's transparent door. One of the guards rigorously tapped his baton and barked, "Settle down in there! Get against the wall!" Evrus reluctantly obliged while Vala helped Dee to her feet. Two other guards stepped in, cuffed Evrus, and pulled him out of the cell.

He sneered, "You aren't getting a thing out of me!"

One of the guards struck his lower back with a baton and hissed. "Still think we're all just pacifists, traitor? Punks like you make me sick."

The door shut behind them, leaving Vala and Dee to sit in the silence of their cell. The cold ambience caused Vala to hug herself in an effort to stay warm. She practiced deep breathing to calm herself after such a heated argument with Evrus. She was rubbing her shoulders when Dee murmured, "Thank you."

Vala looked to her sympathetically, "He was out of line. It's funny really. I figured him to be the most reserved of all of us. But that's what I like about pressure. It exposes the liars and brings the true heroes to light."

Dee frowned, "Some heroes we turned out to be. Evrus is right. Mandalore won't change." She sighed, "Do you think he was right about Carden? That he was just a crazy old man?"

Vala glowered while slowly shaking her head. "Crazy or not, he took a stand against a government we all know is failing. We all risked our lives to do the same, and that alone is enough for me. The very thought of us attempting to bring about change is enough to say what type of people we are. I can only hope that others will be inspired."

Dee squeezed herself tight, "We won't be executed for our actions."

Vala raised a skeptical brow, "Are you saying that to me or are you reassuring yourself?"

"The latter," gulped Dee. She was startled by the cell door unlocking and immediately dashed for the wall. Vala remained sternly idle as the guards shoved Evrus back in. Dee gasped at the swollen, bloodied bruise on his cheek.

He smiled through his soreness, "Like I said. They wouldn't get a thing out of me. And like I had also said, Carden was a fraud."

The guard pointed at a perplexed Vala, "Take that one next."

"Vala!" worried Dee.

"It's alright," she assured. "I'll be back in no time." She could only hope. Vala was quickly escorted out of the cell and guided towards an interrogation room. While on her way, she locked eyes with the multiple prisoners she passed by. Each was like a wild animal roaming about its cage and curiously observing potential prey. It disgusted Vala to be treated as if she was one of them. But alas, she supposed that everyone was a hero to their own cause. The interrogation room door shut behind her and the guards sat her down. A uniformed man sat adjacent from her and immediately began to read a datapad.

"Let's see here," began the curly-haired official. "Vala Ketra. Seventeen years of age. Expelled from the Royal Academy of Government due to...aggressive and threatening behavior."

"Is that what they call free speech these days?" Vala jeered.

The official scowled at her remark. "I understand Carden was tasked with keeping an eye on you. Was this coordinated? How long were you two conspiring against the duchess and how many more of you are there?" Vala remained silent, never once averting her glare from the official. "Answer me, child. You have no reason to be uncooperative. Your leader is dead and his plan foiled. The duchess is willing to minimize your sentence or even pardon you depending on the information you give us."

Vala breathed deeply, "You can call me whatever you deem fit. I may have strong opinions, but I will not change who I am to fit your needs. You believe me to be a terrorist, a would-be assassin. But I was taking a stand for all of my people. Not for this petty excuse for a ruler we call duchess. I am a true daughter of Mandalore, and unlike you, I possess honor. I choose to stand by my cause and defend it. You can do whatever the hell you want to me." She eyed the bloodied baton on one of the guard's belts and called him out. "You'll have to beat me to death before I say anything more."

The official shook his head with a grumble. "For the record, Officer Royan only struck your friend because he attempted to harm him. I wanted to believe that you were more civilized than Evrus, but now I see that you Death Watch barbarians are all the same."

Vala's eyes widened, "I am not part of Death Watch!"

"You expect me to believe that? You call yourself as a 'true daughter of Mandalore' and try to excuse your crimes with such a title? That is EXACTLY what Pre Viszla and all of his terrorists declare." Vala came upon a sudden realization that rattled her ego. The man was right and she could not understand how she of all people could have missed the similarities. She shook her head in denial, but cringed after recognizing that she was no different from Death Watch. She had grown fed up with her government and took the law into her own hands. As much as she tried to contort the truth in her favor, she found doing so impossible. The official noticed her distress and continued, "You look as if you have no idea who you were working for."

Vala stared at her fidgeting hands, attempting to make sense of her actions. "Carden wanted to save Mandalore. Not destroy it."

"Death Watch doesn't want to destroy Mandalore. It wants to conquer it." said the official. "My men raided Carden's estate and found this," He pressed a button on his datapad. The device projected images of an entire set of Death Watch armor, all of which was found in the locked room she had always been suspicious of. Vala stared at the T-shaped helmet with utter disbelief as the official continued. "Our investigators estimate that Carden swore allegiance to the organization approximately three years ago. He's been working as a spy for them. My men found thousands of encoded messages to a contact on the moon of Concordia, which houses one of Death Watch's strongholds." Vala thought about the woman Carden had spoken to, Raptor. "His last encoded message said that he had some 'potential recruits' for her. This whole assassination was a right of passage. You were carrying out Death Watch's work and you didn't even know it."

Vala pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, "That can't be. Carden said-"

"We have the evidence, Vala! Whatever he said was clearly a lie built to recruit you and your friends into Death Watch. He never cared about you. He cared about his directives!" The official calmed himself, "Look...I know that young minds are easily susceptible to charismatic leaders, but you three picked the wrong one to idolize. That's what these organizations do. They pick on your weaknesses and then build you up on false hopes. It's all to further their agenda. Now I have enough evidence to build a case against you as a Death Watch conspirator. However, desperate times call for desperate deals. If you can identify the woman Carden coordinated with or give any information about Death Watch, we'll reduce the charges."

Vala thought back, "I only ever heard her voice. I never actually saw her."

"Come on," urged the official. "You have to know something!"

Vala was having enough trouble coming to terms with her situation and refused to help anyone else. Her pride was far too hardened to bend now. Regardless of her accusations and affiliations, Vala refused to elaborate. "That is all you're getting out of me."

The official frustratedly rubbed his temple and frowned at her, "What a waste you are. You just threw away your only ticket out of prison. Officer Royan, take this child back to her cell. Hopefully the third will be more cooperative."

The officer yanked Vala up by her arm and guided her out of the room. "If you ask me," he growled. "I think you little traitors are better off executed."

"Good thing I didn't ask you." contested Vala, prompting the officer to give her a shove. A faint rumble sounded in the distance and caught Vala's attention for several seconds. A rigorous nudge by her escort let her forget about such a noise. Until it sounded again, this time closer. Even Officer Royan became suspicious. A third rumble echoed with a series of bangs.

"What is that?" wondered Royan while his eyes scoured the prison. "Get in there!" He hurriedly ushered Vala back into her cell and shut the door. He then withdrew his commlink and called in, "This is Officer Royan. What is-"

 ** _BZZZ!  
_**  
A yellow laser struck him in the chest. Dee shrieked at the sight of Royan's lifeless body sliding over the railing. Two other officers dashed into action, only to meet a similar fate. Lasers struck against their bodies, sending sparks blasting off of their scorched armor. Dee got as far back against the wall as possible. Her arms frantically banged on it as if hoping to break it down. Evrus and Vala watched as an armored woman walked towards the door. Her equipment was blue with silver and white highlights. Her helmet's black T-visor extended to the edges of her helmet. The narrow, circular visor was menacing to stare at. A black "V" on her helmet's forehead strongly contrasted against the white base color. She approached the cell door as two other armored warriors flanked her. Each used a jetpack to ominously hover behind the woman.

She looked to them and gave an order with a thrust of her hand. "Secure the perimeter!"

Vala's heart sank upon hearing the woman's voice. "Raptor," she recognized.

The Death Watch warrior took notice of this, "You must be Vala. Leave it to Carden to die for a bunch of...kids."

Evrus sneered, "Death Watch. Here to forsake us as well?"

"Your government already did that." Raptor aimed one of her blaster pistols at Evrus, "You're lucky Carden was a good friend of mine or I wouldn't be doing this. Now get up. We're leaving." She looked down at Dee and groaned at her lankiness, "You've got to be kidding me. I'll just take the big ones."

"Take?" asked Vala.

"CONTACT!" exclaimed one of the Death Watch warriors. He and his partner engaged approaching guards in a laserfight.

Raptor turned, "We don't have time for this nonsense. Either you come with us and leave this sickening system or take a blaster shot to the face."

Evrus sighed and agreed, "If I'm going to die, it won't be in this hellhole. I'm in."

Vala still thought on her interrogator's words. Perhaps she was missing a piece of the enigma that separated her beliefs from those of Death Watch. Could she have been fighting for the wrong side the entire time? Regardless of the outcome, Vala had to find out. "I'm in." she said.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Raptor cocked her pistol and aimed it at Dee, who turned even whiter than she already was.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bo-Katan

**Chapter: 7 Bo-Katan**

Sirens sounded throughout the Mandalorian prison. Raptor's men hovered nearest the balcony, providing suppressive fire against incoming guards. "Come on," enforced Raptor as she yanked Evrus out of the cell. She hastily withdrew one of her blaster pistols and twirled it towards him. "Carden said you were quite the marksman. Time to prove it." Evrus accepted the pistol and stepped over to assist the other soldiers. Raptor returned to the cell and yelled into it, "You two! Hurry or you're getting left behind!"

Vala called back, "We're coming!"

Raptor shook her head, "Forget it. The rest of you, with me!"

They began to depart as Vala focused her attention on Dee. The frail woman had curled herself up into a trembling ball. She shuddered and gasped at the sound of every laser blast. Her widened eyes followed each sound with the utmost timidity. "Dee," Vala grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Dee! Look at me!" She gave Dee a rigorous shake, forcing her to make eye contact with her. "Look at me! We have to go. If we do not leave, we will be executed for treason."

"What if we die during the escape?"

"We won't die," affirmed Vala.

"I'm going to die," Dee panicked to herself. Her mouth quivered as she tightly shut her eyes. "I'm going to die!"

"DEE!" boomed Vala with another shake of Dee's shoulders. "You are NOT going to die!" Laserfire erupted outside and Dee averted her fearful gaze. Vala pulled her back. "Hey! Look at me. Focus on me. Breath. I'm going to get you out of here. You are not going to die. I promise. I promise. Okay?"

Dee gulped and rapidly nodded, "Okay." She struggled to maintain a steady breathing pattern.

"Good. That's it. Now take my hand." Dee's tiny hand rested within Vala's stern grip. "Okay. Just keep breathing and follow me. Okay?"

"Okay," whispered Dee.

Vala helped her friend up to her feet and led her out of the cell. Dee yelped at the corpse of a slain prison guard. "Don't look!"

Vala pulled Dee away and ran to catch up with the others. As she dragged her friend, Vala began to understand the truth behind Dee. The hacker was more than determined to bring about change, she just wasn't willing to actually get her hands dirty. It was easy to talk about doing such deeds, but difficult to actually set them in motion. Such a concept made Vala question why Carden even recruited Dee. Sure her hacking skills were unmatched, but she was apparently useless for anything else. Dee was living proof that the name "Mandalorian" was just a title. It did not signify that every person was a valiant warrior as Vala had once thought. Still, she felt responsible for Dee and strived to protect her.

Vala followed the trail of blasted bodies and listened for additional blasterfire. "Over there!" pointed a guard from the upper balcony. He and his fellow guardsmen fired stun blasts at the girls. Vala grabbed Dee and threw herself to the floor. They proceeded to crawl towards a nearby corridor that would take them out of the open. The guard growled upon seeing the corpses of his fallen comrades. "These terrorists have taken enough from us. Set blasters to kill!"

The other guard worried, "But sir...They're just kids."

He angrily pointed at the bodies, "And look what those kids did! Open your eyes. They'd do the same to you if given the chance." The reasoning had worked and the other man quickly set blasters for kill.

Their steaming lasers struck against the railing, scolding it to shreds. "Stay down!" shouted Vala while clasping on to Dee.

"Vala," huddled Dee. "I'm scared."

"I know! I've got you!" Vala held her friend tight as lasers blasted above. "I promise I'm going to get you out of here!" A wave of blasts zipped around them, scolding what remained of the railing into molten metal.

Vala heard a screeching from the corridor. Raptor had returned, her boots sliding to a halt near Vala and Dee. She crouched and pressed a button on her wrist-mounted device. "Stay down." Dee buried her face into Vala's neck while her protector watched. A sudden fizzing sounded from Raptor's jetpack. Sparks flared from it as a missile ignited from its base and blasted the guards on the balcony. The thunderous explosion shook the entire cell block, making it difficult for Vala and Dee to stand. Raptor hauled both of them to their feet. "Good to see you changed your mind. Now let's move." The trio rendezvoused with Evrus and the other two warriors. They were engaged in a fearsome firefight between tightly-packed corridors.

Such a closed setting heightened Dee's stresses. "I can't do this! I'm claustrophobic!"

"Just keep your eyes shut and hold on to me!" intoned Vala. Dee nervously gripped at Vala's collar and sleeve. She nestled her head under Vala's grasp as lasers lit the halls with hues of bright yellow. Evrus slid out from cover and blasted a guard in the head.

"Nice shot, rookie." said Raptor before taking point. Vala scavenged a pistol from the downed guard and blindly fired it to provide cover. Raptor ignited her jetpack and rocketed to the end of the hall. She delivered a swift, steel-knuckled punch to a guard's face as he poked from cover. She blasted his partner in the chest and twirled her blaster. "Damus, get this door opened."

One of her armored warriors obliged and sparked up his wrist-mounted fusion cutter. He slowly, yet firmly dragged the blazing device around the door, slicing right through it while the others defended him. Vala observed Damus' black, silver-streaked armor. She assumed that the serpent symbol on his helmet was the mark of his clan. She recalled her studies about ancient Mandalorian culture. No set of armor was the same, for each was intricately and painstakingly forged by the wearer. Yet such an impressive display of gear could still prove to be faulty. As soon as Damus kicked the sliced door down, he was immediately riddled with a storm of laserfire. One shot blasted his helmet clean off, permitting the next to strike his neck. The mohawked blonde fell before the others, twitching for several seconds before listing into death. The blaster holes across his body sizzled, and the smoke of such wounds ascended like a soul parting from its host.

Even if her face was hidden behind her sleek helmet, Raptor was certainly enraged. She uttered a violent caw and furiously lunged into battle. Vala and the others watched as Raptor elbowed a guard into submission and then dragged him to his feet at gunpoint. She pressed the blaster to his temple and advanced towards the other guards. Her hostage winced at the feeling of the blaster's steaming muzzle swiveling against his skin. While the rest of the security detail remained frozen with fear, Raptor shot each of them down in cold blood. Once the last fighter fell, she turned the blaster back on her hostage and pulled the trigger. She let the obliterated carcass slip out of her arms and slam against the cold, metallic floor.

Raptor cracked her neck, "Damus is avenged."

"I thought you warriors settled things with challenges of single combat," jeered Vala. "Are all of your proclamations of honor just a lie?"

Raptor glanced over her shoulder and then kicked one of the corpses, "These weaklings do not deserve our honor. They abandoned our ways and so we have forsaken them. Damus was a bold warrior, which makes it all the more despicable that he was murdered by these worms." She removed Damus' jetpack missile and attached it to her own. She then gestured her hand towards the other warrior. "Carry him, Kilan." Raptor then turned to Evrus. "I'm down a fighter. If you want to prove yourself as a warrior. Now is the time." She glanced back at Vala and Dee. "Keep up. Once we go through those ray-shielded doors, it's every Mando for themselves." She readied her blaster while simultaneously pressing the security panel. "I'm disappointed. Carden spoke of dedicated warriors, not fragile children."

Her words made Vala's blood boil. The blonde spat, "Carden spoke highly of you as well. Yet here you are, unable to get a ray-shielded door down."

Raptor grew aggravated by the youth's remark. Her flustered demeanor caused her to press on the panel's switches harder. Still the door's shields refused to deplete. Dee tipped forward, "I-I-" she trembled with a mousy whisper.

"SPEAK UP!" boomed Raptor.

Dee breathed deeply and raised her voice, "I can hack into the panel and override the controls. It will take some time so I'll need some cover."

Raptor paused before yielding the panel to her and defending the corridor. "Just make it quick."

Vala and Evrus patrolled the other mouth of the hallway just as a group of guards came in. "Contact!" alerted Evrus before the hall erupted into a another firefight. Raptor engaged the second wave of flanking guards while Kilan protected Damus' body.

"How's it coming, Dee?" asked Vala as she blasted a guard in the shoulder.

"Almost got it!" the hacker called back. Her skinny fingers intricately sifted through the panel's access cables. She gave them a tug and flipped the switch at the same time. The ray shield buzzed before receding into its emitters. "It's down!"

"Then let's move!" Raptor tossed a thermal detonator down each of the hallways and then hurled a third into the exit door. The hatch blew off, allowing sunlight reach the metallic interior. Soon, blaster bolts coupled the rays of sunshine as wall-mounted autoturrets fired down on the escapees. Raptor led the charge, sprinting across the prison courtyard and firing her pistol in every direction. The turrets were mere target practice for Evrus as he ran, blasting each weapon directly in the muzzle. Raptor slid behind one of the courtyard's barriers and the others followed suit. Kilan was nearly into cover when a ferocious laser bolt struck him directly in the helmet. The blast scorched through to his face as he fell over backwards, dropping Damus' body alongside his. "Sniper!" roared Raptor before angrily slamming her fist against her durasteel thigh guard. "Damn it!" She cursed having lost another fighter. She found herself stuck with three misfits amidst an intensifying war zone. Raptor began to rise and primed her rocket for launch. A hasty blast from the tower's sniper reminded her who had dominion over the situation. She tried moving faster, but Vala pulled her back as the sniper blast scorched by.

Raptor shoved Vala back, prompting her to yell, "Hey! I just saved your life!"

"I had that shot," intoned Raptor. "Never try to stop me again." Raptor readied herself for a third attempt when a series of high-powered lasers blasted the tower across its midsection. The entire structure came crumbling down, burying the sniper in a tomb of duracrete and ash.

The escapees looked to the clouded skies, searching for the source of such firepower. A Kom'rk class transport ship came sweeping in above them. Its engines whirred tremendously, producing enough force from the turbojets to even knock Evrus to the ground. The sleek yet intimidating spacecraft circled the prison while firing its mighty laser cannons. The majority of prison personnel were obliterated by the cannons or buried under rubble. Those lucky enough to survive were not foolish enough to return to combat. What had started as a prison break had unveiled itself to be a militant operation. Once its lethal flyby was completed, the Kom'rk hovered just above the escapees and opened its ventral hatch. Raptor used her jetpack to fly up into it while several Death Watch warriors rocketed downwards. While two recovered the bodies of Damus and Kilan, the other three extracted Vala, Dee and Evrus.

Vala tightened her body as her rescuer maintained a hefty grip. She spent her ascension staring into the warrior's soulless T-shape visor. "Thanks for the lift," she forced a smile. The warrior remained silent. "Well...this is awkward," sighed Vala while being lifted into the craft.

Another warrior signaled what Vala presumed was the cockpit. "We're clear! Let's move!" Gears began to grind as the ventral hatch doors veered inward. The warrior then shoved Vala into a chair and yelled, "Get those restraints on and prep for takeoff!"

Moments after Vala and the others had fastened their seatbelts, the ship maximized power to thrusters and soared above the prison. Val's head was violently thrown back against her headrest. The intense centripetal force pressed her further into the seat and rendered her mildly disoriented. The ceaseless shaking of her chair and various waves of nauseating turbulence prompted Vala grit her teeth. Her sweaty hands death gripped the chair's arms and she shut her eyes, leaving the ship's rapid motions to her imagination. She was unable to turn her head and could only yell from the gravitational forces pulling away at her body. The Kom'rk transport suddenly came to an abrupt stop, jerking the passengers forward for only an instant. It then pulled back slowly before a deafening burst propelled it straight again.

The ship stabilized, unlike Vala's churning stomach. She leaned forward and unbuckled with a groan that transitioned into a belch. Lurching out of her seat, Vala dry-heaved while the room seemingly spun around her. Dee rushed to Vala's side and began to soothingly rub her back. One of the warriors guffawed as he stood from his seat. "First time flying, lass?"

Vala sneered at the heckler. His words were enough to coax the nausea out of her. She would not give him or any member of Death Watch the satisfaction of seeing her weak. She refused Dee's assistance and stood up on her own. Evrus got out of his seat and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We've set coordinates for Carlac," replied Raptor. "Death Watch has small base established there."

"Carlac?" thought Dee. "But that's all the way in the Outer Rim!"

"The best place for a secret base," said Evrus.

"I thought Death Watch resided on Concordia," said Vala.

"We had to evacuate Concordia when negotiations with Count Dooku failed. If Death Watch was going to survive, it needed to be exiled once more." Raptor glanced at the bodies of Damus and Kilan. "The New Mandalorians have stepped up security. There wasn't supposed to be that much resistance. This all should have ended with a dead duchess and four new recruits. Instead Satine lives while Carden and two of my best are dead. So I get left with one potential, a reckless girl, and a fragile little womp rat.

Vala stepped forward and raised her voice in Dee's defense. "That womp rat is the best hacker you will ever meet and you owe her your life!"

Raptor gripped Vala by her chin and squeezed, "I owe my life to no one except myself."

Vala swatted Raptor's hand away, "Don't you touch me-"

 ** _THWAP!  
_**  
Raptor backhanded Vala with enough force to bring her to her knees. The warrior's armor left a reddening patch on Vala's lower cheek. Soon the patch was painted by a faint streak of blood. The thin cut stung until Vala hissed with pain. "You don't tell me what I can and cannot do. I will do whatever I want to you or any of your friends," intoned Raptor. "When you left that cell, you signed yourselves to Death Watch. You will be disciplined. You will be warriors. The only alternative will be death. Now stand at attention." Evrus was quick to stand tall. Dee followed suit, forcing her lanky frame to straighten. Vala remained on the ground, staring up at Raptor as she wiped the blood from her cut. "Stand up!" barked Raptor. When Vala didn't move, she yanked her by the hair. Vala grunted as Raptor entangled her fingers in her blonde locks and pulled up until she stood straight. She retracted her grip, forcefully prying her hand from her hair, pulling it in the process. It felt as though some of it was being ripped clean from her head, causing her to grasp it with a yelp of pain.

"Not so tough now, are you?" chortled the heckling warrior from earlier. His words once again enraged Vala, this time enough for her to throw a punch at Raptor.

Raptor swiftly and effortlessly caught her fist. She delivered a rapid punch to her gut, causing Vala to buckle forward. Dee gasped but her own fears forced her to remain at attention. "Tenacious," said Raptor. "But very stupid. If you cannot submit, you cannot be trained. If you cannot be trained, you are useless to our cause. True Mandalorians function as a single force that is as equally unified as it is lethal. Your days of dreaming for a better tomorrow end today. Talking in code will no longer be necessary. "My name is Bo-Katan. Welcome to Death Watch." 


	8. Chapter 8 - Way of the Warrior

**Chapter: 8 Way of the Warrior**

The transport boomed out of Hyperspace and listed towards the planet of Carlac. Vala observed the world's snow-coated surface and buckled in when turbulence returned. She contemplated if all Death Watch warriors piloted so recklessly. The spacecraft's wings tilted upwards with a grinding whir and prepared for a swift landing against the icy landscape. The ventral hatch opened, permitting the passengers to depart into the frigid climate. Icy wind struck against Vala's body, causing her to hastily hug herself. One of the warriors handed her and the others some ragged coats from a storage container. Vala was quick to notice that Dee was shivering uncontrollably. She sacrificed her own coat and wrapped it around her skinny friend.

"No," hesitated Dee. "You need it."

"I'll be fine," assured Vala while placing the extra layer on Dee.

Dee smiled sheepishly. "You know...you're a terrible liar." She sent her a shivering nod. "Thank you."

Evrus walked beside Bo-Katan as if he didn't even know Vala and Dee. The man was probably trying to make an impression on his new mentor. If so, it was despicable that he would so easily disown his friends as if they were trash. Vala pondered if she could even consider Evrus as a friend anymore, or if she ever did. Rather than drain her energy thinking about him, Vala focused on keeping Dee warm. If it wasn't for her efforts back on Mandalore, the hacker would've been target practice for the prison guards.

Bo-Katan led the group over a meek hill that was covered in winding, cherry blossom trees. Vala brushed her quivering hand across one of the tree's lower branches. She nestled several blossoms between her fingers before pulling her hand back. A path at the bottom of the hill fed directly into a circular encampment. Tattered and frosted tents stood pitched against the ice, their tops waving in the wind. Warriors sporting customized armors were abundant throughout the camp. While some practiced blasting hapless battle droids, others ferociously sparred with each other. Several warriors could be seen looking out from their tents, observing the newcomers through their soulless helmets.

"Attention!" barked Bo-Katan, prompting Evrus and Dee to stand up straight.

Dee worriedly glanced at Vala and whispered, "Do it." Vala didn't budge. "Do it, or it might cost you your life!"

Vala huffed and mildly stood at attention. She trembled profusely as another powerful surge of wind blasted against her body. She cursed herself for being so generous to Dee, and contemplated grabbing her coat back from her. A wild roar sounded from the misty skies above, and three warriors came hovering down. Their jetpacks shut off with nearly perfect synchronization and the center figure stepped forward. His armor was streaked with multiple blaster marks. A yellow, triple-pronged symbol lay etched above his visor. Two antennas extended from his ear caps as horns would on a demon. This warrior held enough prestige to have others kneeling before him. He proceeded to advance towards the group and Bo-Katan quickly saluted him.

A deep, grizzly chuckle resonated from the leader's helmet. "You return from a perilous rescue mission, get two of my best men killed, and this is what you have to show for it?"

Bo-Katan pointed at him. "You gave the order. I followed it."

"Carden spoke of able-bodied warriors," said the leader. "Yet the only potential fighter I see is this one." He examined Evrus' face with his hand. "What are the other two? More servants to cook and clean?"

"We are fighters!" exclaimed Vala, breaking formation and making Dee cringe. "I was part of the assassination attempt on the duchess and my friend's hacking abilities are the only reason any of us are here right now."

The leader wasted no time in snagging Vala's neck in his ferocious grip. "You dare raise your voice to me, girl?" He demonstrated his strength by lifting Vala up with only one arm. Her legs swayed and kicked as she choked for air. "Do you know who you are speaking to?"

Vala forced herself to remain calm as she croaked, "You're Pre Vizsla."

Vizsla tightened his grip on Vala, "At least you're educated."

"If you kill me, you'll be down another fighter." she writhed.

"Please," scoffed Vizsla. "You and your frail friend wouldn't survive a the training."

"Try us," jeered Vala.

Vizsla dropped Vala to the ground. "Alright. I'll play along." He turned to Bo-Katan. "Lieutenant, we cannot afford to lose any more fighters if we are to retake Mandalore. Put these weaklings to the test. Maybe they can be part of your little Nite Owls." Vizsla chuckled sarcastically. "I will train the boy." He beckoned Evrus to his side. He plucked a blaster pistol from one of his soldier's holsters and handed it to him. "Carden spoke of your marksmanship. Prove your worth to me." Evrus quickly twirled the blaster and fired at one of the practice droids adjacent to him. He landed lasers in each of its eyes and then into its neck. The third shot sent the droid's head swiveling off and into the air, where Evrus proceeded to repeatedly blast it. The remnants of the head dropped against the ice in the form of a dented, scorched piece of scrap. Vizsla turned, "Impressive. Come with me to get fitted in the armory." He glanced back at Bo-Katan. "Have fun with your...hopefuls."

Bo-Katan shook her helmeted head before ushering Vala and Dee into a tent. "Wait here," she said before departing.

Dee worriedly whispered to Vala, "I can't do this."

"Yes WE can." Vala gave her a gentle nudge, and even that made her stumble. "And we will. Just stick with me and we'll get through this."

"But Vala," interjected Dee. "What exactly have we gotten ourselves into? Are we even trying to free Mandalore anymore? I don't think we can trust Death Watch."

"It beats trusting Satine," said Vala.

"Then why don't we just leave?" asked Dee. "Let's just get offworld and disappear."

"If we did that, Carden would have died for nothing."

"So this is about him? Some kind of personal vendetta?"

"No. It's..." Vala shook her head. "I don't know."

Bo-Katan returned to the tent and ushered both girls out. "Cut the chatter. Your training begins now." She led them just outside of the camp, where several other warriors were waiting for them. Each had Bo-Katan's V-shaped insignia etched onto his or her helmet. "Say hello to the fresh meat!" she barked, prompting ramblings from her warriors. "Training starts early and ends late. We don't take breaks because neither does the battlefield. Now show me how fast you can run around this camp. Move it!"

Dee and Vala dashed along the wooden fence lining the camp. Their boots sunk into the thick snow beneath them. They were nearly halfway when Dee began to fall back. Her breaths hastened while her pace slowed. Vala turned back to give her a nudge. "Come on, Dee. Stay with me!"

"I'm...trying..." she panted. Together they rounded the rest of the camp and returned to the others.

"Absolutely pathetic," dictated Bo-Katan. "Womp rat can't run to save her life and your pity hinders your ability. Do it again." Her words stung Dee and further enraged Vala. This time she bit her tongue and proceeded to run. Bo-Katan spent the day alternating between rigorous running and climbing drills, all of which Dee failed miserably. The hacker's frail body was practically decimated by late afternoon. Her arms trembled with each pushup she completed. Bo-Katan knelt beside her and yelled," Come on, womp rat! Don't be a weakling!" Vala was on her forty-first pushup when she suddenly felt something press against her back. Bo-Katan had stepped on her and applied a painful amount of pressure. "Don't drop," she intoned. Vala growled in response to the discomfort and fought to push upward. Bo-Katan responded with even greater force. "That's it. Show me how angry you are! Push!" Vala roared through the pain in an effort to remain planked. She felt the boot leave her back and then the swelling soreness that took its place. Vala peered across the training grounds to see Evrus shooting alongside Viszla. He received a firm pat on the back after nailing every target again.

Vala and Dee were on the brink of total exhaustion by the time dinner arrived. The warriors divided themselves among an array wooden tables. Vizsla and his best warriors claimed the biggest one. Evrus was welcomed to sit alongside the scarred and brutish men. Vala watched as Vizsla removed his helmet and proudly slammed it on the table. He was a fair man with a shaved head. The only distraction from his blue eyes was a crooked scar running across his cheek. Several servants drifted into the room. Their somber faces dictated weeks of oppressed servitude. Their weary hands placed cups of brew at the table. Vizsla and his men toasted to Evrus, welcoming him to Death Watch. Vala glared at him. She could tell that he was struggling to avoid eye contact.

"Are you going to take a seat or not?" asked Bo-Katan. She and her Nite Owls gathered around a table, sparing a minuscule space for her in the process. Vala sat down and shifted make room to Dee. "Ah ah ah," said Bo-Katan. "You have to earn your seat, womp rat. You get the floor." Dee hobbled away without a single word of protest. Vala angrily left her seat and joined her on the floor.

Bo-Katan removed her helmet and scowled. She was as fair-skinned as Vizsla was. Her cheeks were peppered with freckles as red as her short hair. Her glare was stifling. Nothing in her pools of green offered a hint of kindness. She seemed as cold as she was with the helmet on. "Vala," said Bo-Katan. "You've earned your seat at this table. Now claim it." Vala remained reluctantly planted next to Dee. "That's an order," growled Bo-Katan. Her eyes shot over to Vizsla, who was doubly as disgusted as she was. However, all of his discontent was aimed at Bo-Katan and she knew it. Whatever action she took next would impact her position as Vizsla's lieutenant. While it was a grand honor, someone as young and prospective as Evrus could could easily replace her at the leader's command. More warriors were glancing over from their tables. Bo-Katan could feel the heaviness of their glares on her, all waiting to see what she'd do. Vizsla's lieutenant would be damned before she showed weakness to anyone. She stood up and stomped over just as the servants placed food on the floor. Vala and Dee were about to reach for it when Bo-Katan kicked the bowl across the tent. The clang made servants shudder and warriors cheer. "You want to disobey orders? Fine by me. No food for either of you. And as for beds, you can sleep in the scrap tent. Maybe that will teach you some respect." Bo-Katan looked over to Vizsla, who was merrily raising a drink to her gesture.

Vala and Dee were brought to the scrap tent, which got its name from the amount of broken droids that littered it. Vala sprawled herself against the torso of a super battle droid. She had only seen holovideos of them on the news. Their wrist-mounted blasters could decimate Republic troops by the scores. Now this decrepit machine of death served as Vala's bed. She eyed Dee, who was still searching for a comfortable spot. "Here, slide in next to me."

Dee obliged and nestled herself next to Vala. Her stomach grumbled and her body shivered. "Why did you have to sit with me? We both would've been fed if you'd just followed orders for once in your life." Vala was taken aback by Dee's tone. The hacker's welcoming giddiness was long gone. Her voice was filled with anger.

Vala bit her chapped lip and replied, "I just wanted to help you."

Dee scoffed. "Help me, Vala? All you've done is make my life worse."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Then you don't know me," snapped Dee. "I never should've let you coax me into leaving the jail cell. Any treatment from Satine would've been better than this. Death Watch was a mistake. We should've stayed pacifists."

Vala nudged Dee. "Now you've gone too far. Satine was leading Mandalore towards disaster instead of unifying it! She did nothing to counter terrorist attacks."

"Oh, you mean the terrorists we just joined? Open your eyes, Vala. Does it honestly look like Pre Vizsla, Bo-Katan, or any of these armor clad murderers wants to protect and unify Mandalore?" Vala choked on her rebuttal. A wave of guilt swept over her, as if every decision she'd made thus far was wrong. Dee sighed. "As hard as the circumstances may be, we cannot become what we sought to destroy."

Vala shook her head. "We won't, Dee. I have to believe that something about Death Watch is just. They do want to restore Mandalore back to its glory days. They have honor, we just need to prove ourselves to be worthy of it."

Dee grumbled, "You can but I can't!" She peered down at her frail hands. "I wasn't built like you and Evrus." Dee's eyes widened as an idea dawned upon her. "Maybe I can hotwire one of their speeders and get away."

"Or," thought Vala. "You can show Death Watch how much of an asset your tech skills are."

Dee rolled her eyes. "Because that's worked out so well."

Vala glowered and frustratedly ran her hand across the scraps beneath her. Doing so gave her an idea of her own. "Do you think you could fix this?" Dee raised a brow at her. "I'm serious. What if you could create something useful? Something so fantastic that Death Watch had to keep you around."

Dee's gaze trailed off as she scowled. "I don't know-"

"Well I know!" Vala energetically to hold of Dee's shoulders. "I know you're a genius and it's about time the others saw it too. Don't leave, Dee. Give Death Watch a chance or you'll regret it. Stay with me."

Dee grit her teeth and stepped away. Her eyes scoured the droid parts and then shifted towards the tent's mouth. Her feet dragged leftward and then rightward, as if her body was at war with her choices. She caught a glimpse of a decrepit toolbox in the adjacent corner. With a heavy heart and somber sigh, Dee forced a smile. "Alright, Vala. I'll do it."

Vala followed her to the toolbox, determined to help Dee prove herself to Death Watch.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Death of Innocence

**Chapter: 9 The End of Innocence**

As the sun crept over Carlac's horizon, so too did its welcoming warmth. The nightly chills gave way to the sun's morning glow. Carlac's tumultuous winds had dispersed, permitting the sky to be flushed with hues of orange. The brightening sight was short-lived as another cold front hastened across the land. Bo-Katan emerged from her tent. Her gloved fingers scraped clusters of pasty snow from her helmet's visor.

She peered towards the scrap tent and huffed deeply. "Well, let's see if our recruits have learned their lesson." She bent her knees as her jetpack started up. Once its systems ignited, Bo-Katan launched into the air. Her fellow Nite Owls rocketed steadily behind.

On the other side of camp, Evrus was hard at work forging his durasteel chestplate. He had just finished dragging a fusion torch across the armor when Pre Vizsla entered his tent. Evrus hastily stood at attention while Vizsla admired his craftsmanship. He ran a finger across the newly forged plate and smirked. "At ease," he said. "Your armor is coming along nicely but smithing can wait. I have need of your marksmanship."

"Just name the target and it will be done," assured Evrus.

Vizsla handed him a blaster rifle with a sniper configuration. "My men and I have been hunting a wampa for weeks now."

Evrus raised a brow. "A wampa? Aren't those native to Hoth?"

Vizsla nodded. "Several weeks ago, some smuggler's landed on Carlac trying to lay low. My men and I raided their ship for supplies but didn't expect some of their cargo to be...living. The smuggled wampa broke free and we've been hunting it ever since. Make no mistake, the snowy beast is reclusive. But I have no doubt you will prove your worth to me and slay the creature. We last saw it to the northeast of our camp. Bring me its horns as proof of your kill."

"It will be done, sir!" he saluted before rushing off.

The whir of Bo-Katan's jetpack made Vala grin. "Here she comes, Dee! How's it looking?"

"Almost done," she yawned. The two spent the entire night working to repair the super battle droid. However, sleep deprivation was the least of their concerns. A lack of nourishment weakened and dizzied the young women. Dee wiped her sweaty forehead and plucked the strands of hair still plastered to it.

Vala peered through a slit in the tent. Bo-Katan landed and trudged over. "She's getting closer!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!" panted Dee. "Stall for me!"

"I'll buy you whatever time I can," affirmed Vala. She stepped out of the tent and approached Bo-Katan. "Good morning," she said with a nod of her head.

"Where's womp rat?" asked Bo-Katan.

Vala sneered at the utterance of the nickname but forced herself to smile. "Well I don't know any womp rats, but DEE is in the tent."

Bo-Katan did not bother to ask what Dee was doing. She was too transfixed on Vala's indisciplined attitude. She grabbed Vala by the collar and snarled. "Do I have to beat respect into you?" Vala pulled herself free as a clanking sounded from the scrap tent. Powerful footsteps crunched the snow beneath to bits. "What is that noise?" asked Bo-Katan.

A fully-repaired super battle droid marched out of the tent. Dee was walking alongside it, her fingers pattering against a makeshift remote. She cleared her throat. "Lieutenant Bo-Katan, I believe my creation can help train your warriors in combat and stealth." Dee's eyes widened and she quickly corrected herself. "That's not to say the Nite Owls lack either of those skills, but this droid can only present new challenges."

"She can't be serious," chuckled of the warriors.

"Show me what it does," said Bo-Katan.

The wisecracker turned in astonishment. "You can't be serious?" All Bo-Katan had to do was glance in order to remind him of his place. He silenced and stood at attention.

Dee was as frozen as the ground beneath her. Even if she had agreed to Vala's risky plan, she never could have imagined making it past Bo-Katan's approval. "Well?" snapped the lieutenant. "I'm waiting."

"Right!" Dee came to her senses and programmed the droid to step forward. "I've optimized this B2 battle droid to scan for hostiles at a further range. I noticed that you had a droideka scrapped away and applied its shield generator to this model." Dee flipped a switch and a deep blue shield encircled the droid. "The shield can withstand significant damage, allowing your troops to practice shooting a target that won't go down easily!" Dee's enthusiasm for technology returned to her. She took pride in her creation's exposition and thrust her arm to present it. "The droid features a night-vision interface for late training sessions and its shield is rechargeable. I've equipped its wrist blaster with stun rounds in order to avoid any...accidents."

"And you did this overnight?" inquired Bo-Katan.

"Yes ma'am," said Dee.

Bo-Katan drew her pistol and fired several rounds into the droid. Its shield absorbed each bolt, leaving the droid unscathed. Due to its defensive programming, the droid fired a stun blast back. Bo-Katan evaded the strike with precise reflexes and then faced Dee. She cringed and immediately shut the droid off. "I'm so sorry! I must've forgotten it's invasive response mechanism! It-"

"Did I tell you to turn that droid off?"

"Pardon?" worried Dee.

"You just shut off a fully-capable, elite training bot. Get it turned on again so we can start training. That's an order." She turned to face her warriors. "Inform the others that our recruit has provided a real challenge to hone our skills. I will tell Vizsla." She placed a hand on the recruit's shoulder. "Nice work, Dee. I expect this droid fully operational again by the time I get back." She rocketed off into the sky leaving Dee paralyzed with bewilderment.

"Did...she just...compliment me?"

"That she did," said Vala. "And by your name too!" She put an arm around her shoulder. "I knew you could do it, Dee. Now come on! Let's get this masterpiece up an running again!"

"Vala..."

"Yes, Dee?"

"Thank you. Perhaps there is a place for me in Death Watch after all."

"Looks like there is a place for the scrawny one among us after all," said Bo-Katan.

Vizsla sipped his tea and glowered into the empty cup. "So she fixed up an old clanker. Big deal. What does that tell me about her skill as a warrior?"

"It proves that she can be an asset," said Bo-Katan. "We can train her to fight in time but her intellect is a rare bonus."

"Because a brain means so much when a pistol can blow it out," jeered Vizsla. "Honestly, lieutenant. Can you see that rawboned, gawky girl fitted in the armor of our group? Think she can pull the trigger if need be when you yourself said she was traumatized during the prison break?"

"I believe I can train her to suit your requirements. I just need time and the proper methods."

"Don't tell me you actually see potential in her."

"I do!" snapped Bo-Katan. Her tone made Vizsla squint his eyes with contempt. "She's demonstrated potential with technology. There may still be hope for her in our ranks."

"Hope?" Vizsla shook his head. "Now that's a word I haven't heard you use for some time. The last time you used it, you were 'hoping' that Duchess Satine would listen to your reasoning, and that you two could be as close as before." Bo-Katan pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose, recalling the memory like a bitter poison. "I wonder...What would the rest of Death Watch think of their lieutenant if they knew she was the sister of their greatest enemy?"

"You wouldn't," growled Bo-Katan.

"I would," assured Vizsla. "You joined Death Watch because you knew your pacifist of a sister was sickeningly delusional. Yet there are moments like now that make me ponder if you're just as weak."

Bo-Katan hissed as if her leader's words were acid against her fair skin. "I have only ever followed your orders, sir. You know this."

"Do not tell me what I know." Bo-Katan bit her tongue as Vizsla stood up. "Forget this 'womp rat' as you called her. Focus on training the tougher one, if you can even manage disciplining her. I don't care what the hell you've done for me in the past. I care about what you do now. So if you want to remain useful to Death Watch, you'd better start proving your worth again. Because right now all I see when I think of lieutenant, is a strong young man who can't miss a shot."

Bo-Katan's nostrils flared. Her greatest fear was materializing at an alarming rate. She chose to face it and said, "Where is Evrus?"

"I sent him on a hunt."

"Good for him." Bo-Katan put her helmet back on and stormed away.

She was nearly outside when Vizsla spoke, "I have a new order for you."

"What's that?" she asked.

"When Evrus returns, he'll only have proven himself even stronger to me. As a reward for his prestige, I want you to make the womp rat his personal servant. Abandon whatever pointless plan you have for her and get her fitted for servitude. That's where the weak belong, anyway. Shining our helmets, cooking our meals, and licking our boots."

Bo-Katan's helmet prevented him from seeing the hateful grimace beneath. "Her name is Dee," she intoned. "And I will make her a Death Watch warrior yet." With that, she exited Vizsla's tent.

Evrus made his bold trek across the frigid, northeastern woodlands. A thick sheet of snow crunched beneath his booted feet. An unforgiving wind brushed against Evrus' scruffy stubble, coating it with icy particles. One of his legs sank into a depression embedded in the snow. He knelt beside the indentation and traced its shape with his index finger. "I'd bet this is the wampa's." He followed the footprint towards the next until he discovered a full stream of tracks. The ceaseless winds started to shroud the prints, forcing Evrus to hasten his pace while remaining stealthy. The tracks steered him to a cave nestled between two jagged rock formations.

Evrus fastened the sniper configuration to his rifle. He peered through the scope to test its range and then proceeded into the cave. The winds ceased within its icy walls and Evrus spotted several bones poking from the ground. A half-eaten corpse was hung from the cave ceiling. Wampa's favored such a method of trapping their prey. He crouched and backed against the nearest wall. "Where are you?" he whispered while scouring the rest of the cave. While unexplainable to himself, Evrus could feel the beast's heaviness. He figured his worries were getting the best of him. Still, he prepared himself for the unexpected. His next step cracked a sheet of thin ice. The snapping sound echoed throughout the cave and made him jolt forward. He slowed his breaths as they misted from his mouth.

As Evrus transcended into the cave's darkest reaches, he eyed a hunched silhouette. It loomed amidst the inky blackness, never once shifting directions. Evrus never took his eyes off of it and slowly raised his rifle. He toggled the scope's night vision setting and zoomed in on the figure. The enhanced visual produced more definitive details. The silhouette was of solid matter and had creases and folds stretched across it. Evrus enhanced the image again, revealing the figure to be a protruding stone and nothing more.

A glob of ooze dripped onto Evrus' shoulder. He glanced to examine it when he heard a low-pitched growl. He slowly turned and looked up to see the wampa emerging from the snow. The burly, white-furred monster loosed a spine-tingling roar. Evrus took aim but one swipe from the wampa's colossal claws was enough to swat the rifle from him. It swiveled through the air and impaled a nearby snow mound. Evrus dove for his gun, but the wampa snatched him by the torso. It raised him up and yanked him close. Evrus stared into its soulless black eyes and then looked down at its grotesque jaws. The wampa tried to bite him, but a swift kick to its jaw left it stunned. Enraged, the wampa used its immense strength to throw Evrus across the cave. He slammed into an ice wall and hit the ground with an agonizing grunt.

Evrus slowly raised his aching head. The collision rendered him dizzy with double-vision, making it all the more terrifying to see two wampas lurching towards him. He shook his head and the two images became one. The wampa's next roar boomed throughout the cave. Evrus scrambled to find anything he could use to defend himself. His discarded rifle was behind the beast and the icicles around him were too frail to serve as weapons. Scarce of options and teeming with bravado, Evrus dared to take a foolhardy stand. He lunged towards the wampa and screamed at it. He did so until his throat went raw and the cuts on his lip split. He bared his teeth and flared his nostrils. Much to Evrus' surprise, the wampa came to a halt. It grumbled and snarled while pacing about, never taking a step further. "You don't scare me," he said. As if actually understanding him, the wampa calmed and took a step back. Realizing this mysterious advantage, Evrus spoke again. "You don't scare me!" The wampa strayed away at his words, giving him enough time to dash for the rifle. As Evrus' escalating emotions returned, so to did the wampa's predatory nature. Evrus stretched out his arms, determined to reach his blaster before the wampa grabbed him again. Its chilling roar and booming stomps made Evrus' heart race. He grabbed the butt of his rifle, yanked it free from the now, took aim, and fired. The blaster bolt streaked across the cave, illuminating its with a yellow hue before striking the wampa between its eyes. The monster toppled forward with a resounding thump.

After recollecting himself, Evrus knelt beside his kill and pressed a button on the side of his rifle. A vibrobayonet flipped out from beneath the muzzle. He dipped the powerful blade until it grazed the wampa's curved, ebony horns. As he cut his trophies free, Evrus tried to comprehend how he had gotten the creature to calm. He thought he was a dead man, yet his declarative words were what saved him. Something was amiss, and it plagued his conscience to no end.

"All set!' hollered Dee. "Give it your best shot!"

"With pleasure!" said Vala with a smile. She and two warriors took aim with their blasters and practiced firing on the training droid. It returned fire, forcing them to take cover. Bo-Katan returned to observe the training session. Vala took notice of this and nudged Dee. "I think she's impressed!"

Dee sighed. "Let's hope she stays that way."

Vala nudged her again. "Blast. Here she comes."

"Dee," said Bo-Katan. "I want to have a word."

"Of course, ma'am."

Bo-Katan turned to Vala. "I want to speak with Dee, not you. Get back to training, recruit!" Vala wanted to quip something snarky, but a worried glance from Dee stopped her. Things were finally going well for her friend, and Vala had no plans of ruining it. She recharged her blaster pistol and resumed shooting practice.

"Your skills with technology are admirable," said Bo-Katan.

"Thank you," replied Dee.

"However, they will not be enough to convince the others of your worth. You will need to gain some degree of combat prowess."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You must," intoned Bo-Katan. "Its the only way to become a true Death Watch warrior. Whatever progress you make must be done effective immediately. Can I count on you?"

Dee gulped nervously and forced out the word "Yes."

"That's what I want to hear," said Bo-Katan. "But first, get yourself some food. I'd say you've earned it."

"I'll get some for Vala too. If it wasn't for her, I don't know if I could've willed myself to stay."

"Just eat something," jeered the lieutenant. "Just enough to make you weigh a pound." Dee chuckled at her remark until her stomach growled, urging her to make for the mess tent.

Upon entering, Dee grabbed a tray and placed it on the nearby table. She eyed a pot of broth and the servant stirring it. "Pardon," she began. "May I please have two bowls of that?" The weary woman was taken aback by Dee's politeness. She placed two bowls on her tray and then receded into the shadows. The sight saddened Dee, but her hunger distracted any further feelings. She hurried outside to enjoy her meal with Vala. As she exited, she noticed a warrior flanking from the corner of her right eye. Soon another appeared on her left. Dee flashed a smile and continued onward.

"She's even punier in person!" mocked one of the men.

"Why's the lieutenant wasting her time with her?" spat the other.

The hecklers distracted Dee, making her bump into an armored chest plate blocking the path. Its wearer removed his black helmet and gave his scar a rub. "Where do you think your going?" asked Vizsla.

Dee felt robbed of her voice. "I was just...just heading to-"

"Speak up!" he barked. "Who said you could eat?"

"B-B-...Bo-Katan. Lieutenant Bo-Katan!"

Vizsla glowered for a moment, only to smirk in the next. "Did she now? That's odd considering only warriors are permitted to dine. My lieutenant would never consider you to be Death Watch material. Are you...lying to me?"

Dee's breaths hastened. "No."

"No what?"

"No sir," she corrected.

Vizsla's condescending eyes seemed to burn into Dee's spirit. "Don't tell me _you_ think you have what it takes. Death Watch needs mighty warriors, not weaklings wasting time with...toys."

Dee recalled Bo-Katan's words, took a breath, and said, "I will be a warrior, sir."

"Will you? Well why don't you show me something impressive? Right now." He stepped closer to her until she backed up into one of Vizsla's men. "Show me you've got what it takes. Hit me."

Dee shook her head. "Sir, I couldn't."

Vizsla observed how the tray shifted in Dee's trembling hands. "Not even if I did...THIS?!" He effortlessly shoved Dee to the ground, sending the tray toppling over. The bowls smashed a splatters of broth stained Dee's clothes. "To think my lieutenant thought you were deserving of the title womp rat. The only thing you should ever be called is useless." He kicked her in the stomach. Dee could feel the pain swelling throughout her frail body. It was so numbing that she barely felt the strikes from Vizsla's men. His kick had knocked the wind from her, prohibiting any call for help. Even if she had the means to do so, the sounds of blaster training drowned out all others.

Her life became as blurred as her vision. Amidst her dizziness, she felt one of the warriors drag her to her feet. Her vision slowly returned while a tremendous surge of pain consumed her body. Vizsla gripped her by the chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Worthless," he deemed.

Dee felt something new swelling within her. A wave of anger came forth. Never had Dee acted tough in the face of real danger. Fear had always bested her until this moment. She let memories of her past mistreatments fuse with her bodily pains, all coming together to forge a final burst of energy. Dee jolted her head forward and spit blood across Vizsla's face. He scowled deeply while he wiped the scarlet spatters from his skin. He grabbed Dee by the shoulder, pulled her close, and pressed a rectangular hilt against her stomach. Before Dee had time to identify it as a lightsaber, Vizsla activated the black blade.

Vala unloaded another round of lasers into the training droid. She noticed Vizsla and two of his men approaching from around the nearby tent. He crossed his arms and oversaw training. Her eyes widened when she noticed the blood on his armor and his warriors' knuckles. Dee emerged from behind the same tent, limping aimlessly through the snow. "Dee?" worried Vala. "Dee!" she screamed when her friend collapsed. Her outburst caught Bo-Katan's attention.

Vala practically fell into the snow in order to grab her friend. She cradled Dee in her arms and gasped at the bruises across her face and arms. Dee glanced up, struggling to see through one of her swollen eyes. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Vala after seeing such horrid injuries. "Try not to move! I've got you!"

Dee struggled to utter words. "I tried...Vala." she whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," insisted Vala. "You-" She felt Dee tightly squeeze her palm.

"Don't let go of me," murmured Dee. "Don't let go." Her grip on Vala's hand loosened and her head fell back. Only then did Vala spot the sizzling stab wound on Dee's torso.

"Dee?" asked Vala. She shook her motionless friend to no avail. "Dee? Oh god. No!" Vala felt tears swelling in her eyes but fought to contain them. She gently closed Dee's amber eyes respectfully.

Bo-Katan spotted the lightsaber wound and marched up to Vizsla. "What have you done?!"

"Never disobey my orders again. Or you may meet the same fate." Vizsla holstered his lightsaber, put his helmet back on, and departed nonchalantly.

Enraged by all that had transpired, Vala rose to her feet. With clenched fists and gritted teeth, she charged at Vizsla. "I'll kill you!" she shouted until Bo-Katan held her back. The strong lieutenant dragged Vala into her private tent and slammed her against an armor rack. "Let me go! Let me go, dammit!"

"I can't do that!" screeched Bo-Katan.

"I'll kill him!"

Bo-Katan slammed her fist on the wall. "If you go after Vizsla you'll end up just like Dee!"

Vala felt herself breaking down. "He killed her. He...killed her!" A lone tear dripped from her face.

Bo-Katan wiped it from her cheek and stuck a finger in her face. "Mandalorians don't cry. Stop it." Her tone grew darker. "I said stop it!" Vala silenced. "I'm angry too, but acting like a lunatic will get you shot and Dee will have died in vain."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Train," said Bo-Katan. "Learn. Actually listen to me. If you want to be respected, you must earn it here. Do anything else and will only get you killed. Become a Nite Owl and master our ways."

"To hell with mastery. I want vengeance! Dee is...is-"

"Dee is gone, Vala." intoned Bo-Katan. "She's never coming back. Get that through your head." She released her grip on Vala and stepped back. "Death Watch belongs to Vizsla." She removed her helmet, revealing her somber stare. "We follow him until our goal is achieved."

"Mandalore," answered Vala.

Bo-Katan nodded. "Once we take Mandalore and restore it to what it once was, there will be no need for your services. The sooner you help us take back our world, the sooner you can be free. Can I count on you to help us, soldier?"

Vala caught her breath and nodded. "I will become the most powerful warrior Death Watch has ever known. So much so, that no one will ever talk down to me. Vizsla will have to answer to ME."

Bo-Katan smirked and then eyed the armor behind her. "If that is what you wish for your life, you'd better get crafting."

Vala watched the lieutenant depart and then approached a forging station. She hoisted a thick sheet of durasteel onto the table and took a fusion torch to it. Much like her welding tool seared against the metal, so too did Vizsla's image plant itself in her mind. It was a hateful poison. One that only subsided to mournful thoughts of Dee. 


	10. Chapter 10 - Daughter of Mandalore

**Chapter: 10 Daughter of Mandalore**

Vala spent the next few weeks crafting her armor. She only ate and slept when the need for either was dire. Dee never left her thoughts. Regret haunted Vala to her core. She kept wondering what would've happened if she'd just ran away with Dee. What would've happened if she'd just left Dee in her prison cell? Vala hated blaming herself for Dee's death, and tried to pin her loathing on Pre Vizsla. The man didn't even give her a chance to prove herself. He decided to pass judgement himself and take a life that could've helped his cause. For a man of honor, Vizsla was no stranger to needless violence. He flaunted his darksaber as a symbol of dominance, one he hoped to assert on Mandalore some day.

Weeks turned into months. It appeared as though only Vala remembered Dee. She was disgusted by Evrus' lack of sentiment towards her death. He had become a prominent warrior alongside Vizsla himself. Evrus donned his freshly forged armor. Each piece of it was as black as his mentor's heart. Silver streaks stretched above and under Evrus' T-shaped visor. As a token of Vizsla's esteem, Evrus was permitted to keep the wampa horns he was sent to retrieve. In fact, he welded them to the sides of his helmet, giving him a far more intimidating image. He also etched Vizsla's triple-pronged mark to his shoulder armor. Now he and Vizsla were practically horned twins. Vala couldn't recall the last time she saw Evrus without his helmet on. She forgot the youthful face beneath it. There were moments where she wondered if that bold man who taught her to shoot and defended her from a drunkard was still in there. All of those moments were bludgeoned by her rising hatred for Vizsla.

Vala did all she could to impress Bo-Katan. While progress on her armor was slow, her physical attributes were improving every day. Running had become second nature to her and she was able to best some of the other Nite Owls. Vala may not have had the gift of Evrus' deadeye, but her shooting only improved. Determined to become the best, Vala focused on her betterments and kept to herself, never speaking to anyone. Meals were always quick to finish and she rarely ate in the mess tent. Whenever she couldn't sleep and her eyes strained from welding, Vala would find the sturdiest tree in the forest. She'd grip its thickest branch and perform pull-ups until her forearms burned. When she couldn't pull any longer, she'd mount the branch and do crunches until her abdomen was destroyed. Her muscle tone increased significantly over the next two weeks. Yet no matter how Vala's physique improved, she still compared herself to the other warriors. It was not until one fateful afternoon that she would put her conditioning to a real test.

The snow fell stronger than usual that afternoon. One of Carlac's most violent blizzards ravaged the landscape. The extremely hazardous conditions forced Death Watch to seek shelter in their tents. Vala sat in the elongated mess tent with her fellow Nite Owls. Her armor neared completion. All that remained was for Vala to forge her helmet. While she fastened her shoulder pad at the table, she stared at another woman's helm. Like Bo-Katan's, its viewport was more rounded and reminiscent of a pair of eyes. This feminine design strongly contrasted the masculine T-shape visor. Vala's analysis of the helmet was cut short when its wearer spoke. "So how long did it take you to put Lazro in his place?"

A man across the table cracked his knuckles. His voice was deep, yet inviting. "No less than ten seconds," he boasted. "I'll humor that hothead in single combat any day."

"Single combat?" asked Vala. The two warriors craned their necks to her.

"Well, old timer?" said the woman as she nudged her friend. "Fill the rookie in, Zal."

He nodded. "In accordance with the ancient laws of Mandalore, a warrior may challenge another to single combat. This is often done to prove one's strength and gain prestige in a clan. In other instances, someone can challenge the leader of a clan in order to usurp him or her. In that case, the warriors serving under that fallen leader are honor-bound to follow the victor." He placed a hand over his heart and spoke in a dramatic tone, "Such is our proud and revered tradition."

Vala sipped her warm brew. "And anyone can challenge anyone?"

The man chuckled and nodded. "Don't tell me you want a piece of me too."

"No," she replied. "You'd be much too easy." She placed her cup down and took a deep breath. She raised her voice so all could hear. "I claim the right of challenge." Every warrior under the tent peered over at her. She could see Vizsla and Evrus watching from the corner of her eye. Vala stood up, feeling the heaviness from every pair of eyes around her. She raised a fist and declared, "I, Vala Ketra...challenge Lieutenant Bo-Katan to single combat!" She pointed across the table until the tip of her finger led to her target. Chatter erupted from some of the warriors while others eagerly awaited a response.

Bo-Katan was certainly caught off guard. She flashed a brief expression that screamed "Are you serious?" She felt the same pressures Vala afflicted her with when she first refused to follow orders. Bo-Katan wasn't humiliated then, and she'd be damned before she permitted herself to be now. She placed her helmet on the table, honorably making the fight fair for Vala. The lieutenant didn't say a word as she stepped towards Vala. Her green eyes remained ever fixed on the youth's blue gaze. The tent's inhabitants silenced as Bo-Katan spoke. "Sit down, Vala." she intoned. "You don't know what you're doing." Vala remained standing. "Sit down!" boomed Bo-Katan.

Vala sneered and replied in a husky tone, "No." Bo-Katan was testing her, or so she believed. True Mandalorians never backed down under any circumstance. They didn't shy away from adversity, cower before a master, or bend to a threat. "I challenged you," she asserted. "And by the ways of our warrior past you must abide by the code!" Bo-Katan's eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled. She despised being told what she already knew. Vala didn't waste another moment. She threw a punch towards the lieutenant's head. Bo-Katan easily caught her fist and delivered a swift jab to her torso. Vala felt the wind forced out of her as she staggered back. She fought through her swelling pain and swung her leg at Bo-Katan. This too she effortlessly countered by grabbing Vala's leg and flipping her to the ground. Ignoring her soreness, Vala leapt to her feet and tackled Bo-Katan out of the tent. Both fighters went tumbling through the snow as the blizzard raged around them. Warriors continued to survey the fight from inside.

Bo-Katan forced herself on top of Vala, pinning her against the ground. She proceeded to deliver two heavy punches across her face, leaving Vala in a daze. Bo-Katan then stood up and trudged her way back to the tent. She was almost to it when Vala scrambled to her feet and charged. Bo-Katan elbowed her in the face and then shoved her back to the ground. The force from her armored pad was enough to make Vala's nose bleed. The bruised blonde felt Bo-Katan's boot press against her chest domineeringly. "Stay down," she ordered.

Every urge for Vala to quit was drowned out by thoughts of Dee's passing. She lunged up as soon as she felt Bo-Katan's boot leave her chest. A shake of her head was enough to stall the double-vision and keep her focused on her opponent. Vala snarled and swung her frost-coated fists at Bo-Katan. The lieutenant swerved and weaved her body to avoid each belligerent strike. All Vala could punch was the frigid air. Once she tired, Bo-Katan initiated a fearsome offensive. She delivered a flurry of rapid punches into Vala's abdomen, and roundhouse kicked her with enough force to send her sailing through the air. Vala landed face first into the snow, groaning from the bodily aches consuming her. Bo-Katan seized her by her long blonde hair and violently yanked upward. She hissed from the pain of having her hair tugged so savagely. Once Vala's face was high enough, she jeered in her ear. "Don't get up if you know what's good for you." Bo-Katan clenched the back of Vala's head and brutally dunked her back in the snow. She kept her smothered for a moment and then released her grip. Vala wearily raised her face, coughing and wheezing for air. Her bloody nose painted the ground with scarlet splatters.

Bo-Katan turned away, reassuming her walk until she heard the snow crunch behind her. She slowly turned to see Vala still moving. Though her arms were shaking, she made herself rise. She furiously brushed the hair from her face and stared down Bo-Katan. No amount of pulsing pain could hinder Vala from raising her fists again. Vala hobbled and limped back into the fight. Bo-Katan closed in and threw a punch. Vala ducked to evade it, only to end up meeting her foe's other fist. She endured the ache from the punch and threw one of her own. Bo-Katan snatched Vala's arm during mid-punch and pulled her into a devastating headbutt. Vala's world spun around her. Her eyesight blurred and her ears popped. The blizzard around her intensified as her wounds did. Amidst her bludgeoned and stunned state, Vala felt Bo-Katan grab her by the waist. She tried to fight back, but her energy was sapped from the initial beatdown. Everyone watched as Bo-Katan lifted Vala over her head. Her hapless flailing was no match for Bo-Katan's firm grip. Once she raised Vala as high as possible, she threw her to the ground. Vala felt as though thousands of needles were injected into her body, each flooding her with unsurpassable pain. Her breath rasped in her throat. Somehow, Vala willed herself to grab Bo-Katan's ankle with her left arm. The lieutenant eyed Vala's grip and stomped on her wrist. A crackle sounded from the tip of her heel and Vala shrieked in response. She clenched her dislocated wrist, mortified by its grotesque contortion. With this injury came a throbbing pang that ravaged her carpus. Vala bit the inside of her cheek to suppress her agony. Her face flushed red and her eyes watered. She battled every urge to weep from the excruciation. Bo-Katan's past words echoed in her mind.

" _Mandalorians don't cry. Stop it."  
_  
Just as Vala cradled her wrist, Bo-Katan kicked her in the face. The strike was hard enough to make Vala roll across the snow and land with her face half submerged in it. She closed her eyes as the snow numbed her bruised face. The pain from her wrist pulsed constantly. Yet as she sunk deeper into the snow, the pain seemed to leave her. She felt the blizzard's flurry snowfall coating her in a fresh blanket. She lost track of time and delved into the recesses of her darkened mind. Her hearing shifted from the outside world and focused on the slowing beat of her heart. Somewhere in the void between reason and imagination, Vala believed she was dying. She pondered if she was taking her final breaths, and that something beyond all of her struggles awaited her. Then a voice sounded from the void of her mind's eye. It was a hoarse and fatigued voice. No doubt her mother's.  
 _  
"You could not be a greater disgrace to the Ketra family."  
_  
Her father's angry words quickly followed.  
 _  
"What is wrong with you, child? Is this all some game to you? To speak against our free world like one of those Death Watch barbarians."_

She could hear the New Mandalorian prison official scolding her.

 _"What a waste you are."_

Next came Dee's words, each burning a hole in her spirits.

 _"Help me, Vala? All you've done is make my life worse."  
_  
Vala replied through her subconscious, but her lips mouthed the words, "I'm sorry, Dee."

Then a voice barreled through Vala's thoughts. One of which came from the only man to ever see potential in her.

 _"Nothing is going to get better until we take a stand. Where will you stand?"_

"Carden," Vala whispered to herself. No matter the situation, nothing would ever improve if Vala hadn't taken a stand. Now it was the only thing she could do. She warped herself free of her deep thinking and the feelings of reality returned. Her eyes shot open and she raised her head from the snow. The blizzard subsided, leaving the combatants standing across a barren plain of snowfall.

Bo-Katan walked away again, only to hear Zal exclaim, "Look!" The lieutenant turned to see Vala shifting in the snow. Her right hand clawed forward while her left dragged behind. Vala forced her leg forward and firmly planted her foot. With an empowering growl, Vala stood up and took a bold step towards Bo-Katan. The lieutenant was bewildered. Beneath her grim exterior stood a very astonished woman. She remained idle, observing how far Vala was willing to carry herself. The other warriors chattered amongst one another while viewing the resilient sight.

Vala trudged forward, nearly falling in the process. She gazed up through her bruised face and locked eyes with Bo-Katan. The lieutenant cracked her knuckles and bolted for Vala. She rocketed a punch straight for Vala's face, but the young blonde ducked and lunged forward. She wrapped her arms around Bo-Katan and drove her knee into her chest. Vala kneed the lieutenant with such vehemence, that she roared a resounding "HAH!" Bo-Katan buckled forward and Vala kneed her twice more. She then pulled away and landed a ferocious right hook across Bo-Katan's face. The strike was enough to make her spin and stumble to the ground. Vala threw another punch, but Bo-Katan caught her fist.

No matter how she struggled to break free, Bo-Katan held her in place. Vala's heart sank when she yelled, "Nite Owls! To me!" Vala watched Bo-Katan's warriors rally to her side. There were enough of them to practically have Vala cornered. She struggled to resist the urge to panic. Flashbacks of what Vizsla and his men had done to Dee plagued her mind. If the same was to happen to her with the Nite Owls, she was in no shape to defend herself or even make a quick getaway. Bo-Katan stared Vala down and then released her grip. "Take a good long look, Nite Owls. Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule. The first tenet in the Mandalorian code. This recruit has demonstrated incredible tenacity despite be overwhelmingly overpowered. As you can see, Vala doesn't give up. She doesn't break. She also has some deadly knees." Bo-Katan pressed her hand to her chest. She raised Vala's right arm. "THIS is what a Nite Owl looks like. This is what a true Mandalorian fights like! We could all learn a lesson from her valiance. In fact, I say we put her stout heart to the test." The Nite Owls cheered in agreement. "Vala, I hereby appoint you to join my personal detail as a bodyguard."

Vala's resolve calmed. She was dumbfounded by Bo-Katan's kindness, just as Dee had been weeks ago. "Thank you," Vala murmured from her reddened face. "I would like that very much." To Bo-Katan's surprise, Vala actually saluted her.

"That's good," replied Bo-Katan. "Because the promotion wasn't optional." She departed with a smirk. The rest of the Nite Owls slowly dispersed, all except for Zal.

"Alright, I'll admit I'm impressed. But if you're rising up in Death Watch, you'll need to finish your armor. Need any help?"

Vala nodded. "The helmet's challenging."

Zal cackled. "You should have seen me when I was your age. My first helmet was as dented as a kinrath's face!" Vala remained silent. "Never seen a kinrath, have you?"

"Read about them," she grumbled.

Zal looked down at Vala's wrist. "That looks grievous. Here, let me take a look." Vala winced as he took her hand. "The damn thing's dislocated!"

"I know," hissed Vala.

"Well here, I'll pop it back into place." He clenched her wrist and readied himself. "On three."

Vala flashed a condescending grin. "You think I don't know that trick? When we get to two, you'll-"

 _SNAP!  
_  
"Aaaaagh!" growled Vala. "What the hell?!"

"What? I thought you knew the trick?" chuckled Zal.

Vala felt a mild relief in her relocated wrist. "But we didn't get to two!"

"Technically, you said two." Vala rolled her weary eyes as Zal guffawed away. "Come on, let's see what we can do about that helmet of yours."

Vala's great struggle yielded fruitful results. Her fight with Bo-Katan demonstrated what she was capable of, and more importantly, what fire she had within. There was something about unleashing her rage in that fight that brought her a measure of peace. She found herself opening up to the other Nite Owls. Her chats were mostly with Zal, whom she came to learn was one of Bo-Katan's bodyguards as well. She took pride in her prowess and doing so sent a message to all who observed her. Vala was a rising warrior, furiously improving with each day that passed. Ironically, talk about Evrus diminished. There were even times Vala heard Vizsla berating him. She always pondered the reason, but never long enough to actually care. Rather than enjoy her achievement at a higher rank and slack, Vala strived to perfect herself. Without even meaning to, she was truly disciplined. From the moment she awakened, Vala devoted herself to her training. She knew she was good, but never boasted. Bo-Katan did plenty of that for her. Vizsla still wouldn't give Vala his time, but what did she care? He was busy contacting a foreign ally away. While her hatred for him still festered within, her personal aspirations drowned it out. Vala returned to her original vision of a restored Mandalore. One where every young person was as much a warrior as she had become. She trained every day imagining herself rocketing in with the Nite Owls, storming the Duchess' palace and overthrowing her sickeningly pacifistic regime. She dreamt about it, yearning for the day such a glorious event would materialize.

"Vala...Vala!" exclaimed Zal. "Wake up!"

She stirred from her cot and grumbled. "What? What's going on?"

"Suit up. You're not going to believe what's just happened! What Vizsla's boys have caught!"

Vala rubbed her groggy face. "What's happened, Zal? What'd they catch?...Zal?" He had already departed from her tent. "Damn old coot." She slid out of bed and peered into a hanging mirror. A gift from Bo-Katan. Vala took a moment to examine herself. It was almost a year since she'd joined Death Watch. The scars across her cheek and chin had healed, leaving faint, discolored streaks against her skin. Her torso flexed as she leaned forward. Her prominent abdominals and toned obliques were testaments to her conditioning. When Vala looked into the mirror, she saw a true daughter of Mandalore. She brushed her hand across the top of her head. Her flowing locks of blonde were no more. As a symbol of her warrior transformation and tribute to Dee, Vala trimmed her hair until it was short and bristly. The style also made putting a helmet on more comfortable.

After fastening her ebony flak, Vala hastily equipped her completed, slate-colored armor. Once she brandished her black belt, she holstered her Westar 35 to her hip and reached for her helmet. Thankfully Zal had helped her sculpt the damn thing. She glared at the helmet's curved viewport and then examined its indicate coloration. Every Mandalorian's armor told a story. Two streaks of white contrasted against the sides of her helmet, each symbolizing an ascending soul. Carden's on the left cheek, Dee on the right. Vala etched the V insignia of the Nite Owls to the forehead of the helmet. She could hear Zal's teasing from when she first created the mark. "You sure that's not a V for Vala?" he'd joke. After rekindling such an eye-roll worthy moment, Vala equipped her helmet and her jetpack. The Z-6 was a nimble, well-known model and a Mandalorian trademark. The top-loaded missile made the jetpack as equally deadly as it was distinguishable.

As Vala departed from her tent, she did so as proud Nite Owl of Death Watch.

Vala activated her jetpack and rocketed off of the ground. Her ascension towards the night sky was slow and wobbly. Flying never was Vala's specialty, and a jetpack would take time to get used to. She flew across the settlement, wondering what the hell Zal had woken her up for. This was the one day Bo-Katan ordered her to rest and recover. It was that she caught a glimpse of the other Death Watch warriors. They were gathering around Vizsla's tent as several men jetpacked in. Their whipcords were dragging some squirming, horned beast into camp. Vala optimized her rangefinder. The scanner shifted in front of her right eye, permitting her to zoom in on the target. Further examination revealed that the beast was a woman. It was not horns she saw, but rather montrals, the iconic mark of the Togruta species. Her face looked familiar to her. Someone from her past, no doubt. Someone she knew from a time when she was nothing more than a rebellious student. In fact, this captured woman had been her lecturer, and was unmistakably a Jedi.

Vala's eyes widened with realization. "Ahsoka?"


	11. Chapter 11 - A Changed World

**Chapter: 11 A Changed World**

Vala had almost completely forgotten Ahsoka Tano. The last time she'd sen her, the Togruta Jedi was lecturing her back on Mandalore. Vala knew she shouldn't be surprised with the situation. After all, the Mandalorians had always been at war with the Jedi. Peace hadn't existed between them for thousands of years. Even the Clone Wars could not stop the rising, abhorrent blood feud. Whatever Jedi crusade Ahsoka embarked on now came to a cruel end. Vala watched as Death Watch warriors dragged Ahsoka through the snow. Others booed her from a distance.

Vizsla landed in front of his tent. "Bring her in!" he barked with a swing of his arm.

"With pleasure!" cheered Zal as he and another warrior fired their whipcords to further entangle Ahsoka. "I've always wanted to wrangle myself a Jedi!"

They pulled her into the tent just as Bo-Katan landed. "What's all this about?" Vala asked.

Bo-Katan pointed at a young, brown-haired man. "Seems like our contact wasn't all he made himself out to be. He brought a damn Jedi with him, and now we're going to make her pay." Vala bit her lip and narrowed her brows. "You alright?" asked the lieutenant.

"Yeah," Vala sighed. "It's just that...I know her." Bo-Katan's eyes widened and Vala was quick to defend herself. "But not as a friend. She was a guest speaker back at the academy of leadership."

Bo-Katan sneered. "The lengths Jedi will go to push Satine's pacifist poison. If you ask me, the only good Jedi is a dead one. They claim to be heroes, yet they serve a corrupt government. At least in the days of old, the Jedi acted solely on the council's decree. Now even that respect is tarnished, and the Jedi bend over backwards for anything the Republic desires. While Death Watch has gone through similar struggles with this 'New Mandalorian' initiative, at least we are willing to fight back. This is why, in the end...it will be us who outlive the Jedi. Mark my words."

"So what will become of Ahsoka?" asked Vala.

The lieutenant shot Vala a morbid glare. One far more chilling than the blizzard around them. She turned away and led Vala into Vizlsa's tent. Ahsoka was restrained on her knees in the center of the room. Zal and three other warriors kept a firm grip on their whipcords. Vizsla stood helmetless in front of her. Vala eyed the a worried young man beside him. She wondered where Evrus was.

Vizsla turned to the captive youth. "Now, Lux Bonteri. This does not look good. This does not look good at all. I asked you to join us in good faith, and you bring a Jedi into our camp."

Vala and Bo-Katan stood at Vizsla's side. The boy, Lux, began to speak. "She wasn't meant to be here. Please, let her go!"

Vizsla plucked his darksaber from his jetpack. "I'm afraid that's not an option." Vala eyed the blade's hilt in his malicious grasp. The thought of Dee being impaled by the weapon stung her mind. Only Vizsla's bellowing voice could pry her from her flashback. "The Jedi are no different from Dooku and this one shall pay in part for their crimes against Mandalore." He ignited his blade. "So you see, it's not murder at all." He raised the darksaber and Ahsoka shut her eyes. Vizsla's brows furrowed and he grit his teeth. "It's justice!"

Before he could deliver a killing blow, a blue and white R2 droid came rolling into the tent. It bleeped and chirped while erratically spraying smoke. Vala and Bo-Katan stepped away from the shrouding mist. "Restrain her!" ordered Vizsla. Zal and the other three men closed in on Ahsoka. The R2 unit opened its frontward compartments and delivered two lightsabers to the Jedi.

"Thanks buddy!" she exclaimed before leaping into the air. She ignited her lightsabers, so that the green and yellow blade spiraled as she did. In a swift flash of light, her blades severed every wire attached to her. It wasn't until Vala heard yelps of agony that she realized much more had been severed. Ashoka came to a swift landing just as the four men around her fell dead. Each of their helmeted, still-sizzling heads went rolling off in the process. Vala's heart sank when she saw Zal's helmet coming to a stop. Vala saw so much more in that lifeless visor. She saw a proud elder. One who had helped her forge a helmet and had become a good friend. Now, like Carden and Dee, he too was taken from her. A fit of rage came over her. With it came memories of the fallen, each strung together like a collage of angst in her mind. The same anger Vala once had for Ahsoka in the classroom now quadruplified to insurmountable levels. She furiously readied her wrist-mounted laser and Bo-Katan was quick to join her.

Ahsoka readied herself for battle when Vizsla yelled, "Stop!" He flourished his darksaber. "The Jedi is mine!" Vala watched the vicious duel between two people she hated. Each had taken the life of someone dear to her. Now both their lives hung in the balance between each other's lightsabers. Black clashed with green, then with yellow. Vala's trigger finger tapped the side of her pistol. It took all of her willpower to keep herself from blasting Ahsoka. There were even moments in which she considered shooting Vizsla. He kicked Ahsoka out of the tent, leading the warriors to give chase.

Vala and her comrades found themselves facing an army of foes when they emerged from the tent. The R2 unit had fixed all of the droids in the scrap tent, and they now stood to defend Ahsoka. While Vizsla dueled the Jedi, the rest of his forces battled the incoming droids. Vala jetpacked through the air and then blasted a droid in the chest. An explosion sounded, and Vala turned to see Vizsla tumbling across the snow. Ahsoka, her friend Lux, and the R2 unit escaped in a landspeeder. "After them!" barked Vizsla in his stupor. "Don't let them escape!"

Bo-Katan launched into the sky with two of her Nite Owls. "Finish the droids and protect Vizsla!" she ordered.

Vala rolled her eyes at the latter command and proceeded to blast away at the droids. While the bots were fully operational, their hasty reassembly made them weak and lumbering. Vala was easily able to evade their lackadaisical laser bolts and outflank them. She and the other warriors reclaimed the camp's perimeter, shooting down any droid that strayed outward. Vala holstered her pistol and prepped her wrist blaster. She pressed down on the trigger, sending a powerful yellow laser sizzling through a B2 super battle droid. The burly, heavyset droid was the same one she helped Dee reassemble long ago. Now the once marvelous machine was trying to murder its co-creator. Vala grabbed her blaster and unloaded several bolts into the droid's powerful shield. The unfazed droid returned fire, forcing Vala to take cover behind one of the tents. "Dammit, Dee!" she growled while shooting. "Why'd you have to be so smart?"

The super battle droid marched forward and its lasers burned holes in the tent. Vala stayed down and kept a firm grip on her Westar-35. She closed her eyes and listened deeply, awaiting the sound of the droid's steel feet. She heard the snow crunching closer and closer to her. "Steady," she reminded herself. "Steady." Another cluster of snow crunched beneath the droid's might. "Now!" Vala bolted upwards, screeched like an angry acklay, and rapidly fired at the droid. She kept blasting, hoping that one of her lasers would finally weaken the droid's shield. One of the droid's shots beamed across Vala's shoulder, scorching her armor with a black streak. She staggered back with a blast from her pistol. Luckily, the shot was enough to dissipate the droid's shield. She smirked and took aim. "Gotcha." She pulled the trigger, only to hear a fizzing sound emanate from the gun's muzzle. A trail of smoke snaked out and Vala hissed when the trigger burnt her finger. She dropped her pistol and cooled her hand in the snow. "Overheated? Are you kidding me?!"

Vala looked up as the droid took aim at her. It started to fire when a lone laser blasted its head clean off. The defeated bot collapsed forward revealing Evrus standing behind it. He gripped a smoking blaster carbine with a sniper attachment. "It's alright, Vala." he said. "It's me, Evrus."

"The wampa horns give it away," grumbled Vala.

Evrus caressed the sharp trophies on his helmet. "You're welcome."

"For what?"

Evrus pointed his blaster at the scrapped droid. "For saving your life."

"I had it under control."

"Tell that to your overheated pistol. You know, my rifle would never do that under pressure."

Vala rose to her feet. "Well I guess we can't all get fancy toys from Daddy Vizsla now can we?"

Evrus tsked. "Still ungrateful, I see." He eyed Vizsla approaching him and saluted. "Droids disabled, sir."

Much to Evrus' surprise, Vizsla grabbed him by the throat and yanked him close. "Where. Were. You?" he interrogated.

"Sir?" worried Evrus."

He tightened his grip on Evrus' neck. "Where were you when the Jedi escaped? I needed you at my side!"

Vala raised a brow as Evrus stuttered. "Well...I was...I was..."

"Out with it!" barked Vizsla.

"I was hunting!"

Vizsla glared at him. "Hunting?" Evrus hurriedly nodded and Vizsla released him. "Well while you were out hunting game, the real prey got away! And now we're down four men!"

"Make that five," grieved Bo-Katan. She and one of her Nite Owls rocketed back to camp. "The Togruta Jedi was stronger than we anticipated. She got away."

"Jedi filth," sneered Vizsla. He gave Evrus a shove. "This is your fault."

Vala watched as Evrus hung his head and departed for his tent. She then felt Bo-Katan's hand on her shoulder. "Good work dispatching those droids."

"But at what cost?" she asked. "Zal and the others didn't deserve that fate." Vala cringed, vividly recalling the sight of Zal's helmet rolling across the floor.

"The Jedi are a treacherous lot," said Bo-Katan. "I'd give my own life before I allied myself with one of them." She thought on the deaths of her comrades. "We need to make the Jedi pay. All of them. Understood?"

"Wholeheartedly."

Bo-Katan removed her helmet and smirked. "That's why I like you, Vala."

Vala saluted her lieutenant and returned to her tent. She spent the entire night wriggling and tossing across her cot. She imagined herself fighting stopping Ahsoka before Zal's death, or blasting the Jedi temple with explosives. She thought of her favorite scenario, in which she and the rest of Death Watch stormed the palace of Mandalore and overthrew Duchess Satine. Yet amidst all of her thoughts, she was most pensive about Evrus. Even a faulty interrogation droid could prove that he was lying to Vizsla. Vala could only hope the leader could figure it out as well. But if Evrus wasn't hunting during the attack...where was he?

"Where was he?" Vala asked herself. The question plagued at her mind, making her shift profusely in bed. As she switched sides, she eyed her helmet and the range finder attached to it. The sight triggered the answer she so desperately sought. Learning the truth about Evrus would require her to perform some reconnaissance. So Vala waited, yielding a few days to let things around the camp return to normal. When the time was right, Vala emerged from her tent and jetpacked to hill overlooking the camp. She propped herself in a cherry blossom tree and used her range finder to scan Evrus' tent. Hours passed, and Evrus was either in his tent or practicing shooting outside. It was not until sundown that Vala spotted Evrus slipping out of his tent. His head zipped from side to side, assuring himself that no one was watching.

"I've got you now," Vala whispered. She gently slid out of the tree and cautiously tailed Evrus. He ventured far out of camp, trekking northeast until he entered a thick, entangling woodland. Vala kept close to the trees, using them to screen her movements. Not once did she take her eyes off of her target. Evrus took a final, precarious glance behind him and then entered an ice cave. Vala dropped into the snow, laying prone and adjusting the settings on her range finder. She increased focus and altered the lighting to combat the cave's darkness.

Evrus' silhouette lightened, and Vala watched as he removed several stones from his satchel. "What the hell are you doing?" Evrus spaced out each stone until he was encircled by them. He then sat crosslegged, shut his eyes, and breathed deeply. An eerie silence followed, and Vala heard her heart thunder with anticipation. As she painstakingly awaited the result of whatever Evrus was doing, her comlink rang. The bleep was sharp and clamorous. Vala took her eyes off Evrus and rushed to answer the call.

Her finger bashed the button and Bo-Katan's voice came on. "Vala? Where are you?"

"Um...I'm...scouting." Vala hit her head as punishment for such a stupid answer.

"Scouting what?" snapped the lieutenant. Vala bit her lip as her mind raced to come up with some farfetched ploy. She was utterly relieved when Bo-Katan said, "Forget it. It doesn't matter. One of our Kom'rk ships has traced a smuggling transport that's orbiting Carlac's atmosphere. You're needed for a supply raid."

"Copy that," replied Vala. Suddenly, Evrus rushed out of the cave, forcing Vala to take cover. "He must've gotten the same order," Vala grumbled to herself. "Oh joy." She rushed back from an alternative route, thinking it best to avoid any link to Evrus. When Vala arrived back at camp, she found Bo-Katn and Vizsla awaiting her. Evrus emerged from his tent, now fully suited in his dark armor. Vala stood at attention and he was quick to join her.

Vizsla stepped forward. "Supplies is crucial to the sustainability of our efforts. The nearby smuggling ship is surely filled with goods we can use. We've lost some good troops, and I can't afford to lose anymore. Evrus, I know you can handle whatever is thrown at you."

"As can Vala," assured Bo-Katan.

Vizsla humored her with a nod. "This is why both of you have been chosen for this raid." Vala was grateful her helmet hid her disgusted face. "A pilot will escort you into orbit. Once he disables the ship, you two will board and retrieve the cargo. I'd like to believe you are Death Watch's finest. Prove me right."

"Just like the good old days," chuckled Evrus.

"Shut up," snapped Vala.

The duo boarded the Kom'rk and strapped in. Vala clenched the arms of her seat while engines rumbled. She didn't expect to feel so nauseous on takeoff, not again. She removed her helmet, giving her sweaty self a chance to really breath. Vala's stomach churned as the Kom'rk spiraled through the planet's atmosphere. She shut her eyes and grit her teeth, hoping the sickening sensations would leave her soon. Instead, yet another repulsive feeling snaked its way to her.

Evrus clenched her hand. "It's alright. We'll level out soon."

Vala angrily retracted. "Spare me your pity."

"I'm just trying to comfort you."

"I don't need anything you have to offer."

Evrus huffed. "What's wrong, Vala? Why do you treat me like this? We used to be so close."

"Are you really so blind?"

"What are you talking about?"

Vala sneered. "Dammit, Evrus. You can't shut off people from your life whenever you damn well please and then recall them when you're lonely."

Evrus shook his head. "Now I have always respected you-"

"No you haven't," intoned Vala. "You've started to because I'm not the weak, clueless mind you once taught how to shoot. The same girl you abandoned in the prison. The one you refused to acknowledge when Vizsla made you his lapdog."

"You feel I abandoned you."

"And Dee," jeered Vala. "You abandoned her too, may she rest in peace." Evrus remained silent as Vala reflected on her deceased friend. She shook her head. "You were the strongest of the three of us, yet you did nothing to keep us safe. Not once did you defend us, nor did you offer assistance. You swept yourself up under another mentor and left us to be shunned. But now...just because I'm trained and armor-clad like you, you think everything's resolved. Who knows what you're conjuring up in that corrupted mind of yours."

"I did what I had to do to survive,"

"So did Dee," growled Vala. She turned to look at Evrus. "Her blood's as much on your hands as it is on mine."

"Look," said Evrus. "I admit what I did was selfish and wrong. Now that we've both gone through some changes in our lives, let's try to rekindle what we had."

"I bet Dee wishes she could do that."

Every mention of Dee was a dagger to Evrus' ego. He slammed the arm of his chair and yelled, "She died because she was weak! Only the strong survive!"

Vala glared at him. "So much for rekindling."

Evrus tried to cover himself. "Like I said, we've changed."

"I don't think you've ever changed, Evrus. You weren't my friend then, and you aren't now."

Evrus huffed. "I have changed, Vala. I'm...different." Vala pursed her lips as he continued. "Something's...happening to me. I-"

"Target sighted!" announced the pilot. "Prepare for boarding. We are clear to engage!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Traitor

**Chapter: 12 Traitor**

The Kom'rk ship fired two ion blasts at the smuggler transport. The blue beams of energy surged across the craft and cut all power aboard it. While Vala and Evrus prepped themselves for boarding, the pilot attached the ship to the disabled target. "Stand by for airlock synchronization," announced the pilot. A loud clang echoed throughout the ship. "Airlock secured. Good luck in there."

Vala cocked her pistol while Evrus took point. "Think they're fixing to fight?" he asked.

"Depends on what kind of cargo they've got and if it's worth dying over." Vala used her wrist-mounted fusion cutter to trace a circle through the smuggler's ship. Evrus readied a smoke grenade while she finished her incision. The sound of angry aliens seeped through the cracks in the ship's interior. "Looks like they're fixing to fight."

"Good," chuckled Evrus. He kicked open the space Vala had cut out and then threw a smoke bomb. The blast sounded and soon the entire hall was shrouded in a thick coat of white. One of the smugglers panicked and fired blindly down the hall. Evrus rushed forward and blasted the smuggler down. Vala shifted through the smoke, pondering how Evrus had made such a precise shot through it. Her pondering was cut short by the sound of a blaster cocking. Vala spun around and unloaded three blaster bolts into a smuggler's chest. He fell over and Vala got a good look at her kill. He was an overweight Gran, easily distinguished as such by his three eyes and wrinkly snout.

Another smuggler rounded the corner and lunged at Vala. She caught him mid-strike and delivered a ferocious headbutt. Her helmet banged against his forehead and she threw him across the room. Evrus grabbed the dazed man and fired four shots into his gut. He placed a fifth in his head out of sheer adrenaline. "Really?" thought Vala. "Damn animal." His helmet's horns made the title all the more believable.

Vala jetpacked up to the ship's rafters and spotted a sniper hiding in the shadows. He fired and Vala swerved to evade the attack. She lunged before the man's rifle could recharge and blasted him in the face. The smuggler's body went tumbling from the rafters. "Look out below!" she warned.

Evrus caught the body and threw it into another foe. "This level's clear!"

Vala hovered around until she eyed a series of yellow-striped crates. "And I found the supplies." She landed amongst the crates and blasted the lock off of one. "Let's see what we've got." Vala reached in and plucked out a small, two-pronged cylindrical device.

Evrus scavenged blaster charges from all of his kills. "What'd you find?"

Vala took a closer look at the metallic device. "Looks like a portable shield generator." A reptilian's reflection appeared in the metal. "And one ugly lizard." Vala turned and took aim with her blaster. The colossal reptilian swiped its claws at her, smacking her pistol away in the process. She reached for her wrist-mounted flamethrower, but her foe kicked her back. She grunted with pain, reminding her that Trandoshans were one the strongest species in the galaxy. Before she could recover, the Trandoshan grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her across the room. Vala landed on her back and she heard a fizzing sound emanate from beneath her. She turned to check what it was when she felt a scaly claw clench her neck. The Trandoshan roared, exposing its razor-sharp teeth and sputtering saliva across her visor. He slammed her against the floor with enough force to send her helmet rolling off. The assailant's vicious grip burned Vala's neck as she wheezed for air.

A laser struck the Trandoshan in his lower back, making him hiss and let go of Vala. She mustered the strength to kick him away, giving Evrus just enough time to fire again. The giant lizard spun and took a swing at Evrus. He ducked under the blow and threw himself at the Trandoshan. Evrus lowered his head and rammed his horns into the brute's neck. The Trandoshan loosed one final shriek before falling limp against the metal floor. His spiny head banged into a shelf, shifting one of the durasteel crates towards the edge. Vala's eyes widened as the crate loomed over her head.

"Fly, Vala!" cried Evrus while two smugglers closed in on him. Vala ignited her jetpack but it fizzled in response. With her only means of escape damaged from a collision, Vala tried to scramble to her feet. "Vala!" Evrus yelled while fighting off his attackers. The crate slid off the shelf and came hurtling down to Vala. She braced for impact, unable to roll away from such a wide-framed crate. In a fit of exasperation, Evrus threw his hands forward with a resounding "NO!"

Vala watched through squinted eyes as an invisible power pushed the crate away from her. The enormous crate sailed across the room and clanged against the furthest wall. The impact dented said wall and disheveled every box alongside it. Vala's eyes remained fixed on the crate that most definitely should have killed her. She shuddered when Evrus tapped her on the shoulder. He handed her helmet back. "I believe this is yours."

She hurriedly snatched the helmet back without even looking at it. "Evrus..." Her eyes hadn't blinked since the incident. "What the hell did you just do?"

He craned his neck. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't banthashit me."

"I didn't do anything!"

Vala bolted to her feet and pressed her finger against his chest. "I should be flattened right now!"

Evrus crossed his arms. "You're really bad at thanking me for saving your life, you know that?"

Vala glowered and her brows narrowed. "Evrus. I just saw a dense crate of durasteel get flung across the room when you flailed your arms at it. Don't play dumb with me, now talk! What did you do? What have you been doing?" Evrus' eyes widened and wandered. Vala stepped closer, forcing him to look her in the eye. "What were you doing in that cave?"

"Have you been following me?"

"I want answers," said Vala. She aimed her pistol at him and the gesture made Evrus' nostrils flare. "What are you hiding?"

Evrus bit his lip. He tried to pace, but a wave of Vala's pistol kept him from wandering anymore than an inch. "Alright. I'll tell you." He tightly shut his eyes and exhaled profusely. Evrus then opened his eyes and said, "I-"

The shrill of both their comlinks rattled their helmets. "What's your status?" asked the pilot. "Hello? Come in!"

Evrus was quick to respond. "Yes. The ship is clear and we've secured the supplies."

"Well then what are you two waiting for? Load it up!"

"We are not done here," said Vala before marching towards the crates.

"I know," sighed Evrus. "I know."

She furiously kicked a smuggler's corpse from her path and dragged supplies down it. Evrus joined her, and the duo had the Kom'rk loaded within the hour.

The return to Carlac was eerily silent. So much so that the pilot gave up conversing with either warrior onboard. Vala spent the first half of the descent pondering what she had just witnessed and the other half convincing herself she wasn't going insane. Evrus sat across from her, staring down at his gloved palms. Upon landing near the Death Watch camp, Vala and Evrus were greeted with critical acclaim. The supplies was hurriedly stockpiled and many warriors equipped the personal shields to their gauntlets.

"I trust your mission was no trouble at all," said Vizsla.

Evrus saluted him. "None at all, sir. Although, Vala's shooting could use some improving." He clenched her arm and pulled her aside. "Luckily, she's agreed to let me show her a thing or two...or a hundred." Evrus laughed nervously while Vala reluctantly followed him. He led her out of camp, making her realize, or at least hope he was showing her his 'secret.'

They were nearly out when Vizsla said, "Shooting practice can wait. We are-"

"Sir!" called Bo-Katan.

Vizsla grumbled. "What is it, lieutenant?"

"One of our Kom'rks has picked up a stray vessel in space. Heavily damaged exterior but everything else is intact. Shall we engage?"

"It must be our lucky night for supply runs. It's been some time since you and I have been spacebound. Assemble a boarding party and prep for raid." Vizsla turned. "Evrus, I want you and your friend to-" By the time he looked, the two were long gone.

"Sir." Bo-Katan's utterance was enough to snap Vizsla free of his sneer. "I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

"Right," said Vizsla. The two joined a Death Watch boarding party and flew off into space.

Evrus led Vala back to the northeast and into the very cave she'd spied him in. Once they were deep within the cave's icy walls, Evrus did one final check for any followers. "We're clear," he said.

"Good, now start talking."

"I will, but first-"

"What now?"

Evrus removed his helmet so that Vala could see his true eyes. She did the same. "Remove your blaster and shut off power to your wrist laser and flamethrower."

"No!" snapped Vala. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I need you to trust me! I'm trying to trust you!"

Vala's mind descended into disarray. What if he meant her no harm? What if he did? What if she knew too much and this is where he snuffed her out? Vala reminded herself of her abilities in combat and sighed. "Alright. But my helmet stays on." She wouldn't risk Evrus blasting her face.

Evrus thought for a moment and replied, "Fair enough."

Vala unholstered her pistol and threw it to Evrus. She cut power to her vambraces, prompting both the wrist laser and flamethrower to shut down. "There. No more games, Evrus. What's going on?"

He sighed deeply. "I thought it hit me out of nowhere, but I'm starting to think I've always had it." Vala raised a brow beneath her helmet. "It explains why I never miss a shot, or why I was able to calm a beast with my words and emotions. It explains why you're even standing here and not crushed by a crate. I couldn't believe I'd never noticed it before, but I'm starting to realize I may be...gifted." Vala remained silent. Evrus sighed again and dropped to his knees. He clenched his thighs and shut his eyes.

"Evrus, what are you-"

"Just watch."

"But what-" Vala paused upon hearing a rumbling around her. She watched as the stones Evrus had brought in were starting to shake. Her eyes widened as each object slowly levitated towards the roof. As if this feat wasn't bewildering enough, the stones started to rotated around Evrus. Rotating transitioned into spinning, and soon each stone was swaying in a different direction. "How...how are you doing this?"

Evrus opened his palms and the stones gently returned to the ground. A smile formed on his face. "Vala, I have been gifted with the Force. I am sensitive to its power. Do you know what this means?" Vala was speechless. "It means we can get out of here! We can stop living this Death Watch lie. I wish I could've told you sooner, but I had to make sure you weren't completely one of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Vala, we are survivors. We do what we must in order to stay alive. I've been playing Vizlsa's game for long enough. With your skills and my powers, we can escape Death Watch together! We can leave it all behind!"

"And go where?"

"I don't know...perhaps...the Jedi Temple?"

"You'd join the Jedi? Those hypocritical, murdering monsters?"

"Don't talk like that," said Evrus. "You sound like them."

"That 'them' is our family."

"You can't honestly consider these terrorists to be family. Look what they did to Dee."

"Because she wasn't strong enough."

"Because Vizsla's a murderer, Vala!" He grabbed and shook her by the shoulders. "Wake up! They're trying to brainwash you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What Bo-Katan and the rest of Death Watch has done to you. It's all brainwashing! They take young people like you and I, those wronged by society, and then make them feel useful. They give you meaning and shower your achievements with praise, but it's all to further their agenda. It's never about you. Maybe the Jedi aren't as bad as they say."

"Ahsoka killed Zal!"

"Because she was captured! Besides, how can Death Watch...how can Vizsla hate the Jedi when one of his ancestors was the first Mandalorian one? Tarre Vizsla was the first to wield the blade Pre Vizsla carries today."

"Well, the Jedi have changed since then. Perhaps at one time they were truly respectable. Today they serve a corrupt and doomed Republic."

"I have to believe otherwise." He stomped his foot. "I have to! Vala, you and I could start a new path. We can heal from what Death Watch has done to us. The Jedi can help us do that, and then we can have true justice against Vizsla. We can plead a case to them, and bring the might of the Jedi crashing down on Death Watch. No one will ever have to suffer as we did again. But I can't do this alone." He stretched out a hand. "Won't you help me? Please? I need you." He took a step further. "I want you." For some reason, Vala thought back to when Evrus posed as her fiancé on Mandalore. Did he truly have feelings for her? Or was this part of his plan to win her over? "Please," he intoned.

Vala stepped back towards the mouth of the cave. "I'm sorry, Evrus."

"Vala-"

"No. I will never betray my family as you have. As you plan to."

Evrus' lip quivered. He reached for his rifle and took aim. "Take another step and I'll blast you! I can't let you tell anyone!"

Vala spoke as if all emotion had been ripped out of her. "They already know." She turned her vambrace over, revealing a flashing yellow light on her communicator.

Evrus' heart sank. "You had your...But...I...I trusted you!" He took aim, but couldn't bring himself to shoot her. Instead, Vala saw something she'd never seen before. Tears swelled in his eyes as he barked. "I trusted you, Vala! I tried to save you! To save us!" The sound of jetpacks boomed outside the cave. "No," he gasped.

Pre Vizsla, Bo-Katan, and two other warriors marched into the cave. They cornered Evrus as he nervously saluted Vizsla. The leader removed his helmet so that his scowl was visible to all. His hateful gaze beamed towards Evrus. "Sir-"

"You have no right to call me that," Vizsla spat. "I thought you to be the best. My elite prodigy. Then...you do this!" Vizsla kicked a stone so hard, that it shattered upon striking the wall. "You would sell us to the Jedi?"

"Sir," Evrus dared to utter. "I was speaking to Vala in theory. I was testing her will. I would never betray you!"

"Enough lies."

"I mean it!" he begged. "I mean it!"

Vizsla raised a brow and craned his neck to Vala. "Is this true?" Vala froze and her gaze altered between Vizsla and Evrus. One gaze screamed for answers while the other begged for mercy.

Bo-Katan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vala?"

Vizsla's voice deepened to a hellish level. "ANSWER ME. Is he telling the truth?"

Vala gulped and took a deep breath. "No."

"She's lying!" Evrus screamed. Vizsla drew his WESTAR-35 and blasted a laser into Evrus' chest, just between the durasteel plates. The shot made Vala bite back a gasp. Evrus fell back into the snow, unable to move. Vizsla had so carefully aimed the shot as to render Evrus paralyzed with nerve damage. He ripped off Evrus' jetpack and vambraces. Another warrior recovered his rifle. Then, as if none of it had even happened, Vizsla departed. Bo-Katan and the other troops followed suit.

"A blaster shot is too good for a traitor," remarked Vizsla. "Let him starve, rot, and freeze over. Whichever comes first."

Vala paused and listened to Evrus' whimpers. "Vala...please. Don't leave me. Don't do this!" His mangled body was strewn across the icy ground. "You don't even have to save me! Kill me! Please kill me! Don't leave me like this!" Only his head barely moved as he screamed. "Vala! Come back!"

Vala continued walking, never once looking back and leaving Evrus to endure a traitor's agonizing fate. She embarked on a long trek back to camp, wiping all that had transpired from her mind. She eventually reached Bo-Katan, who asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just...need a break from all this Force-wielding nonsense."

"I don't think it will end anytime soon."

"Why's that?"

Bo-Katan led Vala to Visla's tent. "Because we found someone during our most recent raid. Vizsla was quick to shoot Evrus because he's found a stronger ally to take his place."

"And who might that be?" wondered Vala. They entered the tent to see Vizsla conversing with a Zabrak male. As typical with the species, his jagged horns stretched from the top of his head. His skin was red with symmetrical black tattoos running across it. His yellow, red-ringed eyes met Vala's gaze. Only malice inhabited such eyes, and they made Vala genuinely fearful.

Vizsla stood up and proclaimed, "True sons and daughters of Mandalore. The insurrection of our warrior past is about to begin. No more hiding. No more waiting. Now we strike alongside our newest ally...Maul." 


	13. Chapter 13 - Living the Dream

**Chapter: 13 Living the Dream**

Maul was the cruelest Zabrak Vala had ever seen. He was the only Zabrak she had ever seen. As for ugliest, she gave that title to Maul's brother. Savage was a colossal Zabrak donning a set of black armor. He towered over Maul, yet lumbered behind him like some fearsome pet. Maul wielded the Force, as told by Vizsla and felt by Bo-Katan. The lieutenant told Vala how Maul had choked her to demonstrate his strength with the Force. Vala couldn't understand how she was fine with such a gesture. In fact, Vala couldn't understand what her group was becoming. She thought Death Watch was exclusive to the true sons and daughters of Mandalore. Now Vizsla grew closer to Maul than anyone else. They'd spend hours conversing, planning out attacks on Mandalore. Vizsla was a whore to power. He was quick to drop everything and shift wherever it flaunted its might. Vizsla didn't mind cutting ties. He'd done so with Dee and Evrus. It was only a matter of time before he did the same with Maul and Savage.

Vala barely had enough time to finish repairing her jetpack when Vizsla gave an uncanny order. Death Watch was to depart from Carlac and establish a new base on Zanbar, a temperate moon. Doing so meant putting Death Watch dangerously close to the crime-ridden planets of the Outer Rim. But then again, Maul and Vizsla doubted that any would serve as a threat. Sure enough, Zanbar was an easy moon to establish. With no resistance to deal with, Death Watch was able to swap Carlac's tundra for Zanbar's swampland. As it turned out, Maul had alternative plans for the new position on Zanbar. Vizsla permitted him to take temporary lead, something which frustrated Vala to no end. The only thing she hated more than Vizsla was an outsider barging in and ordering Death Watch around. Maul was a swift and damningly effective leader. Within mere days, he used the might of Death Watch to break crime lords into submission. First he claimed the Black Sun, one of the strongest and most fearsome crime syndicates in the galaxy. Then came the Pyke Syndicate, a legion of the best spice smugglers in the underworld. As if allying with these groups wasn't enough of a powerhouse, Maul ordered an attack on the Hutt Clans. The flabby slugs never stood a chance against Death Watch and its allies, so they eventually yielded to an allegiance.

Maul had amassed an army in a matter of weeks while Vala remained dumbfounded. Proud of his accomplishment, Maul called his new army the Shadow Collective. Vala despised the name and hated the fact that Death Watch was a pawn when it should've been a king. She wondered how Bo-Katan could still respect Vizsla when he had become Maul's lapdog. Perhaps she thought it was justice for how he treated her. It brought Vala a guilty pleasure to see Maul ordering Vizsla around like a puppet. While this grim sight appealed to her, she hoped Vizsla had a plan up his sleeve. What would become of Death Watch when its goal was realized? Bringing in more organizations meant an imminent power divide. It both worried and excited Vala to know her dream of a changed Mandalore was about to become a reality.

"Vala!" Bo-Katan shouted on comms.

Vala snapped out of her pensive gaze and returned focus to her lieutenant. "Sorry."

"I need you focused. It's almost time."

Vala nodded. She and the rest of the Nite Owls were perched on a rooftop overlooking a plaza in Sundari. It felt like an eternity since Vala had returned to her homeworld and city. To think that Death Watch so easily infiltrated Mandalore proved how weak Satine really was. Vala eyed the passersby, who ranged from joyous families to speedy business owners. She recalled the gardens they walked beside. She reminisced on the sight of her five-year-old self skipping through the plaza with a parent at each arm. How far things had changed since those peaceful days. Although they were on different sides of the conflict, Vala hoped her parents were not currently in the plaza. Especially amidst all that was about to occur.

Vala clenched her fists as a group of gangsters swarmed the plaza. Thugs of the Pyke and Black Sun syndicates cornered civilians and opened fire on them. The screams of both the young and old filled the streets. Red lasers lit up the afternoon air, striking fleeing innocents. The gangsters slaughtered them, laughing as they did so. Satine's police force was helpless against their numbers and the officers were easily gunned down. Vala turned to Bo-Katan. "That's enough. Let us swoop in now."

"Not until Lord Maul gives the order," replied Bo-Katan.

Vala grimaced beneath her helm. She'd never call that horned lunatic 'lord.' The gangsters blasted an elderly couple and pressed onward, forcing the remaining civilians into a corner. A girl no older than five knelt beside a man with a blaster bolt in his back. She nudged the body and uttered, "Daddy?" Her eyes poured tears as she whimpered, "Daddy!"

Her cries shattered Vala into yelling, "Lieutenant!"

"Not yet!" barked Bo-Katan.

A police officer cradled the crying child and fled, only to be shot down in the process. The child crawled under a bench alongside other newly-pronounced orphans. The gangsters closed in, blasting at the garden and setting it ablaze. Vala could no longer bear the sight. "Lieutenant, I don't care what orders we have. These are our people and we were promised minimal casualties! We are supposed to be saviors, not murderous slaves!" She stood up and ignited her jetpack. "I'm going down there now. Anyone who still cares about our people can join me." She flew towards the plaza and rejoiced upon seeing Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls behind her. Together they swept in, firing their whipcords and wrangling every gangster on the premises.

The blasters silenced and the perpetrators lay tied across the floor. Bo-Katan and Vala landed by the bench and helped the children out. "You're safe now," said the lieutenant.

The daughter from earlier came running into Vala's arms. "Daddy!" she cried. "I want my Daddy!"

Vala hugged the child tight. "Shhhh. It's going to be alright." She removed her helmet so the child could focus on her bright blue eyes.

Meanwhile, the survivors of the onslaught began to cheer. "It's Death Watch!" shouted one. "They've saved us!"

"Our saviors!" cheered another.

"Saviors," Vala hissed to herself. Her breaths hastened as she put the child down. She bore her teeth while the rest of her face contorted into vicious scowl. Her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed.

Bo-Katan noticed Vala's trembling fists. "Calm yourself, soldier. We have to play the part. It's the only way the city will believe we're its saviors." There was that word again. The hypocrisy of it ripped Vala's insides to shreds. She wanted to liberate Mandalore, not slaughter its populace. Pure hatred was boiling within and it had to be released. "Vala?"

"You want a savior?" she snarled. "I'll give you a damn savior." She lunged towards the nearest wrangled gangster and flipped him over. She removed his gold mask, revealing a green-skinned Falleen. "Here's your savior!" She roared before punching the Falleen in the face. She pinned him with the rest of her body and continued to deliver blow after blow. The gangster roared for mercy as Vala bludgeoned him into a mess of green and blackened blood. She poured all of her anguish and rage into each brutal punch. The gangster stopped writhing and began blacking out. Still Vala wailed on him. She punched until her armored gauntlet was painted with his blood.

It took Bo-Katan and two other Nite Owls to restrain Vala. They pulled her off the battered Falleen and flew off towards the capital building. Several Nite Owls stayed behind to take the gangsters into "custody."

"How does it feel, lieutenant?" asked Vala. "How does it feel to bow to an outsider?"

"Maul is not my master."

"Yet you refer to him as lord. You let him slaughter our people. Is it really in our favor? Or his?"

"Ours," said a voice from behind them both. Vizsla and his men jetpacked onto the roof of Satine's palace. "The lieutenant told me about your little...clobbering in the plaza. The gangster you unleashed yourself on is unrecognizable. He can't speak, hear or see. He might as well be dead." Vala remained silent, leading Vizsla to punch her shoulder. "Now that's what I call Mandalorian spirit." He flashed a genuine smile across his scarred face. "You're truly dedicated to our cause. The lieutenant and I wish we had forty more just like you."

Without even meaning to, Vala thought back on Evrus' words.

" _They give you meaning and shower your achievements with praise, but it's all to further their agenda. It's never about you."  
_  
Such a thought made Vala speak up. "With all due respect, sir."

Vizsla raised a brow. "Soldier?"

"How can we have true Mandalorian spirit when we are taking orders from an outsider?"

Vizsla scoffed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let us not forget I am still in charge of Death Watch. Maul and his brother will get theirs, I assure you." Bo-Katan smirked in response and Vala's trust was revitalized. Vizsla put his helmet back on. "But first, we have a duchess to eradicate."

Everyone followed Vizsla's lead as Death Watch rushed into Satine's palace. They secured the throne room, holding the duchess and her sympathizers at blaster point. Vala's dream had come true, for she and her brethren had stormed the capital. Outside the palace, thousands of Mandalorian citizens cheered for Death Watch, truly believing them to be saviors.

"Your weak-minded rule is at an end!" proclaimed Vizsla. "Arrest her and her allies!" As anticipated, the duchess surrendered without a fight. She and her sympathizers were locked away in Sundari prison, awaiting a nonexistent trial. Vala contemplated removing her helm to see if Satine remembered her, but it mattered not. The duchess was overthrown and Death Watch was nearly superior.  
 _  
Nearly..._

Maul strut into the palace and his red-ringed eyes examined every corner of it. Part of what made Maul so dangerous was wondering what in the galaxy was going on in that mind of his. He was a deep thinker, and silence made him lethal. "Your oversight requires correction. We now have a base, an army, and the means to expand to other neutral systems."

Vizsla glowered. "It wasn't an oversight. It was intentional. I don't have interest in the other systems. Your vision no longer matters." Suddenly, Bo-Katan raised a pistol to Maul's horned head. Vala took great pleasure in doing the same while a third Nite Owl relieved him of his lightsaber. "Oh don't fret, I'll still honor our agreement." Vizsla propped himself in the former duchess' throne. "But now you'll do as _I_ say." Vizsla waved his hand. "Vala...Lieutenant, haul this parasite to the balcony for all of Mandalore to see."

Everything was back on track for Vala. She enjoyed every moment of slamming Maul to his knees while Vizsla ridiculed him in front of thousands. Vala wished it could have lasted longer, but Vizsla had Maul thrown in prison along with his brother. A new sun dawned over Mandalore. The city had gained some form of newfound order amidst the chaos of the previous day. Vizsla proudly claimed his throne while warriors lined his sides. Vala had gained the esteem of both him and Bo-Katan. She couldn't ask for more. Knowing Mandalore was no longer pacifist brought her great joy. She pondered what Carden, Dee, or Evrus would think if they were there to see it. Yet just when all seemed orderly, the arm of Vizsla's throne began to bleep. He pressed a button, activating a holoprojector. The hologram contained an image of a Death Watch warrior. He was firing his blaster sporadically until an unseen force clenched his throat. The doors to the throne room opened, allowing Maul and Savage to enter. The Force-wielders had easily escaped imprisonment and freed Prime Minister Olmec as well. Vala recalled Olmec's treachery with illegal shipments. Savage flung a dead sentry across the throne room.

Bo-Katan, Vala, and the rest of the warriors took aim with their blasters. Maul jabbed his finger at Vizsla. "I challenge you! One warrior to another! And only the strongest shall rule Mandalore!" Understanding the code of single combat, the warriors put down their weapons. Vala and Bo-Katan were mostly reluctant, but obliged. Everyone looked to Vizsla for a response.

He advanced from his throne and said, "So be it. Give him his weapon."

Bo-Katan angrily tossed Maul his lightsaber. The ferocious Zabrak caught and ignited the crimson blade. Vizsla readied his darskaber and proclaimed, "For Mandalore!" He charged over to Maul and their blades clashed. The two erupted into a primal dual for the throne. Black clashed with red, and tiles were shattered with each lower swing. Vizsla ignited his jetpack, and alternated between his blasters and flamethrower. Vala watched as Maul evaded every strike with Force-sensitive precision. A swift kick from Maul damaged Vizsla's jetpack, forcing him to find on the same level. He switched back to his saber and delivered a powerful elbow to Maul's face. Vizsla fired his whipcord to entangle Maul's legs, but he easily sliced himself free. Running out of options, Vizsla blasted Maul's lightsaber out of his hand and charged him. While he managed to get another punch in, Maul took hold of Vizsla's arm. He jerked it downwards, breaking it in the process. He dropped his darksaber and Maul threw him towards the steps of the throne. Vala cringed at the sight of her once fearsome leader now crawling on the floor. Maul kneed him in the face and then used the Force to take his darksaber. He ignited the black blade and raised it over Vizsla.

"Like you said," panted the fallen leader. "Only the strongest shall rule."

Maul swung downwards, savagely decapitating Vizsla in front of his troops. Maul raised the darksaber. "I claim this sword and my rightful place as leader of Death Watch!"

Without hesitation, Vizsla's men and women bowed to Maul. Only the Nite Owls remained standing. "Never!" shouted Bo-Katan. "No outsider will ever rule Mandalore!" Vala and the other Nite Owls rallied to her side.

"If you will not join me. You will all die."

Suddenly, several of the Nite Owls reconsidered their choice and joined ranks with Maul. Bo-Katan scolded them. "You're all traitors!'

"Unfortunately for you, history will not see it that way." Maul pointed his blade. "Execute them!"

Lasers erupted from both sides. Vala didn't care who was under the helmet. She shot anyone on Maul's side of the room. Death Watch warriors fell from both sides. Bo-Katan flung a grenade and yelled, "Nite Owls! Fall back!"

Vala ran alongside her lieutenant. Together, the Nite Owls jetpacked out of the palace and fled across Sundari's skyline. No one dared to look back, even if the sound of laserfire vanished. They flew to the darkest districts of Sundari and found refuge amongst the impoverished shantytowns. "Tell me that didn't just happen," said Vala.

"It did." Bo-Katan checked her ammunition levels. "We underestimated Maul and paid the price. Now Mandalore is his and Vizsla is dead."

Vala shook her head. "I looked forward to the day Vizsla died. I just never could've imagined it'd be like this."

"As you can see, plenty is changing around here."

"How do we save Death Watch?"

"There is no Death Watch anymore," said Bo-Katan. "Only what remains of my Nite Owls." She turned to the handful of warriors. "We are all that is left of Mandalore's true sons and daughters. Those traitors swore allegiance to a false lord, and we will make them pay."

"But how?" wondered Vala.

"By fighting back. We need to strike again and stop Maul before the whole planet bends to his will. We can start by rescuing the duchess."

"What good would that do?"

"Sometimes we have to look out for our own. In the end, that's all that really matters."

"Your own? I'm afraid you've lost me."

Bo-Katan removed her helmet. "I haven't exactly been honest with all of you. Duchess Satine...is my sister."

Vala flung off her helmet. 'You can't be serious."

Bo-Katan's somber glare said otherwise. "I'm not proud of everything I've done. There have been many disagreements along the way. Yet now, amidst the chaos that unfolds around us, we must be willing to change. From now on, every step we take is for the good of Mandalore. Not as we see it, but as everyone should. Now we fight to take Mandalore back...not from a pacifist, but from a tyrant. Will you help me?"

Vala and the remaining Nite Owls boldly stepped forward, solidifying their cooperation. "I followed you this far," said Vala. "You gave me the strength to become all that I am. I'm not quitting now."

Bo-Katan grinned and equipped her helmet. "I always knew there was something special in you. Time to prove it." She cocked her blaster pistols "Nite Owls, we're going to war."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Battle of Mandalore

**Chapter: 14 The Battle of Mandalore**

"Are you sure about these allies of yours?" asked Vala.

"Trust me," said Bo-Katan. "My nephew is anything but corrupt."

The Nite Owls remained hidden in an alleyway as a speeder came hovering down. Four adolescents emerged from it, and Vala struggled to recall their faces. As a handsome young man stepped forward, Vala's presumptions proved true. "Korkie?" she asked. "Korkie Kryze?"

Her former classmate raised a brow. "Have we met?"

She removed her helmet. "A lifetime ago."

"Vala? Is that really you? My goodness, you've changed."

"So have you," said Vala.

"Looks like I've lost our bet, Soniee darling." Korkie chuckled to the green-eyed brunette behind him. Soniee was another former classmate of Vala's. She'd grown into an elegantly beautiful woman.

"What bet?" asked Vala.

Korkie put an arm around Soniee. "We had a bet to see how radical of a student you actually were. After your expulsion, she bet me fifty credits that you'd join Death Watch."

Vala clenched a fist. "Oh did she? Well look who's teaming up with who now."

"Would you all cut it out?" snapped Bo-Katan. "We're here to bust Satine out of prison."

"Of course," said Korkie. "Anything for Auntie Satine."

"Here's the plan." Bo-Katan pulled up a holographic schematic of Sundari prison. "Vala will lead the Nite Owls to secure the landing platform while Korkie and I free the duchess. Switch blaster configurations to blue laser rounds. Some of Maul's warriors may still be wearing our armor and try to trick us. We can expect heavy resistance once we leave. That's where the Nite Owls and I will fight to hold off any attackers. That should give you enough time to get Satine out of Sundari. Maybe she can get a message to the Republic."

"The Republic?" questioned Vala.

"These are desperate times," replied Bo-Katan. "We'll need enemies of our enemies if we are to win this battle." The Nite Owls jetpacked to a skyscraper overlooking the prison. "Remember Vala, keep it quiet."

"The most you'll hear is the snap of a neck or two," said Vala. She leapt from the building and maximized power to her jetpack. The sounds of it were shrouded by the bustling of ships passing by. She eyed a prison guard and launched herself into him. She quickly put him in a chokehold and dragged him to a corner. With a swift jerk of Vala's arms, a crack sounded and the guard fell limp. She glared down at her former brother. He along with the rest of the Maul sympathizers had repainted their armor to match his black and red skin. Some even put fake horns atop their helmets. "Disgraceful," Vala whispered to herself. She crouched and rounded the corner. The other prison guard was still wondering what had happened. Vala repeatedly knocked on the nearest wall. While the guard was smart enough to not walk towards the incessant sound, he remained focused on what it could be. The distraction was enough for another Nite Owl to swoop in and grapple him. The warrior struggled for several moments before his former sister slit his throat with a wrist blade.

Vala called in, "Platform secured. You are clear to enter, lieutenant."

Bo-Katan jetpacked down with Korkie wrapped in her arms. Bo-Katan placed a hand on Vala's shoulder. "Another prison break awaits us. It must be nice to be on the other side of the bars this time."

"Yes, ma'am." Vala drew her pistol and guarded the door. The platform was eerily quiet. Such silence was short-lived when the prison's interior erupted into a storm of laserfire. The doors swung open as Bo-Katan and Korkie emerged with the duchess. The stresses of the past year had taken their toll on Satine. Grey hairs lay woven between the rest of her blonde waves. Her blue dress was tattered from her harsh imprisonment.

Korkie handed her his comlink and she said, "We need to get a message to the Jedi Council."

"All frequencies are jammed," said Korkie. "We'll have to get you out of the city, Auntie."

Bo-Katan ushered everyone onto the speeder. "Let's get going before the guards realize what's happened." One of Korkie's other classmates, Lagos, took the wheel and flew the group out of there.

Vala sat across from Satine and felt a persistent desire to speak to her. She didn't want to apologize to the duchess. She just wanted to show that she was on her side now. Vala figured being present was enough of a statement and kept her mouth shut. Suddenly the speeder came under heavy laserfire. Three of Maul's minions were jetpacking towards them. The traitors' scorching red lasers grazed the speeder. Bo-Katan rose from her seat. "Take them out!" Two Nite Owls sprung into action, each tackling a foe in mid-air. Bo-Katan fired her whipcord at the third enemy and swung them into the side of a building. While three of Maul's warriors went down, six more were quick to take its place.

Vala stood over the duchess and fired several shots. "Keep your head down!" she ordered.

"Vala!" screeched Bo-Katan. "We need you out here now! They can get the duchess out if we cover them!"

"On it," Vala rocketed from her speeder and joined her fellow Nite Owls. An all-out battle erupted high above the streets of Mandalore. Amidst the chaos, Vala lost sight of the duchess' speeder. Soon the group came under attack from all corners. Maul's warriors multiplied until Bo-Katan had no choice but to withdraw.

"Fall back!"

"But what about the duchess?" asked Vala.

"We can only hope she made it! Now follow my lead!" Bo-Katan dive-bombed the streets. She blasted two foes down, clearing a path through an alleyway. A stray laser struck one of the Nite Owls in the neck, killing them instantly. "Kavas!" called Bo-Katan. Kavas' body skid across the street below and she rushed to his side. She nodded honorably and plucked the jetpack from his back. Vala dropped a thermal detonator to buy them time to escape.

The Nite Owls remained hidden in the abandoned shantytown for the next several hours. Some well-placed smoke bombs had screened their escape, but Maul's troops were certainly looking for them. Vala sat back in a decrepit chair and kept her blaster trained on the door. Meanwhile, Bo-Katan and another warrior tried to configure if any frequencies weren't jammed. They could only do so much before running the risk of being tracked. A jetpack sounded outside and everyone readied themselves. They stood down when a voice said, "Raptor." Vala carefully opened the door to see one of her fellow Nite Owls. Her armor was chipped and cracked. Blood dotted her vambrace and flak vest.

"Vixa," said Vala. "Glad to see you made it out."

Bo-Katan stood up. "Are there others?"

"No." Vixa removed her helmet and pulled back her curly bronze hair. Her forehead was bruised from blunt force trauma.

"There have to be others," insisted Vala. "There can't just be-"

"They're all gone, Vala!" snapped Vixa. She narrowed her reddened eyes and bit back a scream. "I watched them get blasted all around me! One by one. The bastards didn't give us a chance." She kicked the nearby table, snapping it in two. "Damn all these traitors!"

Vala grabbed Vixa by the arm and yanked her back. "Enough! I'm angry too, but we'll be discovered if you keep breaking stuff."

Vixa forced herself to breath deeply and dropped to her knees. She looked up with pursed lips. "They're all gone, lieutenant. All of them. Maul's recaptured the duchess. I don't know what the hell happened to her nephew and his friends. We're all that's left. What can six do against an army?"

Bo-Katan looked around at her fatigued, hardened warriors. "We can make six fighters feel like sixty. Nite Owls never surrender. No matter the odds."

"So what?" asked Vixa. "We just go out there blasters blazing and hope for the best?"

"No," said Bo-Katan. "There may be Death Watch warriors back on Zanbar who have not heard the news yet. If we can get a distress signal to them, we can get an army of our own down here."

"And make Maul pay for our dead brothers and sisters," snarled Vala.

"Exactly. Our small number makes it easier to be stealthy. We'll scout the northern docks for signal first. If that doesn't work, we'll try the southwestern side. Everyone stays together. No one splits up unless I order them to do so. Look around you because we're all that remains of the Nite Owls. We fight for each other. We protect each other. No one gets left behind. Conserve ammo and jetpack fuselage. Salvage what you can from your kills and stay off communications because Maul could be listening. Understood?" Vala and the others saluted her. "Good. Let's move out."

The Nite Owls moved stealthily from building to building, using shadows to screen their movements. The pressure of being discovered outweighed the discouraging thought that only six of them remained. They reached the northern dock by sunrise and hid atop a maintenance balcony. Maul had taken complete control of the shipyard. His red-armored warriors patrolled the brink while smugglers like the Moogans carted shipments. Bo-Katan nudged one of a male Nite Owl. "You're up, Niko."

He knelt down and equipped an antennae attachment to his vambrace. "Damn it! Signals are still jammed this far out. If the duchess did manage to place a call, they've blocked any others from being made."

A broken down freighter came lumbering down from the clouds. Rusted and leaky, the old ship barely managed to dock. Vala used her rangefinder to zoom in on the ship. "What the hell?"

A helmeted man in yellow garments came stumbling out. He uttered something to the warrior on guard and beckoned him in. The two were inside for several moments before the warrior emerged. Something was different about his stride. Any suspicions were solidified when Vala got a closer look at his face. She caught a glimpse of his auburn beard just before he placed the helmet on. Bo-Katan kept her eye on the so-called 'warrior' and stopped Vixa from shooting him. "Something tells me Satine did get a message out before her recapture. We need as many allies as possible, so let's tail him and find out more."

"I can get the signal through," said Vala. Bo-Katan turned with a raised brow. "You tail this potential ally. I'll head for the southwestern dock and patch...or at least try to patch a signal through."

"Absolutely not. We have to stick together."

"You said it yourself. We need as many allies as possible. You five go. I can look after myself but you have to trust me. Just as you have trusted me through everything up to this point."

Bo-Katan sighed and yielded a nod. "Be quick. Stay off comms unless it is a last resort." Vala started heading out when Bo-Katan stopped her. "Good luck."

"Thank you, lieutenant." Vala saluted her and then jetpacked towards the southwestern docks. Her solitude gave her time to reflect. For the first time since she had joined the Nite Owls, Vala's actions now decided their fate. Without reinforcements, she and her team would surely perish under Maul's wrath. She was nearly to the dock when a sentry spotted her.

Vala launched herself towards her, sparing her just enough time to say, "I've spotted one of the rebels heading for-"

 ** _THWAP!  
_**

Vala tackled the sentry to the ground. She ripped her enemy's blaster out of her hands and smashed it against her helmet. The strike was enough to knock her helmet off and reveal the mohawked brunette beneath. The foe recognized her armor and uttered, "Vala? How could you betray us?"

"It is you who has betrayed us!" Vala retaliated.

"You cannot win. Lord Maul will crush you and the treacherous lieutenant. Your demise will-"

Vala smashed the back of her head against the duracrete floor with enough force to kill her instantly. She scavenged her former sister's blaster charges and thermal detonators before hiding the body. As Vala did so, she noticed a cylindrical device fastened to the corpse's vambrace. Recognizing it from her smuggling raid, Vala equipped the personal shield generator to her own armor. Her encounter proved how much more careful she'd have to be if she wanted to get a signal out. While the southern dock was further than Vala anticipated, it too was heavily guarded. She propped herself inside a crane overlooking the shipyard. Stealth in broad daylight was impossible and she could only hope that the other sentries would investigate her previous handiwork, leaving the docks free for her to sneak through. Much to Vala's dismay, even more troops came to guard the docks. Hours passed and Vala watched the sun arch across the sky. Her frustration heightened. It was already dusk and none of the guards had shifted positions. Unable to contact the Nite Owls, Vala had to make a personal decision. Every moment she waited meant an even greater risk for Mandalore. She couldn't wait any longer and stepped out of the crane.

"Here goes everything," she whispered to herself. "If this is to be my end, let my valiance be remembered." She cocked her WESTAR 35 and tread across the platform. "This is for Carden." She optimized her flamethrower. "This is for Dee." Vala stood at the edge of both the crane and her life. She proudly raised her blaster and yelled, "For Mandalore!" She jetpacked down to the docks, unloading several lasers into a warrior's chest. The others sprung into action and Vala was quick to engage. She angrily grabbed a foe and repeatedly slammed his face into a crate. A sentry grappled her, but she pointed her flamethrower directly under his helmet. He screamed as his face was set ablaze and Vala blasted him twice in the chest. She jetpacked to the furthest point of the dock and activated her comlink. "Zanbar HQ! Please respond!" A laser grazed her shoulder pad and she spun to return fire.

A voice crackled on the comlink and a man's image appeared. "This is HQ. Go ahead."

"This is Vala Ketra of the Nite Owls. I speak on behalf of Lieutenant Bo-Katan. Mandalore is in ruins! Maul and many of our brethren have betrayed us. We are heavily outnumbered. Traitors are marked in red and black. Please send immediate reinforcements! We cannot hold forever!"

The man was mortified. "This must be a ruse!"

"It's no ruse!" Vala savagely gunned down another member of the Shadow Collective. "I implore you by all that you hold dear to Mandalore. Help us! Now is the time!"

"Of course, sister Vala. We will send a detachment to-"

"No detachments! Send everyone! Get every able-bodied warrior to come and-" Maul's forces jammed her communications. "Dammit!" Vala slammed her fist against the comlink and directed her rage towards the attackers. "Come on!" her voice boomed. "I'll kill you all!"

"Vala," Bo-Katan called in.

"Lieutenant? You said to stay off comms unless it was-"

"A last resort, I know. This is one! We're heading towards the northern docks but have encountered intense resistance."

"Standby!" Vala shot another sentry and then launched herself into the air. She weaved to evade lasefire and caught a glimpse of her companions. Accompanied by the auburn-bearded man, the Nite Owls jetpacked away while the Shadow Collective remained in hot pursuit. Vala maximized power to her jetpack's thrusters and collided with one of the pursuers. She kicked him down and regrouped with the team.

"Did you get the message through?" asked Bo-Katan.

Vala nodded. "Let's just hope they act on it!" She ducked under a scorching red laser and flipped over to return fire. Another laser blasted a Nite Owl in the back, sending him plummeting to his death. Bo-Katan and the armored stranger took point within a transit tunnel. Vala's eyes widened when the man activated a blue lightsaber. She turned to Bo-Katan. "And you said you'd never work with a Jedi!"

"Yeah well it's a day of firsts for me!" Bo-Katan blasted away at incoming enemies while the Jedi backed away. "See if you can get the door behind us open, Kenobi!"

Vala had heard tell of the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi. She never imagined she'd be on Mandalore with him, fighting for the fate of the planet against a horned madman and an army of defected warriors. But as Bo-Katan stated, it was a day of firsts. An enemy laser struck down another Nite Owl, prompting Vala to avenge her fallen comrade. She activated the missile attached to her jetpack launched it through the tunnel. The missile struck a warrior just as he was jetpacking in. The clang from the hefty collision was accompanied by a tremendous explosion that shook the transit tunnel. The other warriors darted in, forcing the Nite Owls to engage them in hand-to-hand combat. Fists flew as Vala kicked a foe down and stomped on his neck. She growled as another wave closed in on them. "How's that door coming?"

"Got it!" hollered Kenobi. The tunnel's main gate opened, revealing a completely different battle. The remaining Death Watch fighters had answered Vala's call and were now heavily engaged in a battle with Maul's forces. The docks were set ablaze with laserfire while missiles sailed overhead. Kom'rk ships descended with extra garrisons of reinforcements. One of them was blown to pieces by a trio of missiles.

"Vixa," said Bo-Katan.

"Yes lieutenant?"

" _Now_ we go out blasters blazing and hope for the best."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Come on, Nite Owls!" Bo-Katan lunged into battle. "For Mandalore!" She twirled her pistols and blasted any foe that crossed her path.

"For Mandalore!" reiterated Vixa. She went tackled rocketed into the fray, tossing thermal detonators to hapless foes below her.

Vala went back to back with Niko and the two fired at hovering enemies. "Secure the dock!" ordered Bo-Katan. "Fight to the last!" Kenobi leapt through the air and drove his lightsaber through a foe. A Mandalorian transport hovered near the edge of his position and lowered its ramp. "Go back to your Republic and tell them what has happened."

Kenobi was taken aback by her command. "That would likely lead to a Republic invasion of Mandalore!"

"Yes and Maul will die! But Mandalore will survive!" Bo-Katan gunned down another opponent. "We always survive. Now go!"

Kenobi was nearly into the transport when he sensed a somber disturbance in the Force. "You're Satine's sister, aren't you?" He flashed a mournful frown, hinting at the ultimate worst. "I'm so sorry," he said before departing.

Enraged by the news of the duchess' death, Bo-Katan intensified her fighting style. She bashed a man's face in while yelling to her fellow Nite Owls. "Keep fighting! Fight until every last traitor is dead!"

A member of the Shadow Collective blasted another Nite Owl down. Vixa tackled the man and pinned him to the ground. She then withdrew a hidden blade from her wrist and repeatedly stabbed him in the neck with it. As she did so, a warrior drove his own blade into her lower back. He dug it right between her armor plates and she screeched from the pain. Vala swooped in and blasted the attacker. She yanked Vixa to her feet. "Hang in there!"

"I'm fine!" barked Vixa. She staggered to her feet and hobbled forward, blindly firing her blasters at anything red. "Bring it!" she roared. "Come on!" Two lasers struck her thigh, yet still she remained standing. Her pistols overheated, so she threw them at an enemy's face. While he was dazed from the strike, Vixa removed her helmet and beat him to death with it. Her blood-stained curly hair swayed with each savage swing. Vala provided covering fire for Bo-Katan while Niko sniped enemies from atop a stack of crates. A laser struck Vixa's arm, but she fought through the pain and scavenged a rifle from her kill. She set it to rapid-fire and unleashed a storm of lasers across the dock. "For Mandalore!" she screamed through bloodied lips. She tried to fly up but was shot in the torso.

"Grenade going out!" Vala threw her detonator into a group of enemies. A blast sounded and their red helmets went rolling through the smoke.

"Nite Owls!" called Bo-Katan. "We've got one more Kom'rk coming in with reinforcements. We've got to defend it from enemy fire!"

Vala and Niko jetpacked to join their lieutenant while Vixa battled on the ground. Vala heard her grunt and looked back. "Vixa!"

"Just go!" she screeched. She was barely able to stand. "I'll buy you as much time as I can!" The rapid-fire setting caused her rifle to overheat, so she clubbed an enemy with it. Several warriors landed to engage her. One of their shots struck Vixa in her calf, making her stumble forward. She spread her arms and taunted. "Is that all you got? Come on! That's nothing!" The troops unloaded laser after laser into her. Though Vixa's voice and mobility faded, she still dared to yell. "That's nothing!" She could only take so many lasers, and collapsed when another blasted through her chest. The foes advanced over her remains without knowing she placed a finger on her last thermal detonator. As death claimed her, Vixa's grip on the device loosened. Her thumb departed from the trigger and a blip sounded. The grenade exploded, taking all three enemies with her.

"Pick up the pace!" ordered Bo-Katan. "We can't let these men reach the transport!" She, Vala and Niko worked together to blast the opposition out of the sky. The transport was nearly to them when a stray missile struck its core engine. The ship burst into flames, instantly incinerating every person onboard. The scorched remnants of the ship spiraled out of control. Unable to pull up in time, the Nite Owls were caught in the ship's collision. "Brace!" shouted Bo-Katan. Niko grabbed hold of a piece of the craft and extended his free hand to Vala. She clenched it, but the ship's remains crashed into the transit tunnel. The trio held on tight as the debris tumbled through, scraping across the tunnel and sending sparks flaring everywhere. Vala felt her hand slipping with each crash.

"Hold on, Vala!" urged Niko.

"I'm trying!" The debris struck a nearby building with enough force to send Vala flying.

"Vala!" shouted Niko.

She struck her head on the building's edge and plummeted into blackness.

Vala awakened to feel a pulsing pain in her head. A faint ringing sounded in her ears and her eyes struggled to see through her dust-ridden visor. She removed her helmet and coughed up a tuft of dust. Her body was coated in a thick layer of the powdery substance. She heard the crackle of burning debris around her and looked up to the blinding light of dawn. Scorched bodies of the Kom'rk's passengers lay strewn across the floor around her. Beyond them was a carnage like nothing Vala had ever seen before. Hundreds of Death Watch and Shadow Collective warriors lay dead in the streets. The bodies were piled high atop one another. Blue and red helmets littered the streets. Some were merely scratched while others had been blasted in half. Missile shells dotted the massacre along with a countless array of discarded blasters. The devastation coupled with an eerie silence, making Vala feel all the more unsettled. She forced herself to stand and winced at the soreness on her right leg. She must've landed on it during the crash.

Despite the large quantity of dust, Vala forced herself to speak. "Lieutenant? Niko? Anyone?" She heard a rumble from behind and immediately aimed her pistol. Vala immediately stood down upon realizing the sound came from a black-haired Mandalorian. "Niko!" she gasped and knelt at his side. His arms trembled and he struggled to breath. Vala wiped the dust from his face and cradled him. "You're safe now, brother."

"No one is safe," he coughed. "Vala, it's over."

"Don't talk like that. You'll make it."

"No. I mean everything's over. Death Watch...the Nite Owls...Mandalore. It's all finished."

"Not yet it's not," assured Vala. "Bo-Katan will-"

"She's gone, Vala. The lieutenant is...dead."

"No," uttered Vala as she looked towards the wreckage. She eyed Bo-Katan's iconic helmet as it lay tilted against a heap of debris. "No!"

"Vala..." Niko gasped for air. "Can you help me up? I can't feel my legs."

Vala glanced down and realized why he couldn't. Both of Niko's legs had been blown off in the crash. His state of shock prevented him from realizing it. Mortified by the sight, Vala released her grip on Niko's face and rushed to recover Bo-Katan's helmet. "She can't be gone! This can't be happening!" Vala frantically searched every direction of the desolate battlefield. She eyed a pair of legs poking out from beneath the wreckage. Several other bodies were piled around them. Vala stepped closer, pondering if the legs were the lieutenant's. She moved up again, this time making out the blue coloration on the leg armor. Vala's heart sank and she staggered back. She didn't know whether or not the body was Bo-Katan's. She didn't need to. Everything and everyone had been cruelly ripped from her life before. Why would anything change now? This disarray was further intensified when Vala turned to see that Niko had passed from his injuries.

She stumbled back and almost tripped on a body. Her emotions spiraled out of control while time around her seemed to slow. She activated her jetpack and rocketed over the slaughter. Exasperated, alone, and genuinely frightened, Vala went to the only place she could still feel safe.

One of Sudnari's richest districts was now one of its most damaged. Bodies littered the streets before smashed windows and charred buildings. Vala stopped at a mansion she knew all too well. Her jetpack nearly gave up on her as she crashed in front of the manor. She limped towards the laser-riddled door and broke it down. Her childhood home was dark and decrepit. Light fixtures were ripped from the walls and cabinets were looted. She stumbled to the cracked sink and cupped a slither of water in her hands. She splashed it over her bloodied face, equipped her helmet and peered up at a painting in the foyer. Despite all of the destruction the Ketra family portrait had somehow survived. Vala was about five years of age in the painting, beaming and full of life. Her mother grinned while holding her tight. She examined her father's overjoyed smile and heard his voice as she did so.

"To this day I still wonder where I went wrong," he said.

Vala turned to see her father donning shredded garments. Her mother was in a similar state as she rounded the corner. Her face was bruised on one side, mirroring the cuts on her father's face. "Are you happy now, Vala?" asked her mother. She gestured to the ravaged home. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Vala shook her head. "No, mother. Death Watch was overthrown by a foreign-"

"You let all of this happen," her father spat. "You let the duchess get murdered. You let your minions pillage the streets and murder innocence. How many of your own have you killed? Eh?"

"None, father. I-"

"I am not your father," he growled. "You are no daughter of mine." Vala felt her dwindling heart shatter at his words. "You chose your path, terrorist." He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her away. "Come on, Deba."

"No," said her mother. She pried her hand away and approached Vala. "I...I need to see her." She stood face to face with Vala and said, "Take off the helmet. Let me see my daughter as she truly is."

Vala sighed and removed her helm. Her mother broke out in tears immediately as she did so. She placed a trembling hand on Vala's bloodied cheek and then brushed the top of her short hair. She felt the sides of it as if mourning the long, blonde locks that once swayed past her shoulders. Lastly, she looked into Vala's eyes and gasped. Vala reached for her mother but she shuddered away. She slowly stepped back as if avoiding a rabid animal. "You're...you're not her," she uttered. "You're not my Vala." Her husband held her as she screamed through her tears. "You're a beast! A monster! Just like the others!"

Vala was devastated. She prepared to respond when the whir of a Republic gunship sounded outside. She rushed to the window to see waves of white-armored clone troopers rappelling down and rescuing civilians. A young Jedi leapt down with them and ordered, "I want men in these buildings now!"

A trooper saluted him. "Yes, General Skywalker!" Several troopers poured into the Ketra mansion and secured Vala's parents. "It's alright!" said one of them. "You're safe now."

"No!" screamed her mother as she pointed a finger at Vala. "She's one of them!"

"Arrest her!" yelled her father.

"Mother? Father!" Vala stood in utter disbelief as the clones closed in on her. "How could you do this to me?"

Her father's brows furrowed. "How could you do this to us?"

"Hands up!" ordered the clone. "We won't ask again!"

Vala withdrew her pistol and headshotted the clone. The others opened fire as she weaved for cover.

"Take her down!" shouted a clone trooper.

Her mother screamed and was ushered out of the mansion. She tried to return fire, but her pistol jammed. Facing overwhelming odds, Vala dropped her last thermal detonator, blasting the mansion and making her escape. She didn't look back once, only hearing the sound of Republic rifles. Vala pressed towards the southern dock, all the way until her jetpack ran out of fuel and sent her tumbling into several crates. She could hear a gunship closing in from beyond the shipyard. Out of options, Vala threw herself into the nearest shipping crate and sealed herself in with a fusion cutter. It was only a matter of time before the crate was hoverlifted into some sort of spacecraft. She could only hope it wasn't a Republic vessel.

The passing hours gave Vala time to reflect on all that had happened and all she had lost. Such somber memories subsided to a boisterous clanging atop the crate. "What the hell did the Moogans put in here? Spices shouldn't be this heavy." The crate as severed open, and Vala stared into the bulbous eyes of a Rodian smuggler. He immediately took aim with his blaster, but Vala caught and broke his wrist. He screeched in pain as she bashed his face into the edge of the crate. Enraged and determined to survive, Vala sprung out of the cart and kicked another Rodian in the face. The green-skinned, blue-eyed aliens closed in on her, only to be slaughtered one by one. Vala gunned two down before her blaster jammed again. She grabbed a third and kneed him in the throat. "Stay away from me!" she roared. She used her wrist laser to send a beam bursting through a Rodian's chest.

She turned to face a lanky Rodian, who immediately thrust his arms up. "Don't shoot! Please!"

Vala pinned him to the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

His voice was slick, deep, and husky. "Because I have money and I can get you drink. It sure looks like you need one." he laughed nervously.

Vala released her grip. "Mandalorian Ale. Now."

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" The Rodian scurried down the hall and got some from the cellar. He beckoned Vala to a table in the ship's lounge and poured her a glass. "Great work killing my crew, Miss Mandalorian!"

Vala removed her helmet and raised a brow. "You seem so upset."

"Ahhh you know. People die. It happens."

"Yes it does," Vala scoffed before downing her ale. "Yes it does."

"More ale?" he asked. She slid him her cup and he filled it to the top.

"So what's a Mandalorian like you doing out here? Planet reject you?"

Vala scowled. "I rejected it."

"Ahhhh I see, I see. Well obviously a woman of your talents knows what she's doing. You're probably better off now."

"More lost than better off."

"No way!" rejoiced the Rodian. "I'm lost too! My crew's dead, you're a loner, and we have a whole ship to ourselves!"

"What are you getting at?"

The Rodian slapped his forehead, making his antennas bounce. "Where are my manners?" He stuck out his scaly hand. "My name's Daliz. Who might you be?"

Vala glared at him, then at his hand. Considering she had nothing left to lose, she shook it. "Vala. That's the most you'll ever need to know."

"I like the way you think." Daliz poured himself a cup of ale. "Vala...there's no doubt you and I have seen some 'things' in our careers. It's only made us who we are today. But why just survive when we can thrive? I mean, you're obviously an expert warrior and I know my way around this galaxy. I like to believe fate brought us together. Ever thought of going into bounty hunting?"

"How well does it pay?"

"That depends on the quality of scum you fry. A fighter of your caliber can make good money easy." Daliz chuckled. "We could be one hell of a team! You rack up the bounties, I'll manage profits, we both fly away thousands of credits richer."

"I don't know," said Vala as she clenched a fist.

"I completely understand not knowing. It happens to the best of us," placated Daliz. "So let me put it another way for you. Let's say you refuse to go into a successful career of bounty hunting with me. What would you do instead?"

Vala brooded in silence. She sighed deeply and said, "Money sounds good right now. So when do we start?"

Daliz flashed a smirk on his snout. "We just did." 


	15. Chapter 15 - Servants of the Empire

**Chapter: 15 Servants of the Empire**

Despite her traumatic experiences, Vala had a potential future in bounty hunting. Without any friends or family remaining, Daliz was her only outlet towards social interaction. The slick Rodian truly did know the galaxy inside and out. He'd scour holonet and holonews sources for potential targets. He didn't bother with any under a thousand credits unless they were nearby. Once he found the baddest crook he could, Daliz was quick to assign Vala to the hunt. After being trained by and battling the greatest warriors in the galaxy, any wanted lowlife seemed like easy pickings for Vala. Together, she and Daliz were sure to deliver. They started small, hunting targets for Outer Rim crime lords. The pay was great and hirers appreciated Vala's lack of sentiment. Any compassion she ever had was brutally ripped out of her on Mandalore. She no longer cared about the target or the crime committed. Innocence meant nothing to her anymore. All she cared about was getting paid, and Daliz adored her for it. She got so swept up in the kill and capture of costly bounties, that she began to forget all about Mandalore. Whenever she started to think back, Daliz was quick to remind her of how great their team worked.

Deep down, Daliz understood what Vala was blind to. She claimed he didn't need to know more about her, but she didn't have to tell him. Daliz knew Mandalorians were bound by an honor code to fight for a leader. In a sense he had become Vala's leader, but such details were unnecessary to tell her. After gaining a reputation in the underworld, it was only a matter of time before the Hutts started inquiring about Vala. Just when Daliz thought he'd seen more credits than he could handle, the entire galaxy changed around him. The Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire. Clone troopers were decommissioned and stormtroopers took their place. Colossal star destroyers loomed over planets. The chancellor was an emperor and Grand Moffs carried out his bidding. Yet despite all of these tremendous changes, Daliz only cared about what had become of the Jedi. They were branded traitors to the Empire and were nearly wiped from existence after Order 66. Logically some Jedi were able to overpower their attackers and escape into the furthest reaches of space. The Empire put out extreme prices on their heads. However, the pay was only good if the Jedi was killed. With a growing reputation in bounty hunting, Daliz's had only one thought: JACKPOT. Vala's caliber was more than enough to get her accepted into the Empire's Jedi hunt initiative. Having experience with Force sensitive individuals made her an easy hire. Several years of Jedi hunting was all she needed to hone her craft, making her the ultimate killing machine. And that was all she had become, Daliz's killing...money-making machine.

While hunting Jedi paid extremely well, the trick was finding such elusive prey. It took months of excruciating digging to find information regarding a Jedi master hiding out on Nar Shaddaa. Daliz was quick to accept the hunt and Vala was quicker to ready herself for action.

Vala despised the planet of Nar Shaddaa. The polluted world held some of the galaxy's most corrupted scum. Vala scowled at the sight of such futureless filth. The Mandalorian woman lay perched on the ledge of a tower and down at her inferiors. "Disgusting," she spat. "Thieves and murderers without a single concept of honor, doomed to rot on this miserable planet."

Daliz spoke through her helmet. "Just focus on getting the job done so we can leave."

"I'm only passing the time, Daliz. If the information we received is correct, our target should be arriving at the watering hole within a matter of minutes. Then again, they were just rumors."

Daliz could be heard groaning with frustration. "We did not fly all the way out here to come back to Officer Talee empty-handed. Even if this planet is under Hutt control, it is still unwise to toy with the Empire."

"Quiet," intoned Vala. "I think I see the target." She lowered her antennae so that she could activate her rangefinder. Once it reached her helmet's viewplate, Vala was able to zoom in on the streets below her position. Her ID scanner highlighted every passerby from a lumbering Ithorian to a scrawny human. The scanner blipped and highlighted a hooded woman.

"Is it her?" asked Daliz.

"Stand by for confirmation," she replied while zooming in further. The woman quickly filled a bucket with water from the dirtied fountain. As she did so, the side of her face was revealed. "It's her. Jedi Master Ami Zena."

"Smoke her," ordered Daliz.

"On it," Vala stepped off of the ledge and allowed herself to fall. A light hover from her jetpack allowed her to land safely. She then cautiously weaved her way through the crowds of lowlives. Vala was no stranger to fighting Jedi. She knew she had to be quick to gain the upper hand against a master. Master Zena hastened her pace until she was faintly visible.

Vala still kept her eyes fixed on her target and assertively pushed through anyone in her way. She shoved an unsuspecting human who growled in response. He clenched his fists, "I ought to knock your-"

"Are you mad?" one of his friends stopped him. "Look at that armor. She's a Mandalorian."

"I don't want no trouble with mercenaries," the gruff human trailed off.

Vala ignored his remarks and closed in on Master Zena. She shoved another patron, withdrew her WESTAR-35 blaster pistol, and took a shot at the Jedi's back. The older woman dropped her water bucket and rolled to evade the attack. At the sound of the laser blast, the civilians of Nar Shaddaa immediately took cover. Master Zena stretched out her hands and struck Vala with a powerful Force push. She then ran down an alleyway.

Vala was cast into the air by the Force push, but she used her jetpack to fight against the attack. She flew high above the streets and eyed the fleeing Jedi. "She's headed for the docking district!" alerted Vala. "I'm in pursuit!"

"On her, Vala. Don't let her get away! Daliz shouted. "We've got 100,000 credits on the line here!"

"I know," growled Vala. "She won't get away." The bounty hunter rocketed after the Jedi and got close enough to tackle her. The two women crashed through a shack's fragile wall. Zena kicked Vala off of her, leapt to her feet, and ignited a blue lightsaber. The steaming blade's reflection could be seen against the darkness of Vala's viewplate. Vala fired her blaster several times, but Zena easily deflected them. Regardless, Vala continuously fired lasers at her target until her blaster jammed. "Not now!" she growled as the Jedi attacked. Vala ducked under her saber swing and then kicked the Jedi in the chest. She then activated a small energy shield on her wrist and used it to block incoming lightsaber attacks. Zena resorted to another Force push and sent Vala crashing out of the shack. She landed on the rooftop of another crude dwelling. The Jedi leapt down to her, and Vala immediately began firing her wrist laser. All of her shots were blocked again, forcing Vala to roll away from the incoming saber strike.

Vala turned and punched Zena while she recovered. The Mandalorian then grabbed her shoulders and repeatedly kneed her in the gut. Her durasteel kneepad struck hard against the Jedi's abdomen and made it difficult for her to breathe. One of the hits was enough to get Zena to drop her lightsaber. Vala headbutt Zena, and her helmet clanged against the woman's temple. Zena dizzily staggered backwards, pointlessly reaching for her saber. She began to pull it with the Force, but Vala shot her hand. The Jedi screeched with pain and attempted to use her other hand. Vala simply did the same to it.

Vala walked up to the weakened Jedi and looked down upon her. The older woman struggled to breath, leading Vala to believe that her kneeing had ruptured something. It would not have been the first time. "Jedi filth," she jeered.

Zena struggled to speak, "You call me filth...Yet it is you who cannot look me in the eye." Vala sneered and removed her helmet, exposing her platinum blonde hair and pale face. Her blue eyes narrowed underneath furrowed brows. The Jedi wheezed while observing Vala's face. She glowered, "By the Force. You're only a girl."

"I used to be," said Vala before pointed her wrist laser at Zena's face and firing. Vala pressed her earpiece, "Target terminated."

"Haha!" cheered Daliz. "Excellent! Now let's go get our credits!"

"I'll meet you back at the ship shortly," said Vala. She knelt down beside Zena's body and the Jedi's words echoed in her head again.

" _You're only a girl."  
_  
In Vala's eyes, she stopped being a girl long ago. Before the rise of the Empire. Before she killed for money. Her mind began to wander as she departed from the area. Vala recalled the first time she ever met a Jedi. She was only seventeen at the time, and the galaxy was a very...very different place.

At twenty-four years of age, Vala was a broken warrior. She never tired of bounty hunting, yet yearned for something beyond it all. Usually Daliz was able to quell such a yearning with a crateful of credits. Vala hauled the Jedi's corpse to the nearest rooftop and called in. "At the rendezvous."

"Standby," crackled Daliz's voice. His ship came swerving into view. Named after the savage wolf, the _Anooba_ was a grim starship. Its wings tilted up on a diagonal and its nose was sharp like a blade. The _Anooba_ hovered low enough for Vala to board with her prize. She stuffed the Jedi's body in the storage room and joined Daliz in the cockpit. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Calm yourself, bug-eyes."

He glowered at her nickname. "You know I hate it when you call me that. I'd do something about it if you weren't capable of snapping my neck with a flick of your wrist. And no, I can't calm myself if we are to remain on schedule. We told Officer Talee that we'd have the bounty by last rotation!"

"Please," Vala scoffed. "He should be happy we killed her in the first place."

Daliz facepalmed. "This is the Galactic Empire we're talking about, Vala. Not some lowlife crime syndicate. We meet their deadlines, we get paid. We don't meet them, and we can kiss our profits goodbye."

"It's not like we've accumulated thousands of credits from over the last six years or anything."

Daliz glanced back at her. "It's hard to stay rich when Imperial taxation keeps screwing you over. Hang on." Daliz fired up the hyperdrive and the _Anooba_ boomed into deep space.

The coordinates Daliz inputed placed the _Anooba_ just in front of the imperial fleet. Rows of colossal, triangular star destroyers hovered through the blackness. TIE fighter squadrons sailed beside them while the _Anooba_ swerved out of the way. Daliz pushed the ship's comms device and said, "This is _Anooba_ to _Pursuant_. Requesting permission to land. Clearance code is 973254."

There was a brief pause until a voice replied, " _Pursuant_ to _Anooba._ You are clear to land."

"We'd better be," muttered Vala. Daliz shushed her as the ship landed in the star destroyer's hangar. The duo departed and made their way to the adjacent elevator.

Vala overheard a stormtrooper mumble, "The Mando's back."

"Let me know when to start caring," scoffed another.

The elevator doors shut and the two were transported to the ship's intelligence department. They traversed a winding corridor while avoiding the occasional mouse droid. Stormtroopers guarding a door checked Vala and Daliz's ID before permitting them to enter. The room behind the door was bustling with frantic labor. Intelligence officers darted from left to right. Some had holographic maps with potential Jedi locations marked on them. Others sat with earpieces on, listening for clues within tapped frequencies. The back of the room featured a touch screen wide enough to cover the entire wall. Planetary projections blipped alongside security camera footage of suspected Jedi. Some confirmed targets had enormous red X's through them.

"What do you mean you don't know?" snapped a stern, strident voice.

A meek agent nervously fixed his hat. "We don't know, Officer Talee. Sources lost the signal on Tatooine days ago."

"Why are we here, Cadet Raltan?" he asked.

"To hunt Jedi, sir."

"You are failing miserably at doing so right now. Get that signal back and keep scanning!"

"Yes sir!" The agent rushed to get back on his computer.

Officer Talee turned around. He was a thin, yet well-built man with a savage glare. A black mustache and thin strip of chin hair rested on his face. His imperial officer's uniform was as black as his brows. Stress and sleep deprivation claimed most of his hair. Whatever remained of his balding head lay hidden beneath his officer's hat.

Shan glowered at Vala and Daliz. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Jedi Master Ami Zena is dead. We have her body for identification," said Vala.

"That Jedi was supposed to be dead two rotations ago!"

Vala punched Daliz in the arm. "You said we were only one rotation late."

Shan facepalmed. "I swear. It's like I'm the only competent one on this ship. You're lucky I don't deduct your pay for this tardiness."

Vala yanked her helmet off so he could look her in the eyes. "Jedi are elusive prey. Hunting them rarely goes according to schedule because of their sensitivity with the Force. Some can predict our moves before we even make them. Others are masters of blending with surroundings. Yet no matter how dauntingly difficult the contract may be, I get the job done and there's one less Jedi to deal with." Daliz gulped as she continued. "If _you_ think you can do a better job hunting Jedi, by all means show me." Daliz shut his eyes and braced for immediate consequences.

Shan's eyes widened, yet he did not raise his voice. Instead he puffed out his chest. "Consider your pay deducted by three quarters."

"What?" snapped Vala.

"Would you prefer no credits at all?" inquired Shan.

"No!" Daliz sprung in front of Vala and pushed her back with his rear. "A three quarter deduction is fine. No further disciplining is needed. Please excuse my bounty hunter. She suffers from war trauma and it agitates her from time to time. Glory to the Empire!"

Suddenly the doors behind them opened. "Officer Shan!" boomed an older voice. Everyone turned to see a man in a white, Imperial military uniform. A freshly pressed cape of the same color swayed behind him. His greying brown hair was tucked away in a black cap that mirrored Shan's. The Imperial officer turned, noticed the caped man's rank, and stood at attention. "You look about right," he huffed. "Officer Shan Talee, I presume?"

"You are correct," said Shan. "I don't believe we have met before."

"Of course." He extended a black-gloved hand to Shan. "Orson Krennic. Imperial Intelligence."

"To what do I owe this visit, sir?"

Krennic took a step back and observed the office around him. "This is quite a setup you've got here. It will make a fine intelligence room for locating potential rebel cells."

"You're mistaken," said Shan.

Krennic raised his brows. "Oh?"

"This is a Jedi hunting sect. Other offices track potential rebels."

Krennic shook his head. "I have a direct order from the emperor himself. The Jedi hunting program is to be disbanded."

Shan's eye twitched. "But why? We're making progress."

"Every few months or so," jeered Krennic.

"With all due respect-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, just speak. Out with it."

Shan recovered and cleared his throat. "I have spent my entire career studying Jedi behavior. I live to track and hunt them down!"

"I have spent my entire career in favor of things myself, however change is inevitable. The Jedi are nearly destroyed anyway. Whatever is left of them will be eradicated by Lord Vader's Inquisitorious."

Shan tilted his head. "Inquisitorious?"

"Force sensitive assassins and perfect Jedi hunters," summed Krennic. "But I wouldn't expect you to have heard of them. The inquisitors are without fault, eliminating Jedi within days while it takes your sect weeks. Besides, the Empire cannot be handing out credits to blaster-toting bounty hunters just for killing a Jedi. Your team is to disband effective immediately, officer. That is all."

Shan bit his lip. "But-"

"That. Is. All." Krennic's piercing blue eyes glared at his inferior. "Unless of course you'd like Lord Vader's inquisitors to demonstrate their abilities to you personally. Would you?"

"No sir."

Krennic flashed a wavering grin. "Excellent." He spun around, shoving Daliz away in the process. Vala refused to move, prompting Krennic to clash against her shoulder. Her armor hurt on impact, making Krennic hiss and turn. "Out of my way, bounty hunter," he spat. "You rabble think yourselves to be elites. As if you deserve some special treatment." He scowled while scanning Vala from head to toe. "The Empire doesn't need your scum. No one does." With that, Krennic made for the door, off to accomplish far more important tasks on his agenda.

Vala clenched her fists and began to storm towards the elevator. She was nearly there before Daliz snagged her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to feed that man his teeth." Vala cracked the knuckles in her free hand. "One at a time."

"You do that and we're finished! The Empire will have us executed for treason!"

"The Empire doesn't own us."

"Yes they do! If they put cash in our pockets, they own us. I thought you got that through your head already."

Vala yanked her arm free and pulled Daliz to him. He shut his eyes and cowered as she said, "That man knows not what he speaks. I've murdered more Jedi than he ever has. How dare he refer to me as some common bounty hunter. I am a warrior of Mandalore!"

"I'm sure a man as well-ranked as Krennic knows who and what you are," said Shan. "I'm also sure he doesn't care. In fact, he referred to you as exactly what you are."

"A bounty hunter," agreed Daliz.

Vala released her grip on the wriggling Rodian. "This is banthashit. He can't shut us down like this. Not after all the work we've done."

Shan huffed at her remark. "This is the Galactic Empire, Vala. Efficiency is what keeps it thriving and any slack is hastily dealt with."

"So you're telling me that after all of the work we've done...all those years of blasting the Jedi no one else could find...we're getting shut down? All because some bigshots work faster."

"Inquisitorius," uttered Shan. He wiped his sweaty face and turned to his detail. "I've devoted my career to the eradication of Jedi. Now all of that goes to waste in exchange for finding insurgents. As if anyone is going to rebel against the Empire."

"Damn the Force-sensitives," snarled Vala. "If I can take Jedi, I can take them."

Suddenly, Shan's eyes shot wide open. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"That if I could take down a Jedi, I could take down an inquisitor."

A faint smirk formed on Shan's lips. "Then, you could best them at their own job."

"What are you getting at?" asked Vala.

"And will we be paid?" added Daliz.

Shan paced for a moment. His eyes scoured the floor and then darted towards Cadet Raltan. He clenched the back of his seat and pulled it towards him. "Raltan. I don't suppose you got that signal on Tatooine up and running again?"

Raltan gulped. "I-I did, sir. One of our agents on the planet sent a transmission detailing what he believes to be a Jedi trying to get offworld."

Shan chuckled under his breath. "We can work with this."

"But how, sir? We've been disbanded."

Shan ignored his comment and surged toward Vala. "If you can snuff that Jedi before Inquisitorius does, It'll send a message that my sect is still needed. It'll prove that we're all the Empire needs. I might even get a promotion out of it."

"Sounds promising," said Daliz. "But it'll cost you."

"You do not organize prices with the Empire, Rodian."

Daliz cackled to himself. "Officer Talee, you are in no position to deny me that now. We're both on the brink of losing our hearts' desires. That being said, I suppose my client and I can get back on track if you're willing to pay...let's see...500,000."

"Are you mad?"

"I'm as sane as they come," he assured. "I guess this all depends on how bad you want to keep your little department."

Shan growled and tapped his foot. Having assessed the situation, he huffed and said, "Fine. 500,000 credits for this Jedi."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Daliz applauded and nudged Vala. "Unless you'd like to charge more."

Vala shook her head. "The glory of proving myself is enough for me."

"Of course it is," Daliz replied. He pat her helmet as an owner would his pet.

"I'll buy you as much time as I can," said Shan. "I can't guarantee a substantial amount. So the sooner you get this kill, the better." Raltan handed Shan a datachip, which he passed on to Vala. "This chip contains everything you need to know about your contact and the target."

Vala claimed the chip and departed with Daliz. "We're back in the game!" cheered the Rodian. "And for 500,000 credits too!"

" _If_ Officer Talee keeps his word," said Vala.

"Pffft, of course he will. We're calling the shots now." Daliz chuckled. "500,000 is such a beautiful number." He placed an arm around Vala. "I hope you like sand, because we're headed for Tatooine!" 


	16. Chapter 16 - Dead Ends and Short Leads

**Chapter: 16 Dead Ends and Short Leads**

The _Anooba_ rocketed through the limitless vortex of Hyperspace. Blue waves streaked across the cockpit and Vala watched the same happen on her helmet. She entertained herself by spinning it, making the lights dance across the durasteel. Daliz sighed, "500,000 credits."

"That's the 500,000th time you've said that," Vala jeered.

Daliz cackled hard enough to clench his side. "I can't help myself! We're making it big!"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"No... _but_ this time I get to make Officer Talee grovel at my feet. I can't wait to see his face as he hands me my-" Daliz choked. " _Our_ credits."

"Mhm," muttered Vala as she spun her helmet. "Talee's disobeying orders by permitting us to do this. Forget about him keeping his word. Let's hope he can keep his life." Vala shook her head free of such thoughts. "Here." She plucked the datachip from her belt and handed it to Daliz. "We'll be coming out of Hyperspace soon and I want to hear the briefing."

"You don't want to wait until we get to Tatooine, huh?"

"No. I don't want to hear you say 500,000 again."

Daliz smirked. "As you wish." His long finger shoved the datachip into the dashboard. It blipped thrice and projected the hologram of a human face. He was a haggard man whose thin lips were hidden beneath a thick beard. His eyes were even thinner than his lips and several scars lined his forehead.

"This is Agent Tolian to Officer Talee. After months of tracing a lead, I have cause to believe a Jedi is in Mos Espa. Sources say he's come all the way in from Nar Shadaa via stowing aboard a spice freighter."

"We were just there!" chuckled Daliz.

Vala shushed him and leaned closer to the hologram. "I believe the rogue Jedi may be looking for a spacer to smuggle him off the planet. Without an Imperial presence, Tatooine is the perfect place to ditch a ship and disappear." The transmission shifted to a more recent broadcast. "This is Agent Tolian. This planet's sandstorms make getting a signal through all the more difficult! That being said, I won't waste much time. I've spotted the Jedi here in Mos Espa. I won't get too close for fear of him using the Force to sense me. I'm an informant, not a bounty hunter. That's where your people come in." A second imaged flashed beside Tolian's. It colorized, revealing a young man with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Facial recognition confirms that this is twenty-one-year-old Dain Marr. He was a pupil to Jedi Master Ami Zena during the Clone Wars." Vala scoffed and Daliz oohed. "The two barely escaped Order 66 because they were involved in a peacekeeping mission on Malastare. Meet me at Podracer's Cantina in west Mos Espa and I'll inform you on my most recent findings. Ask the bartender for a shot of Sunsplicer. He'll ask why and you'll tell him your brother's in town. Just trust me. Tolian out."

The transmission cut and Daliz applauded. "Looks like you get to finish off this dynamic Jedi duo!"

Vala shook her head while staring at Dane's image. "He's a baby. He'll never see it coming."

"That's what I like to hear. Now brace, we're about to-" A boom sounded and the _Anooba_ shook violently. "Come. Out. Of. Hyperspace!"

Vala clenched her seat and looked at the sand-coated planet before her. Tatooine was a tan, enormous orb floating in space. It increased intimidatingly as the _Anooba_ descended. Once the ship broke through the atmosphere, it was immediately immersed in the tail end of a sandstorm. Daliz jerked the controls and the motion made Vala sick. "Watch it!"

"Do you want to fly? I'm sure you can maneuver much-"

"You know damn well I don't know how," she spat.

"I know," said Daliz. "I just like saying it." He landed the ship a vacant dock at the edge of Mos Espa. The spaceport's sand-colored domes and other structures dotted the dusty streets. The _Anoxia's_ landing gear clanged against the sand-swept ground and its ramp came rolling down.

Vala put her helmet on and eyed Daliz from the viewport. "Why aren't you staying aboard?"

Daliz finished putting his leather jacket on and said, "You heard Agent Tolias. He's in a cantina. A _podracer's_ cantina. There's money to be made from all the saps in that watering hole."

Vala rolled her eyes, thanking her helmet for hiding the gesture. "Just come on."

She stepped out of the ship, letting the warmth of Tatooine's two suns beam down in full force. The sunlight made her aged armor gleam and nearly blind the approaching official. He was a young Ithorian, easily distinguished by the prominent hump on the back of his head. His elongated face extended forward and curved upward. His eyestalks stemmed outward, allowing the Ithorian to see much farther. With slow reflexes and poor coordination, he hobbled forward and spoke in his native tongue. His two mouths and four throats permitted him to speak in stereo, all of which sounded like garbled, guttural churning to other species. Due to their limited mobility and attributes, Ithorians were favored as verbal enforcers for the Hutt Clans. Six years of association with the species helped Vala comprehend most of what he was saying.

The Ithorian said, "Welcome to Mos Espa. Because of the Boonta Eve Classic, all docking fees have been raised to 500 credits."

"Podracing really attracts a crowd down here, huh?" Vala's comment made the Ithorian chuckle.

"I know we just got here," Daliz started. "But there must be sand in my ears because I can't be hearing this right. Did you say 500 credits?" The Ithorian nodded respectfully, prompting Daliz to burst into a fit of laughter. "No no no. We have always paid 100 credits to dock in these spaceports."

The Ithorian's eyes darted back and forth from Vala to Daliz. "I understand that sir. But the Boonta Eve Classic is-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Daliz. "Where are your translator devices?"

The Ithorian shuddered. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Maybe there's sand in _your_ ears or whatever holes you listen through. Because last time I checked, all Ithorians are required to wear translators on their mouths. Are you violating policy, hammerhead?"

The nickname was as condescending and degrading as any species-related slang. The Ithorian panicked. "The device hurts my throat. I'm only taking a break from it today! I swear!"

"I should start off and tell your superiors right now!" barked Daliz.

"Please, sir! There's no need for that. I need this job! I...I have kids!"

Daliz frowned exaggeratedly. "Awww you need a job to feed yo wittle mutants? Newsflash, hammerhead: We all need jobs! We came to Mos Espa to make money, not have it taken away from us. Now where's your superior?"

"Okay okay!" The Ithorian struggled to catch his breath. "100 credits. You can dock for 100."

Daliz smirked. "After all this trouble, we dock for free."

Vala nudged the Rodian. "Daliz!"

"Stay out of this!" he growled before returning attention to the Ithorian. "We dock for free or its curtains for your job. Especially when I tell your superiors how you harassed us in your native tongue. I-"

"Enough!" snapped Vala. She reached into Daliz's satchel and plucked a cluster of credits from them. She shoved them in the Ithorian's trembling hands as Daliz stormed off. "500 for docking," she said. "The other 500 is yours. You know, to get those translators fixed. I know you're not wearing it because they're 'busted' right?"

The Ithorian caught on and nodded. "Bless you," he uttered.

"Vala!" called Daliz. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor beside him. She walked over and he viciously knocked on her helmet. "Daliz to Vala! Do you read? Cause all I'm hearing is stupid static! Static that just cost me 1,000 credits! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-"

"I don't even want to hear it. Need I remind you who saved you when you had nothing. When you were nothing? If it wasn't for me, you'd be a drudge right now, getting spat on and beaten in some alley on Coruscant! Now come on. You're embarrassing me in front of everyone." Vala clenched a fist and followed Daliz out of the docking bay. They trekked across the worn, multi-species-treaded streets until they reached Podracer's Cantina.

The bar was as boisterous as any. A cacophony of languages sprayed across the room, all of which were deafened by the speakers on the wall-mounted viewscreens. Some panels aired different podraces while others flashed highlights. Both spectators and amateur podracers sat with their eyes glued to the screens. Their cheers and grunts were direct responses to whichever racer took the lead. The viewscreens and some dimly-lit lanterns were the only sources of light in the blackened room.

Vala advanced to the bar and its Zabrak tender came over. "What can I get you?" Vala remained silent. "What's the matter? Never seen a Zabrak before?"

"Oh trust me I have," said Vala. "I'll take a shot of Sunsplicer."

The Zabrak raised a brow, wrinkling the skin under his horns. "Why?"

"My brother's in town."

The bartender grimaced. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Why?" He pointed towards the corner of the bar. Closer examination revealed a corpse lying face down. Vala got closer and turned him over. "It's Agent Tolian."

"Of course it is," huffed Daliz. "This just isn't my day."

Vala shut the deceased man's eyes and then felt around his body. She did so until she discovered a hole in his midsection. She gently examined his back and felt the wound. "Clear entry and exit. The skin is completely charred and still slightly warm. This must've happened hours ago."

"And no one's bothered to move his body or call the authorities?"

"This is Tatooine, remember? No one gives a womp rat's ass about anyone." The mention of a womp rat immediately triggered an image of Dee in her head. While her memories had faded over the years, her thought of Dee remained perfectly clear. She recalled her short brown hair and amber eyes as if she was sitting right in front of her. She remembered Dee's pink lips and widened grin. Her laughter filled Vala's ears and made her smile.

"Vala!" Daliz's voice made her gasp. "I'm talking to you."

Vala sighed and looked up. "What did you say?"

Daliz huffed. "I asked you if the wound was from a lightsaber."

She returned her focus to Tolian's corpse. "No. The entry burn is not consistent with the exit marks. This beam lost momentum while a lightsaber's would remain constant. Still, this is a high-powered blaster wound. The murder weapon is twice, if not thrice as powerful as a WESTAR 35."

"So if the Jedi didn't snuff out our agent...who did?"

Suddenly, a short and hooded creature came scurrying over. Only its glowing eyes were visible beneath its brown robes. It began flailing its arms and speaking in a fast-paced, high pitched language. "A Jawa!" gasped Daliz. He hugged his satchel and backed away. "That little scug will rob us blind! Guard your pockets!"

"I think he's trying to tell us something," said Vala. "Do you speak Jawaese?"

"No. If I did, I would've told this Jawa to kiss my-"

"Do you at least know Jawa trade language?"

"I'd never trade with something that far beneath me."

Vala sighed. "You are zero help today." She turned to the Jawa. "What are you trying to say?" The Jawa frantically pointed at Tolian's body and then swung his hands like a blade. "A lightsaber? But it wasn't a lightsaber." The Jawa nodded and kept wildly swinging his arms. "This is hopeless. You understand me, but I don't understand you."

Daliz took a seat. "It's common for Jawas to know a multitude of languages. That way they can swindle anyone they please."

An idea sparked in Vala's head. "I think I know how to understand you, Jawa. But you have to come with me." The Jawa nodded eagerly.

Daliz cracked his knuckles. "You do what you have to. I'll be here."

"Drinking?"

" _And_ getting back the credits you cost me." He eyed a table of Sabacc card players. "Now get going. Officer Talee can only stall for so long. The sooner this Jedi dies, the better."

Vala left the cantina with the Jawa trailing behind her. She returned to the _Anooba's_ docking bay just in time to catch the Ithorian walking away. He now had the translators fastened to his mouths. "Wait!" she called. "I never got your name, friend."

The device translated his words to Galactic Basic. "I am Snulli Botek."

"Sorry my associate didn't give off the best first impression, Snulli. I'm Vala Ketra."

"That Rodian wasn't my first bad guest and he won't be my last. Still, I appreciate your apology, Miss Ketra. Which I must say, shocks me considering your armor. Mandalorian right?"

"That is correct. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

Snulli hummed. "What kind of favor?"

"Can you translate Jawaese for me?"

Snulli sighed. "Translate? Sure! You had me worried. I thought you were going to ask me to kill someone or something. You never know what you'll hear on Tatooine. I'm on my way to my office now. Come on in and we'll see what your little Jawa has to say."

Vala and the Jawa followed Snulli into his office. It was a rounded, tightly-packed, and cluttered room with a fan overhead. Vala used the opportunity to take a seat and remove her helmet. "Are you beautiful by human standards?" Snulli asked.

"I wouldn't know," said Vala. "No one's ever told me so."

"Well you have very nice eyes."

"Thanks...um..." She observed the blinking, black orbs on the tips of his eyestalks. "You do too." She turned to the Jawa. "Alright, repeat what you said in the cantina." The Jawa babbled in its speedy language. "What did he say?"

" _She_ ," corrected Snulli. "She is the wife of her tribe's chieftain. If I translated correctly, Tiliwa is her name, and his is Bebwu. She says she came to Mos Espa seeking help, and that you caught her attention when you mentioned a lightsaber. She says she knows someone who wields one."

"A Jedi?" asked Vala. "She knows a Jedi?"

The Jawa replied. "She knew one," translated Snulli. "But she hasn't seen 'the old man' for some time. However, she says her husband knows where he lives."

Vala thought to herself. _"Well if I can't find Dain Marr, I suppose this 'old man' will suffice."  
_  
"Where is her husband?" she asked. The Jawa spoke again, this time frantically fidgeting with her black hands. She hung her head and her voice lowered. Snulli gasped. "What?" asked Vala. "What did she say?"

"She says her tribe's sandcrawler was crippled by the Sand People."

"Tusken Raiders," realized Vala.

Snulli carried on with his translation. The Jawa's words were so heart-wrenching, he had to kneel beside to comfort her. "Many of her friends were killed in the attack. Only she and a handful of others were able to escape to the outskirts of Mos Espa. She says the Sand People took her husband prisoner." He interrupted to voice his own thoughts. "The Sand People are a menace to all, especially the Jawas. It's common for them to capture a Jawa tribe leader for humiliation and bartering means. If both needs can't be satisfied, the chieftain is often...killed." Tiliwa dropped to her knees and whimpered.

Vala took a deep breath and knelt in front of her. "Tiliwa," she said, making the Jawa look up. "I am Vala. See my armor? My gun? I am a warrior. Do you know where these Sand People live?" Tiliwa nodded. "Show me and I promise I will rescue your husband, Bebwu."

Tiliwa quickly clapped and hugged Vala. She bounced like an eager child and pulled her by the arm. Snulli placed a hand on Vala's back. "She says she'll show you where the Sand People are, and cannot thank you enough."

"Thank you for translating, Snulli. I'll see you around."

She followed Tiliwa out of the office when Snulli added a final remark. "I must say, if the stories I hear about Mandalorians are true...you are a great contradiction to it."

Vala raised a brow. "How so?"

"You have a heart."

Vala thought back on her long-lost comrades. Bo-Katan, Dee, Zal, Vixa, and even Pre-Vizsla crossed her mind. She glanced over and said, "All Mandalorians have hearts, Snulli." She put her helmet on. "They're just all in different places." 


	17. Chapter 17 - Turmoil on Tatooine

**Chapter: 17 Turmoil on Tatooine**

It took hours before Mos Espa's local authorities came trudging in to investigate the cantina. Daliz watched from his gaming table as two spiky-faced Niktos followed the bartender towards Tolian's body. Rather than look in to the Imperial agent's murder, the men simply dragged his carcass out of the cantina and tossed it out in the street. Daliz leaned forward to see a cluster of the spaceport's scoundrels swarming the body. Like a pack of ravenous beasts, they shredded every valuable from Tolian's body until he was even more desecrated than he already was. His view was obscured by a well-built man who came strutting into the cantina. His feline features, especially his prominent ears, easily distinguished him as a Zygerrian. He carried himself with pride and picked the corner seat at the bar.

"Are you going to place a bet, or not?" asked an impatient Nautolan.

Daliz returned his focus to the table. He glanced at the cards in his hand and remained emotionless. "1,000 credits."

The Nautolan cackled. "You outlanders are as bold as you are stupid." He threw down his cards and proudly proclaimed, "Sabacc!"

"You cantina boys are as arrogant as you are pathetic." Daliz threw down a trio of cards that made the other players gasp. "Idiot's array!"

"Banthashit!" snapped the Nautolan.

"Call it whatever you wish! Read the cards thrice if you must...but I'll be taking my winnings." Daliz chuckled as the Nautolan reluctantly gave up his money and stormed off. "Don't be a sore loser, tentacle head!" He rubbed his green palms together. "Alright! Who's next? How about you?" He pointed at a haggard Bith.

The Bith scratched his bulbous head and shrugged. "I don't have any credits to spare."

"Then bet something else! Perhaps that nice necklace of yours."

"An idiot's array, huh?" grumbled a voice. Daliz watched as the Zygerrian leaned over the table. He ran his furry fingers across the cards and bared his fangs in a grin. "You're a lucky bastard, Rodian."

"Daliz," he replied. "My name's Daliz."

"Well, Daliz. If you're done messing around with these scugs-" He poured a cluster of glistening credits onto the table. "How about we have a real Sabacc game?"

Daliz glared at the Zygerrian. "Who are you?"

"Vendo Tetar, the best Sabacc player in Mos Espa _and_ Mos Eisley."

"Well, Vendo." Daliz cracked his knuckles. "Are you ready to lose that title?"

Vendo flashed a smug smile and eagerly withdrew his deck of cards. "Bring it on, bugface."

Tiliwa led Vala far out of Mos Espa and to the brink of its outskirts. They trekked beyond the rising dunes until a ravaged sandcrawler came into view. The colossal transport was smoking and toppled over. The survivors from Tiliwa's tribe returned to start burying their dead. The sight was enough to make Tiliwa look away and drop to her knees. Vala helped her up. "Keep it together, Tiliwa. I cannot save your husband without your directions."

Tiliwa brought herself to stand and pressed on. They ventured past the sandcrawler's charred remnants until Tiliwa pointed at a ridge. Vala stepped forward but the Jawa refused to travel further. Tiliwa kept her little black finger pointed until Vala caught on. "I see. Thank you for all you've done. Please get your people to safety. Hopefully this won't take long." Vala ignited her jetpack and rocketed towards the ridge. It appeared shorter in the distance, and only increased in height as she neared it. She skid to a halt atop its apex and knelt on the opposite ledge.

Vala activated her rangefinder and scanned the dunes. Blobs of furry, horned creatures shifted in the distance. "Banthas," whispered Vala. "No doubt the Tusken's livestock." She scanned ahead, pinpointing a cluster of tents protected by a makeshift fence. She started zooming for a closer look when a blur obscured her view. One of the Tusken Raiders emerged from the ledge and furiously raised his gaffi stick. He roared in his native tongue and swung his stick downward. Vala easily caught the stick and pulled the Tusken to the ground. She then pinned him with her knee and pressed her WESTAR to his abdomen. The Tusken flailed as she unloaded three shots into him. The masked tribesman went limp and Vala holstered her pistol. She advanced with caution, fearing more of the savages could be hiding in the rocks. Luckily, her point-blank shots were muffled by the Tusken's thick tunic. She still had the element of surprise and hoped to be long gone by the time his body was discovered.

With such a wide space to cover, Vala couldn't risk flying over to the camp. Instead she slid down the cliffside and crawled across the sands. She kept her head down as sand scattered across her visor and clustered against her armor. As she crawled, she thought of the 'old man' Tiliwa had spoken of. She wondered just how many Jedi could actually be hiding out on a desolate world like Tatooine. She could only hope that Bebwu was still alive to tell her about the Jedi. Clouds rolled in from the east, shrouding the dunes in darkness and sparing Vala from an agonizing heatwave. She poked her head up from the nearest hill and examined how close she was to the camp. She rushed to her feet and advanced, kicking up sand in the process.

The sounds of roaring Tuskens echoed throughout the tents. The barbaric race could be seen piling corpses for their pet massiffs to eat. The spiny canines greedily feasted upon the dead while the Tuskens squabbled amongst each other. Vala heard a high-pitched shriek sound amidst the boisterous ambience. She followed the sound to a tent where blue sparks sputtered from the entryway. She was almost to it when a Tusken rounded the corner. Vala quickly grappled the foe and snapped his neck. She shoved his body into the tent and stepped into it. Another Tusken was using a rusted electrifier to zap a captive Jawa. It turned in shock as Vala lunged to attack. She pinned the Tusken to the floor and struggled to retrieve the electrifier. Vala headbutt him, scraping her helmet and crunching his mask in the process. The Tusken took a swipe at Vala and she redirected his electrifier directly into his jugular. The prolonged zap incapacitated him, allowing Vala to approach the captive Jawa.

He flailed in his restraints and screamed in Jawaese. "Shhh!" ordered Vala. "Shut up!" The Jawa kept screaming and sputtering words. She tried reaching under his mahogany hood to cover his mouth, but this only scared the Jawa more. "Bebwu!" she whispered sharply. "Bebwu!" The second utterance was enough to quell the Jawa. "That's your name, right?" He nodded.

"It's alright." Vala removed her helmet and smiled. "I'm a human. I'm not one of them." Bebwu's struggle lessened and he hung his head from exhaustion. "My name is Vala. Your wife sent me to get you out of here." Bebwu's head shot upwards and he craned his neck.

"Tiliwa?" he asked.

"Yes, Tiliwa." Bebwu suddenly erupted into a joyous cheer, rejoicing in his wife's survival. "Bebwu, no!" snapped Vala. "Shut up!"

The tent's entryway flung open and two Tuskens charged in. Vala spun and placed a laser in each of their chests. The shots rang out, startling Bebwu and sending the entire camp into a hysterical frenzy. "Shit," she muttered while putting her helmet on. She tore off Bebwu's ropy restraints and kept her blaster trained on the entrance. Bebwu fell forward, clutching his injured side. "Can you run?" He shook his head. "Can you walk?" He shook his head again. "Limp?" He nodded. "Then limp for your life! I'll clear a path for you to-" It sounded as if the Tuskens had the tent surrounded. "What the hell?"

 ** _CRACK!  
_**  
The entire tent came crashing down, exposing the interior to intense rays of sunlight. Tuskens came swarming from all sides, wildly swinging their gaffi sticks like madmen. Vala knelt over Bebwu, pressed her fingers to her vambrace, and shouted, "Get down!" She ignited her flamethrower and spun around, setting any approaching Tuskens ablaze. They screeched in agony, running across the sands and burning alive. Some crashed into other tents and set the aflame. Tusken women and children scattered from the flames while warriors guided them to banthas. Soon the section of camp was scorched from Vala's flamethrower. Despite this, Tusken warriors still pressed their attack. Vala switched to her wrist blaster in order to save fuel. She fired at the incoming Tuskens and swiftly switched to her pistol. "You still with me, Bebwu?" The Jawa nodded from between her legs. "Good! I promise I'll get you out of here! Just keep your head down!" She fired several shots and activated her comlink. "Let's get some air support. Daliz, come in! Daliz! Get to the _Anooba_ and meet me at these coordinates. Daliz!" She angrily hung up when her call went unanswered. "Where the hell could he be?"

One of the massiffs pounced onto Vala. It barked wildly and chewed at her shoulder. Its teeth skid across the armor, giving Vala enough time to punch the beast off of her and finish it with a blast. Vala saw an opening across the sands and pointed towards it. "Go, Bebwu! Go!" The chieftain limped as fast as he could while Vala fought off the Tuskens. She kneed one in the face just in time to hear another high-pitched scream. "Bebwu?" she called out. The scream came from a flaming tent in the opposite direction. She rushed over to see another Jawa tied up struggling to break free. Rather than let him burn alive, Vala rolled forward and blasted the rope off. "You!" she yelled and extended her hand. "Wanna live? Come on!"

The Jawa took her hand and she yanked him out of the tent. As she exited, a gaffi stick struck the side of her helmet. Vala fell against the sand as the Tusken swung to finish her off. She rolled to evade his next two strikes and paused when the third didn't happen. She watched as the rescued Jawa grabbed hold of the Tusken's leg. The assailant easily kicked him off, but the distraction bought Vala the time she needed to gun him down. The Jawa recovered and sat in awe as Vala slew countless Tuskens. He gasped when her blaster jammed, forcing her to melee her foes. He gasped again at the sight of scraps strewn across the sand and eagerly collected them. While many of the Tuskens were on the run, those who stayed to fight were still overwhelming. With growing fatigue and a jammed blaster, Vala made her choice. She hugged the Jawa and jetpacked off into the clouds, leaving the Tuskens to rage below.

Vala struggled to stay level as the Jawa hugged her neck. He screamed after looking down to see how high they were. "Hold on!" she croaked. "We're almost out of here. I'll have you home in no time."

Vendo Tetar threw down a card that made Daliz cringe. The Zygerrian adored his fearful expression and took great pleasure in claiming his credits. Daliz's eyes twitched while watching all of his money get dragged into Vendo's furry palms. He examined some of his pathetic cards, desperately determined to regain his losses. Vendo's deep and haughty laughter was enough to make Daliz scowl. "Don't be a sore loser," said the Zygerrian.

"Who said anything about losing?" quipped Daliz.

Vendo's silver eyes widened and his fangs jutted forward. He quickly laughed off the remark and said, "Perhaps you have had too much to drink. All of your credits now rest in my pile. You're broke!"

"Not exactly," assured Daliz. He pulled out a holographic projector and flashed an image of the _Anooba_. "I'll wager my ship against all of your credits." Venda greedily snatched the projector and marveled over the _Anooba_. "She's the last of her kind. One of the fastest starships ever crafted by Rodian hands. It's all yours if you beat me next round."

Vendo's eyes darted for the cards in his hand and then back to the projection. He smirked and took a swig of his ale. "Wagering a ship for only my credits? Is there nothing more you want should you win by some impossible miracle?"

"Well, now that you mention it. Your lips, pressed against the tip of my shoe. Seems fair, wouldn't you think?"

Vendo snarled. "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Do _you_?" asked Daliz.

Vendo humored the Rodian with a guffaw. "You have a deal."

"Then play."

Vendo spread three cards across the table and smiled. "Pure Sabacc," he declared. The cantina patrons oohed and aahed at the play. Vendo crossed his arms and smirked. "I'll take my ship now."

Daliz kept a cool head. "Like hell you will." He spread his trio of cards. "Idiot's array."

The crowd hollered a unanimous "OH!" Vendo sat mouth agape as Daliz happily collected all of his winnings.

Daliz laughed vicariously. "Like you said, I'm a lucky bastard!"

"No," said Vendo. "Just a cheating one."

Daliz's smile disappeared and he began to get out of his seat. "I won fair and-"

"Sit down!" ordered Vendo. "We are not finished here."

"Who are you to give me such a command?"

"A slavemaster and direct representative to the Hutt families."

Daliz scoffed. "And I represent the Galactic Empire. How would your Hutt friends like it if I ordered Star Destroyers to descend on their palaces? I'm sure they'd love an Imperial occupation."

Vendo eyed Daliz from head to toe. "You're bluffing."

Daliz stood firm. "I have powerful allies, including a bounty hunter under my service. One snap of my fingers, and she'll come swooping in to smash your fat, furry skull."

"You lied when you played and you're lying now." Vendo gestured to the cards. "No one could get an idiot's array so quickly when I possessed all of the cards needed for it. He threw down the rest of his hand, prompting patrons to gasp. "Shut up!" Vendo commanded. "Now, open your jacket."

Daliz sneered. "No."

Vendo rose from his seat and stood face to face with Daliz. "Open it!" he roared. When Daliz refused, Vendo grabbed his jacket and forced it open. He furiously plucked several copies of the idiot's array and held them to the Rodian's face. "You cheating, lying, insufferable scug! I will have you-"

 ** _PAKOOOW!  
_**  
A blaster sounded and a laser shot out of Vendo's back. He choked for a moment before stumbling into the table, sending cards flying everywhere. Daliz revealed the miniature pistol he had stashed away in his jacket. "That's what you get!" he screeched while firing more lasers into Vendo's corpse. "That's what you get when you cross Daliz!" Drunk with power, he aimed his pistol at the patrons. "Anybody else want some? Scram!" He fired several shots, sending people screaming in every direction. He reached into the Zygerrian's pockets and stole whatever credits he stashed away. Daliz put another laser in Vendo's chest before dashing out the door and tripping outside. He scrambled to his feet and disappeared down a dusty alleyway. He backed against the nearest wall and laughed hysterically at the amount of credits in his hands.

Vala landed on a dune overlooking the ravaged sandcrawler. Tiliwa and the other survivors were celebrating the return of their lost chieftain. Bebwu sat in the center, exchanging hugs with all of his fellow Jawas. Vala let the freed Jawa slide off of her neck, permitting her to breath fully again. The Jawa quickly returned to Vala and hugged her leg. He nuzzled his head against her thigh and hummed in delight.

"You're welcome," said Vala. Her smile faded when the hug lasted longer than ten seconds. She tried shaking him off. "You're welcome. That means you can let go now." She plucked him off and shoved him aside. Vala blinked and the Jawa was already hugging her again. "Off!" she yelled. "Hey!" The Jawa crawled up her side and curiously knocked on her armor. "Stop that!" He sprung to her arm and examined her vambraces. "Don't touch that! That's the flame-" Fire blasted, frightening the Jawa. "-thrower." He applauded the flames and went to ignite them again. Vala yanked him back by the hood. "No no! You don't touch." The Jawa pointed at her helmet. "You don't touch that either." He hung his head, only to eagerly point at her jetpack. "No! Don't you have enough scraps?" The Jawa shook his head and then ran to hug her again. Vala leapt over and pushed him in the opposite direction. "Just go home! You're safe now. You can get all the scraps you want back home, right?" He nodded and Vala sighed. "So go home." The Jawa nodded and stayed right where he was. "I said go home!" He gestured to her. "I'm not your home! They are!" She pointed at the other Jawas below. Upon mentioning them, her Jawa hung his head in shame. "What's the matter? They don't like you?" He slowly shook his head. "Does...anyone like you?" He merrily nodded and pointed at her. "No. I saved you. That is all. Go back to your family. Don't tell me you live alone." The Jawa nodded.

Vala sighed at his response and knelt to reach his eye level. She removed her helmet and said, "Listen. Sometimes you're going to feel all alone in life. But that doesn't mean you stop living. Trust your own company. Sometimes it's all you need. Hell, my parents disowned me, but I'm not wallowing around. Does that make any sense?" Rather than acknowledge what she said, the Jawa rubbed her short blonde hair and searched it for scraps. Vala swatted his hands away. "Cut it out! Look, I need to go down there and ask the chieftain for some information. You said he and the others don't like you, so why don't you stay up here. Okay?" The Jawa nodded and she put her helmet back on. "Okay." Vala began heading downhill when she heard scurrying behind her. She turned just in time to see the Jawa hug her leg. She rolled her eyes and shook him off. She tried flying away on her jetpack, but the Jawa clung to her thigh. Enraged, Vala landed and shoved the Jawa off of her. She then fired her whipcord to tie him up. "There." She proceeded down to Tiliwa and Bebwu when an engine rumbled in the distance. The Jawas heard the sound and fled for cover. "Now what?" Vala groaned.

The _Anooba_ came sailing over the sands. "Vala!" yelled Daliz from his comlink. "We need to go. Now!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Making back triple the money you cost me! I'll explain on the ship. Come on!"

"But I'm about to find info about-"

"Vala, this is about MY LIFE. Get aboard, now!"

Vala angrily kicked a mound of sand and reluctantly flew up to the ship. The hatch closed and the _Anooba_ rocketed upwards, leaving Tatooine far behind it. Vala stumbled towards the cockpit feeling unusually heavy. She turned to see that the Jawa had not only broken free of her whipcord, but also used it to fasten himself to her ankle. "Are you kidding me!" The Jawa dashed away, fleeing down one of the ship's corridors. "Forget it," she growled. "I'm not dealing with this now." She barged into the cockpit and shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

Daliz turned from his chair. "This is all your fault, Vala. You had to pay that useless hammerhead 1,000 credits, didn't you? You couldn't just let me handle it! Because of you, I had to try and win back the money you cost me, only to find myself swindled by some scum claiming to work for the Hutts. He demanded I surrender my fairly-earned winnings to him, swearing he'd kill me if I did otherwise. I had no choice but to blast him myself." Daliz rubbed his temple. "I'm not the killer, Vala. You are! Yet because of your stupid mistake, I had to pull a trigger."

"I don't understand. If you did it out of self defense, why did you flee?"

Daliz stuttered. "Because...because I was frightened, Vala! I'm not a fighter. Who knows what other thugs that scum could've had chasing me. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

"I tried calling you!"

"Well obviously my issue is more important! Seeing as you didn't kill any Jedi, I'd say your call was pointless actually."

Vala clenched her fist. "I had a lead on a Jedi. Maybe not Dain Marr, but a Jedi nonetheless. An old man who-"

"Listen to you, Vala." Daliz scoffed. "Old man? Can you not even focus anymore?"

"I-"

"Shh!" Daliz activated the ship's comm system. "Officer Talee, this is Daliz. Please respond."

Talee's voice crackled through the dashboard. "Daliz. Tell me the Jedi's dead."

Daliz sighed. "He isn't, but I assure you we're close."

"Dammit, Daliz. This isn't a game!"

"I know. Trust me, I've had to assure my client that. But no worries. I'll keep her in line. Agent Tolian is dead. I believe the Jedi killed him with a high-powered blaster. Can you scan Imperial databases and security systems in the Outer Rim for a young man named Dain Marr?"

"I will, but this is the last time I can help," said Shan. "I have an observer coming in soon to examine what's become of my sect. If he sees I haven't disbanded yet, I'm finished. Get the job done or you'll never work again. That's an order!"

"Yes sir," said Daliz before hanging up. "We'll see what he has to say, Vala." He turned in his seat. "Vala?"

Vala sat in her private quarters, staring intently at her helmet, pondering all it stood for and what she had become.

Two pig-like Gamorrean guards let an armored man into an illustrious palace. He stepped through the darkened corridors until he stood face to face with Jabba the Hutt. The obese crime lord angrily flailed his pudgy arms. Slime oozed from his mouth with each furious outburst. Despite these gestures, the armored man remained unfazed. He gazed through his Mandalorian helm and directly at Jabba. The Hutt's protocol droid was quick to translate. "The mighty Jabba requested your presence because he needs a bounty hunter of your caliber."

"I'm listening," said the man.

The protocol droid flashed an image of Vendo Tetar's laser-riddled body, then showed blurry footage of a Rodian. "This man has brutally murdered the mighty Jabba's closest and most profitable slaving partner. He requests that you find this Rodian and bring back his head."

"What's the payout?"

Jabba garbled and threw up a fist. His protocol droid turned to the bounty hunter. "The mighty Jabba knows you have a quite the reputation, Boba Fett. For this contract, you will receive a grand total of 500,000 credits."

Boba gave the crime lord a nod and then pat the EE-3 rifle at his side. "Consider it done, Jabba." He turned and departed for his ship.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Vicious Hunt

**Chapter: 18 A Vicious Hunt**

Vala glared down at her helmet. She analyzed every scrape and dent, vividly recalling how she received each. Every battle from Mandalore to Tatooine lay etched against the durasteel. Yet no matter how much the helmet endured, the Nite Owl insignia remained visible. Though faded and scratched, the emblem still reminded Vala of when she truly joined the Nite Owls. She missed Lieutenant Bo-Katan and shook her head free of mournful thoughts. She tried to find comfort in her grief, but any alternative thinking only made her dwell on her most recent failure. She was so close to finding a Jedi, and now she was back at square one thanks to Daliz. He entered just as she thought of him.

"Vala?" he asked from the doorway. "You alright?" She glared at him. "I know just what will cheer you up."

Vala raised both brows and set her helmet on the nearby table. "I bet you do."

He scratched one of his pointy ears and cleared his throat. "Yes well...Officer Talee scanned the Imperial databases. He's got us a lead on Marr."

Vala looked up at him. "I'm listening."

"The Jedi and whatever pilot he had on Tatooine have escaped further into the Outer Rim. Imperial spy ships lost the signal from their transport once it got far into a desolate sector."

"How desolate?"

Daliz leaned on the side of the doorway and crossed his arms. "As desolate as it gets. Bespin."

Vala was flummoxed. "What the hell are they doing on that gas giant?"

"Who cares?" quipped Daliz. "As long as you smoke him, none of it will matter. I've already plugged in hyperspace coordinates."

"Are we actually going to stay on the planet this time?"

Daliz sighed. "Vala...I-" The two of them heard a clanging from across the room. A pair of black hands snagged Vala's helmet and dragged it into the ventilation shaft.

"Tha Jawa!" shouted Vala as she lunged over.

"I must be going insane," said Daliz. "Did you just say-"

"Jawa. Yes!" Vala grabbed her helmet just before it disappeared into the shaft. The culprit loosed a stream of words in Jawaese. "Give it back, you little thief!" She pulled back just as the Jawa did. "Don't just stand there, Daliz! Help me!" The Rodian gripped Vala's waist and tugged with minimal strength. "Are you even trying?"

"Of course I am!"

"Oh to hell with it." Vala withdrew her pistol and fired several blasts into the vent. The Jawa fled, leaving Vala to recover her helmet. She turned to Daliz and shrugged. "What? He stowed away."

"I don't even want to know. Just stop blasting holes in my vents. Who knows how much repairing those would cost me. I'll be in the cockpit, you coming?"

"I'll catch up," Vala said while examining the vent. "I'm going hunting." Daliz rolled his eyes and exited, leaving Vala alone in silence. She shut her eyes and listened closely. A very faint patter sounded beyond the heavy whir of the vents. She crept down the hall, following the patter until it stopped in the storage room. She raised her voice and said, "To think he almost got my helmet! I'll put it in storage where it's safe." She placed the helmet on a storage crate and then made for the door. When she neared it, Vala leapt to a corner in the room and waited. Within the next minute, the vent above her began to rattle. Its covering popped off and the Jawa tumbled down. He awed over the helmet and eagerly rubbed his hands together.

Vala tackled him just before he could grab the helmet. The Jawa screamed and kicked in her arms.

"Gotcha!" Vala grunted. Suddenly the Jawa activated the whipcord on her vambrace. The wire shot out and snagged onto Vala's other hand. While she struggled to break free, he slid out from beneath her and ran for the helmet. Acting quickly, Vala performed a legsweep and lunged to grab him again. She listened to his tone and snarled. "Cry all you want. I'll-..Wait, are you...laughing?" The Jawa chittered and nodded to her. She released her grip on him and recovered her helmet. "Is this all just a big game to you? You get to mess around while searching for scraps?" The Jawa nodded eagerly and then ran to hug Vala's leg. "Well there's not a single part of me that's scrap. Considering we're a long way from Tatooine now, I'd say we're stuck with you. Just so I'm no longer perplexed...are you a male?" The Jawa nodded. "Alright then. One problem solved." The ship rumbled briefly, indicating they had just emerged from hyperspace. Vala made her way to the cockpit while the Jawa trailed behind.

She entered to see the colossal gas giant that was Bespin. It was enormous enough to take up the entire viewport. "Here we are," said Daliz. Vala took the seat next to him and the Jawa came running for the controls. She pulled him away while Daliz gasped at the whole ordeal. "I thought you said you were going hunting?"

"I was!" grunted Vala. "But I didn't want to blast anymore holes in your ship." She dragged the Jawa to the back of the cockpit and plucked a holoprojector from the wall. "Here, Scraps. Play with this." The Jawa marveled over the device, yelping as different projections popped up. Vala returned to her seat and scratched her chin. "Hmmm Scraps. I like it."

Daliz signed. "Now you're naming it? What is he, your pet?" He turned to make sure Scraps was too occupied to listen. Vala turned as he brought his voice down to a whisper. "You know, we can send him out the airlock. He'd never see it coming."

"Tell me about Bespin," said Vala. "What's the plan?"

Daliz glared at her but proceeded to oblige. "The Imperial spy ships managed to get a make on the ship Marr's traveling in. It's a light freighter. A HWK-290 to be exact. It's a pretty sleek vessel with a very sharp nose. Yet despite its lovely design, the ship's hyperdrive is one of the weakest around. It was designed for smuggling runs to nearby systems, not longterm flights across the cosmos. The HWK will need a serious boost to power the hyperdrive, and what could possibly better than a boost of Tibanna gas? That stuff's mined from colonies like Cloud City. That'd be the floating, pin-shaped structure you're ogling over."

Vala's eyes widened as the ship neared Cloud City. She couldn't comprehend how mere repulsor lift engines could keep the entire city floating in the sky. Daliz was struck with a fit of nostalgia. "My crew and I used to smuggle Tibanna gas from here during the Clone Wars. I bet supplies has only quintupled over the years. Just imagine the credits that come out of selling it all. Combine that with tourism and Cloud City is doing fantastic for itself." Daliz flew to one of the docking bays. "To avoid any further docking fiascos, I'll just drop you off here."

"Sounds good," said Vala as she put her helmet on.

Daliz lowered the ramp, prompting him to raise his voice over the blasting winds. "I'll be in orbit! If you find the HWK, you'll find the Jedi! You know what to do!" He gave Scraps a shove. "And take your pet with you! If you care about him so much, I'm sure you won't mind!"

"I hunt alone!" Vala shouted back. "He'll only slow me down!"

"He's your problem!" quipped Daliz. Scraps stumbled too far out onto the ramp and a powerful surge of wind sent him flying off. Daliz grinned and shrugged. "He _was_ your problem!"

"Dammit," Vala muttered before diving off the ramp. She closed her arms to maximize speed as the Jawa plummeted through the clouds, screaming his head off in the process. When she was close enough, Vala grabbed the Jawa and used her jetpack to boost upwards. She flew back up to the docking platform while staring at the Jawa. "You're a lucky pest, you know that?" Scraps hugged her and rested his head against her chest. His comfort was short-lived when Vala pried him off. "Just be quiet and try not to attract any attention." Right after she said that, the platform's patrons erupted with applause.

"What a save!" cheered a tourist.

"And what a sweet set of armor," added her friend.

Vala hung her head and trudged onward. Scraps scurried at her side like an eager child. He gazed up in wonder at all of the docking ships and the technology powering them. "That was some quick thinking," said a smooth and deep voice. Vala looked around, wondering who had spoken it. "Down here," he chuckled. Vala peered down at a pair of legs poking from beneath a cloud car. "Apologies. This craft isn't going to repair itself." Vala shrugged and moved on, but the man persisted. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that a Jawa?"

Scraps looked up at Vala and nodded. "What's it to you?" she asked.

The pair of grease-stained legs pulled the rest of the body outward, revealing a dark-skinned man with a tuft of curly black hair atop his head. His narrow mustache curved with his smirk. "Well, I hear those critters are mighty proficient with technology." Scraps proudly applauded the remark. "Maybe he could help get me out of a jam. You see, a client of mine really needs this cloud car operational. I'd take it to a local mechanic, but considering it's stolen-"

Vala crossed her arms. "Stolen?"

The men loosed a hearty chuckled. "That also explains why the ship is damaged in the first place and why I should get a professional getaway driver."

"You're pretty open about your accomplishments, thief."

He wrinkled his nose. "I prefer the term, entrepreneur. Besides, I know I'm among friends."

Vala raised a brow. "I'm no entrepreneur."

"While I may prefer the term, there's much more that I go by. I'm sure the same is true for you. You won't turn me into any local authority because you're just as rotten as I am. Worn and torn Mandalorian armor? A WESTAR pistol at your side? Your appearance just screams bounty hunter, but I reckon you've got way bigger folks to bust aside from a petty thief."

"Appearances can be deceiving, _entrepreneur_."

"They always are." Scraps darted past Vala and began fiddling with the cloud car's power conduits. The man chuckled. "Look at him go! Imagine how many ships he's probably seen or picked apart on Tatooine."

Vala prepared herself to call back Scraps when an idea crossed her mind. Time was of the essence and acting on her plan was all the more beneficial. "Scraps," she said. "Would you like to fix this man's ship?" The Jawa was so busy fiddling with the craft that he didn't even look at her. He just gave her a brief wave instead. Vala turned to the man and said, "My Jawa will service your ship."

"I can see that. What's the catch?"

"Information. I need to take care of business in town and cannot have any distractions tagging along. Just keep an eye on him until I'm done with my very pressing... _business_."

She pat her pistol and the man smirked. "What kind of information do you need?"

"I'm looking for a specific starship that docked in Cloud City. A HWK-290 freighter with possible sandstorm damage."

The man rubbed his chin. "I can't say I've seen an HWK around these parts. _But..._ "

"But?"

"If I was a lowlife deadbeat on the run from a bounty hunting broad, I'd take my ship to storage platform 390. The carbon-freezing chambers below it typically shroud the area in smoke."

"Thanks for the tip," said Vala.

"And thank you for your donation miss..."

"Vala. And you are-"

"Calrissian. Lando Calrissian," he said before caressing her palm. She pried it from his grip effective immediately.

"I'll be back, Scraps!" Vala hollered. The Jawa just waved again and tended to his work.

"One more thing Miss Vala," said Lando. "If I was a lowlife deadbeat on the run from a bounty hunting broad, I'd only know about platform 390 if I had contacts on Bespin. Contacts that might be willing to keep me safe by use of deadly force."

"Anyone who stands in my way has never truly witnessed deadly force." Vala cracked her knuckles and departed.

"She's a spitfire, that one." Lando peered at his bare hand. "We'll see how the dames talk to me when I'm as rich as my dreams are. Hell, I could be rich enough to own this dock someday. Or this city!"

Vala spotted a hovertrain station above and jetpacked to reach it in time. Passengers awed as she came in for a landing. While staying discrete was her best bet, she had absolutely no idea how long it would be until the next train arrived. It was a risk she reminded herself was necessary as she boarded the hovertrain. The coach reeked with the malodorous stench of Tibanna gas. The smell emanated from exhausted laborers who were about to begin another grueling shift. Vala sat back and watched Cloud City's skyline from her window. The train rocketed across the city and made efficient stops at every platform. While Vala's mind may have wandered, she was quick to focus at the sound of "Now approaching storage platform 389." She stood up and prepared for departure. Her heart sank when the automated voice said, "Now approaching docking bay A1."

"What happened to platform 390?" Vala asked herself outloud.

"It's been closed for maintenance," muttered a tired worker.

"Like hell it has been," replied Vala. She sped to the back of the hovertrain without rousing any suspicions. At least she thought so until she entered the caboose.

A curvy woman giggled against the wall. Her bright green dress and curly red hair were disheveled in her lover's embrace. His fancy suit wrinkled as he pressed his sweaty face against her cheek and kissed her neck. The woman cooed and turned her head to kiss him. Instead she saw Vala and gasped, startling her lover in the process.

Vala shook her head. "Tourists." The man eyed her swaying hips as she departed, prompting his lover to slap him. Vala leapt off of the train and used her jetpack to land safely. She stayed in the shadows and advanced towards the forbidden platform. Upon rounding a corner, Vala noticed two burly officials guarding an entry way. Their royal blue hats and uniforms signified their position as local law enforcement.

Vala called Daliz. "I think I've found the Jedi's location. Platform 390. I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now."

Daliz's voice crackled back. "Excellent, Vala. Get this guy."

She stepped out and approached the guards. "Can we help you?" asked one of them. "Are you lost?"

"This section is shut down for maintenance," said the other.

Vala looked around. "Awfully quiet for a place under maintenance."

"The guards stepped forward and the stronger of the two crossed his arms. "Trespassing is a highly punishable crime in this city. Especially when it comes to the-"

"Harboring of Jedi," Vala interrupted.

That was all Vala had to say to get both man to draw their guns. "Hands up. Now!" said the stronger guard. Vala obliged as he ordered his partner. "Call the others. Tell them to go now!" Vala waited for the man to turn and then kicked the gun out of her would-be captor's hand. She slammed him to the ground and lunged at the other.

She pinned him as he scrambled for his comlink. "We've been compromised!" he screamed into the device. "Go now! Go!" Vala grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed his face into the ground. Vala withdrew her pistol and sprinted through the doorway. A red laser zipped from the corner, forcing Vala to take cover. Within mere seconds, multiple enemies converged on her position. The attackers were composed of both men and women from a wide range of species.

Vala returned fire as Daliz's voice rang out in her helmet. "What's with all the laserfire? What the hell is going on down there?"

"I'm taking heavy fire from some underground forces."

"You've found a bloody rebel cell!" growled Daliz. "Stop wasting time and get to the Jedi. I'll get to the platform as soon as I can."

"Stop wasting time, he says." Vala threw a thermal detonator down the hall. The explosion sent rebels flying into the nearby walls. Vala rushed in, finishing off the wounded and proceeding up aa ramp. As she ascended, a cylindrical device came twirling at her. She had limited time to identify it as a thermal imploder. She had even lesser time to catch and throw it back. The device swiveled next to a rebel's feet, giving her a split second to scream before enduring a tremendous explosion that shook the entire platform. Tubes snapped and pipes erupted, spewing mixtures of carbon gas and liquid carbonite everywhere. Some of the concoction landed on surviving rebels and partially hardening their bodies. One hiding woman was completely encased in a high concentration of the horrid substance. Vala pressed on just as a rebel grappled her from behind. She struck him with the back of her head and placed a laser in his face. Her heart raced when she heard the incessant bleeping of a timed explosive coming from her back.

"Bastard!" Vala rocketed upwards and scraped her back against the wall. Doing so dislodged the bomb, sending it down to explode on whatever remainsd of the platform. The explosion was even worse than that of the thermal imploder's. The carbon-freezing chambers erupted into flames, scorching the rest of the platform and causing the shrill screeches of alarms.

Vala landed and looked on amidst the charred and mangled corpses until she saw a hooded figure. It was accompanied by a rebel women, whose blue vest and dark skin vividly contrasted against the fiery area. "Come on!" she called. "This way!" Vala looked ahead of the woman to see a HWK-290 docked on a lower platform.

"This is Vala," she called in. "I have a visual on the suspect's ship and a possible shot at Dain Marr. I'm moving in!" Vala dashed over as a wounded rebel emerged from playing dead. He fired a laser into Vala's shoulder, severely denting and scorching her armor pad. She hissed as the laser's remnants burnt through her flak and struck her skin. She used her pain to furiously stomp on her shooter's neck and shoot his chest. Both the rebel and the hooded figure boarded the craft, standing on the ramp as it elevated. Vala took aim with her pistol, perfectly aligning the hooded figure's head in her crosshairs. She pulled the trigger and cursed when it stopped halfway. She glared at the jammed pistol. "No! Not now!" She recovered a dead rebel's rifle and unloaded a whole clip into the HWK's hull. While it was a smaller ship, its shields were capable of withstanding simple blasterfire. The ship took off and Vala jetpacked after it. Despite her ability to fly, her Z-6 couldn't keep up with the HWK forever. Law enforcement rushed to the destroyed platform while the HWK soared over the docking bays. "Daliz! Where are you?"

"Almost there!"

"New coordinates. Go to the docks where you dropped me off. The HWK is trying to make a break for it!" Vala nosedived the docks and grabbed Scraps in her arms. "Times up, little guy."

She took off just as Lando emerged from his cloud car. "Hey! He was almost finished!"

Vala ignored his comment and flew high above the clouds. She kept the HWK in her rangefinder's sights as Scraps flailed in her arms. "Do you want to die?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Then don't budge so I won't drop you!" A bleeping sounded from her jetpack. "Don't tell me you have a bomb too, Scraps." This time the bleeping indicated Vala's low fuel levels. Falling now meant certain death by plunging into the gas giant's core. "Daliz! Where the hell are you?"

"Would you calm down? I'm right here." The _Anooba_ came gliding in from above her. The ramp lowered and Vala fought powerful winds to reach it. She maximized power to her jetpack until the fuel drained to a slither. Vala felt herself freefall for a second before she caught the edge of the ramp. Scraps scurried up her arm and then pulled to help get her onboard. She ushered him inside and then stood on the ramp.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Daliz.

"Don't worry about me. Leave the ramp down and follow that ship!"

Vala lunged for the _Anooba_ 's ventral apparatus. She climbed up one of the ship's wings and then clenched the edge of it. Daliz fired the ship's blaster cannons at the HWK until Vala called in. "Cease your fire and steady the ship."

He tightened his grip on the controls. "I hope you know what you're doing!"

Vala bent herself forward and used her final slither of fuel to launch her jetpack-mounted missile. She watched it spiral through the air and strike the HWK's underbelly. The ship swayed out of control, yet still pressed onward above the planet's atmosphere. Vala made her way back into the ship and shut the ramp behind her. She rushed to the cockpit and listened to Daliz cackle away. "Great shot, Vala! You got them good! That's got to be a critical hit to their hyperdrive. Our prey is finished without a jump to lightspeed.

"Then stay on target and blast them to pieces," said Vala. "It's time to end this hunt."

* * *

Aboard a Star Destroyer amongst the Imperial fleet, Agent Kallus activated a hologram. A slender, Pau'an male with pinstriped skin emerged. He sneered, displaying his sharp teeth in the process. Kallus stood at attention. "I apologize for the intrusion, Grand Inquisitor, but I have a grievance to address. During my most recent inspection, I have seen that Officer Shan Talee still has not disbanded his Jedi hunting sect."

"Perhaps he is overly ambitious," said the Grand Inquisitor. "Regardless, he must understand that Inquisitorius is in effect now. Why has he not been arrested?"

Kallus pursed his lips. "Shan is a great asset to the Empire."

"When he follows orders."

Kallus' eyes wandered as he thought of a response. "It would be a shame to waste his talents though."

"Of course, but Lord Vader does not tolerate insubordination on any level. Fear not, Agent Kallus. I will dispatch one of my Inquisitors to put Officer Talee...in his place."


	19. Chapter 19 - Hunters Hunting Hunters

**Chapter: 19 Hunters Hunting Hunters  
**

Boba Fett stepped over shards of broken glass and globs of molten metal. He examined the exploded carbon-freezing platform and knelt to observe the corpses. He examined the blast marks on one of them and said, "WESTAR-35. Looks like the Rodian fancies Mandalorian weaponry. Unless he's got himself a protector."

"I don't know about a Rodian," said a Cloud City guard. "But an armored woman was reported by multiple eyewitnesses including myself. Her armor was nearly identical to yours by design."

"This woman you're speaking of." Boba pulled up a holoprojection of Daliz and the _Anooba_. "Was she seen near this ship?"

The guard nodded. "She flew up to it and then launched a rocket at some other ship. A HWK I think."

"Do you remember where the rocket struck?"

The guard scratched his chin. "The underbelly I believe. But that HWK just kept on flying!"

"But a strike like that would cripple its hyperdrive. That would lead the HWK to the nearest planet, with the Rodian no doubt in pursuit. That's all I need." Boba jetpacked away from the crime scene and returned to his attack craft, _Slave I_. He sat back at the controls and set coordinates for Hoth.

Officer Shan Talee awakened to a distant rustling. His groggy eyes swayed listlessly until fully opening. His quarters was pitch black, as it was the only way he could sleep. He stared up at the metallic ceiling, imagining himself being awarded for successfully hunting Jedi. His pride subsided to fear when he wondered what was taking Daliz so long. He felt through the darkness in order to activate his clock. Upon glancing at the time, he huffed and rolled over. He clenched the covers and bundled himself under them. Despite years of service, Shan never adjusted to a standard Imperial bed. Its stiff mattress and paper-like sheets were the foundation of his daily stress. Still, Shan always found a way to get himself to sleep. Typically dwelling on his past and future accomplishments was all he needed to drift off.

He shut his eyes, allowing the Star Destroyer's whirring ambience to null his senses. He was nearly fast asleep when he heard the rustling again. His eyes fluttered for a moment, only opening fully to the sounds of scraping. "Whuh?" he muttered before exhaustion got the best of him. His face sank back into the pillow and he took a deep breath. Suddenly, a powerful force overturned his bed and slammed him into the wall. His mattress sandwiched him against it as he flailed in a belligerent stupor. Shan kicked the mattress off of him and shuffled around in the darkness. He ran his hand across the wall in search of the light switch. He tripped over the overturned mattress and crashed into his desk, sending datapads plummeting across the floor. Shan accidentally stepped on one, cracking the screen as he reached for the wall. He flipped the switch and braced his eyes for immediate brightness. His heart raced when blackness remained. He darted for the door, only to receive a swift punch across his jaw. Shan stumbled back and fought his soreness to yell, "Guards! Guards!" His calls went unheard as he clawed across the floor for his dresser. In the rush, his hands knocked his comlink to the floor. He scrambled to grab it until a boot came crashing down on his hand. Shan roared with pain before taking another punch to the face. The strike sent him crashing into one of his metal bedposts. The tip of it struck is forehead with a sharp, resounding ting. He dove for his dresser again and pulled open the lower drawer. He yanked hard enough for the entire container to fly out. "Dammit!" He shoved his hand into the drawer and retrieved his blaster pistol. As he did so, the unseen foe kicked him in the torso.

Shan rolled across the room, clenching his side with one hand and aiming his pistol with the other. Regardless of how he tried to steady the gun, it trembled uncontrollably in his sweaty palm. He fired once, and his laser illuminated the room in red hue. While the effect lasted seconds, it allowed Shan to see a dark figure standing in the corner of the room. His eyes widened as all returned to darkness. He felt a pressure swell in his hand as an invisible force pulled the gun out of it. "No!" he flailed his arms through the shadows. A swift punch struck his chest and the same unseen force pushed him against the wall. "Who are you?" he hissed.

"You know who we are," said a deep and obscured voice. "At least enough to think you can best us in Jedi hunting."

Shan sneered through bloodied lips. "Inquisitorius."

"This is your final warning. Disband your operation. Refuse...and you will endure a suffering incomparable to tonight's."

"This wasn't so bad."

"I'm not finished."

Shan felt the Inquisitor use the Force to slam him face first into the floor. He struggled to move as the immense power kept him pinned. A red lightsaber ignited and slid across the floor. Shan could only see the blade and a black fist from his position. He writhed as the tip of the lightsaber ran across his cheek. The blade deactivated, leaving Shan to scream at the scorching pain on his face. The smell of charred flesh overwhelmed him as the Inquisitor attacked. Only the sounds of his battering echoed through the shrouded blackness. 

"Are you kidding me?" Vala slammed her fist on the dashboard as Daliz struggled to land a hit. He steered the ship towards the HWK while rapidly firing at it. All of his lasers went zipping off into dead space. "How can you not hit them?"

"I'm not a good shot, alright!" snapped Daliz. "Whoever's piloting that ship know's what they're doing. They won't give up. Even if their hyperdrive is toast."

"I could nail that shot."

"But can you fly?" Vala growled at his remark. "Exactly! This is just perfect. I can fly but not shoot. You can shoot but not fly! Just my luck!"

"Just focus on landing a hit," said Vala. Scraps poked his head into the cockpit and babbled in Jawaese.

"NOT NOW!" said Daliz and Vala in unison.

Vala pointed at the controls. "Aim a little higher."

"Shut up."

"Just a little higher!"

"Shut up!" Daliz's fingers hammered away on the ship's triggers. Sprays of red lasers just barely missed the HWK. Daliz tilted the controls slightly higher. He smirked when the HWK matched his crosshairs. "Gotcha!" He pulled the triggers and gasped when nothing responded. "What?" His blue eyes rolled to the monitor and he screamed. "Overheated? Not now!"

"Just give it some time to cool," said Vala.

"We don't have some time to cool! Look, they're headed for that white planet." She read the datacharts. "Hoth."

"It doesn't get colder to Hoth," realized Daliz. "It's a death wish to anyone foolish enough to go down there."

The HWK took a nosedive for Hoth. "Guess we don't have much of a choice," said Vala. Daliz reluctantly darted after the ship. The _Anooba_ blasted into the planet's atmosphere and immediately plunged into a ferocious snowstorm.

Daliz struggled to maintain control. "I have to put us down!"

"If we have to land, so do they."

"Unless you destroyed their landing gear. They'll certainly crash."

Vala thought on his words. "Even the most experienced pilot is no match for a storm like this. We'll-" The turbulence overwhelmed Vala and her nausea kicked in. She fastened her seatbelt and deathgripped the chair's arms.

"I have to put her down!" yelled Daliz. He pulled back on the controls and landed the _Anooba_ in a valley. Icy winds blasted over the craft, coating it in a thick layer of frost. Vala wiped the sweat from her forehead while Daliz angrily crossed his arms. "Well this is just terrific." Scraps hobbled in the behind them, dizzied fro such a rough landing. Vala unbuckled herself and observed the environment beyond the viewport. The whiteout obscured all, leaving them stranded in a blizzard. 

Cadet Raltan looked around the offices, scouring his peers for the man in charge. "Hey Nelori, have seen Officer Talee?" he asked.

Nelori left her chair. "No, Raltan. He's been absent all morning."

The doors behind Raltan opened. He watched as Nelori's grey eyes widened as she yelped. Raltan turned and gasped at a horrific sight. Officer Talee came limping in. His wrinkled uniform was the least of anyone's concerns. One of his eyes was swollen while the other was bloodshot. A fresh scar lay stretched across his cheek. His neck, chin, and even hands were bruised. Raltan could only imagine what atrocious wounds were hidden beneath the officer's uniform.

Everyone stopped working and the offices fell silent. Only the clicks of Shan's boots could be heard against the polished floor. He limped to his desk and leaned against it. His tired eyes scanned the room as he scoffed. Raltan gulped and stood up straight. "Officer...Talee?"

"Hm?" Shan grumbled.

"What...what happened to you?"

"Don't be stupid," he hissed. "We all know what happened here. Who did I think I was fooling? Of course Kallus saw right through me."

Raltan stepped forward. "Did Kallus do this to you?"

"No. I owe this to Vader's Inquisitors. They knew I was still hunting Jedi and thought they could teach me a lesson. Well you know what? To hell with them! No one tells me what I cannot do. I have dedicated my entire life to the study and elimination of Jedi. I will never settle for hunting disorganized rabble, and not even the Empire can deny me my passion! They'll see. I'll show them when I destroy a Jedi before they even get close."

Raltan tugged at his collar. "But Officer Talee. If what just happened to you was a warning, a second offense would mean certain death!"

"Not if I succeed. Not if _we_ succeed." Shan's detail exchanged looks of worry and bewilderment amongst one another. "I'll never quit on this. However, I will offer you all a chance. I won't hold it against you. If you are willing to work for less than your worth, disband now." After a brief silence, several workers stood up, collected their belongings, and exited the sect. Their actions prompted the unsure majority to do the same. Only Raltan and Nelori walked to Shan's side. He glared at them. "You understand what the two of you have agreed to, yes?"

Raltan smiled and said, "From the rise of the Empire, I dreamed of leaving archiving duties and joining Imperial intelligence. To hunt Jedi under the service of the great Shan Talee was a dream. I'm not about to see that dream die."

"Good," Shan said through a smirk. "Because failure is not an option. You two recover as much data as you can from these computers and download them into disks. Meet me in the hangar when your finished.

When all of the data was recovered, Raltan and Nelori made their way to Shan's personal Lamda shuttle, the _Viper_. While the type of spacecraft was typically used to ferry stormtroopers, the _Viper's_ hold was filled with computers. Shan readied the shuttle for takeoff while his cadets uploaded files to the fresh computers. A voice called in, "This is _Pursuant_ control to _Viper_. Please verify."

Shan activated his comms. "This is Officer Shan Talee. My sect has been disbanded and converted for reconnaissance on rebel cells. I'm personally investigating an incident on Dantooine."

The control operator paused. "We didn't receive any news of rebels on Dantooine."

"That's because all information was directed to me. After all, it's my job. I don't hear about ships coming in because that's your job. The same scenario is true for me in this case."

"Of course, Officer Talee. You are clear for takeoff."

"As always," said Shan before cutting his transmission. "Nelori, set hyperspace coordinates for remote space. Raltan, shut down all tracking devices and sever tracing networks the instant we make the jump to lightspeed. We're on our own now. Either we come back with a dead Jedi...or we're finished." The _Viper_ launched out of the Star Destroyer and blasted off into hyperspace.


	20. Chapter 20 - Cold Lies

**Chapter: 20 Cold Lies**

"Vala," Daliz grumbled as she stirred. "Vala!" He removed her helmet and lightly slapped her cheek. "Wake up. The storm's over." Vala glared at the thick layer of frost coating the viewport. "Get out there and clear that up."

Vala sighed and made her way out of the ship. She was almost outside when she caught a glimpse of Scraps heaving her jetpack. "Hey! Put that down!" Scraps nervously dropped the device and dashed down the nearest corridor. "Pest," Vala muttered while recovering the jetpack. She raised a brow when she realized the jetpack's fuel cell was replenished. Perhaps the Jawa was doing some exploring of his own while Vala was asleep. If he found her spare fuel cells, who could possibly know what else he'd find aboard? She equipped the jetpack and rocketed to the top of the ship. Hoth's tremendous chill struck Vala within seconds. The harsh temperatures were thrice as cold as Carlac could ever be. Her helmet served as the perfect screen against the icy winds around her. She activated her fusion cutter and used its intense heat to melt the ice stuck to the viewport. She looked in to see Daliz rushing her with a snap of his fingers. It was then that Vala eyed a trail of black smoke far in the distance. "Well well," she called in.

"What is it?" asked Daliz.

"I think our Jedi may have crashed."

"Finally some good news. What are you waiting for? Go check it out."

"Of course while you stay warm in the ship."

"Absolutely," replied Daliz.

Vala rolled her eyes beneath her helm and rocketed off across the white valley. She watched the smoke grow with each advance until she neared a series of glaciers. A herd of tauntauns shrieked and dispersed as she landed beside them. She used the sound of their stampeding to null out her footsteps. The smoke from the crash site was just beyond the next glacier. Vala raised her head and a high-powered laser shot came burning through. She ducked just in time to evade and crept around the side.

"Nadess!" a young man scolded.

"I swear I saw something," said a woman.

"You're jumping at shadows. Look, I know we had a close call but you've got to keep it together."

"We just crashed on this blasted iceball and your asking me to keep it together? Look at my ship, Dain! I can't fix this. Not out here."

"Have patience," Dain replied with a soothing voice. "We'll find a way out of this mess. We have to trust the Force."

Vala snuck around the glacier as Nadess continued. "Not this 'trust the Force' nonsense again. Maybe the Force was with you back in your golden days, but it's long gone now."

Vala finally saw Dain up close. His eyes were as blue as the ice she hid behind. He was bundled in his robes and staring frustratedly at his partner. "Nadess, the Force never leaves us."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell that to the thousand-and-something Jedi that've been slaughtered over the last six years. Even your master as of late! Ami was-"

"Show some respect," said Dain in a stern, yet calm tone.

Nadess thought on her words and fidgeted with her coat sleeve. "I'm sorry, Dain. That was uncalled for."

He gave her a smirk. "I forgive you, Nadess. Our current situation isn't helping anyone's stress."

She smirked back at him. "You seem to be handling it just fine." A piece of the HWK's wing dislodged and struck the snow. The sound made Nadess spin with her blaster at the ready. She growled with frustration.

"Calm yourself."

"It's hard to stay calm when our pursuer could still be out there. It all happened so fast I didn't even catch a glimpse of him...or her. And once that missile struck our ship, I couldn't even see behind me thanks to all the smoke. I don't suppose you saw anything, did you?" Dain shook his head. "I don't even know how I managed to fly us here without getting blasted to bits."

"The Force protected us."

"Or we had a terrible pilot chasing us."

Vala chuckled to herself at Nadess' remark. She unholstered her blaster and took a deep breath. Years of Jedi hunting taught her that the Force-wielders were incredibly difficult to sneak up on. One wrong move...one wrong thought...and a Jedi could sense an enemy's presence. She rested her pistol against a jagged, icy surface. Dain warmed his hands by a pile of burning debris, allowing Vala to get him in her crosshairs. Her finger nestled the trigger just as Dain asked, "Do you think the others will still wait for us?"

Nadess huffed. "I sure hope so. Otherwise we're all just risking our lives for nothing."

 _Others? What others?_ Vala wondered.

She lowered her pistol and listened as Dain replied. "No matter what becomes of us, none of this is in vain."

Nadess clasped her hands together for warmth. "What makes you so sure?"

"Any stand against the Empire is a good one. If there are other rebel cells or even other Jedi out there, we must rally with them."

"I suppose," sighed Nadess. "But we can't think about meeting the others at a time like this. Now we are survivors."

Dain chuckled. "We've always been survivors."

Vala couldn't bring herself to kill him yet. Her inability baffled her, but was overwhelmed with a need to know more. She wondered if Dain could lead her to even more Jedi. Enough Jedi to make her Imperial superiors beyond ecstatic. Vala pieced together all that she'd overheard. Neither Dain nor Nadess had seen her, Daliz, or their ship. Thinking quickly, she stepped out from cover and approached the duo.

Nadess' eyes widened and she aimed her pistol. "Look out, Dain!"

Vala raised her arms slightly over her head. "Don't shoot!"

"Stand down, Nadess!" urged Dain.

"Like hell I will!"

"I mean you no harm," assured Vala. "I'm here to help!"

Nadess raised a skeptical brow. "Oh are you? Well that's mighty coincidental to run into a helping hand in the middle of nowhere!"

Vala remained calm. "If I meant you harm, you'd both be dead already."

Dain placed a hand on Nadess' shoulder. "I say we hear her out."

Nadess scowled. "Look at her armor, Dain. She's Mandalorian. Aren't they a Jedi's greatest enemy besides the Sith?"

"Don't judge the faction. Judge the individual," said Dain. "That's what Master Zena always said."

"I can help you," said Vala. She took a step forward, agitating Nadess.

"Put your gun on the ground!" she ordered. "Now!"

"Alright." Vala slowly removed her WESTAR and placed it on the icy ground.

"Now kick it over!" she barked. Vala obliged and Nadess quickly recovered the pistol. "What do you want, Mando?" Vala was still formulating a plan of action in her mind. "I said what do you want?"

"I want to get you offworld."

"Why help us and how did you even know we were here?"

Another snowstorm was rolling in from across the glaciers. "We don't have time for this," said Vala. "Not out here. Let me into what's left of your ship. I'll explain everything inside."

Dain and Nadess exchanged glances before staring back at Vala. The winds picked up and the blue sky vanished once more. Vala saw that the duo was muttering something to one another. "Alright then," said Dain. "Come aboard and we'll talk this over."

"No trouble now," intoned Nadess. "I've got my eye on you."

"Of course," said Vala. "No trouble." Nadess led her into the HWK at gunpoint. Once the two were well inside the ship, Dain entered and discretely used the Force to seal the hatch.

The ravaged HWK rattled as Hoth's ferocious winds blew over it. Vala felt the craft rock in response to the natural fury. Dain sat with his arms crossed while Nadess kept her gun trained on Vala. "Take your helmet off." Vala obliged. "Alright, start talking."

Vala took a deep breath. She needed to sell her bluff. "My associate and I have been scouring the galaxy for allies. The Empire grows stronger with each passing day and it is only a matter of time before it assumes total control."

"A Mandalorian fighting against the Empire?" Nadess scoffed. "You know that planet's under Imperial control right? And Mandalore is just fine with Imperial handlers pulling the strings."

"But I am not! See my armor? My emblem? It is a mark of-"

"The Death Watch," said Dain.

Vala was dumbfounded. Very few could recognize her armor in the current day and age. "That's right...actually," she said.

"Weren't they terrorists?" asked Nadess.

"They were, but that all changed when Maul tried to rule Mandalore. Several defected to fight against him."

Vala's curiosity got the best of her. "How do you know so much?"

He coiled one of his curly locks. "Master Kenobi returned from that world after a daring escape. My master and I were among the Jedi privileged to hear his story. He said that some members of Death Watch even helped him escape." Dain scratched his chin. "He mentioned a name. If only I could remember what he called the defectors."

"The Nite Owls," said Vala while showing him the emblem on her shoulder.

Dain's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face. "By the Force! You were one of them? You helped get Kenobi offworld?" Vala nodded and he praised the Force with open hands.

"What the hell are you so giddy about?" asked Nadess.

"This woman was-... _is_ a Nite Owl. They allied themselves with the Jedi to help stop true evil! With her on our side-"

"Woah woah woah. Who said anything about her being on our side? Sure she's got a hopeful background but that doesn't explain how she found us out here." Nadess furrowed her brows and glared at Vala.

Vala remained stern. "Well watching a ship get blasted at is an easy sight to notice. My partner and I pursued, figuring that whoever was getting chased would prove to be a formidable ally."

"That's mighty coincidental."

"The will of the Force knows no bounds," said Dain.

Nadess rolled her eyes and waved her pistol at Vala. "So why do you need allies?"

"To make a difference," assured Vala. "I'm tired of sitting around and watching the Empire consume everyone and everything. The time to act is now."

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Dain. "That was my master's dying wish for-"

"You're too trusting," quipped Nadess. "It's a miracle you've survived this long." She redirected her attention to Vala. "You know...there's been rumors circulating about a Mandalorian bounty hunter." She glared at Dain. "A _Jedi_ hunter." Vala's heart sank. "One who mercilessly reaps the living and the dead for the highest fee. You wouldn't happen to be that hunter...would you?"

"As hard as it may be to believe, I am not." Vala felt a droplet of sweat stream down her temple. One wrong gesture and her bluff would be finished. Her chest would be blown with a hole as big as the one in Agent Tolian. "Look," she said. "Whether you trust me or not, I'm your only hope of getting off this icy rock now."

"She has a point," said Dain.

Nadess pursed her lips and slowly lowered her pistol. "I hate it when someone else if right. But so help me, if I suspect the slightest hint of treachery...I'll pump this woman full of blaster bolts."

"Seems fair enough," said Vala. "The storm's clearing up. Grab whatever provisions you can carry and I'll lead you to my ship."

Vala gave them time to salvage what supplies they could and then turned to exit. "Is that a Z-6 jetpack?" asked Nadess. Vala nodded. "Interesting. A missile launched from one of those things could cripple a ship like mine no problem."

Vala tried to formulate an answer. Her conscience was spared when Dain stepped in. "That's enough, Nadess. We need her help. Not just to get offworld, but to truly fight back. Exiled Jedi and disorganized rebels will not be enough to strike against the Empire. We need warriors like this Nite Owl." He gave Vala a smile.

She broke eye contact and put on her helmet. "We've wasted enough time here. We need to get moving."

"Of course," said Dain. He motioned for Nadess to get up. "Come on now."

Nadess sighed, "I hope I don't live to regret this."

"Nadess," intoned Dain.

"What?"

"Her gun."

Nadess rolled her eyes. "Of course." She handed the WESTAR back to Vala. "Stars forbid we have an unarmed Mandalorian."

Vala gestured to the wrist laser and flamethrower on her vambraces. "I was never unarmed." She chuckled. "Like I said, you'd both be dead if I meant you harm." She kicked down the hatch, exposing the trio to the elements outside. "Stay close." Nadess zipped up her coat while Dain clenched his robes. Vala activated her comlink. "Daliz, I'm enroute back to the _Anooba_. I've got...Marr and his friend with me. Prepare for immediate takeoff."

Dain brushed the snow clinging to his robes. "So are the other Nite Owls with you as well?"

"There are no others."

Dain raised a brow. "Are you sure? Because I-"

"I'm all that's left!" Vala snapped.

"How can you be so sure?"

Vala turned and brought her face an inch from Dain's. He stared back at his reflection through her frost-coated visor. "Because I watched each and every one of them die."

Nadess pat Dain on the back. "Maybe war traumas aren't the best topic right now." She pulled Dain by the ear and whispered sharply into it. "Honestly, how did you survive this long?"

An ear-splitting whir boomed above the snowstorm. Vala called in, "Please tell me that's you, Daliz."

"What's me?" he replied. "I'm still warming the engines back up."

An oblong silhouette emerged from the clouds. "Take cover!" Vala yelled before ushering the duo into the nearest ice cave. _Slave I_ came gliding over them, flying close enough send snow poofing upwards.

Dain poked his head out. "Do you think that ship spotted us?"

Vala watched as the craft circled back and prepped itself for landing. "Dammit. Back up! Back up!" Vala delved deeper into the cave and slid into a dark corner. She propped herself up against the wall and pointed her pistol at the cave's mouth. Dain and Nadess hid in the adjacent corner. Boba Fett came marching in. His boots made the ice crunch at his heels with each proud step. He brushed the snow from his EE-3 and kept his gloved finger nestled on the trigger.

Boba stepped past their hiding spot and stopped at the sight of a footprint. It was partially embedded against the icy surface. Boba knelt to run his fingers across the print. As he did so, Nadess took aim with her pistol. She glanced over at Vala, who was shaking her head at the action. It took everything for Nadess not to pull the trigger. Boba followed the footprint towards Vala's hiding spot. She readied herself for an immediate counterattack, listening to every step as he closed in. He was almost to her when an even louder series of footsteps sounded. The stomps were accompanied by ferocious roars that made Boba turn. A pack of savage wampas emerged from their slumber. They charged at Boba, swatting away with their enormous claws. He opened fire and Vala motioned for the others to run during the conflict. They fled as fast as they could while Boba slaughtered the frosty behemoths.

"Keep running!" yelled Vala. Nadess turned and fired a shot at the roof of the cave. Her high-powered blast was strong enough to cause the cave to collapse on itself. The trio made use of the bought time to dash across the snow-swept landscape. Vala waved her arms when she saw the _Anooba_ flying by in the distance. The craft spun around and the trio quickly boarded. "We're clear!" alerted Vala. "Take off, Daliz!"

Dain and Nadess braced as the _Anooba_ rocketed out of the planet's atmosphere. "Who was that?" asked Nadess. "A friend of yours?"

"He's no friend of mine. He's..." Vala paused and her mind raced for an answer. She took her bluff a step further and turned to reply. "He's the Mandalorian bounty hunter you've heard so much about. The Jedi hunter. The one who likely used his jetpack to blast your craft and then chased you to Hoth. I'm lucky I was able to get to you first."

Dain gulped. "Then he's the one who...who-"

Nadess put her arm around the young Jedi. "What my friend means to say is that-"

"No, Nadess. I can say it. It's a natural part of life anyway." Dain took a deep breath. "He's the one who murdered my master." His eyes swayed as if he was reliving the entire situation. "We were on Nal Hutta when the bounty hunter attacked. Master Zena told me to run, going on about how a Mandalorian was on her tail. She said she'd buy me as much time as she could and-" Dain shut his eyes tight. "She told me to fight on. That she had faith in the Force's will for my life." He rubbed his watery eyes and laughed off his sympathies. "Apologies. It hasn't been easy since her passing. I didn't even see her die, yet I felt it in the Force. It was as if a chunk of my heart had been ripped out of me as I ran away. The Force prompts such strong connections with our senses. Master Zena and I were as close as any Jedi pair could be. We were some of the best peacekeepers around, and it was our work as such that saved us from our clone betrayers. We didn't have any troops with us during our mission to Malastare. Once Master Kenobi's warning message reached our comlinks, we went into hiding in the jungles. It took years for us to even fathom coming out of hiding. Master Zena was the one who coaxed me out of it. She said we had to do something against the Empire. She didn't care what. Just something. Now I must carry on her wish. I owe it to her."

Vala sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be," he assured. "Thank you for safely getting us offworld. The Force has granted us a powerful ally in you. One who can help us truly make a difference. Hopefully you have also delivered me as far away from my master's killer as possible. I trust myself to remain true to the Jedi code, but I still fear that my attachment to Master Zena could corrupt my judgement and make me lust for revenge."

The image of murdering Master Zena flashed in Vala's mind. She countered it by saying, "I'm sure we're on to better things now."

Dain looked up at Vala and widened his eyes, making Vala fear he'd read her mind. "By the Force," he whispered.

"What?" Vala struggled to shroud the panic in her voice. "What is it?"

"I sensed my master's presence again. As if you remind me very much of her. Probably a sign that she is guiding me from beyond death."

"Oh," Vala sighed in relief. "Yeah. That...um...could be."

"Vala!" bellowed Daliz as he opened the door. "What the hell is taking you so long to-" The Rodian froze, glaring at Nadess and Dain who were very much alive at Vala's side. He nervously scratched his head, rubbed his eyes, and dropped his jaw. "You've got to be kidding me."


	21. Chapter 21 - They're Coming With Us

**Chapter: 21 They're Coming With Us**

Daliz looked as though his green head was about to explode. His eye twitched his snout quivered. "V-Vala?" he uttered. "Can...Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Of course," assured Vala. She turned to Dain and Nadess. "I'll meet you both in the lounge. This shouldn't take long." Dain earnestly agreed while Nadess kept a brow raised. She glared at Vala as the Mandalorian entered the storage room.

Daliz shut the door behind her and turned. He clenched his fists and scowled at her. "Vala...HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?! This has to be the most idiotic thing you've ever done!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down? Do you even hear yourself? Vala you just brought a very much alive and high priority target to our ship. A target who...need I remind you...is our only hope at making serious credits again? Do you know what the Empire would do to us if they found out we were harboring-"

Vala gripped the Rodian's thin mouth and shushed him. "You like big profits, right?" she whispered and Daliz slowly nodded. "Then I need you to trust me. I was about to kill the Jedi when I heard him mentioning other contacts. He and his pilot believe you and I are looking for allies to fight the Empire."

Daliz's eyes widened and he muffled the word "What?"

"Hear me out," said Vala. "They believe me, and we need to be extra careful if we want to keep it that way. If we play our cards right, we could shut down this Jedi and any others he's conspiring with. We can follow this rebel chain to the source and strike a crucial blow against it. They'd never see it coming and imagine the Imperial praise."

Daliz thought for a moment and muffled a chuckle. Vala removed her hand, permitting him to speak. "And they don't suspect a thing?"

"No," assured Vala.

"I don't like this, Dain." Nadess kept her eyes trained on the sealed door. "Something about this just isn't right." Dain raised a finger to speak but Nadess shut him down. "So help me, if you tell me to trust the Force one more time-" Dain remained silent. "That's what I thought."

The young Jedi sighed. "Think of what she said, Nadess. If she wanted to kill us, we'd be dead already."

Nadess bit her lip. "It's not what she said...It's what she didn't. What if she and that Rodian are setting us up?"

"Setting us up for what, Nadess? It's not like we're the leaders of a rebellion."

"But we-... _I..._ know members of one. That's the whole reason you and your master contacted me in the first place. What if we're the bait to something much worse?"

Dain stood up from his seat. "And what if this is our chance for a greater alliance?"

Daliz paced around the storage room. "So...we use them as bait?"

"Absolutely," said Vala.

Daliz twiddled his fingers and hummed. "I like where this is going. But what if they catch on?"

"They won't. They're too down on their luck to suspect a thing."

"You know he's a Jedi right? He can sense disturbances."

Vala scoffed. "He's the more naive of the two, especially without his master."

Daliz took a deep breath. "Alright, Vala. I'll play along if it means an even greater payout. I'll try to get in contact with Shan and inform him of our plan. So far my transmissions to the _Pursuant_ have all been jammed. Let's hope he's still in this mess with us."

"Let's hope." Vala opened the doors and immediately heard a scuffling from the lounge. Scraps came sprinting down the corridor, only to be stopped in place by Dain's Force powers. The young Jedi thrusted his arm backward, dragging the Jawa to him. He plucked the lightsaber from his filthy palms and returned it to his belt.

"What the hell are you doing with a Jawa on your ship?" asked Nadess.

"Stowaway," replied Vala. "Just keep your shiny things well-guarded and he'll keep his hands to himself. Won't you, Scraps?" The Jawa hung his head and backed into a corner. "Forgive me for the delay. My partner and I were discussing how important it was to trust you both."

Nadess crossed her arms. "Funny, we were doing the same about you two."

Vala ignored her remark. "In a galaxy where allies are becoming harder and harder to find, trust forms from desperation. We will help you fight the Empire. My name is Vala, this is Daliz."

"Dain Marr" said the Jedi.

"I'm Nadess Marlo. Are 'Vala' and 'Daliz' your real names? Or are they part of an alias?"

Vala crossed her arms. "They're the only names you'll ever need to know from us."

Dain shrugged. "So I understand why the Nite Owl wants to fight and that a Jawa stowed away...but why is the Rodian in on this?"

Daliz huffed and straightened his jacket. "Well...Let's just say I'm tired of Imperial regulations. It's not good for the merchant business."

"My master always said Rodians are extremely frugal!"

Daliz forced a fraudulent grin. "At least those still living are."

"So," Vala began. "Now that we've escaped that bounty hunter on Hoth, what's our next move?"

Nadess cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck. "We need to make contact with my team on Felucia." Daliz rushed to set coordinates as soon as she named the planet. "Dain and I will meet with them first. Any strangers would be blasted on sight."

Vala raised a brow. "I hope you don't plan on deserting us once you meet your allies."

Nadess pursed her lips. "If we're going to trust you, you've got to trust us."

The _Anooba_ boomed into hyperspace and Vala stepped towards the cockpit. "Fair enough. Get some rest, you two. You'll need it for whatever awaits us." Vala turned and stomped her foot. "Scraps!" The Jawa would've nabbed Nadess' blaster had she not scolded him. Instead he scurried to her side and ventured to the cockpit.

By the time Vala reached Daliz, Scraps had scurried down another hall. Once they were alone, Vala shut the door and whispered in Daliz's ear. "This works in our favor. We'll have a window to call Officer Talee while they're gathering their forces." 

The _Anooba_ soared across the stars and darted for Felucia. Colossal mushrooms towered over the dense jungle coating the planet's surface. Spores spewed fungal gunk into the air as the _Anooba_ skimmed the jungle canopies. Daliz spotted a flatland situated under a trio of mushroom stems and landed within it. Dain and Nadess made their way to the cockpit to observe their surroundings.

"It's the best spot I could find on this fungi-infested world," said Daliz. "And that's without specific coordinates."

Nadess raised her arm and fiddled with a touchscreen device on her wrist. "This spot will do. Dain and I will go and make contact. Stay put and you'll stay alive."

"Are you sure that's a good suggestion?" asked Vala.

"It's not a suggestion," intoned Nadess. "It's an order." She and Dain departed into the lush wilderness.

Daliz waited until the hatch shut and turned to Vala. "I can't wait until you blast her face off."

Vala chuckled. "See if you can reach Officer Talee."

Daliz nearly spent half an hour trying to patch a signal through while Vala kept watch for the rebels. Much to Daliz's bewilderment, an unknown transmission came chiming in. He and Vala exchanged perplexed glances before nodding in agreement. Daliz answered the call and remained silent until Shan's voice sounded. "Daliz? Come in. Damn it, where are you?"

Daliz smirked. "I'd love to ask you the same."

Shan sighed in relief. "There's been a complication. My cadets and I had to go rogue from my personal shuttle. _Please_ tell me the Jedi is dead."

"Not yet, but we have a greater lead."

"What?"

"Come now, Shan." Daliz chuckled. "We're both slaves to ambition, aren't we? Vala and I have tricked Marr into revealing the rest of his rebel friends. Such a result could lead to a mass arrest...or mass Jedi execution if you'd prefer."

There was a brief silence. Shan's voice was wavering when it returned. "Are you serious right now? This gamble's only getting riskier. It's only a matter of time before it catches up with us."

"Well let's hope we're beyond successful when it does. Till then, keep comms off unless we contact you." Daliz proudly cut the transition. "I love holding all the cards," he gloated.

Vala's eyes widened when a blue dot appeared on his forehead. Her reflection in the cockpit's viewport revealed another dot sliding its way to her own head. "Still think you're holding all the cards?" she jeered.

The ship's hatch was forced open and several dirt-faced gunmen came rushing in. They secured the cockpit and took aim at its inhabitants. "We're of the Jedi," assured Vala.

The men looked to one another before advancing. "Turn around!" barked one them. Daliz did as he obliged while Vala remained firm. The rebel brought his rifle closer to Vala's head. "I said turn around!"

"Vala?" whispered Daliz. "What do we do?"

Vala decided to trust Nadess and Dain. She turned around and was instantly pushed to her knees. A pair of hands ripped her helmet off of her while another threw a bag over her head. She felt her vambraces get yanked off along with her pistol. Heaviness left her back when the rebels removed her jetpack. From that moment forward, Vala had to rely on all of her other senses to determine what was happening. She felt her boots clang against the _Anooba_ 's ramp and sink into Felucia's deep muck. The land's malodorous stench made Vala tear up, even beneath the bag shrouding her. "Daliz?" she called out. "You there?"

"I'm here," his muffled voice replied.

A rebel jabbed his rifle into her abdomen. "Shut up!"

Vala and Daliz were dragged deeper into the jungle. Minutes seemed like hours as sounds deafened beneath their bags. Vala was shoved to her knees again. Just when her eyes finally grew accustomed to darkness, the bag over her head was pried off. The brightness of the Felucian sun scorched her eyes and she hung her head to recover. The ground's spores made her nose run and her eyes tear. She raised her head and examined her surroundings. Daliz had been forced to her side while the rebels surrounded them. Dain and Nadess could be seen atop the stump of a collapsed mushroom. Between them stood a stocky male whose skin was as dark as Nadess'. His green-eyed glare was piercing yet weary. A scowl formed across his black-bearded face as he wiped the sweat from his bare scalp.

"Saw Gerrera," whispered Daliz.

"Who?" asked Vala.

"Only the leader of one of the most ruthless rebel cells, the Partisans. His brutal tactics have cost the lives of countless Imperials."

"I can tell." Vala observed that some of the rebels were wearing pieces of stormtrooper armor.

Saw stepped towards the stump's edge. "So these are rebels looking to join the fight?"

"Yes," replied Nadess.

Saw stepped down for a closer look. "The scrawny Rodian may be good for intelligence. As for the woman, I've always wanted a Mandalorian on my side. That's if they're not spies."

Vala cleared her throat. "I can assure you we are not."

"You are incapable of assuring me anything!" Saw snapped. His eye twitched while he grit his teeth. "But Bor Gullet will tell me the truth. Bor Gullet will _see_ the truth."

Dain grimaced and Nadess cringed. "Is Bor Gullet really necessary? Can't you trust my word?"

"You can never trust anyone's word," said Saw. "Bring forth Bor Gullet!"

"Not Bor Gullet, Saw." Dain sighed.

Daliz panicked. "What the hell is Bor Gullet?"

"Or _who_ the hell," added Vala.

"Bor Gullet sees all," said Saw. "He deciphers every lie from the truth. Everyone in my battalion must endure his examination. Only the strong survive it with their minds in tact."

"Strong, you say?" Daliz laughed nervously. "Well Vala's the strongest warrior around."

Saw's eye twitched. "Then she will go first."

Vala glared at her partner. "Thanks, Daliz."

The Rodian shrugged. "I figure you'd have the best chance."

 _Against a mind reader? Are you insane, Daliz?_ Vala thought as two rebels escorted her across the muddy ground. A third dragged a rickety chair for her to be forced into. She broke free of her captors and they readied their guns. She stared coldly at them and said, "I have enough dignity to walk myself. I don't need filth like you to drag me kicking and screaming." Vala would never give them or anyone the satisfaction of such a sight. She stepped forward and sat in the chair. The rebels fastened her to the chair with wrist and leg restraints.

Just as Vala started wondering what was about to happen, a moist slithering sounded in the distance. It grew closer, allowing Vala to hear bubbling and oozing amidst the jungle ambience. A pale, purple tentacle wrapped around the stem of a mushroom. It pulled forward, heaving the rest of its body across the dirt. A whole wave of tentacles ravaged the ground in order to advance towards Vala. Some of the rebels cheered at the sight of Bor Gullet. Daliz remained utterly disgusted by the massive, octopus-like creature.

Vala was no stranger to being left unarmed. She mastered hand-to-hand combat with Lieutenant Bo-Katan years ago. But now she was even deprived of her arms and legs. She was at Saw's mercy, fidgeting in a chair while Bor Gullet closed in. His tentacles snaked up the sides of the chair and made for her face. She longed for her helmet. Not just to protect her head, but also her identity. For a Mandalorian like Vala, dying helplessly in a chair was as dishonorable as a demise could be.

"Bor Gullet sees your lies," said Saw. "No deception is safe from him!"

"You'll be alright, Vala." Dain gave her a faint smile. "You have nothing to hide." Worry faded his smile into a frown. "Right?"

Vala didn't know what to expect. No amount of warrior training could have conditioned her to guard her mind. She didn't even know how Bor Gullet worked. She held her breath as the creature's tentacles pressed against her temples and plugged into her mind.


	22. Chapter 22 - Jungle Descent

**Chapter: 22 Jungle Descent**

Vala quivered as Bor Gullet's tentacles latched on to her temples. She felt as though he was burrowing into her skin. A series of painful twinges made her head throb. She grit her teeth and clenched the chair's arms as tightly as possible. It sounded as if thunder was roaring in her head and she shut her eyes in response. Her memories scrambled, and she recalled being backhanded by her mother. She saw Carden getting gunned down and felt Pre Vizsla clenching her throat. Vala's pale face was now completely flushed with red. Sweat mixed with Bor Gullet's ooze seeped down her cheeks. She saw herself holding Dee again. She watched the light fade from her friend's eyes as she died in her arms. "No!" Vala cried out. Bor Gullet increased pressure, making Vala flail. "Stop!"

Daliz looked on in horror and Dain averted his eyes. Even Nadess cringed at the sight. "Surely there must be another way, Saw!" she called out.

Saw scowled. "This is the only way to learn the truth. This Mandalorian of yours has a tough mind to decipher, but Bor Gullet will pry it open."

 _Come on, Vala! Be strong!_ She willed herself to stand firm against the mind reader. He delved so far into her thoughts that she couldn't even hear her own. She saw flashes of herself fighting Bo-Katan and laughing alongside Zal. She relived the raging horror of seeing Ahsoka decapitate him. Vala couldn't let Bor Gullet uncover her hatred for Jedi. She forced a thought of Mandalore and how she fought alongside Obi-wan. The thought was quickly sucked away and Vala was forced to relive watching the other Nite Owls die. Bo-Katan's lifeless legs beneath the wreckage made Vala's heart pound. "No more!" she roared while convulsing. Bor Gullet only delved deeper into her mind. She heard her parents disowning her and recalled blasting the clone troopers that rushed to kill her. Images of Daliz crossed her mind and their partnership in bounty hunting. If Bor Gullet managed to pry such information from her, it was only a matter of time before he found her ties to the Empire. She snarled and forced an alternative memory through.

She thought of Evrus and how Vizsla paralyzed him. His screams for aid plagued Vala and hindered Bor Gullet from passing further into her mind. She recalled Evrus' power with the Force, and that alone was enough for Bor Gullet to break through. A flood of repressed memories came surging through. Everything from Vala and Daliz working with Shan to her slaughtering rebels on Bespin. She saw herself lying to Dain and Nadess before discussing her plan to betray them with Daliz. Lastly, the brutal sight of Vala shooting Dain's master dead burned right through her mind. Bor Gullet knew all. The octopus-like creature quivered and vibrated wildly. It uttered an alerting tone, but was unable to be heard over a deafening roar.

The roar was mighty enough to startle Bor Gullet into releasing Vala. One of the creature's tentacles knocked Vala's chair over. She opened her eyes to find her vision blurred. Half of her face was covered in mud as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She could not finish a single thought. Thin blobs sped across the ground as a colossal mass of blackness emerged from the foliage. Vala made out the shape of a giant claw as it clenched one of the mushrooms. Her hearing returned in time to hear a rebel yell, "Rancor!"

"Open fire!" ordered Saw. "Protect Bor Gullet!"

Red lights beamed from the thin blobs, angering the massive silhouette. A smaller shadow came scurrying to her face and she was able to make out a pair of yellow eyes. "Scraps?" she muttered. The Jawa had followed her shortly after she was captured.

"Utinni!" he cried while tugging at her restraints. The rancor came barging through, stomping on rebels as they fired at it. The screams of one rebel filled the air as the rancor consumed his mangled body. Scraps attempted to free Vala while she still tried to regain full consciousness. He yelped when the rancor swatted a rebel across the ground. Scraps recognized the downed soldier as the man who disarmed Vala earlier. He recovered the man's satchel and plucked Vala's vambraces out of it.

Vala watched as Scraps struggled to use her fusion cutter to burn through her restraints. He pressed the button as hard as his tiny finger could. Flares sparked up from the cutter as it began to heat the restraints. A great shadow loomed over Vala and Scraps. She braced as the rancor reached down and picked her up. The monster's grip tightened, shattering the chair and sending splinters scraping against her armor. Vala struggled to break free as the rancor opened its jagged mouth. Nadess used her high-powered blaster to strike the rancor across the head. The blast instantly seared the monster's flesh and it dropped Vala in the process. She crashed against the ground, snapping her restraints in the process. Scraps came over and furiously shook Vala by the shoulders in an effort to help her focus. Instead, Vala's daze only increased as her scrambled mind struggled to calm. When she proved unresponsive, Scraps panicked and gripped her leg for security.

"Get clear!" shouted Dain as he slid across the muddy ground. He ignited his lightsaber, sending a green beam of energy surging from it. He dipped the blade and nicked Vala's restraints with it. The bindings snapped off and Scraps slid Vala out of the chair. She just started to regain her footing when Dain tackled her to safety. The rancor's foot came down and smashed the chair to bits. Giant mushroom stems snapped behind the group. A giant claw slightly darker than the first came reaching in. A second rancor fully revealed itself with an ear-splitting roar. The rebels struggled to keep both beasts at bay.

Nadess slid in between the first rancor's legs and reached Dain. "We've got to go now!"

"You think?" remarked Dain.

Nadess glared at Vala in her dizzied state. "Is she alright?"

Vala mumbled, still trying to recollect her thoughts. "We don't know yet," said Dain. "Let's just get out of here!" He grabbed Vala's hand and led her dazed self to the nearest treeline. Nadess covered their backs while Scraps followed close.

"Where are you going?" asked Saw while shooting at the rancors. "We aren't finished with our interrogation!"

"Seriously?" Nadess snapped while observing the chaotic situation. One of the rancors turned around and advanced towards her. She aimed her powerful pistol and fired a tremendous shot into the creature's maw. It screeched at the scorching pain and smoke puffed from its throat. She pushed past the treeline and immediately bumped into Dain. He struck Vala and Scraps, causing everyone to go tumbling down a deep ravine of mud of fungi. Dirt stained their outfits while protruding stones left scrapes and tears. Together they crashed into a thick cluster of shrubs.

Vala struck her head against the ground, immediately triggering memories to flash across her all over again. She remembered challenging Bo-Katan to single combat, and jetpacking alongside her at the battle of Mandalore. Such thoughts transitioned to violent memories of shootouts and close calls. She shut her eyes and screamed as the traumatic memories bombarded her all at once. Scraps gasped at the sight while Nadess looked on in horror.

"Vala!" Dain cried out. He gripped her by the shoulders and kept her still. "Look at me. Look at me! You're alright!" Vala's wavering gaze struggled to stay focused on Dain. He brought his hands to her cheeks, allowing his fingers to stretch up and massage her bruised temples. "Just breathe with me," he said in a soothing voice. Vala's attempts to slow her breath were futile. Her mind refused to silence under the weight of so many shattered and free memories. Suddenly, Vala felt another sensation within her mind. It was not intrusive, nor was it neutral. It was cold and freshening, making her feel at ease with the world around her. Felucia's humid climate seemed to dissipate with this new sensation. Vala's wild and fiery memories seemed to drip back into place. Her breaths steadied and a refreshing silence filled her ears. A gentle, easily-missed smile formed on Vala's chapped lips. Her eyes shut calmly and she let out a much needed sigh. Vala didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was...she didn't want it to stop.

Unfortunately such bliss was short-lived. Dain gingerly removed his hands and Vala opened her eyes. She rubbed her once-bruised temples and still felt instances of the cold, soothing sensation. Her memories were sorted, or at least frozen in place, preventing any further internal chaos. Her brows furrowed as she tried to understand the occurrence. "What did you do to me?"

"She's back," Dain said through a smile. Scraps applauded while Nadess breathed a sigh of relief.

Vala stared down at Dain's hands and reiterated. "What did you do to me?"

Dain maintained his soft smile. "The light side of the Force is a very powerful ally. It's calming and serene. It binds and reassures. It rebuilds...and redeems." He offered her his hand, leaving Vala wondering if Dain knew the truth. Any such thoughts were interrupted by Nadess.

"Safety now, sermon later?" she said.

"Right," replied Dain as he helped Vala to her feet.

She instantly felt a tapping at her hip. It was Scraps trying to give back her vambraces. "Thanks," she said while equipping them. Scraps responded by hugging her thigh. A distant roar made him squeeze even tighter. He nervously reached into the satchel and handed Vala her pistol back. She holstered it and scrubbed the dirt from her cheeks.

"We need to get back to the ship," said Dain.

Vala scoffed. "Well don't look at me. I was blinded for the whole trip. Your rebel friends should do perimeter checks."

"We don't exactly have the manpower yet," said Nadess. She returned her focus to the situation at hand. She pointed out across the adjacent treeline. "I bet we could see your ship from that hill over there."

"I'll scout ahead," said Vala. She prepped herself for takeoff only to recall her jetpack was missing. "Oh...right...that's embarrassing." She proceeded to jog across the mucky plains. Her eyes hurt from squinting so much at sunlight, making her wish she had her helmet.

The group paused at the sound of an intense scream. "VALA!"

"Daliz?" Vala's eyes widened and she charged into the foliage. "Daliz!"

She caught a glimpse of the Rodian running for his life beneath the treeline. A spear struck the ground by his feet and forced him to dive for cover. "Help me!" he cowered.

A tall, bipedal, sentient being leapt down to reach him. It was amphibious in nature with elongated arms. The arms led to webbed digits with suction-cup fingertips. Growing beneath each of the long arms was a shorter arm with three, skinny fingers. Its face was as bizarre as the foliage surrounding the planet. Long and wavy tendrils with bioluminescent tips gave way to its eyes and mouth, both of which appeared as pitch black holes. The bizarre humanoid grabbed Daliz's leg with its shorter arms. He panicked as its suction-cupped fingers closed in on his face.

Vala took aim with her pistol and fired a laser into the being's head. It went toppling over in a pool of green-glowing blood. Vala rushed to Daliz's side. "Are you alright?"

"As I'll ever be," he panted. "What the hell was that thing?"

"A Felucian," said Nadess.

Daliz frowned. "No no no. I've done trade dealings with Felucians. They're short and stubby reptilians who barley mutter a peep!"

Nadess observed the dead creature's remains. "Well then you have clearly never encountered a jungle Felucian. They're much more savage than their civilized counterparts."

"So I've seen," hissed Daliz while Vala helped him to his feet.

"How'd you escape?" asked Vala.

"The same way I bet you did. By running like hell!"

Scraps shrieked and everyone turned. An entire tribe of Felucians was converging on their position. Some crawled across the marshes while others skittered down from the trees and mushrooms. "Form up!" ordered Vala. She and Nadess readied their pistols while Dain activated his lightsaber. The trio formed a nearly perfect square around Scraps...and Daliz. "Take up a position!" barked Vala. "I need you on the fourth corner, Daliz!"

"Do I look like a soldier?" he snapped while crouching and using Scraps as a body shield. "I don't even have a gun!"

Vala rolled her eyes. "Just keep your head down."

"Will do!"

Dain assumed a fighting stance. "Here they come!" The first Felucian lunged forward and Dain ran his lightsaber across its torso. Nadess' high-powered shot was enough to make a Felucian's entire head explode. The entrails of such a hit went splattering all over the other Felucians, who were more enraged than they were disgusted. Vala covered Nadess while her pistol cooled. She unloaded several rounds of laser into incoming foes. They toppled over in piles of scorched flesh. The ground became painted with a mixture of dark mud and the Felucian's glowing innards.

Daliz crawled back while pointing. "Left side! Left side!" Vala took his hint and fried the attacker. Scraps wriggled free of Daliz's grip and ran off into the battle. "Hey!" yelled Daliz. "Get back here and be my shield!" Just as he said that, a Felucian flanked him from behind. It grabbed hold of his neck until Vala lunged to intercept. She tackled the Felucian into the dirt and activated the small blade on her vambrace. She swung the weapon across, slashing several of her opponent's tendrils and its throat in the process. Nadess unloaded two more high-powered rounds. The explosions were enough to startle some Felucians into a retreat.

Dain lucked out that his opponents could only engage him at close range. He simply swayed his lightsaber from side to side, hacking down any that came near. He ducked under a Felucian's swing and then countered by decapitating it. He then spun around and used the Force to push a horde of the creatures into a tree. Dain noticed Felcuians closing in on Nadess and Vala. He used the Force to grab one woman's attackers and send them hurdling into the other's.

Nadess let out a hearty laugh. "The perks of lugging around a Jedi!" She glanced at Vala. "You stick with us and every gunfight'll be this easy!"

"Please!" Vala quipped. "I've taken care of myself for years without some Force-wielding kid by my side!"

"Hey!" Dain jeered. "That _kid_ just healed your mind." The young Jedi was too busy with his response to notice the Felucian creeping up from behind him.

Vala's eyes widened. "Behind you!" She took aim but her pistol jammed. "No!"

Dain spun around just as the Felucian pounced at him. He raised his blade and watched as the foe was bisected from head to toe. The nasty sight of the creature's slices sloped to Dain's sides made him sick. Vala tried to unjam her pistol as more Felucians attacked. She raised her vambrace and fired the wrist laser. The strikes were enough to stagger her opponents while she prepped her other vambrace. "Get ready to burn!" she roared while activating the flamethrower. She cursed when she remembered her jetpack was needed to fuel it. "Seriously?" She angrily kicked a Felucian to the ground and grabbed the back of its head. Nadess and Dain watched as she savagely slammed the creature's head down until it was no more. Scraps scavenged one of the dead Felucian's spears and impaled a foe in the hip with it. The Felucian turned and lunged at the Jawa. Dain slid in and slashed the Felucian with his saber, leaving Scraps to catch his breath.

Nadess drove her pistol into a Felucian's torso and fired off a high-powered blast. The beam burned a hole through his body and into another Felucian's head. Specs of alien blood glowed across her dark-skinned face. She wiped them and called out, "I think that's all of them!"

"Almost," said Vala.

Daliz screamed as the final Felucian grabbed hold of him. It pinned him against a tree and kneed him in the gut. Seeing no other resort, Daliz reached for the mini-blaster in his jacket and shot his attacker in the face. Its body fell over, revealing Vala with clenched fists. Daliz laughed nervously and flaunted his pistol. "We won!"

"You said you didn't have a gun."

He scratched the back of his head. "I _thought_ I didn't have a gun. The rebels mustn't have frisked me as well as I thought they did."

"We don't exactly have enough order yet," said Nadess.

"Then what do you have?" asked Vala while leading the way towards the hill "Because right now the only thought I'm getting is that your allies are some ragtag rabble of rejects."

"That's a hell of a title," Nadess quipped. "The Outer Rim is the only place where any form of rebellion can flourish without an interruption from the Empire. Saw's been leading rebellions since the Clone Wars. He may be paranoid and unorthodox from time to time, but he's the best leader any of us have right now. I mean...he's the only one I know of."

It was as if both Vala and Daliz's hearts sank. "Wait," Vala began. "Are you telling me that there isn't a bigger rebellion?" She looked back at Dain. "Aren't there more Jedi?"

He shook his head. "Not since my master died. Why?"

Vala stuttered for a moment. "Because...I..." She sighed. "I was hoping we'd have more allies to fight the Empire. Like Nadess said, it must be nice to have Jedi on your side." Vala eyed the _Anooba_ in the distance and led everyone down to it.

Dain thought on Vala's words. "But you _do_ have a Jedi on your side. You have me!"

Vala huffed. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Nadess covered for him. "We all wish there were more Jedi, Vala. But it just isn't so. The Empire has seen to their near-extermination." Nadess scowled and tightened a fist. "They snuffed out everyone they could at the end of the Clone Wars. I heard Republic troops turned on the Jedi and blasted them in the backs. Some of them never saw it coming. Nowadays the Empire just uses cowardly bounty hunters." Vala glanced back to see Nadess frozen in place. Her glassy eyes reddened and her lip quivered. "They treat Jedi like game and pay anyone who can gun them down. Those hunters have to be the most soulless of all. What kind of life is that? To kill for money and nothing more while other people fight to merely stay alive. People like Dain and I. And now that Ami Zena has-" Nadess choked up, forcing Dain to place an arm around her. It was as if he was willing the Force to calm her as he did Vala earlier. "I'm sorry, kid." she uttered. "I just get so...mad."

"I know, Nadess," assured Dain. "I feel it too. But we cannot allow that anger to flourish. It leads to dark side, and there's no coming back from a horrid place like that. Not in one piece anyway."

Nadess composed herself and directed her attention to Vala. "You'll have to forgive my little...moment. It's so hard to trust others in this day and age. Even Saw Gerrera's bloody insane. I'm apologize for the interrogation."

"Thankfully it's over and done with now," assured Vala.

"But honestly," Nadess continued. "As Dain has told me, perhaps now is the best time to trust openly. You're not a common crook, Vala. You're a warrior. I just got to witness it firsthand. Your help was much appreciated in that scrape back there."

"Well, we're all survivors." Vala nodded. "We do what we have to." She approached the _Anooba_ and opened its ventral hatch.

Nadess climbed up and said, "Survivors can't survive for long if they can't trust each other. That being said, I believe you deserve a sincere introduction. It's the least I can give you after such harsh treatment."

Vala rubbed her head, recalling Bor Gullet's mind-splitting fury. "Speaking of which, what about Saw and your rebel friends?"

"I prefer the term former associates," said Nadess. I wanted to believe he'd changed since my last visit. How wrong I was about that." She stared out into the jungle before returning her gaze to Vala. "If there's any hope for Dain and I it's with you now."

Dain grinned hopefully. "Well between a warrior like Vala-" He tapped her on the shoulder. "A little helper like Scraps-" He pat the Jawa's hooded head. "And...a...-" Dain struggled to find words for Daliz. "And a Rodian like Daliz...Nadess and I have got quite a team to take on not just the empire, but also the galaxy."

"Let's start small," Nadess chuckled.

"Because the Empire is _so_ small." Vala laughed at her own sarcastic remark and then froze up.

Dain's smile disappeared. "Are you alright, Vala?"

"I am," she assured. "I just haven't laughed. I mean, I haven't _truly_ laughed...in a very long time." Daliz groaned at her words and made for the cockpit.

Dain put an arm around Nadess. "Well we're honored to hear you laugh again and hope you do so again!" Daliz flew the _Anooba_ off of Felucia. He angrily clenched the controls while listening to a foreign sound. It was a noise that didn't even echo throughout the ship when it was filled with Rodians. Revelry, the joyous uproar of laughter and enthusiasm. He listened to how they all discussed how valiantly they fought on Felucia. The sight of Vala socializing with her prey made Daliz wonder if she was just acting or earnestly caring for them. He shut the door leading to the cockpit and sat in silence, contemplating his next move. 


	23. Chapter 23 - Parasite

**Chapter: 23 Parasite**

Vala sat back against one of the chairs in the lounge. Dain leaned forward in his seat. "Go on, Vala," he urged.

"Tell us," demanded Nadess.

Vala smirked. "Well then I grabbed hold of Scraps and jetpacked out of the Tusken Raider camp. You should've heard how loud this little guy could scream! Right, Scraps?" Vala raised a brow and looked around. "Scraps?" She eyed the Jawa just as he was attempting to snag her helmet. "Absolutely not!" she scolded until he backed off. "Here," she unholstered her WESTAR and handed it to Scraps. "Why don't you fiddle with something that's actually broken? The damn trigger jams every time I'm in a shootout." Scraps sat on the floor and examined the pistol from every angle possible.

"If it jams so much, why do you still carry it around?" Nadess couldn't help but ask.

Vala sighed. "It's a piece of my history. It's served me well from the beginning so I don't see why I should stop now."

"Because eventually all that jamming is going to catch up with you," jeered Nadess.

"Not if Scraps can fix it," Vala quipped.

Nadess chuckled. "I doubt even the finest technician could fix a blaster that old and battle-damaged. You're better off upgrading like I did." She pat the high-powered pistol at her hip. "This baby's one of a kind. It has a nightmare of a cooling time to it but when its primed-...well, you've seen what it did to those Felucians."

"You women and your blasters," said Dain. He twirled his lightsaber hilt in one hand while resting his head on the other. "Nothing could ever compare to an elegant lightsaber."

Vala and Nadess scoffed while Scraps tried to make sense of the jammed blaster. He ran his tiny fingers over every scrape and patch of rust on its grip. He glanced up at Vala and shrugged. "There must be some way you can salvage it," she said. "I'm not swapping it out." Scraps scurried into the vents, leaving Vala to presume the system had become his home. She turned back to the others. "So Nadess, how'd you get mixed up in all of this?"

"Right," Nadess said before clearing her throat. She folded her fingers together and leaned forward. Her eyes wandered as if searching for desirable memories. "Well, rebellion has always been in my blood. Just like fighting alongside Jedi. I was in my early teens when Onderon came under Separatist control. My parents were part of the resistance led by Saw Gererra and his sister, Steela. Together they worked with the Jedi to free our people from Separatist tyranny." Nadess smiled softly, "Master Kenobi was so calming. Skywalker was more of the 'attack now and ask questions later' sort of Jedi. His Padawan certainly took after him."

"Who was his Padawan?" Vala asked.

Nadess struggled to remember. "A young Togruta. She-...What was her name?"

Vala's mind said it before Dain actually did. "Ahsoka Tano. She was one of the best younglings to study beside during the Clone Wars. My master always wanted me to be more like her. Did you ever hear of Ahsoka, Vala?"

"Once or twice," she replied.

Nadess huffed. "Who knows if we'll hear about any of them ever again? Who knows if they've survived this long with the Empire hunting them."

"Well," said Dain. "We survived this long. Maybe they did too."

Vala ignored his comment. "Please, Nadess. Go on."

"Well, Onderon didn't stay free for very long. It was only a matter of time before the Empire assumed control. Soon Saw had an entirely new rebellion to start. One that would eventually shift operations to Felucia. You see, Saw had given the Empire enough trouble to have them send in the big guns. We didn't stand a chance against their coordinated attack waves and were forced to retreat. My parents and several other rebels were taken prisoner in the attack."

"I'm sorry about your parents," said Vala.

"Don't be. They're probably dead anyway. Killing is the only way the Empire knows how to deal with rebels. Saw led the survivors offworld in an effort to establish a greater resistance. Everyone but him felt broken by our losses. While often too aggressive for his own good, Saw kept us in line based on effective contributions. Determined to prove my worth to the rebellion, I began stepping up to perform supply runs for Saw. Eventually my flight skills would earn me the title of best pilot in his battalion. Although still struggling to trust others, Saw was willing to work with Jedi after his success in the past." Nadess put an arm around Dain. "So this little guy and his master seemed like great candidates for an alliance. They wanted to fight back and we needed Jedi. It was a win win. So I met Dain and Ami on Florrum, a barren world without any Imperial eyes. I decided the two were trustworthy but they had to get going."

"Why?" asked Vala.

Dain sighed. "Because we had a bounty hunter on our tail. The Jedi killer. Master Zena figured we could disappear on Nar Shadaa."

"And regroup on Tatooine," added Nadess. "But of course things took a bad turn. The Empire was on to us. Master Zena was lost and I found myself being watched by an Imperial spy." Vala recalled Agent Tolian and his blast wound as Nadess confirmed her suspicions. "Those Imps always give themselves away so easily. They stick out anywhere, especially on a dustball like Tatooine. So I blasted the rat on my heels, rendezvoused with Dain, and made for a Rebel contact we had on Bespin. Of course, we weren't out of the woods so easily and well...you know the rest."

 _More than you think._ Vala thought to herself.

"So what do we do now?" Nadess asked. "Where do we go? It looks like we're back at square one."

"You don't have any other allies?" Vala inquired.

Dain scratched his chin. "What about those Spectres you mentioned to me?"

Nadess groaned. "Not the Spectres! They can't go anywhere without causing trouble. I mean, did you hear about that mining fiasco about a month ago on Gorse? Rumor has it they were behind it."

"Wait, who are the Spectres?" Vala asked.

Nadess chortled. "Who are the Spectres? They're foolhardy lunatics trying to make a difference by following an even bigger lunatic."

"And who's the bigger lunatic?"

"I don't know," Nadess confessed. "Some delusional bigshot who calls himself Fulcrum."

"Or herself," Dain considered.

Nadess glared at him. "We are not meeting up with the Spectres and that's final."

"But what other choice do we have?" blurted Dain. "Our group is getting smaller and smaller. We can't just wander the stars and hope for the best!"

Nadess rolled her eyes. "So much for _trusting the Force_."

Dain's eyes widened and his lip quivered. "What if this _is_ the Force trying to help us?"

Vala grit her teeth at the sound of Dain and Nadess' incessant bickering. "Enough!" she snapped. "We can't tear ourselves apart like this. Let's put it to a vote." Dain gave her a thumbs up while Nadess simply nodded. Vala raised her hand. "All in favor of contacting the Spectres?" Dain's hand instantly shot up. "That's two against one."

"Unless Daliz agrees with me," said Nadess. "Speaking of which, where is Daliz?"

"He's still in the cockpit," said Vala. "He's had that door locked for some time now. We'll hold off on the conversation for now. Get some rest and I'll find out what's going on."

Vala took some time to prepare herself to speak with Daliz. She scratched at her short blonde hair and cleared her throat. "Daliz?" she asked. "You alright in there? It's just me." The door slid open and closed as soon as Vala entered. She stared across the cockpit to see Daliz hunched over in his chair. "Daliz?"

"What are we doing, Vala?" he asked.

"We-"

"Let me improve my question," Daliz hissed. "What are _you_ doing, Vala? Do you even remember why you lied in the first place?"

"Keep your voice down. Of course I do."

"Well your actions say otherwise." Daliz shook his head and growled with disgust. "Listening to you laughing with them...it's like there's not even a difference."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Who's side are you on, Vala?"

"Stop that!" she snapped. "You know I'm with you on this. With Shan. With the Empire."

Daliz rubbed his temples. "Then prove it. Go back to the lounge right now, press your pistol to that Jedi's skull and blast him!"

"He's our bait, remember?"

"Bait for what, Vala? For more Jedi? Haven't our recent setbacks only further proved that there aren't anymore Jedi? Felicia was a complete waste of our time. Time we cannot lose anymore unless we actually have a lead. Maybe we've hunted the Jedi to extinction already. Maybe Dain's the last one. Put aside your glory of the hunt and claim the last kill."

"This isn't about glory," assured Vala.

"Then what is it about?" asked Daliz. "If you're not stalling because you want glory, what's taking you so long? You've murdered countless Jedi before so why is Dain so different. Don't tell me you feel sorry for the young boy."

"Daliz-"

"Because if you do, just put him out of his misery. If the Jedi were meant to survive, there'd be legions of them right now."

"I'll get you those other Jedi I promised. We have another lead. They mentioned a rebel cell called the Spectres. Apparently they take orders from a leader named Fulcrum."

"Listen to you." Daliz's voice strained from stress. "You're drunk with power. You think you can hold all of the cards by lying to the others but just one word from me and it all comes crashing down."

Vala glared at him. "What are you saying?"

Daliz clenched his fists. "I'm saying that I never should've agreed to this stupid idea. From now on, I make all the decisions. I'm the only capable leader on this ship anyway. I always have been. So now you are going to remember your place, stop this stalling, and kill that Jedi right now. If you don't, I'll reveal how you lied to them."

Vala scowled. "You're as much a part of this as I am. You'll reveal both of us."

Daliz crossed his arms. "What's this _us_ you speak of? I'm an innocent Rodian merchant being forced into a rebellion by a delusional Mandalorian working for the Empire." He sat back in his chair. "It's that easy, Vala. All I have to do is talk."

Driven by swelling anger, Vala surged forward and snatched Daliz by the throat. "And all I have to do is squeeze!" Daliz choked and gasped for air as Vala tightened her grip.

Daliz's eyes narrowed on Vala. "You won't kill me," he croaked. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," she replied.

He placed a trembling hand on her shoulder. "I saved you when you had nothing. When you _were_ nothing. I made you all that you are. You owe me. You. Need. Me." Vala's rage ignited to an entirely new level. Her face flushed with red and veins pulsed on her neck. Yet her tremendous fury suddenly quelled. She let out a heavy breath and stepped back. Daliz smirked as Vala released her grip. "That's what I thought," he said while catching his breath and rubbing his neck. "It's refreshing to see you back in your place. I trust we won't have any other issues. Right?"

Vala's eyes trailed away. "Right," she muttered.

"Excellent." Daliz chuckled and cracked his fingers. "Then let's get back to business. You're going to-" A pair of searchlights swayed across the _Anooba_ 's viewport. Daliz's eyes widened when he noticed _Slave I_. "Hide me!" he screamed before shaking Vala.

"From what? Who's-"

"Vala, there's a time for questions and a time for actions. This is one for the latter. Hide me, now!"

Vala opened the doors and rushed Daliz to the lounge. Dain yawned. "I was just falling asleep. What's going on?"

"We need to hide you now," said Vala. "It's the Mandalorian."

Nadess bolted up from her seat. "The Jedi killer?"

Daliz barged through. "Yeah sure, whatever. Just hide me. Quickly, Vala! Quickly!"

Vala ushered them into the cargo hold and opened a wide crate. "Get in. All three of you, now!" They did as she ordered before Vala nearly sealed the crate and shut the doors to the hold. Scraps worriedly poked out from a vent and babbled in Jawaese. "Stay inside, Scraps." The Jawa vanished back into the vents just as the entire ship shook. _Slave I_ had latched on to the _Anooba_ 's lateral hatch. Vala took a deep breath and stood idle at the entrance. She opened the hatch herself, hoping the gesture would prove she didn't want to fight. She put her helmet on in the dwindling moments.

She waited for the other ship's doors to slide open, revealing Boba Fett's silhouette behind them. She noted the EE-3 rifle swaying at his side. To Vala's surprise, he was the first to speak. "That's a nice set of armor you've got there. Who'd you steal it from?"

"I forged this armor myself," she replied. "Surely a fellow Mandalorian would recognize armor belonging to Death Watch." Boba remained silent. "Unless of course, you stole your armor."

"You've got guts, girl. Do you know who I am?"

"Do you you know who _I_ am?"

Boba's helmet turned as he surveyed the room. "Based on the poor condition of this ship, I'd say you're a bounty hunter down on her luck."

"Well, you got the bounty hunter part right."

Boba took another step forward. "Then maybe we can help each other out. Jabba the Hutt's put out a hit on some petty killer."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come now, we both know we were on Hoth. The planet that I tracked my target to. Your slip in the cave was hardly what I'd call a lucky break." Boba examined the indentations on one of the lounge cushions. "So who were those people with you."

"Just militia," said Vala. "More fools thinking that they could make a difference. Smuggling them to Felucia was easy money."

"I see. You smuggling anyone else? A Rodian perhaps?" Vala remained silent as Boba took a step towards her. "You know, our helmets strike fear in our enemies. The trademark T-shape is a dead giveaway. But like any helmet, they hide too much. So if you truly are Mandalorian, honor me in this conversation." Boba removed his helmet. "And speak with me face to face." Vala accepted his request and took off her helmet. Boba smirked. "I had a feeling you'd be a looker."

Vala recognized his tan, stern face from somewhere. It took some deep recalling but she finally remembered it. It was the same face plastered on Republic propaganda posters. "So what are you?" she asked. "Some Republic clone gone rogue?"

The mention of being a clone made Boba sneer. "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." He held out his hand. "Boba."

She firmly shook it. "Vala."

"Mind if I have a look around, Vala?"

"If you're trying to rob me-"

"Trust me. I don't need any of your valuables. Just any parasites you may have onboard."

Vala nodded and guided Boba through the ship. "So what did this Rodian do?"

"He murdered one of Jabba's closest associates over a game of Sabacc. The man caught him cheating and got killed for it."

"Of course," muttered Vala.

"Now Jabba wants me to bring back the bug's head for a hefty sum." He eyed her body for a brief moment before looking up. "If you help me out, you might even get a percentage."

"I wouldn't know where to start," said Vala. Boba turned over the beds and scoured the storage closets. "This Rodian you're looking for isn't here."

Boba bit his lip. "Enough games, Vala. Where is he?" Vala raised a brow, further enraging him. "I saw your work on Bespin. All those murdered men and women. Why? Who are you working for and where does the Rodian fit in to all of this?"

Vala sighed. "I'll tell you." She was grateful that she and Boba were nowhere near the cargo hold. She activated the ship's central computer and pulled up a set of Imperial files. "I'm an undercover bounty hunter for the Empire. They call me in to hunt Jedi."

"So it's true," said Boba. "There is a Mandalorian slaughtering the laserblades."

Vala nodded. "Now the Rodian you're talking about was an associate on my previous mission. He seemed really nervous about something from Tatooine and then high-tailed it once I landed on Felucia. Now I see he was trying to get away from you."

Boba rubbed his chin. "So he's trapped on that damned jungle world. I'd better get to him before the creatures do. Especially if I want to salvage his head. Why don't you tail behind me? We can nab fry him together."

Vala shook her head. "I'd join you if I didn't have business on Gorse. They've put out a bounty on some terrorists and it's the best work I'll find for some time."

"I see. It's not very often I run into another Mandalorian these days. We could make a good team. I've had some before and their good for business."

"I'll consider it," Vala quipped. Boba was almost back to his ship when he noticed an unchecked corridor. Vala's heart sank when she realized it led to the cargo hold. "Something wrong?"

Boba started down the corridor. "I'll tell you in a minute."

Vala felt sweat drench her face. She nervously eyed the vent system to see Scraps watching from within. Without making a sound, Vala used her head to gesture towards the storage room. Hoping Scraps would catch on, she strived to buy him whatever time she could. "Boba," she paused several inches from the door and glanced back at her. "How much does this Rodian job pay?"

"500,000 credits. Now open this door."

Vala stepped towards him. "500,000? That could really make you. Or should I say, really make _us_."

Dain, Nadess, and Daliz heard Scraps whispering from above. They poked their heads out from the crate to see Scraps beckoning them to the vents. They realized what was happening when they heard Vala and Boba just outside the door. "How the hell are we supposed to get up there?" asked Daliz.

"I have an idea," Dain whispered. "Hold still." Using the Force, Dain began to levitate Daliz towards the vent.

Boba's brows narrowed. "There's an us now?"

Vala forced a smirk. "Well don't you know the quickest way to a girl's heart is with money?"

"At least you're honest," Boba replied.

She ran her hands up his chestplate and gave his neck a scratch. "An honest bounty hunter is hard to come by these days. So I'll tell you what..."

"I'm listening."

"You go to Felucia and lop that ugly Rodian's head off. Then you cash your reward in and meet me afterwards. We celebrate, splurge some credits, and start our partnership on the the right note." She slid her finger across his lower lip and let it brush his chin.

"So obviously you get money from the deal, but what's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you?" Vala brought herself closer to him. "Me, you fool." She tugged at his flak vest and pressed her lips to his. While first caught off guard, Boba grasped the back of her head and greedily pushed her close for more. It took everything for Vala to force a 'pleasurable moan' as he held her tight. She opened her eyes and glanced upward, spotting Scraps nodding at her. She could only hope it was a nod signaling success and not one urging romance.

Vala's lips parted from Boba's. She stared up at him while stepping back. "And there's more where that came from. So hurry back."

Boba smirked. "I'm sure there is. But I still have to check the cargo hold."

"By all means...handsome." Saying so made Vala's stomach churn. She opened the doors and Boba checked the crates. Having found nothing, he returned to the _Anooba_ 's lateral hatch. Before departing, he handed Vala a bronze chip. "Upload this frequency to your comlink. Keep in touch."

"I'd be damned not to," she said before putting her helmet on. Boba equipped his as well and departed for _Slave I_. Vala waited for the entire hatch to shut and for his ship to blast off into hyperspace. As soon as it did so, Vala threw her helmet off and rigorously rubbed her lips. She spat profusely and gagged, still trying to rid herself of Boba's malodorous mouth.

Her frustrations grew when she heard Daliz behind her. "Oh good! He's gone. Nice work, Vala."

"Nice work?" Vala turned with a glare. "You lied to me! No wonder we had a bounty hunter on our tail. He's chasing you!"

"I thought he wanted Dain?" asked Nadess.

Vala struggled to keep her lie from catching up with her. "That's...that's what I thought too! But apparently Daliz has got some explaining to do."

The Rodian huffed. "Okay. So I killed some bigshot over a card game. I had to win back the money you lost me."

"Don't make this my fault," Vala growled.

"But it _is_!" snapped Daliz. "It's always your damn fault." Vala sulked in response.

"Hey leave her alone!" barked Dain. "Vala's had our backs since Hoth. What have you done?"

Nadess crossed her arms. "Dain's right. You leave her be. At least she's trying to make a difference. She's not cowering in a corner like you were on Felucia." Scraps poked from behind her legs and nodded in agreement.

Daliz cackled. "Is this seriously happening right now? I'm surrounded by idiots! You all think you know Vala so well. Please! She's as big a liar as any other." Vala froze as Daliz glared at her. She knew what was coming next. "Vala-"

"That's enough!" Nadess grabbed Daliz by the collar of his jacket. She slammed him against the nearest wall and stared him down. "And who the hell are you to judge anybody?"

"The only one with brains on this ship!" Nadess raised a fist, causing Daliz to cry out. "Vala! Help me!"

Nadess scoffed. "You honestly think she's gonna-"

"Put him down, Nadess." Vala stood firm.

Nadess turned with a raised brow. "You can't be serious."

Vala raised her voice. "Put him down!"

Nadess reluctantly released the Rodian. Daliz laughed to himself. "See? Vala knows her place. You should too. Take me to the cockpit, Vala."

"Yes, Daliz," she said while guiding him down the hall. Nadess and Dain looked to each other with bewilderment over all that just occurred.


	24. Chapter 24 - Dealing With Subversives

**Chapter: 24 Dealing with Subversives**

Cadet Raltan sat in the _Viper_ 's cockpit with Shan. "Any news from Daliz, Officer Talee? Anything on the Jedi?"

"Not yet," said Shan. He glared out across the viewport. His bruised eyes were now plagued with dark circles. "Daliz just sank us even deeper into this mess. He's using the Jedi as bait to draw out even more of them."

Raltan smirked. "Well that'll serve us well!"

Shan glowered deeply. " _If_ he can actually pull it off." He shook his head and clenched a fist. "I can't stand that Rodian. He's been trouble from the start, you know."

Raltan nodded. "But that bounty hunter of his does get the job done."

"I'm not so sure she can this time. I don't get it. She and Daliz bag us Jedi after Jedi with extreme precision. Now they can't even bring in one for us. Something's not right."

"You don't think they've defected, do you, sir?"

"They wouldn't dare," Shan assured. "There's too much money in the Empire for them to give up."

"And what if we can't guarantee them payment? What if the Empire doesn't award us for our rogue efforts?"

Shan glared at Raltan until the cadet gulped. "You joined me on the belief that we could get through this. I will not hear anything that contradicts that belief. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Raltan sat at the shuttle's controls and examined the scanners. "We're running out of dead space in this sector. I suggest we move to a more secure location. Perhaps an asteroid field or a nebula."

"Good thinking. Chart a course for the Archeon Nebula. No one would ever look there."

Cadet Nelori entered the cockpit. "Computer scanners are down. Any idea how to reboot them?" she asked.

Shan swiveled in his seat. "Just turn the-"

A small, Imperial frigate boomed out of hyperspace. Raltan's eyes widened. "We've got company!"

Shan remained calm and accessed the ship's communication interface. "Imperial II class frigate, this is Officer Shan Talee aboard the _Viper_. What seems to be the problem?"

The frigate's communicator completely ignored his question. Instead he spoke in a firm voice that rattle the ship's speakers. "Officer Talee, you are hereby under arrest for insubordination. Power down your shuttle and await a boarding party." Shan froze up.

"Maybe we should listen," whispered Neloria. She trembled tumultuously while wiping the swear from her brow.

Raltan looked to Shan. "What do we do, Officer Talee?"

Shan eyed the dashboard and muttered. "Strap yourselves in, cadets." They did so as he firmly grasped the controls.

The frigate's communicator spoke again and his voice was even sterner. "Power down your shuttle now. This is your final warning!"

Without wasting another second, Shan jolted the controls downward and sent the shuttle into a nosedive. In direct response to his action, the frigate's hangar released a squadron of TIE fighters. Raltan gasped at the sight of so many ships descending after them. "Shan!"

"I see them! I see them!" He pulled up on the controls and performed a barrel roll. The maneuver sent anything that wasn't bolted down crashing across the ship. "This shuttle wasn't built for combat. Divert all power from laser cannons to the shields."

"We're gonna need them," said Raltan as he diverted power. "How are you holding up, Nelori?"

She sat with her eyes squeezed shut. Tears ran across her cheeks and drenched her quivering lips. Shan noticed and called back to her, "Just hold on and I'll get us out of here."

Nelori screamed when the _Viper_ came under heavy laserfire. The trihedral craft was an easy target for the elusive TIEs. The fighters darted in formation and unleashed another barrage of green lasers. A third wave of blasts was enough to bring the shield down to 14%. Raltan panicked. "We can't take another hit like that!"

"Be brave!" snapped Shan before swerving towards a cluster of asteroids. "I'm going to try and get us some space to make the jump to lightspeed."

Raltan analyzed the shuttle's readouts. "But how are we going to get enough energy to power the hyperdrive?"

Shan grit his teeth and made a hard right. "That's what the space is for! I'm buying us time to recharge." Nelori's continuous whimpers drove Shan to snap. "Will you shut her up?" Raltan rushed to hold Nelori's hand and keep her calm.

Two TIE fighters passed overhead, attempting to flank Shan before he reached the asteroids. He fired his shuttle's cannons and struck the tip of one TIE's wing. The hit was enough to render the fighter incapable of level combat and forced it back to the frigate. The laser shot reduced the _Viper_ 's energy levels further, forcing Shan to buy even more time. He dipped under an oblong asteroid, nicking one of the _Viper_ 's wings in the process. "Dammit!" He swerved as a TIE fighter descended to intercept. Its pilot was so focused on blasting Shan that he completely missed the incoming asteroid. The darting space rock smashed into the TIE, making it explode right above Shan's position. "No!" Shan shouted. He never wanted his actions to cost Imperial lives. His sadness was somewhat quelled by a blip on the dashboard. The hyperdrive was almost at full power, but it was useless without coordinates. Simply punching it could mean sending the _Viper_ crashing into a planet, or entrapping it in some void.

"Raltan!" he called out. "Set coordinates for lightspeed!"

"I'm coming!" He let go of Nelori and rushed back over to the co-pilot's seat. "Which system should I set them for?"

"Any kriffing system, dammit!" Shan screamed loud enough for his voice to crack. "Get ready. I'm setting us up for the jump." Shan flew the _Viper_ between two colossal asteroids and glided into open space.

"Coordinates set for Sullust!" Raltan proclaimed.

Shan roared. "PUNCH IT!"

The trio felt the ship rumble as the hyperdrive whirred. They braced for the jump to lightspeed and panicked when the _Viper_ stalled. A hit from a TIE compromised its engines, leaving it swaying out of control. Shan hurriedly activated emergency boosters and the ship's power reduced to 0 shortly after. The craft leveled out just in time for Shan to see another ship boom out of hyperspace. It was a Star Destroyer so titanic, that it completely shrouded the _Viper_ in its shadow. Having crippled Shan's ship, the TIE fighters returned to their designated frigate.

Raltan gasped as the Star Destroyer's tractor beam took hold of their ship. Shan sat emotionless, watching the flagship get closer and closer. "I don't understand," said the cadet. "How did they find us?" Nelori sobbed harder in response to his question.

Shan turned with widened eyes and a twitching scowl. "Nelori...What. Did. You. Do?"

She shook her tear-soaked face and whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I-"

Shan bolted from his seat and yelled like a madman. "What did you do, cadet?" He viciously shook her by the shoulders.

"I called them!" she cried out.

"Why?"

"I was scared. I thought it was the right thing to do! Leaving was wrong and I thought calling would show we recognized our mistake." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed harder.

"Not our mistake. _Your_ mistake!" Shan angrily let go of her and punched at the nearest wall. She flinched at the sound of each hit.

"I thought they'd forgive us if I called."

Shan turned with a bloodshot, hysterical glare. "The Empire doesn't forgive, you idiot! You've doomed us all!" He backed up towards the cockpit when he heard the clang of machinery. Darkness consumed the ship as they were loaded on to the Star Destroyer. Lights beamed on, revealing a platoon of white-armored stormtroopers surrounding the ship. Shan looked as though he was about to burst with even more rage. He knew there was no way out now. Nelori had doomed the entire group. Any hope of redemption for going AWOL was destroyed with the TIE fighter pilot who died. All Shan could do was prepare himself for the worst. He had seen the Empire inflict its wrath on its own before. Only now did he permit a slither of doubt to curse his pride and ambition. Any further thoughts were halted by the clamor of boarding teams entering the ship.

Raltan uselessly locked the doors to the cockpit. "That'll buy us some time."

"To do what?" muttered Shan. "We're already aboard the destroyer."

Raltan growled. "You told me to believe we'd get through this!" Shan remained silent, keeping his eyes fixed on the door. "Shan! Talk to me!"

The door blasted open and three stormtroopers came rushing in. Nelori ran to them and dropped to her knees. She cried while grasping the stormtrooper's waist. "I'm so sorry! Please have mercy! Please!"

The trooper glanced at his commander, whose armor had distinct blue markings on it. The commander pointed at Shan. "We only need him."

The trooper took aim. "Yes, Commander Gradek."

Shan knew procedure. He didn't even flinch when the stormtrooper blasted Nelori. "No!" yelled Raltan. He reached for the E-11 rifle against the wall. He managed to ready it just as a several lasers struck his body. Commander Gradek delivered the killing shot before advancing towards Shan.

The officer stayed oddly calm. Gradek raised his hand and ordered, "Take him away!" One of the troopers struck Shan with the butt of his rifle, making him drop to his knees. The other trooper grabbed Shan by the arm and dragged him out of the shuttle.

Shan wished he didn't know procedure as well as he did. Doing so meant he knew every atrocity he was going to be subject to. First there was initial electrocution. Such was initiated by an interrogation droid but only enough to weaken the victim's will. The Empire treated rogue actions as a serious offense. To them, no method worked as efficiently as their own. By-the-book Imperials like Commander Gradek enjoyed overseeing Shan's harsh treatment. So much so that he couldn't help but join in for a beating session. Shan endured each strike with the real horrors in mind. All of this was a warmup for his true punishment. After all, his captors hadn't even asked him a question yet.

Shan lost track of how many hours he had been locked away. His cell was as dark and desolate as his situation. Numbness plagued his entire body. His knees rested in a puddle of his own blood. Shan's tattered sleeves exposed his badly bruised arms, both of which were shackled over his head. He struggled to maintain steady breaths through his raspy throat. Eventually his overwhelming exhaustion drove him to sleep.

Waking up felt as though he'd merely blinked. The clamor of his cell door opening was enough to make him stir. He turned his head, straining his neck in the process. His swollen eyes struggled to identify the person who entered. Seeing the dark lord was unnecessary when hearing his deep breathing sufficed. Shan glimpsed a pair of black boots just in front of him. He looked up, cleared his parched throat and uttered, "Lord Vader."

The black armored Sith Lord towered over Shan. His voice was deep and commanding. "So this is the officer who defied me? The one who thought he could best my Inquisitors. I came believing that the first man foolish enough to try would be impressive. Clearly I was wrong."

"Lord Vader, I only meant to show I was still capable of hunting Jedi. I-" Shan couldn't find the words to speak. His breath was non-existent, cut short by an intense pressure swelling up around his neck. It was as if invisible fingers had so heftily clenched his throat and were now squeezing the life out of it. Shan writhed in his shackles, unable to even grasp his neck with the hope of relieving the agony. All he could do was stare into his assailant's lifeless eyes.

Vader tightened his grip through the Force. "Inquisitorious is in effect, and it cannot flourish with subversives like you sneaking about. What Jedi are you hunting on your own accord? Or are you hiding them?" Vader released his grip on Shan.

The battered officer coughed and wheezed while shaking his head. "I swear I'm not hiding him. I seek only to destroy him!" Shan spat out of pure frustration. Vader played into his stressful condition and then questioned his loyalty. Now he had inadvertently revealed that he did in fact know about a Jedi.

"Where is the Jedi?" asked Vader.

"I don't know. My bounty hunters are in pursuit and...closing in."

"Where are your bounty hunters?"

Shan gulped. "I don't know. They haven't contacted me."

Vader remained relentless. "Then where was their last known location? Surely you would know that if you claim they are _closing in_." Shan shook his head and stared down at the floor. Growing tired and impatient, Darth Vader turned around and made for the door. "I would have thought you'd learned your lesson about crossing Inquisitorious that _fateful_ night in your quarters. Clearly the Inquisitor they sent did not break you as we had hoped." Vader stepped out and motioned to an unseen person. "Perhaps he can finish what he started now."

The dark lord departed, leaving Shan at the mercy of footsteps closing in on him. His eyes widened as he recalled the beating he endured the night of his attack. A dark-armored figure stood in the doorway, one that gripped Shan with more fear than even Vader could. The Inquisitor adored Shan's traumatized face and took great pride in provoking it. "Long time no see," he said. "You just couldn't stay out of our way, could you?"

Shan scowled and said, "I am a Jedi hunter."

"No," intoned the Inquisitor. " _I_ am a Jedi hunter. _You_ are a liability. Now tell me where the Jedi is."

"I don't know, dammit! I swear!"

"You've broken enough laws to squander your credibility." The Inquisitor cracked his knuckles. "Perhaps breaking something else will squander your spirits. A leg...or an arm maybe? Both if I'm really feeling it. Either way, you will talk, Officer Talee. You will comply in ways you cannot even imagine."

Shan struggled to bite back his fear. He furrowed his brows and snarled. "Well what the hell are you waiting for?"

"An excellent question," said the Inquisitor. He raised a hand and stretched out with the Force. The room's light fixtures began to sway as a result. "I hope you don't mind." He closed his fist and the lights shut off. "I prefer to work in the dark." Shan trembled in the darkness, making his shackles clink with every move. "It keeps victims like you guessing. Writhing with fear, wondering when and where I'll strike." His voice bounced across the room. "And just when you think you know where I am..." Shan froze when he heard the Inquisitor's voice in his ear. "I'm right beside you."


	25. Chapter 25 - Standing at a Crossroads

**Chapter: 25 Standing at a Crossroads**

The _Anooba_ descended towards the bleak planet of Orondia. The desolate world was known for its fuel depots, which Daliz's ship was desperately in need of. He spent the flight in silence, allowing his discontent to sink in with Vala. He landed on a violet platform and hailed the nearby control tower. Daliz spoke in his native Rodian tongue and was answered by another of his kind. Soon several Rodian fuelers came jogging over to tend to the _Anooba_ 's needs.

Dain put on his hood and started towards the ventral hatch. "We've been spaceborne for so long that I think I'll give my legs a stretch."

"I'll come with," said Nadess. "We can grab supplies. Plus, someone's got to watch your back." She spun around and pointed at Vala. "Need anything?"

Vala thought for a moment before saying, "See if you can find any meilooruns."

Nadess wrinkled her nose. "I don't know how you can eat that musky fruit. Oh well. Does Scraps want to come? He might find some knickknacks out there." The Jawa was too busy tinkering with Vala's pistol to pay attention.

"Suit yourself, shortstuff," Nadess said before exiting the ship. The hatch shut, leaving Vala to head for the cockpit.

Daliz drummed his fingers against the dashboard. "Ready?"

"Daliz-"

"The time is now, Vala. We've found ourselves in this scenario time after time. Sure it's persisted longer than it should, but that's alright. We can-... _You_ can still make things right. So you go out there, kill Marr, and we zoom back to an Imperial paycheck." Vala's glower made Daliz rise from his seat. "Come on, Vala. Work with me. Wishful thinking is over. Dain is as much a dead end as Agent Tolian. At least he _should_ be."

Vala's eyes scoured the floor until Daliz spoke again. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I remember the day I found you. You thought you were so brave, slaughtering my hapless crew in a hysterical rage. But I saw right through you. Beneath all of that flimsy bravado, you were just a sad...scared...broken little girl." He could see in her eyes that she was reliving that day. "Nowhere to go. No one to turn to. I felt so sorry for you. It was only right for me to take you under my wing." Vala's slow nod made Daliz smirk. He ran his hand atop her head as a master would his pet. "That's right. And thanks to me, you've grown into a successful bounty hunter. Don't throw it all away now. Payday is only a trigger pull away. I'll even help you! We can whip out the dart." Vala's eye twitched at his suggestion. "We've been wanting to use the dart for years! Hell, you almost used it on Ami Zena until you let your pride get the best of you."

Vala bit her lip. "I don't need the dart."

Daliz scoffed. "Of course you don't. But then again..." He retrieved a chrome-colored dart from one of the ship's compartments. "Wouldn't it be fun to watch Marr struggle under the dart's effects? Watch him writhe and try to call upon his dulled senses. To feel the 'Force' abandon him in his time of need. A time that'll be his doom."

"Don't associate your sadistic thoughts with my beliefs," Vala said. "Marr dies honorably at my hand. Just as his master and every Jedi before him has."

Daliz ignored her words about honor and rejoiced in hearing the only part he was interested in. "Ah! So you _will_ kill him. Excellent!" He laughed nervously and planted a soft punch on her cheek. "You had me worried there, Vala. I almost thought you were calling off the hunt or something stupid like that."

"I-"

"It's settled then! I'll contact Shan and inform him that you're about to engage."

"Daliz-"

The Rodian's smile vanished. He slammed his fists on the dashboard and turned. "Shut up!" he roared. "Just do it! What happened the warrior I knew, huh? Has she gone soft? Lost her stomach for battle? Is that it?"

"No!" Vala barked back.

"Then prove me wrong!" He brought his sweaty face inches away from hers. Each utterance of his savage words sent spit splattering against her cheeks. "Get out there and do your job, bounty hunter!" He forced the dart onto her palm. "I thought you were different. I thought you were capable of being a successful partner. But you're still that scared little girl my crew found in a box. Maybe that's where we should've left you!"

"ENOUGH!" Vala's scream rang out across the cockpit. She grabbed Daliz by the shoulder and yanked him out of the way. "Move." Rage filled her eyes and made her lips quiver.

Daliz backed up into his seat. "What are you going to do?"

"My job." Vala marched out of the cockpit.

Daliz's slightly frightened demeanor vanished. An eager grin formed on his face as he turned towards the communicator. "Back on track," he whispered to himself.

Vala started down the hall until she saw Scraps standing before her. Though his glowing eyes were emotionless, it was clear that all was not well beneath his hood. Seeing Scraps stalled Vala's rage. She glared down at the Jawa. "Scraps?" she murmured. She noticed her WESTAR trembling in his tiny hands. "Did you fix it?" Scraps hugged the blaster and shook his head repeatedly. "Give it here." Scraps backed away as if Vala was some sort of plague. Only then did she realize that he had overhead everything. "S-Scraps," she stuttered. "I-...This-...It's not-...Just give me my blaster." Scraps didn't budge. "Please...come here." It sounded as though Scraps was whimpering under his hood. His entire body shivered with fear as Vala stepped closer. "I'm not going to hurt you! Come here!" Her raised voice frightened him further. He shrieked and dove into the nearest vent. "SCRAPS!" Vala yelled out of sheer frustration. "Get back here!" She furiously kicked the vent, making it clamor. "Fine! I don't need a pistol to kill a Jedi anyway. I'm a kriffing Mandalorian!" She recollected her rage, grabbed her helmet, and stared at her reflection its the visor. Then a thought crossed Vala's mind for a brief moment. It came in the form of a voice, one as commanding as her mother's yet as soft as Dee's.

 _"If the savage in this reflection is truly who you are, then it's no wonder Scraps was afraid."  
_  
Vala shook off the thought and equipped her helmet. She primed the weapons on her vambraces and trudged out of the ship.

Scraps scurried through the vents and forced himself out one of the lateral hatches. He struck against the landing pad's metallic surface and dashed towards the nearest crowd. A barrage of shins bumped against him as he frantically searched for Nadess and Dain. His heart thundered against his petite chest as he struggled to keep himself together. Why did he have to stay on the ship? Everything he knew about Vala was shattered before him. She was not the hero he believed her to be. The brave and fearless savior who rescued him from Tusken Raiders seemed just as ruthless as they were. He began to wonder if Vala had such vicious intentions from the start. Did she rescue him out of kindness, or was he just another asset for her murderous plan? Scraps had to shake himself free of his plaguing, hysterical thoughts. He had to find Nadess and Dain before it was too late. 

Shan Talee endured another ferocious punch across his face. The Inquisitor's voice echoed throughout the darkness. "Are you really so ignorant, officer?" A boot sailed from the darkness and struck Shan's thigh. "What have you to hide? What have you to protect!" The Inquisitor ignited his lightsaber. The red blade swayed across the ground and slowly approached Shan's face. The sight of the scorching saber made Shan relive getting scarred by it all over again. The Inquisitor brought the lightsaber to his neck and spoke again. "You are a committed officer, Talee...but your pride makes you blind and foolish. Don't waste your life away over a prideful mistake. Tell us what you know? Where is the Jedi?"

Shan spoke through heavy pants. "The Jedi...is _my_ kill."

The Inquisitor brought the blade even closer to his neck. The intense heat burned his throat as if it had already cut through it. "You can't get your kill if you're dead. Help us or suffer the same fate as the Jedi you seek."

The cell doors opened and an intelligence operative came stumbling through the dark. "What happened to the lights?"

"Why are you here?" boomed the Inquisitor.

The operative flinched. "Inquisitor, we've intercepted a transmission from Orondia to Officer Talee's shuttle. A Rodian appeared on the holomessage system and was asking for immediate contact."

"A Rodian?" the Inquisitor queried.

"Daliz," said Shan. "His name...is Daliz. He's my contact."

"Now you want to talk." The Inquisitor knelt beside Shan in the shadows. "Why?"

"Hunting Jedi is my life. Without it I am nothing." Shan scowled int he direction of his voice. "I'm not as blind as you think. You have no intention of sparing me once you get what you want."

"What makes you so sure?"

"We work for the Empire," said Shan. "It's what we do." He chuckled. "I should thank you."

The Inquisitor grew annoyed. "For what?"

"Giving me another reason to live. That damned Rodian has been a thorn in my side for years. If I'm going down, I'm taking that scheming bastard with me."

The Inquisitor turned to the intelligence operative and gave his orders. "Trace the exact coordinates of that transmission. Have Commander Gradek send a squad to capture this bug and bring him in for questioning."

Shan smirked through his bruises. Imagining Daliz's suffering was enough to brighten his situation, even if he was in the darkest cell.

There was a bazaar on the far side of the fueling depot. "So," said Dain. "How will you explain your absence to Saw? I mean, surely you'll have to go back eventually."

Nadess shrugged. "Hopefully he'll understand that I was going with my gut instinct."

"The will of the Force," corrected Dain.

She shot him a glare. "Call it what you will. In any case, I figured Saw could use a warrior like Vala. I was hoping that riding with her could lead us to more potential allies. Then we could regroup on Felucia."

"And then put everyone through Bor Gullet?" Dain grimaced at the thought.

"No," Nadess sighed. "Even if it meant finding the truth, who are we to shred through someone's mind like that?"

Dain turned with a faint smile. "Nadess?"

"Honestly," she assured. "Who knows how many opportunities we miss because we're too busy prejudging? We scare off what we judge to harshly and ignore when we need to accept. I don't know about this whole 'will of the Force' thing, but I do admire your ability to trust openly. Whether all you say is true and that we are meant to meet certain people, I'm grateful for your words. I've lost a lot of good people that I may have connected with if I'd only opened up. I don't plan on making that mistake again." A smile formed on her lips. "Hell, opening up gave us Vala."

"And Daliz," Dain added.

Nadess grimaced as if she was tasting how awful of a person he was. "That Rodian is something else. Say, do you think Vala knows she doesn't need him?"

Dain huffed. "They have a deep connection, that's for sure. Whether it's healthy or not, that's a completely different story."

"You saw what happened earlier. He's got her wrapped around his finger like some kind lackey. All he's missing is a leash!"

Dain raised a brow. "It's hard to believe those two are friends at all."

"But why would a warrior like Vala, a woman who says she can hold her own just fine...stick around with a sleemo like Daliz?"

"He's got issues. I sensed ceaseless disturbances in his mind."

"You don't need powers to sense that," Nadess quipped. She eyed the fruit stands in the bazaar. "I'm going to grab those meilooruns for Vala."

"You do that." Dain looked up at an entrance on the second level. A neon sign read _Pilot's Lounge_. The vibrant colors and an echoing tune lured Dain closer to it. "I'm going to see if they get holonews in there. I can find out what's going on in the galaxy." Dain started up a stairwell just as Scraps rounded the corner. He just missed Dain and scurried onward. Scraps bumped into a Gamorrean bystander who began to growl and snort. The pig-like humanoid took a swing at Scraps, but the Jawa slid under his legs and escaped.

Scraps called out for either Nadess or Dain to hear. But how could they? The fueling station was consumed by a cacophony of machinery and babbling travelers. Besides, neither of his companions knew Jawaese anyway. Determined to find them, Scraps climbed the nearest light fixture. His scavenger instinct made him unscrew one of the bulbs and tuck it into his robes. He then snapped himself back into the moment and scoured the premises. Scraps shrieked when he caught a glimpse of Nadess' blue vest in the crowd. He slid down the fixture's pole and sprinted in her direction.

Nadess glowered at an Ithorian merchant. "Are you kidding me? Eighteen credits for two meilooruns?" She raised a brow when she heard a Jawa crying out. "Scraps?" she said as he threw himself against her leg. She knelt down to his level and struggled to calm him down. "What's wrong, little guy? What is it?" Scraps flailed his arms, pointed in every direction, and even jumped frantically. Nadess shook her head. "Sorry. I don't understand." Scraps paused and pondered how to communicate with her. He swung one of his arms as if he had an imaginary lightsaber and used his other hand to 'use the Force'. Nadess leaned closer. "Dain?" Scraps rapidly nodded. "What about Dain?" Scraps wrapped his hands around his own neck and pretended to strangle himself. His harsh gesture and urgent demeanor were enough for Nadess to deduce some form of turmoil. "Is he in trouble?" Scraps nodded until it looked like his head would come off. He grabbed Nadess by the forearm and dragged her towards the rest of the platform. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" They ran towards the amenities while Nadess activated her comlink. "Dain!" she shouted into it. "Come in. Dain!"

Dain couldn't hear his comlink ringing because the band at the _Pilot's Lounge_ was playing at a deafening level. He was busy swiping his finger across a touchscreen interface. Each swipe displayed a news article of happenings in the galaxy. His eyes scoured everything from Imperial arrests to stocks and senate hearings. When Dain didn't answer his comlink, Nadess tracked its location and rushed to the lounge with Scraps. Meanwhile, a drunk and haggard Sullustan stumbled out of the lounge. He wearily grasped for a wall just as Vala shoved him out of her way. The drunk went tumbling down a flight of stairs as she entered. She lowered her rangefinder and scanned the lounge for her target. Scraps and Nadess entered just as Vala locked on to Dain's signature.

The band played a song so loud that the tune seemed to vibrate through everyone's bodies. Scraps wildly pointed at Dain and then over to Vala. Bystanders shuffled between the bar and a line of couches. Vala took several steps towards the crowd. Dain paused, sensing some form of disarray. He craned his neck in an attempt to comprehend the sensation. A conflagration of color from the overhead lights streaked across his face. Several strobes flashed in his eyes, disorienting him. He turned away from the band's stage and gave his eyes a rub.

Nadess eyed Dain and gasped when she saw Vala aiming her wrist-mounted blaster at him. Scraps screamed and covered his eyes. Dain finished rubbing looked across the lounge. He spotted Nadess and his welcoming smile faded when he saw the look of horror on her face. Though he couldn't hear her over the blaring music, he managed to read Nadess' lips. They mouthed the words "Look out!" He followed her finger his left, where he stared down Vala.

Vala aligned her wrist blaster with Dain's head and pressed her finger to the trigger. Dain's hand dropped for the lightsaber at his belt. Nadess drew her pistol and took aim.

A laser sounded...screams rang out...and bodies fell. 

**END OF ACT II**


	26. Chapter 26 - Compassion Amidst Chaos

****

**Chapter: 26 Compassion Amidst Chaos**

Shattered lights still flickered overhead of the _Pilot's Lounge_. Clusters of broken glass coated the floor while loose cables swayed against them. Toppled drinks and abandoned comlinks littered toppled tables. Holonews touchscreens lay cracked against the walls, each flashing a crackling _ERROR_ message in red. A small fire started on one of the shredded cushions. It spread to the decorative fauna, charring it along with a portion of the bar counter. Spare credits glimmered from the disheveled carpeting. The last shuffle of civilian feet sounded as bystanders fled the scene.

A table flipped over and Scraps emerged from behind it. He crawled across cracked tiles until he reached a pair of legs. They seemed lifeless to Scraps until he saw one of the black boots shift. His eyes followed the legs towards the rest of the body. He clenched at the tattered blue vest and cautiously tugged it. Nadess flipped over in response. She wiped several fractals of glass from her chin and reached for Scraps. A painful ringing tormented her ears. She peered up at the burning hole in the ceiling and then looked down at her smoking blaster. Nadess didn't have a clear shot at Vala, nor did she understand what exactly was happening. All she knew is that she had to take action if it meant saving Dain. Her only choice was to fire a high-powered laser into the ceiling and hope it created enough of a distraction.

Scraps gasped and Nadess looked across the devastation. Dain's body lay spread against the floor. "Dain!" she called out. She sighed in relief when he started to stir. Dain groaned and rolled over. He hissed with pain and clutched his shoulder. Nadess rushed over to his side. He panicked and threw up his fists. "It's me!" she warned.

"Nadess?"

"I'm here, kid. I've got you." She wiped the dust from his eyes and gently shifted his hand. "I just want to see." Dain winced as Nadess examined the burn on his shoulder. Her distraction was enough to stray Vala's shot. The laser only tore through his robes and grazed his skin. "You're going to be alright. It's only a scrape."

"It still burns," he said. "What just happened?"

Nadess shook her head. "The hell if I know. Vala just-" A booted heel struck the back of Nadess' head. She buckled forward, completely disoriented. Another kick struck her torso and sent her rolling over. Her spinning vision barely made out the image of Vala looming over Dain.

The young Jedi tried to sit up. "Vala! What are you doing?"

She took aim with her wrist blaster when Nadess lunged back into action. Vala was quick to catch Nadess by the wrist and flipped her hard against the floor. This gave Dain enough time to throw up his hands and push Vala away with the Force. She used her jetpack to resist, forcing Dain to push harder. Scraps slid between the two and tried to wake Nadess from her unconsciousness. Only then did Scraps catch a glimpse of Dain's shining lightsaber. The hilt was wedged between a toppled cushion and a cracked countertop. He glanced back at Dain and Vala before rushing for the blade.

Taking advantage of Dain's occupied hands, Vala fought to take aim again. She fired, but his Force constriction caused the shot to stray. The laser blazed inches from his head and sent sparks flaring on to his robes. He gasped when they caught fire and flailed to rip himself free of them. Vala felt the Force gripping her disappear and landed on her feet. Dain stood up, feeling lighter with his robes reduced to a burning heap of fabric. His pale tunic spun as he heard Scraps screech. The Jawa tossed him his lightsaber and he ignited it when Vala fired. His green blade deflected her shots as he backed against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because it's my job!" she shouted back as her laserfire intensified. "The Empire pays well for heads like yours!"

Dain frontflipped across the room and slid behind the bar. "So what? All of this was just a lie? A ruse?"

"Now you're catching on." Vala blasted three lasers into the bar's counter, forcing Dain to emerge.

"I don't believe you!" Dain yelled while batting lasers away. "I won't! Why wait all of this time? You had us aboard your ship!"

"Every bounty hunter knows the right time takes patience."

Dain's anger intensified. "Not good enough! Like you said, you would've killed us sooner if you wanted us dead!" Dain's eyes lit up with a thought. "Daliz put you up to this, didn't he? He thinks he owns you!"

"Shut up!" Vala launched her whipcord at Dain but he leapt to evade it.

"He's in your head, Vala. It doesn't take much to see it."

"He's the only one with the brains to lead. You've heard him!"

"That's not true," Dain intoned. "You're more than what he says you are. And he's less than what you say he is!"

"Enough!" Vala used her jetpack to add power to her kick. She struck Dain in the shoulder and sent him spiraling into a row of chairs. "You think you know me. You don't know a thing about me!"

"Then inform me." Dain mustered the strength to rise. "Tell me who you are!"

A whirlwind of memories swarmed through Vala's mind. The traumas once stilled by Dain's healing now poured and fueled her anguish. Enraged, Vala lowered her wrist blaster and shook her fist. "I'll tell you who I am...I'm the Jedi killer you fear so much."

Dain's eyes widened. "No..."

"Yes," assured Vala. "I killed your master and now I'm going to finish the job."

Dain's jaw dropped and his eyes squinted. He hung his head and fell to his knees. His fists trembled while a lone tear trickled from his cheek. Vala prepared to move in when she heard a unanimous rustling. Many of the inanimate objects around the bar began to shake like Dain's fists. Plates cracked and tiles dislodged. Dain's head flung upward and he roared with grief. A pulse of Force energy dispersed across the room. While Nadess and Scraps were low enough to avoid the shockwave, Vala was directly struck by it. She went crashing out the door and tumbled on to a dining platform.

She picked herself up just as Dain emerged from the lounge. His lightsaber hung low and its green tip dragged across the floor. His glare resided between furrowed brows and a twitching scowl. He grit his teeth and pointed his weapon at her. "By the Force, I will make you pay for what you've done!"

"Finally," said Vala. "A challenge."

Dain rushed at her as she fired rapidly. His lightsaber deflected every blast until he launched himself up at her. Using the Force, Dain generated enough momentum to push Vala through the nearest window. The two of them crashed against outside balcony. Vala rolled to evade Dain's repeated saber strikes. His technique had changed. His swings were as ferocious as his reddened face. His glassy eyes narrowed with rage, hoping that his saber would impale Vala. She pulled herself up, kicking Dain's chest in the process. He swung his blade, almost taking her leg with him. Vala threw herself off of the balcony and fired up her jetpack.

Dain readied himself as Vala looped around. She hovered over and showered his position with laserfire. Dain rolled to cover and then leapt to a lower platform. Civilians rushed for shelter while others bolted away in their ships. Vala dive-bombed the platform once Dain had his back turned. Her wrist blaster overheated, forcing her to bank away from Dain. He used the Force to pull her close and then jabbed his saber. Vala activated the personal shield beside her wrist blaster and used it to block.

The sound of screaming denizens brought a smirk to Daliz's snout. He stood up from his seat and departed to watch the show. Meanwhile, Scraps worriedly shook Nadess with the hope of her waking up. Dain and Vala's fight took them to the edge of the station. Vala would hover around Dain and search for a weak spot, then dive-bomb with the hope of catching him off guard. The young Jedi was nimbler than she first perceived. His rage put him further on the offensive, making Vala thankful for her personal shield.

Dain's lightsaber sparked against Vala's shield as he looked to her. "Do you have any idea what it felt like when Master Zena died?" He took another swing at her. "We were connected through the Force! Losing her felt like having half of my heart clawed out of me!"

"We all lose people," Vala quipped.

"But who did you lose to become _this_?"

The return of Vala's traumas made her back up and hide among a series of fuel lines. Dain carefully tread across the pipelines until Vala emerged behind him. She fired her whipcord at his ankle and dragged him into the darkness. She dragged him against the dusty ground like a wrangled animal. Dain waited until he was close enough to kick her in the face. The strike made her helmet go flying off and gave him time to slash the cord with his blade. Vala recovered and unleashed her flamethrower. Dain leapt to evade the flames and slid down a gravel slope. As Vala spun, she realized that her flamethrower nicked one of the fuselage pipes. She jetpacked away mere moments before the entire system exploded. Black clouds billowed towards the sky while shockwaves rippled at the ground. Shards of scorched metal sailed in every direction and dotted the landscape.

Daliz watched the blast from atop the station veranda. "Ooo," he marveled.

Nadess awakened to a distant booming. Her first sight was that of Scraps still frantically shaking her. "Where's Dain?" she muttered. Scraps pointed out the shattered window. Nadess rushed to look outside and gasped at the explosive aftermath. "We need to get down there!"

Dain backed away from the blast sight and observed the colossal clouds. He sat back against the gravelly slope and let out a deep sigh. A thick layer of sweat dripped from his head as it hung. A distant sound sent his head shooting up. His eyes widened as the whir of a jetpack closed in on him. "No," he panted. "It can't be." He stood up with a grunt and activated his lightsaber. Vala was more capable than he imagined. The sight of her survival was a deadly mix alongside thoughts of losing his master.

He snarled as she landed in front of him and aimed her wrist blaster. "This ends here."

Dain sneered and raised his lightsaber. "So be it."

Just when he prepared to block her laserfire, Vala faked him out and switched to her flamethrower. He gasped and threw himself to the ground. Vala's flames trailed after him as she took to the sky. Gravel shredded his tunic and scraped his flesh as he scrambled to his feet. Dain deactivated his lightsaber for greater mobility to avoid the flames. He inexperienced Jedi didn't realized he'd fallen into another fake out trap. Once his saber shut down, Vala quickly switched to her wrist blaster. She shot Dain's lightsaber out of his hands and sent it rolling down the next slope.

Vala was about to blast Dain when he threw up his hands and roared. She felt the Force wrapping around her right arm. The grip tightened until the wrist-mounted blaster crunched like a scrap of tin. She then felt the same immobilizing grip press on her other wrist. Her flamethrower's emulator cracked and crumpled as the blaster did. Its tubing snapped, spraying the ground with spurts of fuselage. She activated her jetpack but Dain's powers kept her grounded. Vala's eyes widened as Dain's had, for now she was genuinely concerned. Dain used the Force to lift her by the arms and then repeatedly slam her against the gravel. After the battering, Dain flung Vala into a heap of gravel and the impact dislodged her jetpack. The device swiveled before crashing down where his lightsaber landed. Without any means of flight, Vala was truly at Dain's mercy. She felt herself climbing in altitude until Dain was half his size. She was high enough to feel the ashy wind puffing against her face. Dain swung his arms downward, sending Vala plummeting against the ground below. He then ran at her, putting all of his rage in to a mighty kick. His heel met Vala's chest and she slid across the slope. Dain put all of his Force energy into one hand to keep Vala pinned. He raised his saber in the other and locked eyes with her. Vala's stare was chilling and she snarled through bloodied lips.

The green lightsaber shook in Dain's sweaty palm. His forearm twitched, halting the killing blow. Daliz watched the situation unfold atop the fuel station balcony. Nadess and Scraps slid down the slope just in time to see it. Vala sneered and said, "Finish it!"

Still Dain remained frozen. His breaths hastened and he pointed his lightsaber downward. He grit his teeth and hissed the words, "This...is...for Master Zena!" He brought the blade down and struck right beside Vala's head. He let all of his anger out by grinding the blade into the scorched gravel. He then released his grip on both the Force and his saber. He caught his breath and pointed at Vala. "I have lost so much over the years. My Order. My friends. My Master. But I will never abandon my code." He beat a fist to his chest. "The Jedi may be gone, but their way lives on through me. I will not be blinded by darkness as you have."

Dain took a step back and peered towards the starry sky. His eyes were filled with a longing, wishing as though the spirit of his master was watching and wondering if she'd be proud. Vala was utterly dumbfounded that Dain would spare an adversary...especially his mentor's murderer. She shook off her bewilderment and leapt to her feet. Dain turned just as she deadlegged him to the ground. She pinned him and raised her final weapon. A knife flicked out of her vambrace. She seized his throat with one hand and readied her knife with the other. Despite her rage and determination, Vala's arm stalled. She pursed her lips and tried to bring herself to stab him. It felt as though the Force was holding her back again, only this time she knew it wasn't.

Rather than stab Dain, Vala yelled, "I lied to you!...I took away your master! How could you be so weak as to let me live?"

Dain spoke firmly through Vala's grip. "I'm not the weak one. Killing you won't bring my master back."

Vala lowered her blade and tried to recollect her thoughts. "You...you can't spare an enemy. I-...You don't...You were supposed to kill me. You _have_ to kill me. I-" Vala dropped to her knees and felt her traumas return in a profound wave. "I wanted you to." Dain's eyes widened at her comment and he sat up with her. Vala's eyes swayed aimlessly across the ground as if trying to focus on something. The noise in her head was too loud. Blasts from the battle of Mandalore, her mother's weeping, and Dee's final words all rang out within her.

She heard Dain's voice amidst her recollections. "Vala?"

Vala spoke in a hushed tone and hugged herself. "I've seen so many horrible things. I've _done_ so many horrible-" Vala shut her eyes tight and murmured. Her lower lip quivered and she felt tears swell up in her eyes. "No!" she snapped and hurriedly dried her eyes. Yet no matter how much she rubbed, the tears would not yield. She heard Bo-Katan's voice like poison-tipped blade piercing her mind.

 _"Mandalorians don't cry. Stop it!"_

But Vala couldn't stop it. Her lieutenant's haunting words drove her mad. She anxiously grabbed at her short hair and tugged its blond strands. She looked up at Dain with reddened eyes. "Kill me...please. Just make it all stop."

Much to Vala and the others' surprise, Dain inched forward. He gripped Vala by the shoulders and pulled her in for an embrace. She panicked in his grip calmed upon feeling his hand running through her hair. "I've got you," he said.

"She said Mandalorians don't cry," Vala uttered. "But it's all I want to do."

Unsure of who the _she_ Vala mentioned was, Dain tightened his embrace. "Now is the time to do what _you_ want. Not what Daliz said. Not what anyone said. What is it you want, Vala?"

Vala's head hung against Dain's shoulder. She let out a heavy sigh and tears came streaming down. "I don't know what to do," she whimpered. "I've lost every leader I've ever had. I feel so...lost."

"You may be lost, but you aren't alone." Dain ran his hand across her pulsing back. "You don't have to feel aimless. We can find our purposes together. Our _true_ purposes. No more lies...no more pain."

Vala's tears soaked Dain's tunic. "There is always pain," she replied.

"Pain is inevitable in all forms but within. It is our choice as to how we channel it. To give up all we stand for is to surrender to pain. I almost did."

"You don't understand," said Vala. "You don't understand anything about me."

Dain looked down at her in his arms. "Then make me understand. Tell me. Tell _us_." Vala looked up to see Nadess and Scraps slowly approaching from the slope.

Vala sighed. "Alright...I'll do it. The whole truth in all its integrity."

"That alone is enough," assured Dain.

Daliz was beyond furious. He slammed the railing and stomped with anguish. "I don't believe this!" he growled. "I gave that pathetic child life and _this_ is how she repays me? Must I do everything myself? I'll blast them...I'll blast them all!" Daliz ran across the station and back to the _Anooba_. He was nearly there when he noticed an Imperial shuttle docked right beside his. "Shan?" he wondered.

"Guess again," said a grizzly voice. Daliz turned and was immediately stunned by Commander Gradek. The blue-striped stormtrooper examined the Rodian's motionless body. "Haul this bug onboard. Inform the Inquisitor that we've apprehended Talee's contact." 


	27. Chapter 27 - Old Wounds

**Chapter: 27 Old Wounds**

Enough time passed for the sky to clear of smoke. Starlight glimmered down on Vala and the others. She hung her head from both exhaustion and despair. "That's all of it," she muttered. "Now you know who I really am and all I've really been. I wish I could forget it all. Instead it haunts me with every step that I take. Everyone who has ever believed in me is dead, and a leaderless Mandalorian is as useless as it gets. Daliz offered me a chance to serve a cause once more." Vala shut her eyes. "But all that did was cause more pain. I've killed so many Jedi, Dain. And for what? The sake of following orders and holding some shiny cash? I trained under the Mandalorian code to be the best warrior possible, and now I've fallen far enough to fit in with bounty hunters."

Dain placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your fall doesn't have to be your end, Vala. The Force has guided you this far. It will not abandon you now."

"Maybe now's the time for you to become your own leader," said Nadess. "It's time to make your own decisions."

Vala looked to Dain as he said, "We'll stand by whatever you choose to do."

"Make sure you don't pick trying to kill us," Nadess intoned. "It's bad enough that I'm trusting Dain to trust you." Vala craned her neck at Nadess' comment. "Just...show me that we can trust you, alright?"

Vala nodded. "I'll do my best."

"That's all you can do," she replied.

"So what becomes of us now?" Dain asked.

"We fight for something that truly matters," said Vala. "We avenge every life ruined because of the Empire and take the fight to them."

"Great plan," said Dain. "But where's it start?"

"We can return to Felucia," Nadess suggested. "Rallying beside Saw's rebels would be a great starting point. Plus I owe him an explanation for my abrupt absence."

"As long as he doesn't put that damn, mind-scrambling beast to my head again." Sirens rang out in the distance. "This station will be swarming with relief teams soon. We'd best get going." Nadess and Dain started heading back to the _Anooba_ , leaving Vala to stare down at Scraps. She knelt down in front of him and held one of his tiny hands. "Scraps...I'm so sorry. I'm not the hero you thought I was. I guess I had myself fooled too." The Jawa's head slowly tilted up to her. "I hope you can forgive me someday." Scraps pulled his other hand from behind his back. Vala's helmet hung from his palm and he happily handed it back to her. Vala smiled, took the helmet, and then plopped it on Scraps' head. He marveled over its viewport and leapt around with glee.

"Utinni!" he yelled with his fists raised high. Vala braced as the Jawa gave her the biggest hug his arms could permit.

"It looks good on you," Vala quipped. Her eyes widened when Scraps tried to put her jetpack on. She snatched it from him and fastened it to her own back. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She took Scraps' hand in hers and walked him back to the _Anooba_. The duo caught up with Dain and Nadess just outside of the ship. Vala noticed their perplexed glances and asked what was wrong.

"Daliz is gone," said Dain.

"What?" Vala darted into the craft and called out for Daliz. All his name did was echo throughout the silent corridors. "I don't understand. Where would he go?"

Nadess took notice of emergency relief ships landing near the fuel depot. "We can figure it out from space. Fire up the engines!"

Vala groaned. "I...I can't fly."

Nadess brushed past her and sat in the cockpit. "I got this. Remind me to teach you flying when our lives don't depend on it." Nadess ignited the ship's engines and launched into space. "I've got to hand it to these Rodians when it comes to starships. The _Anooba_ handles like a dream!"

Vala sat back in her chair. Her preoccupying thoughts hindered her nausea as she pondered about Daliz. "Where would he go? Why would he leave?"

"Maybe he wasn't so happy about your decision to join us," said Dain. "Perhaps he was listening in or observing from a higher position."

Vala scratched her chin. "If he gave up on me and wanted to leave, he would've taken the _Anooba._ Something's not right." 

Daliz bolted upward as a stormtrooper kicked his stomach. "Get up!" barked the trooper. He dragged Daliz to his feet and escorted him out of a holding cell. The Rodian examined the dimly-lit corridor around him. The amount of stormtroopers mixed with a metallic ambience made him deduce he was aboard a Star Destroyer. He was shoved into a dark interrogation room with a long, rectangular table in the center. It was the only visible object thanks to a lantern placed at the edge of it. The stormtrooper forced him into a barely noticeable chair.

"Whatever's going on, I didn't do it!" shouted Daliz. Thinking fast, he inferred why the Empire captured him used it to his advantage. "It was Officer Talee's idea to go against orders. I just listened to him because he promised me money!"

"Quit your groveling," said a voice that made Daliz's bulbous eyes twitch. Shan Talee leaned in, revealing himself to be sitting across from the Rodian. His face was badly bruised, yet bandaged this time. A grey sling held his broken arm as he rested it on the table. "What's the matter, Daliz? Surprised to see me?"

"What did they do to you?" he muttered.

Shan snarled. "The same thing they're going to do to you if you don't cooperate. You said you were close...so where is the Jedi?"

"The Jedi is alive and well no thanks to my bounty hunter."

Shan raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I tried to tell her it was a bad idea. But she wouldn't listen. The Jedi persuaded her to defect from the Empire! She's harboring him."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then where are they now?"

Daliz sighed. "Probably long gone. It'd take forever to find them. Perhaps you could commission a new bounty hunter under my service to-"

"You are in no position to make deals, you scrawny bastard! You think you know everything but you're as blind as they come. Do you even know where your bounty hunter came from?"

Daliz scoffed. "Of course I do. Mandalore."

"Well that's as obvious as it gets, you idiot." Shan shook his head. "You disgust me, Rodian. Unlike you, I do my research. She was a Nite Owl, one of the most elite fighters in Death Watch. She's the last of her kind now, and you took advantage of her grief to suit your own needs. It seems to me like she's finally figured that out and dumped your sorry ass for a real partner. The Empire was beyond stupid to think you could manage anything, Daliz."

Suddenly a deep, obscured voice called out from the shadows. "This...Nite Owl. What is her name?"

Daliz looked into the darkness, prompting Shan to explain. "Ah yes. You have yet to meet the Inquisitor, Daliz. It's him I owe all of these wounds to so I suggest you cooperate and-"

"What is her name?" boomed the Inquisitor.

Shan took a deep breath. "Vala. Vala Ketra."

There was a momentary silence. "Vala Ketra," said the Inquisitor. "After all of these years...she's still alive."

Daliz grinned nervously. "Are you two friends?"

A black gauntlet shot through the darkness and seized Daliz's throat. "I am no friend to Vala Ketra!"

"Okay! Okay!" Daliz choked for air until the Inquisitor released him and retreated into the blackness. The Rodian caught his breath and sparked an idea. He smirked and gestured to the darkness. "Considering she's _not_ your friend, I think it's fair to assume that her death would satisfy you."

"Only if it was slow and agonizing," said the Inquisitor.

"Maybe that can be arranged," said Daliz.

"Careful with this Rodian," Shan warned. "He's-"

"Silence," commanded the Inquisitor. "Go on, bug."

"As I was saying before such a rude interruption," Daliz shot Shan a deathly glare and then continued. "I want to get paid. Shan wants to kill a Jedi. You want to kill Vala _and_ a Jedi. Maybe you want to get paid too, I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that I have a plan to get us all what we want." Daliz cracked his fingers and drummed them on the table. "Using me as bait, we can lure Vala into a trap. Her naive Jedi friend won't be far behind, either. Once we have them isolated, you can sweep in and crush them."

"You are a prisoner," said the Inquisitor. "And you expect to be compensated for devising a trap?"

Daliz nodded. "Credits work best."

"How about I don't kill you?"

Daliz sighed. "That works too! And perhaps one more thing."

"Don't test me, Rodian."

"Oh I'm not. I assure you. You want Vala's death to be slow and agonizing. Would you consider humiliation as well?" Shan glowered at Daliz as he continued. "I want Vala to crawl and kiss my feet. Just a final reminder of where she belongs before you finish her off."

"Deal," said the Inquisitor.

"You're despicable," said Shan. "You mean to tell me you're going to betray your closest ally to save your skin?"

Daliz's grin widened. "Precisely! The feet kissing sounds nice too."

"It's settled then," said the Inquisitor. "Shan will serve as our strategist while Daliz serves as bait. He will pick a remote location where Commander Gradek's platoon and I will mobilize. The Jedi and any of his followers are up for the killing, but Vala is mine."

Shan smirked at the idea of leading a team again. Daliz applauded and said, "Sounds like a great plan if I do say so myself! I must ask though. Is your apparent feud with Vala personal? What'd she do, steal a bounty from you?"

"She robbed me of everything," said the Inquisitor. "It's only fair that I do the same to her." He stepped out of the interrogation room and met with Commander Gradek. "They're going to cooperate with us. Prepare your troopers for battle."

"Yes sir," said Gradek.

The corridor's lighting illuminated the Inquisitor's armor. It was Mandalorian by design. Well polished and evenly cut. His Z-6 jetpack was modified to hold two missiles instead of one. A double-bladed lightsaber swayed on his belt, occasionally tapping the edge of the rifle strapped to his jetpack. He stopped at the nearest viewport and stared out into space. He brought his hands up to his the sides of his helmet. Clenching the wampa horns on each side, Evrus removed his black helmet. His yellow, Sith-corrupted eyes were strained and tired. His once flowing blonde hair was now reduced to shaved stubs. Dark and deep scars lined his face like permanent warpaint.

"I'm coming for you, Vala." Evrus whispered to himself. "And there's no one to save you this time."


	28. Chapter 28 - Ambush

**Chapter: 28 Ambush**

It wasn't long before the shrill ring of an incoming call filled the _Anooba_ 's cockpit. Vala glared at the foreign frequency and then glanced at her companions. Though hesitant at first, Vala activated the holomessage. A projector flickered a blue image of Daliz. "Vala, thank the stars."

"Daliz," she said. "What's going on? Where are you?"

Daliz tried to catch his breath. "I'm on the run. The Empire captured me in an effort to find Dain. I managed to escape during a power outage but they're closing in on me!"

"Where are you?" Vala asked when she noticed the rain around him.

"Kamino. I used an escape pod to jettison from the Star Destroyer and landed in some abandoned city. You've got to get me out of here, Vala. I'm scared!"

"Just hang on," she assured.

Daliz hugged himself and sniveled. "I'm sorry for earlier, Vala. I was wrong to doubt your feelings about Dain and his friend."

"We've all made mistakes, Daliz. Maybe we can all start over after this. Venture somewhere beyond the Empire's reach."

Daliz trembled. "We can talk about _starting over_ later. Just get me out of here before the Imperials find me!"

"We're on our way, Daliz. Send us your coordinates."

"Gladly. I'll stay out of sight," he said before hanging up.

Vala awaited Daliz's coordinates and then motioned them to Nadess. "Set course for Kamino and prepare to land at this location."

Nadess' glower made Vala raise a brow. "You really want to go back for that bug? Now's your chance to be rid of him."

"Daliz may be irksome at times, but he's still my friend. He took me in when I had nothing, and for that I owe him."

"You don't _owe_ him anything, Vala. He doesn't treat you fairly."

Vala tapped the holoprojector. "He just apologized to me."

"And you believe him? Doesn't it even seem slightly suspicious that the Star Destroyer's power 'went out' yet he operated an escape pod?"

"Maybe he hot-wired it or waited for a backup generator to turn on."

Nadess shook her head. "We're in the clear, Vala. The galaxy is at our fingertips. A new life awaits you and you're rushing back to your old one."

"I'm done working for the Empire," said Vala. "Going back means doing so for Daliz and Daliz alone. Then we can start fresh as a team."

"The only team that Rodian is on is his own."

"You don't know him like I do." Vala crossed her arms. "A rescue is the least I can do for him. I know he'd do the same for me."

Nadess sighed and looked to Dain. "And what do you think?"

Dain bit his lip and rubbed his hands. He stared down at the metallic flooring and then peered up. "To show compassion is to grant forgiveness. If I can forgive Vala, I could forgive Daliz."

Nadess grumbled to herself and set course for Kamino. "You both better pray I don't live to regret this." The _Anooba_ rocketed into the vibrant, dimensional vortex of hyperspace.

Vala knocked on one of the ship's vents. "Scraps! You done exploring yet?" The vent opened and Scraps emerged. He was stilling wearing her helmet as he shook his head. Vala rolled her eyes. "I think you're done. Come on, give it here." He reluctantly obliged and pulled the helmet off. Doing so caused his hood to fall and reveal his face beneath. Vala cringed at the sight. "Why don't you keep that hood on?" Scraps nodded. "So any luck with that WESTAR?" Scraps dove back into the vents and emerged with the pistol. He brushed the dust off of it and slowly handed it to her. His head hung shamefully. Vala's finger caressed the jammed trigger. "No luck, huh?" Scraps shook his head as she handed him the WESTAR back. He tucked it into his robes when she said "Don't sweat it, little guy. It's an old gun. Perhaps it needs to die with the times." Vala glanced at the ruined weaponry on her vambraces. "Along many other things." Scraps stepped closer but Vala stopped him. "There's no fixing this equipment. It's long gone."

Dain laughed nervously. "Sorry about your wrist blaster."

" _And_ my flamethrower," Vala added. "Don't be. You fought bravely, and all is fair in combat. All I've got left is my whipcord and wristblade. Let's be glad we're just grabbing Daliz and not running into a firefight."

Dain smirked. "Well when all this is over, I'll buy you some new weapons."

"With what money?" Nadess quipped from the cockpit.

"I'll make money as a soothsayer or something!" he called back.

Vala punched his arm. "Don't push it." She took a whiff of her helmet and grimaced. "That Jawa needs to take a bath. I'll need to scrub this thing." Vala sighed deeply. "This is the price of being nice."

Approximately twenty minutes of taking an aromacloth to her helmet was enough to rid it of Scraps' odor. It was only a matter of time before she scrubbed him with an aromacloth. Nadess' voice came on over the ship's intercom. "Brace yourselves. We're coming out of hyperspace."

Vala rushed to the closest chair and buckled herself in. Years of venturing the stars still wasn't enough to build up a tolerance to flying. She despised the abrupt whiplash caused by a ship leaving hyperspace. Even a powerful ship like the _Anooba_ still suffered nausea-inducing motions from time to time. Vala braced, clenching her teeth and fists as she heard the ship boom into the Kamino system.

Nadess followed Daliz's coordinates during her descent to the planet's surface. The aquatic world was under the nearly constant influence of tumultuous thunderstorms. Any light drizzle was a privilege commonly overturned by a torrential downpour. Daliz's coordinates led the group to a series of Kaminoan platforms connected with a tear-shaped building. Every structure on the planet jutted high above of its limitless ocean. Nadess set the ship down and extended its ramp. Vala and Dain exited and scoured the platform for Daliz.

"Anything?" Nadess called in from comms.

"Nothing," Vala replied.

Dain triggered his comlink. "I don't even see an escape pod."

"Let's take a look inside," said Vala. She and Dain entered the decrepit halls of an abandoned facility. Shattered glass littered the floor and red-lit fixtures flickered above them. Vala eyed a white helmet that was similar to the design of a stormtrooper's. She picked it up and hummed in thought. "Is this what I think it is?"

Dain nodded. "Millions of clone troopers were created and trained on Kamino. I still can't believe they turned against us all those years ago."

Vala examined the ravaged corridors and found several other clone helmets. She grimaced at the sight of rotting, Kaminoan corpses. The long-necked, elegant aliens were nothing more than victims of a heinous massacre now. "Looks like the Empire was not as caring for the Kaminoans as the Republic was," Vala said.

"Care is nonexistent when it comes to the struggle for power." Dain led the way into one of the weapons production rooms. "Daliz!" he called. "Are you in here?" While all of the conveyor belts were stalled, Dain wondered if the storage containers still had weapons stashed in them. He ignited his lightsaber and sliced at one of the crates and plucked out a Clone Wars era blaster rifle. "Well, I said I owed you a weapon."

Vala shook her head. "Got anything smaller in there?"

Dain reached deep into the crate and almost fell in. He emerged with a hand blaster and handed it to her. "I remember these little powerhouses. Clone captains and commandos used these DC-17s."

"I'm sure the shots are probably ionized for use against droids, but that doesn't mean it can't still blast a hole in someone." Vala weighed the pistol in her hand and twirled it. "Well it's no WESTAR, but it'll do."

"Are all Mandalorians this picky?"

"You confuse picky with traditional." A boom sounded from outside and shook the entire building. Vala and Dain sprinted back to the entrance as a result. "Nadess? What's going on? Nadess!" Their unresponsive friend quickened their pace. They exited to see that the bridge between the facility and its landing platform had been bombed. The blast was also strong enough to weaken the landing platform's support beam, which was now swaying dreadfully. Nadess and Scraps emerged from the _Anooba_ and ran to the edge. Both struggled to maintain their balance on the platform's soaked and slipped surface. The rain picked up since their landing and was only getting worse.

"Just hold on!" assured Vala. "Try not to move."

"Tell that to the platform!" Nadess shouted back.

Vala activated her jetpack and hovered to the other side. "I can carry you one by one."

The platform started sinking. Nadess picked up Scraps and placed him in Vala's arms. "Just take him! Go!" Vala obliged as Nadess pointed at Dain. "I'm counting on you, Jedi!"

Dain extended his hands. "I'm ready!"

Nadess lost her footing as the entire platform toppled under pressure. She struggled to rise, sprinted across the slippery surface, and jumped. Dain caught her with the Force and carefully brought her to safety. Vala watched as the _Anooba_ and whatever remained of the landing platform was lost forever, claimed by the dark abyss below. Nadess glared at Vala. "Still think this isn't suspicious?"

The silhouette of an Imperial shuttle loomed across the clouds. Vala's eyes widened. "No." The craft glided down and opened fire on what remained of the bridge. "Run!" The group rushed into the facility, narrowly avoiding the shuttle's laser cannon blasts.

The shuttle landed on the second landing platform. Officer Shan stood behind two of the craft's pilots as he said, "Hunt them down and secure this platform! Unleash the platoon!"

Commander Gradek opened the shuttle's hatches. "Troopers, deploy!" At Gradek's command, an entire platoon of stormtroopers secured the area. Gradek stepped out and began pinpointing positions. "I want a sniper in that spire and a recon team up the center! Find them!"

Daliz sat back in the chair behind Shan. "This ought to be fun."

Scraps watched from the transparent doors, screaming and pointing as he did so. Vala yanked him by the arm. "Yes, we know we're trapped and they're trying to kill us."

"Way to stay optimistic," said Dain.

"Hey. I said _trying_ to kill us. We can handle them."

Nadess glared at her. "Are you sure about that? Vala, we can't handle that many troopers."

"We'll find a way."

"Enough with this hope nonsense!" Nadess snapped. "Don't you get it? The Empire set a trap for us and I was stupid enough to trust you and believe it wasn't!"

Dain stepped in front of Vala. "She didn't know, Nadess."

"It's the Empire. It's never as easy as it seems. Daliz is probably mincemeat already and we'll be the same soon. Well they're not getting me without a fight."

"Calm down," said Dain.

"Calm down? Have you completely lost it? We're cornered in some decrepit remnant of the Empire's wrath without a ship and you want me to calm-"

"You agreed to this!" Dain shouted in her face. "Nadess, you're in this whether you like it or not. You're in because you can't stay out. You knew the risks and still you joined us."

"Dain's right," said Vala. "What's done is done. We're here now and working together is the only way to survive."

Nadess sneered and waved her blaster. "You're lucky I take my frustrations out on those white-armored sleemos."

Vala led the group into the weapons production room. "They have to look for us so we have the element of surprise. Split up and pick them off. Use the shadows to your advantage. Scraps, we're going to need all of the ammunition you can find. Stay hidden and get us what you can." The plan was cut short by the sounds of stormtroopers scouring the halls. The group split up across the old facility just as the recon team advanced.

"Hallway B cleared," said a stormtrooper.

"Barracks empty," said another.

A third stormtrooper pressed several inoperable buttons. "Elevator's disabled." He started walking away when he heard the elevator door's slide open. "Never mind. Just lagging." He turned to enter the elevator and was immediately grabbed by Vala. She slammed him against the elevator's wall while prying the rifle away from him. She flipped it around and smacked him with the butt of it. The strike was enough to send his helmet flying off. He dropped to his knees and Vala punched him to the floor. She stomped on his throat before he could call for help.

The other two stormtroopers met up in one of the corridors. "TK-219 isn't responding. He must've-" Nadess emerged from the shadows and put the trooper in a headlock. The other trooper was about to blast her when a green lightsaber impaled him from behind. Nadess and Dain finished their targets off and nodded to each other before disappearing.

A stormtrooper rounded one of the corners and was immediately met with a blue laser to the face. Vala marveled at the power of her new pistol. "Not bad, clone blaster...Not bad." Thinking of clones reminded her of their dopplegänger. The doppelgänger whose assistance would be most appreciated in her current circumstance. Vala transmitted a message to his frequency. "Boba, it's Vala. Follow my coordinates to Kamino when you receive this. I may not have your Rodian, but I'm in dire need of assistance. Imperial forces are closing in and I-"

More troopers ran towards the sound of the shot. "It's the Mandalorian! Blast her!"

Vala hung up and returned fire, blasting one of the troopers in the chest before running down a corridor. Her pursuer heard feet shuffle in the opposite direction. He eyed Scraps just as Vala came rushing back. She deadlegged the trooper and bashed his face into the wall. The impact was enough to shatter one of the eye lenses on his helmet. He retaliated by elbowing Vala in the gut. She kneed him against the wall, flicked her wrist blade out, and drove it through the opening in his eye lens.

Vala dashed to join a firefight erupting down the main hall. Dain blocked incoming laserfire while Nadess shot back. Vala took cover behind the wall beside her and provided covering fire. "And this is only the first wave," Nadess said.

Scraps scampered to Vala's side with a sphere in his hands. He marveled over the blipping device and was eager to show Vala. She gasped on realizing what it was. "Grenade!" she yelled. Scraps looked around as if it was behind him. "No! In your hand!" Scraps peered at the sphere. "Throw it!" Before he knew it, all three of his companions were screaming for him to throw it. Scraps did as they said and tossed the grenade down the hall. He shrieked when the explosion decimated the stormtrooper advance. Vala dragged Scraps into cover as more troopers closed in.

"We need a better position!" Dain shouted.

"Fall back to that large set of doors!" Vala led her companions towards the mysterious room. They worked together to heave open the doors and sealed them once they were through. "That won't hold long. We need to barricade this door."

Nadess turned around and froze. "I think I found a better idea." The group had stumbled into a private hangar. A spherical craft with oval windows lay planted in the center. Its hatch was still opened and a Kaminoan corpse was sprawled in front of it. Nadess observed the charred holes in his back. "He was almost home free. Keep that door guarded. I'm going to see if I can get this ship operational." Vala, Dain and Scraps used whatever loose items they could find to barricade the door. Nadess scrambled into the tightly packed, circular cockpit. "Dammit!"

"What is it?" asked Dain.

Nadess grit her teeth. "It's only a two seater."

"Perfect," said Vala.

Dain looked to her. "Wh-...what do you mean?"

Vala sighed. "I mean that this is where we part ways."

"Vala, no."

"Yes, Dain." Vala looked him in the eye. "This is my chance to redeem the trap I dragged you into. To redeem all I've done."

Dain shook his head. "But what about making your choices based on the now-"

"This is my choice, Dain! You have a life to live. Your master gave everything to protect you. The least I can do is the same right now. So be free of this all. Get in that ship and take Scraps on your lap! I'll buy you as much time as I can. They'll be so distracted with me that they won't be able to fire at you."

Dain took one step towards the craft as its engines ignited. "I got it going!" yelled Nadess. "Let's go!" The door trembled behind them. "What are you waiting for?"

Dain sighed and boarded the ship. Vala was left standing outside with Scraps. She glared at him. "Go, buddy. This isn't your fight." Scraps responded by hugging her thigh. "You're not leaving, are you?" Scraps shook his head and stood his ground. She smiled beneath her helmet. "Brave Jawa. Get behind me."

Vala aimed her blaster at the door, watching each part of the makeshift barricade get dislodged. "Come on," she whispered. "Come on..." A thermal detonator blasted the doors open and Vala charged forward. She pounced through the smoke and kicked the first figure she encountered. She rolled under laserfire and blasted any stormtrooper possible. A laser skimmed her breastplate, leaving a black scorch mark across it. The impact threw her against the floor. Scraps slid in behind and pushed her back up. "I'm running low!" She kept shooting while Scraps darted for the weapons room. He dove into a box and searched for DC-17 clips. Using a stormtrooper's body as a shield, Vala rushed forward while firing blindly. When she rounded the corridor, Vala ditched her body shield and backed against the nearest wall. Scraps' short stature let him easily pass over the zipping lasers. He traversed heaps of dead troopers to reach Vala's position. He had an entire bushel of blaster clips in his arms. She used it to reload and chuckled. "I hope you know those Jawas who dislike you are missing out on a real friend." 

The Kaminoan starship hovered and prepared for takeoff. Nadess primed the thrusters. "Strap in," she said. Dain remained motionless in his seat. "I said strap in, Dain."

"I can't," he uttered.

"Vala's giving us a chance to escape. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain."

"She's not gone yet," said Dain while clasping his lightsaber. "I'm sorry, Nadess...but I can't let her do this alone."

"Dain, going back is suicide. What if you're the last Jedi there is?"

"If I am," Dain said as he turned to her. "Then I need to ante up and act like it."

"Dain, wait! You're gonna kill yourself!" Nadess reached for him, but he had already leapt out of the ship. Frustrated, she deathgripped the controls and prepared to blast off. "Just do it," she commanded herself. "Just leave!" Her fingers twitched and her foot tapped. "Dammit, Nadess. Don't you go playing hero." She glared at her reflection in the ship's viewport. "I've seen that look in your eyes before, Nadess. Just drop your ego and leave the fools. Don't worry about what Saw would think of you...or what you'd think of yourself...or-" Nadess stared down at the ship's communications array. She raised a brow and pressed a finger to the transmitter.

 _"TK-211 is down!"_

 _"TK-218 is down!"_

 _"TK-114 is down!"_

Shan Talee was livid as reports came flooding in. "Commander Gradek!" he roared into his comlink. "What's going on down there?"

"The Mandalorian is cutting through my platoon," he replied.

"She's picking you off like idiots!" Shan snapped. "Gas the building and flush them out!"

Daliz's smile disappeared. He leaned forward in his chair and said, "You guys can stop Vala, right?" Shan didn't answer. "Right?"

"Shut up, Daliz!" Shan yelled before calling Gradek again. "GAS THEM ALL!"

A stormtrooper cackled while prepping a dioxis gas grenade. "This ought to fry their lungs." He prepared to throw it when Vala came jetpacking out of the building. She charged and knocked him completely off of the platform. Much to the remaining trooper's surprise, Vala came to them. She slid behind a very short wall at the platform's edge and blindfired.

Shan let rage corrupt him once more. "I don't care what the damn Inquisitor wants. Kill the Mandalorian!"

Daliz stood up from his seat. "But she's supposed to kiss my feet."

"Would you sit down and shut up?"

Vala had hoped she'd nearly decimated the platoon inside. Instead she found herself severely outgunned and pinned down. Scraps huddled at her side, shivering and dropping blaster clips as a result. A scout trooper sniped from the nearby spire. His precise lasers grazed the top of the wall and caused sparks to strike her armor. Scraps whimpered and she pushed him down with one arm. "Keep your head down!" Stormtroopers on her level were closing in and she struggled to come up with a plan. The laserfire intensified until she couldn't even shoot back. Only then did she suddenly hear a lightsaber ignite.

Dain emerged from the doors, wildly twirling his lightsaber to deflect incoming lasers. He stood over Vala's position and said, "Catch your breath!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she remarked.

"Saving your life by the looks of it!" He stood tall while defending her. "I lost my master when she told me to leave her. I won't lose you the same way!" Vala stared up as he offered a hand. "Come on! We can beat them back!" His attempt to lift her was halted by another storm of laserfire. "I'll block. You shoot!"

Vala attempted to do so but was almost sniped in the head. She ducked down and yelled, "We've got to get rid of the damn sniper! I don't have a shot at him."

Suddenly Scraps decided to crawl across the wall and sneak into the spire. He scurried up the stairs until he spotted the scout trooper. Scraps gave himself a running start before he leapt to the sniper with a resounding "UTINNI!"

The scout trooper bolted upwards. "What the-" Scraps clung to his neck and punched at his head. The Jawa's fist haplessly tapped against his helmet. While Scraps' attacks were feeble, his grip was unbreakable. Scraps lunged over the spire's balcony, dragging the trooper down with him. The foe broke Scraps' fall and he gladly applauded.

"Way to go, shortstuff!" cheered Dain.

Vala's smile was short-lived when she noticed the wounded scout trooper clutching a grenade in his trembling hand. "Scraps!" she jetpacked over. "Look out!" She wasn't fast enough to stop the trooper from triggering the grenade. She quickly grabbed Scraps, threw her helmet over the grenade, and braced. The muffled blast still had enough force to send Vala and Scraps tumbling across the platform. The rain drenched her blonde hair as she looked around dizzily. Her heart sank at the sight of her helmet. Only the upper right portion remained as swiveling piece of scorched scrap metal. The rest was reduced to ash. The helmet she'd crafted as a symbol of honor and perserverance...was now obliterated for the sake of a Jawa.

A stormtrooper made the foolish mistake of rushing Dain, who easily cut him down. The trooper fell dead, revealing another not far behind him. This trooper heaved a colossal rotary blaster in his arms. The weapon started spinning as Vala yelled, "Heavy trooper! Get down!" Dain leapt for cover as the heavy trooper sprayed the entire platform with his gatling gun. His red lasers tore through everything from deceased troopers every crate visible. Dain attempted to deflect with his lightsaber, but such a heavy volume of rapid-fire lasers was strong enough to disarm him. He stared at his open palm and conceived an idea. Moving quickly, Dain spun around and unleashed a Force push. The heavy gunner remained stationary while his cohorts went flying. Vala grabbed Dain by the hem of his tunic and forced him back into cover.

Shan observed the progress from above and motioned to his pilot. "Jeska, divert all power to laser cannons and prepare to fire on the Jedi."

"Yes sir," she replied. Jeska's eyes were drawn to a repeated flashing on her dashboard. She turned in her chair. "Sir! Incoming starship!"

"What?" Shan spun to look out the shuttle's viewport. His eyes shot open at the sight of a Kaminoan ship rocketing towards them. "Switch power to shields!"

"I don't have enough time!" Jeska screamed.

Nadess maximized all power to thrusters and roared, "No one will call _me_ a coward!" She used her ship's spherical frame to ram into the shuttle like a cannonball. The impact was enough to sever one of its wings and send the craft spiraling out of control. Nadess crashed against the left side of the platform while Shan's shuttle struck the opposite. The platform shook under so much pressure and started to tilt as its smaller twin did earlier. Nadess emerged from her ship just as it rolled off into the ocean. She immediately drew her high-powered pistol and blasted the heavy trooper. The mighty blast took his head clean off at such a close range.

"STOP!" screamed a voice from the wreckage. Daliz came limping out with both hands raised.

"Daliz!" called Vala.

"Vala," he panted. "Thank goodness you're here! I thought those Imperial bastards were going to kill me!"

"Glad to see you're alright," said Vala. "Let's-"

"No, Vala!" grunted a voice from the wreckage. Shan Talee was badly wounded and pinned beneath a heap of metal. Still he stretched out his arm and called, "He's the one who set this up! He wants you dead!"

Daliz chuckled nervously. "Please, don't listen to that fool."

"No more lies!" yelled Shan. He struggled to catch his breath as blood trickled from his lips. "I confess to trying to kill you all, and that's something this traitor will not. He sold you out, Vala. Daliz sells everyone out."

Vala turned to the Rodian. "Is this true?"

Daliz remained silent, but his twitching eyes set it all. Shan scowled at him and said, "If I'm going down, you are too."

"Daliz!" snapped Vala. "Answer me."

Daliz scratched the back of his head. "I-"

"Converge!" shouted Gradek. "All troopers, attack!" The commander emerged from behind the wreckage and led his surviving men into a final offensive.

While Vala was distracted, Daliz withdrew the pistol from his jacket and fired at her. His shot grazed her shoulder and he fled the battle. He stood over Shan as the officer struggled to pull himself out. They locked eyes as Daliz said, "You're taking me with you, huh? Not a chance!" He shot Shan dead at point blank and then ran for cover.

Vala recovered from Daliz's pathetic shot. She gunned down a stormtrooper while Gradek fired at Dain. The Jedi pushed Gradek away with the Force and engaged his troops. Nadess slid over and took aim at Gradek. He knocked the gun from her hand and punched her across the face. She stumbled back and put up her fists as he did the same. Gradek easily caught Nadess' punch and twisted her wrist. She hissed from the pain and retaliated by punching his face. While the strike made him release her, it also hurt her knuckles. She winced from the pain until Gradek punched her to the floor. She rolled to evade his savage stomps and then leapt to her feet. He pulled out his sidearm just as Nadess wrestled him for it. The two tumbled across the soaked platform until Nadess slammed Gradek's fist on the floor. He growled with pain and retaliated by backhanding her with the butt of his pistol. A gash formed across Nadess' cheek and she angrily threw another punch. She was forced to pull back when Gradek withdrew his combat knife.

Nadess ducked and heard the blade whistle overhead. Gradek's attacks were relentless, keeping Nadess moving at all times. She rushed for her blaster but Gradek cut her off. Instead, she scooped a stormtrooper helmet from the floor and used it as a shield. Gradek's knife clamored against the helmet multiple times. On his fifth swing, Nadess flipped the helmet around so that Gradek's blade would get stuck inside it. She then pulled him close and elbowed him in the face. Nadess' elbow pulsed with pain from the strike, and Gradek seized the opportunity to punch her in the gut. She buckled forward, allowing Gradek to kick her towards the platform's ledge. He delivered another kick, but Nadess snatched his leg and pulled back. She yanked upward until his ankle snapped and then flung him off of the platform. Gradek deathgripped Nadess' arm and dragged her down with him. The two rolled across the slippery surface towards imminent death. Nadess gripped the railing while Gradek dangled from her leg. Both looked down to see the vicious ocean that awaited them miles below. When Gradek looked back up, his face was immediately met by Nadess' heel. A loud crunch sounded and Gradek's neck folded in a disturbing position. His corpse released Nadess and plummeted to the sea.

Dain impaled a trooper with his lightsaber. Vala finished the last stormtrooper with a blast to the face. An eerie silence filled the platform until Vala spotted Daliz scurrying across the platform. She jetpacked over and cut him off. He yelped like an infant and sprinted away in the opposite direction. Nadess and Dain flanked his other sides, forcing him into the center. Daliz fell over himself and his jacket got snagged on a piece of scrap metal. He ripped off the jacket and faceplanted against the floor. He looked up and clasped his hands together. "Vala! Thank goodness! Now that they're all dead I can stop acting. It was all a trick, you see?"

"I don't," said Vala. She looked at the blaster mark on her shoulder and then glared at the Rodian.

Daliz's snout quivered. "Vala, I _had_ to sell you out. I didn't have a choice! It was the only way they wouldn't kill me. You got us all into this mess when you-" Vala pointed her DC-17 pistol at his face. "Shit!" Daliz flinched and groveled. "Put the gun down, Vala!" Vala's eyes wandered from her companions and back to Daliz. She kept the pistol trained on him the entire time. "Look at me," he ordered. "I made you all that you are. I saved you when you were nothing! Without me, you ARE nothing. Get that through your head, you stuck-up bitch!" There was a long pause after his outburst. It seemed as though his words infuriated Vala's companions more than they did her. Much to even Daliz's surprise, Vala lowered her weapon. He smirked at the sight and stood up. Though relieved at his survival, Daliz wasn't through with Vala yet. He flailed his finger forward and jeered, "To hell with you and all your Mandalorian ways. There is no warrior code of honor. You and all of your T-faced, armored meatheads exist only to serve people like me. That's all you're good for. Did your Mandalorian friends save you? No. I did. Did they pay you? Of course not. I DID. I gave you everything and you threw it away!" He ran for his jacket, which Scraps was fiddling with. "Get away from that, you little dirtbag." He reclaimed his jacket and returned focus to Vala. "You need me, but I don't need you. You want to stay and get yourself killed, be my guest. But don't come crying to me when it's too late, because I won't be there to save you!"

Vala took a deep breath. "You're right, Daliz. "You don't need me. In fact, your life is better off without me."

"What?" Daliz asked.

"Goodbye, Daliz." Vala motioned to Dain, Nadess, and Scraps. "Come on, let's see if there are anymore starships inside."

They made their way back to the facility while Daliz stood in shock. He didn't think she'd actually leave him and figured his reverse psychology would work wonders. After all, it always had in the past. He stuttered, "W-...wait. Vala...You can't just go and...Vala?" His despair turned to rage. "Vala! Get back here, right now!" She kept walking. "VALA!" he yelled while storming after her. "I'm ordering you to-" Vala turned around and delivered a swift punch to Daliz's face. The mighty strike was enough to send the feeble Rodian flying back against the metal floor. By the time Daliz's dizziness wore off, Vala and the others were already back inside. "Vala?" he called out. His eyes widened when he heard the sound of an engine roaring behind him. _Slave I_ landed between the shuttle and starship wreckage. "No!" Daliz cried out. He crawled towards the facility like a sniveling pup. "Vala!" he whimpered. "Come back! Help me! I...I don't wanna die!" He panicked as the sound of Boba Fett's boots came ever closer to him.

Daliz turned and looked up as Boba loomed over. While appearing to be timid, Daliz already had a plan to catch Boba off guard. He reached into his jacket and withdrew his pistol. Moving faster than Boba could, Daliz took aim at the bounty hunter's head and pulled the trigger. His heart sank when he heard the gun jam. He looked down to see he was holding Vala's old WESTAR. "No..." he uttered. "No no no!"

Boba blasted a hole straight through Daliz's throat. Warm, green blood poured between his fingers. The Rodian choked for several seconds before falling over dead. Boba dragged the corpse back to his ship. Vala and the others watched everything from inside. The sound of their emergence made Boba turn. "Vala," he said.

Vala stared down at the Rodian's sizzling corpse. "See you in hell, Daliz." She plucked the jammed WESTAR from him and smirked at Scraps. "I wondered what you were doing with his coat, you sneaky little Jawa." Scraps shrugged while holding Daliz's pistol in his hands and babbled in Jawaese.

Dain chuckled. "I'm no translator droid, but I'm almost sure he said it was payback for Daliz using him as a shield on Felucia."

They shared a laugh while Boba finished loading Daliz on to his ship. He returned and said, "Is this carnage your doing?"

Vala sighed. "It would appear so."

"You've got fire to you, Vala. I like that."

Vala grinned. "Do you like it enough to give us a ride off this water world?"

Boba took a moment to answer. "That's a fair exchange for a hefty bounty." They prepared to climb onboard when the screech of a TIE fighter sounded overhead. A single TIE emerged from the clouds and spiraled downward. The pilot ejected out and jetpacked towards them at a tremendous speed. Boba fired his rifle at the pilot. The mysterious warrior ignited a double-sided lightsaber and deflected every shot.

He came in closer, allowing Vala to see the wampa horns on the sides of his helmet. Vala's eyes widened. "It can't be..."

Evrus roared with every ounce of hate within him. "VALA!"


	29. Chapter 29 - A Warrior's Finest Hour

**Chapter: 29 A Warrior's Finest Hour**

Vala was frozen in shock. Any inch of doubt keeping her from believing Evrus lived was eliminated when he spoke. She knew his voice anywhere. His screams still haunted her sleepless nights. Now after all of these years, Evrus was far from the helpless warrior Vala abandoned him as. Any thoughts of how he survived were drowned out by the sense of imminent danger. The Force-sensitive, Death Watch-trained warrior came darting down at them. He used his crimson lightsaber to deflect all of Boba and Vala's shots. Nadess took aim and readied her high-powered pistol. She fired a mighty blast that Evrus spun to evade. He performed a flyby and the group waited for his return.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Vala!" he roared from above.

"You know him?" asked Dain.

Nadess huffed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Boba readied his jetpack and motioned for Vala to do the same. "Together!" he ordered. He and Vala took to the sky, firing their blasters at Evrus. The Inquisitor rocketed past and used the Force to dishevel them. Vala and Boba descended just before Evrus' lightsaber could lop their heads off.

"Let's make this interesting," said Evrus. He dive-bombed the platform, much to Boba and Vala's bewilderment. Evrus launched both missiles on his jetpack. One struck the platform while the second blasted the facility's spire. What was left of the spire came crashing down on the facility itself, completely compromising its support.

Vala saw her friends panicking as the platform began to topple. "Boba! Get them out of here!"

Boba darted to the platform and motioned for the others to make for _Slave I_. They managed to get inside and prime the engines moments before striking the ocean. Vala's relief was short-lived when she noticed Dain beside the collapsing facility. The explosion from Evrus' first missile had knocked him far from the others. Her heart sank at the sight of Evrus closing in on him from above.

"Dain!" Vala called. "Look out!"

Dain spun and activated his lightsaber. Red clashed with green as Evrus landed in front of him. They dueled across the burning walkway as Vala closed in. It didn't matter if Dain was a Jedi. Vala knew a Padawan like him was no match for a battle-hardened, merciless monster like Evrus. It was a miracle Dain had survived a duel with him for so long.

Evrus locked blades with Dain and taunted him. "You're brave, boy. But that won't be enough to save you!" Evrus pressed a button that made his lightsaber spin. Unable to counter the unknown maneuver, Dain was easily overpowered and broke off his defense. Evrus batted the lightsaber out of Dain's hands and then prepared to strike the killing blow.

"No!" screamed Vala as she tackled Evrus. The two of them crashed through the facility's doors and tumbled down the hall.

Evrus kicked Vala off of him and pinned her to the wall. "So _now_ you care about the Jedi?" He headbutted her. The metallic strike drew blood and she dropped to her knees. Dain rushed over with his saber raised. Evrus engaged him while Vala forced herself to stand. She wiped the blood from her forehead and shook off her dizziness. Such dizziness kept her from shooting Evrus in the head. Instead, her lasers strayed to the floor as she struggled to maintain consciousness. She managed to limp over to Evrus and activate one of the grenades on his bandolier. The device's bleeping caught Evrus' attention. He disengaged Dain and used the Force to rip off the bandolier. He flung them across the hall and the combined explosions shook the entire facility. Whatever foundation survived Evrus' missiles was obliterated by the grenades.

Everything slid on the diagonal as the facility plummeted from its support beams. Vala grabbed the nearest wall and yelled, "Dain! Take my hand!" Dain rolled to her side and soon the two were dangling. Evrus used the collapsing building to propel himself towards Vala. He ignited his lightsaber and brought it down on her. Vala shut her eyes as Dain's green blade intercepted the attack. Evrus pressed harder, forcing both lightsabers close to Vala's face. Dain grunted while attempting to push the blades back up. His youthful arms reddened through his tattered selves. He felt his muscles tighten and yield to intense pressure. Evrus seized the moment to punch Dain in the face with his free hand. The hit was enough to weaken Dain into yielding. Evrus swung at Vala, but she caught his wrist.

Evrus growled while applying pressure. "Still the same old, Vala. You never learn when to quit!"

While clenching his wrist, Vala used her other hand to discreetly grab her pistol. "But I have learned other things!" She was about to fire into his chest when the facility shook again. This time Vala, Dain, and Evrus were flung against the opposite side of rattling walls. The structure shifted again, sending the three crashing into another wall.

Boba piloted _Slave I_ over the facility...or at least where it once was. Nadess and Scraps peered from the viewport and desperately searched for their friends. The ocean had claimed the entire base.

Vala awakened with her face plastered against an enforced window. She gasped at the sight of a dark abyss outside. She watched as the surface disappeared from view and the facility sunk deeper. The dreadful thought of how deep Kamino's seas were passed through her mind. Dain's excruciating screams echoed across from her. "Dain!" She rushed to his side and was relieved that he was still moving. "Can you stand?" she asked.

"Let me try," said Dain. He pulled himself up, only to let out an agonizing yelp. He fell against the floor and clutched his thigh. "I...can't feel my leg."

Vala's eyes widened as she examined Dain's right thigh. A metal rod from the debris had completely pierced it, pinning him to the floor. Dain's trembling hand was soaked with blood. "Try not to move," said Vala.

"Well now...isn't this fitting?" said Evrus from behind her. Vala turned as he continued. "Are you going to abandon him as you did me, Vala?" She remained silent. "Are you going to leave him screaming as you did me?"

"Stop this, Evrus!"

"Don't you get it, Vala? Nothing can stop what you started. You have to suffer as I did!" Evrus removed his helmet, revealing his atrociously scarred face.

"What happened to you?" Vala asked.

Evrus scowled. "I spent days calling out for help in that cave. I was paralyzed with fear as my body began to deteriorate. It was not until the fourth day that I heard footsteps. I thought that maybe you'd come back for me. That you'd reconsidered your choice." Evrus grit his teeth. "How wrong I was. The Ming Po people of Carlac found and dragged me out of the cave. The once peaceful villagers were enraged at the oppression they endured under Vizsla and the rest of Death Watch. Driven mad for vengeance, the Ming Po brought their wrath against Death Watch on me."

Vala sneered. "That's not my problem."

Evrus threw up his hand and pinned Vala to a wall with the Force. "Not _your_ problem? You started all of this! You betrayed me! The Ming Po tortured me for weeks...months! They barely kept me alive in order to have me suffer more. They beat me with clubs and seared my flesh with sizzling metals. I was lashed, burned, and stomped on! They tortured me until I _begged_ for death! Yet death did not find me. It was only in my suffering that I realized hatred was the only thing keeping me alive. Instead of begging for death, I became it. My nerve damage healed over the course of three months and I was able to take my revenge. The Ming Po didn't stand a chance as I destroyed each of them with my bare hands. I stretched out with the Force and crushed their skulls into dust. Not even the children could escape my wrath!" He used the Force to fling Vala across the room. "And I realized just how powerful my hatred was. I channeled my powers through the Dark Side and that was all the company I needed. By the time I escaped Carlac, the war for Mandalore was over and the Empire was in power. I put my skills to good use and soon I will be Grand Inquisitor!"

"Still the same old Evrus," said Vala as she stood up. "Still struggling for power and serving as a leader's lapdog to get it."

Infuriated, Evrus gripped her with the Force and slammed her against the floor. "I thought you were dead at the Battle of Mandalore!" He flung her again. "But you couldn't even grant me that satisfaction! And now I find out you're sympathizing with a Jedi. Was I not good enough for you, Vala? How'd it feel to betray me?"

"My comlink was on because I didn't know if you were going to hurt me, Evrus!" Vala yelled. "You think I planned to set you up?"

"Enough!" roared Evrus. "Nothing you say can pay for what you've done! Only your blood can do that."

Vala snarled. "Then come get it!"

Evrus easily used the Force to pull Vala close to him. He readied his lightsaber to stab Vala, but she had a plan of her own. She waited until she was close enough to draw Daliz's toxic dart. She jammed it in his neck, making him snarl and convulse. His grip on her loosened and she backed away. Evrus ripped the dart from his neck and crushed it in his hand. He stretched out his hand but found it unusually difficult to focus his Force powers. His fingers trembled. "What...what did you do to me?"

"I made this a fair fight," said Vala. "Evrus, I shouldn't have left you all those years ago. But that time has passed. Now I will either live to protect this Jedi or die trying."

"We're fathoms below the sea. None of us are leaving here alive, but that doesn't mean I can't be the one to kill you." Without his prominent Force powers, Evrus was unable to maintain focus. "I'll give you a fair fight," he said while putting his helmet back on. "We'll fight as all Mandalorians do." He stretched out a finger and proclaimed to an invisible crowd, "I challenge Vala Ketra to single combat!"

"I accept your challenge to fight me to the death." Evrus froze at the display of her boldness. Vala twirled her DC-17 pistol. "Bring it."

Evrus activated his double-sided lightsaber and charged at her. She fired wildly as he deflected each shot. He used his jetpack to propel him towards her and swept with his blade. Vala jetpacked away and Evrus remained hot on her tail. "Get back here!" he cawed. His tone was sardonic. "Vala Ketra never ran from a fight. Only from her friends!"

Enraged by his words, Vala cut power to his jetpack and then kicked off the wall. She narrowly avoided Evrus' saber strike and blasted his shoulder. The laser scorched his armor, leaving him perfectly fine. He jabbed with his saber, forcing Vala to back up and collide with the nearest wall. She fell from midair and landed near a flooded corridor. Seawater leaked into the drowned facility from all sides. The enforced glass on the windows could only hold for so long. Evrus deactivated his saber and snatched the rifle from his back. He fired a spray of lasers over Vala's position, forcing her to dive into the flooded hallway.

Evrus cackled to himself. "You're making this too easy, Vala!" He landed beside the hallway and took aim at the water. Suddenly, Vala emerged and launched her whipcord at his arm. Once it snagged him, she dove back under and pulled. Caught off guard by his own arrogance, Evrus was easily dragged underneath the water. He flailed for his lightsaber as Vala gripped him in a headlock. She used her free hand to rip his helmet off, eliminating any chance of it having an extra respirator. Ironically, Vala felt the need for oxygen seize her before Evrus. She shoved him further under and swam up for air. She took a big breath before diving back under. Evrus had started swimming back up when Vala kicked him back down. She felt around the murky water for his rifle, but Evrus' flailing was too much of a distraction. She put all of her weight on him and listened to his garbled grunts.

 _Come on_ , she thought. _Drown already!  
_  
Vala figured Evrus couldn't have had much air left in him. She felt an intense heat beneath her and gasped when she saw a red hue. Evrus managed to ignite his lightsaber during the scuffle and turned it upwards. The blade sawed Vala's hand armor in half and she pulled back in time to save the rest of her. Evrus broke the surface and breathed. Vala quickly tried to dunk him again, but he punched her back. He prepared to drown her as she did him, but Vala rocketed away with her jetpack. Evrus chased Vala back into the main chamber, grabbed her leg, and pulled her down. She kicked the lightsaber off of his belt and sent it spiraling away. She withdrew her pistol, but Evrus swatted it out of her hand. Without anything else at their disposal, both warriors resorted to the hidden blade on their wrist.

They glared at each other, amused by their similar thinking. Vala didn't waste another second and took a stab at him. His steel clamored against hers. Evrus forced his arm downward, slashing Vala's bicep in the process. She hissed with pain and retaliated by nicking an exposed part of Evrus' chest. Their knives locked and they pressed hard against each other. They applied enough pressure to snap both knives simultaneously. Vala kicked Evrus off of her and put up her fists. Evrus did the same and chuckled. "Now _this_ is a fight."

Vala made the first punch, landing a direct hit against Evrus' jaw. He caught her forearm and attempted to throw her, but Vala kneed him in the chest. He kicked her back and threw a punch. Vala's chestpiece absorbed the hit and she elbowed him in the face. Even without his helmet on, Evrus managed to deliver a debilitating headbutt against Vala. She fought through her daze and clawed for his eyes. Evrus backhanded her and then used the Force to call his lightsaber. His powers were still hindered by the toxin and forced Evrus to grab the weapon himself. Vala backed up as Evrus readied his crimson blade. She jetpacked upward, but the tip of Evrus' lightsaber scorched her shin. She screeched with pain and crashed into the ground. A thin puddle of seawater had formed beneath her. Her lips spat out saltwater as she clenched her sizzling wound. Evrus spun around and rushed to finish her off.

"Vala!" called Dain. He summoned what strength he could to throw Vala his lightsaber.

She caught and activated the green blade just in time to block an attack. Evrus hammered away at the lightsaber with his own. "Come on, Vala!" he grunted while attacking. "Is this really all you've got? Impress me!" His voice intensified with each batter against her blade. "Show me the Nite Owls died for something! Or are you just the pathetic shadow of what they once were?" He raised his blade and bellowed, "You are nothing, Vala Ketra. All you stood for is gone and what you stand for now will follow suit. This Jedi meets his end after you meet yours!"

"No!" yelled Vala. She pushed Evrus off of her and leapt to her feet. "How dare you talk down to me when it is you is nothing. You have always been a cowardly parasite, clinging to the strongest power in the room. You claim I left you! You left _us!_ You left Dee and I to fend for ourselves!"

"Dee was weak. Her death was inevitable."

"That was never your call to make. Nor was it Vizsla's."

Evrus spun his lightsaber. "Your death will be my call."

"Even now you deny your cowardice."

Evrus snarled. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Oh you're here." Vala stared him down. "Just after the Imperials softened us up. Face it, Evrus. You'll never be strong enough to hold your own."

Evrus growled and charged at her. Their lightsabers met thrice before he knocked her weapon away. Vala watched as the green saber deactivated and rolled across the room. Evrus laughed. "What did you think you were? A Jedi?" He rushed Vala until she backflipped away. As Vala did so, she noticed her pistol sticking out from a heap of debris. She rolled, recovered the gun, and then flew above Evrus. He flew up to match her, and she quickly cut power to her jetpack. She dropped just as he went up, giving Vala the chance to fire a laser at his lightsaber. She struck one of its tips, causing the hilt to spark and shock Evrus palms. Vala used the distraction to tackle Evrus to the floor. They returned to the flooding hallway and wrestled on the dry end.

Vala didn't give Evrus a chance to recover. She punched away at his face until he blocked a hit. Evrus rocketed a punch straight for Vala's face, but she ducked and lunged forward. She wrapped her arms around Evrus and drove her knee into his chest. Vala kneed the Inquisitor with such vehemence, that she roared a resounding "HAH!" Evrus buckled forward and Vala kneed his face twice more. She then pulled away and landed a ferocious right hook to his face. The strike was enough to send Evrus sailing into a viewport. Although the frame was made of enforced glass, the impact from Evrus' collision formed a web of cracks across it.

Vala caught her breath while reminiscing on Bo-Katan's words.

 _"Take a good long look, Nite Owls. Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule. The first tenet in the Mandalorian code. This recruit has demonstrated incredible tenacity despite being overwhelmingly overpowered. As you can see, Vala doesn't give up. She doesn't break. She also has some deadly knees."_

Evrus stirred from the floor. "Vala," he groaned. He looked up with his blood-soaked face as Vala aimed her pistol. "If you shoot me, you'll never know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About your lieutenant," he coughed. "Bo-Katan." Vala kept the gun trained on him and took a step forward. She wondered if his Force powers had returned, and if he'd been able to sense who she was thinking about. Evrus stretched out his trembling hands and said, "I have surveyed many places for the Empire, including Mandalore."

"Mandalore is under Imperial control."

"Not all of it," whispered Evrus. Vala could barely hear him over the pouring waters, so she stepped closer. "There are those who still defy. And one of them is...is..." He choked for air.

Frustrated, Vala dropped to her knees and shook his shoulders. "Is what? Is what?"

Evrus leaned forward, resting his head against Vala's ear and painting it scarlet. He cleared his parched throat and whispered, " _She_...lives." Vala's eyes widened at his words. Suddenly, Vala felt a mighty force freeze her in place. The toxin had indeed worn off, and Evrus' powers were returning. While he held her in place, Evrus pressed the hilt of his lightsaber against Vala's abdomen. Her heart sank and she struggled to move as he grinned sadistically. She listened as he whispered again, "I have spent years suffering from what you did. Now it's your turn." Paralyzed by the insurmountable Force, Vala could do nothing more than watch Evrus ignite the lightsaber.

The red blade sounded, and both Mandalorians shuddered. Their eyes never strayed from each other's gaze. Vala felt the Force leave her body, allowing her to drop her arms. Evrus' right eye twitched and his lips quivered. Both he and Vala looked down at the saber. Vala's blast to the tip of it earlier had rendered one side of the blade useless. The malfunction forced all of the blade's energy to revert to the opposite side. The fully concentrated, crimson beam impaled Evrus. He looked up at Vala in pure astonishment.

Vala stood up and twirled her pistol. "What was it you said to me all those years ago?...Shoot with feeling?" She took aim at his head. "Well I've got plenty of feeling now." Vala pulled the trigger, sending a laser zinging through Evrus' skull. Watching Evrus die was like shredding a parasite off and stomping on it. She took a step back and caught her breath. "I'll see you in hell, Evrus." She heard the glass cracking behind him. "Just not yet." Vala's blast and Evrus' lightsaber had weakened the glass infrastructure. She sprinted back to the main chamber as water pressure increased on the glass.

"Dain!" Vala called before rushing to his side. "Hold on!"

"Vala?" he whispered as a smile formed. "You're alive."

"Of course I am. I'm going to get us out of here."

"How?" he asked. "Look around you. There's no way out of this."

"Don't worry about that just yet. Now hold on. I'm going to pull you up."

"If you do, I won't be able to run."

"Then I'll carry you!" Vala snapped. "Now come on. I can't lift without your help."

Dain glanced at his swollen and blood-drenched thigh. "I won't be of much help."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just go, Vala. If there's any chance at making it out, it'll be slim and you can't have me slowing you down. This is it, Vala. All of this madness has led me to realize that the others were right." Dain shut his eyes and scowled. "The Jedi were never meant to survive." His breaths slowed and his head hung back.

Vala pursed her lips and angrily gripped his tunic. She pulled him hard enough to make him gasp. "Now you listen to me. All that I am began from a debate I had with a Jedi younger than the likes of you. In all of my wanderings, I've only come to realize that the Jedi are the most respectable and enduring guardians the galaxy has ever known. You showed me that when you reminded me of who I am and then challenged me to be better. I'm going to keep on believing that and I want you at my side. If you are the last Jedi, the galaxy needs you to mend it. You don't have a right to give up on those in need." She extended a hand to him. "So by the will of the Force...get up!" Dain smiled and energetically took her hand. She pulled him up as he screamed with pain. Freeing his leg from the steel rod prompted blood to spurt out from both sides. Vala pressed her hands to the wound, but it wasn't enough pressure. She eyed Dain's lightsaber and retrieved it with her whipcord.

Dain watched as she ignited the green blade. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Just hold still," said Vala. Dain loosed an excruciating screech as Vala gently pressed the blade to his wound. The intense heat cauterized it as he whimpered. "I know it hurts. Just one more time!" She turned the blade to the exit wound at the back of his thigh. He screeched again as she deactivated. "That's it! You're done!" Vala slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk. She frantically searched for a way out. Both she and Dain gasped when they heard the glass down the corridor finally shatter. Seawater surged into the facility at full force. Multiple viewports shattered under such tremendous pressure. The flow of water entrapped the two. Vala struggled to remain afloat while clenching Dain.

"I have an idea!" she yelled over the rushing waters.

"What's...that?" muttered Dain.

"The whole facility is faced sideways. When we float to the top, your lightsaber can cut a hole in the wall. We'll have to wait until the water completely fills the chamber, otherwise we'll be pushed back."

"Even if that works, we can't swim all the way to the surface from the seafloor."

"Just trust me!" yelled Vala. "Unless you have a better idea."

"Swimming it is," said Dain.

"Wait for it!" Vala clenched Dain's sleeve and pulled him close. The rising waters pressed both of their faces against the metal wall. "Deep breath," Vala whispered. They sucked the remaining air until their chests hurt. Vala waited until their heads were completely submerged and then sparked up the lightsaber. She opened her eyes and they instantly stung. All was blurred around her. She wondered how actors saw so clearly underwater in the holofilms back on Mandalore. Vala focused on the saber's green glow as she cut a circle through. The severed piece sunk between the two. A clang sounded and Dain grunted. Vala felt his fingers dig into her neck. The pain of wherever Dain was hit made him spew out several vital bubbles. Vala rushed to the opening, yanking Dain with her. Once they were free of the doomed facility, Vala and Dain had a straight shot to the surface. Although the surface was invisible throughout the blackness, all the two could do was swim up as fast as possible. Pressure pinched their ears to the point of granting them headaches. Their hearts thundered with each exertion of breathless force. Thinking quickly, Vala activated her jetpack and rocketed upwards. The boost was enough to carry them high above the seafloor before the jetpack gave out. She detached the device to lighten her load and kept kicking upward. Dain was losing momentum and slacking beside her. Her lungs were screaming for air and she had no idea how close to the surface she was.

It was then that she caught a twinkle amidst her blurred stare. A flicker of light reflecting off the rippling waves. _So close!_ Vala thought to herself. Who was she kidding? At her current speed, she'd never make the surface in time. Seeing no other option, Vala reached across her body. While continuing to kick, she forcefully removed every piece of armor from her. Her vambraces, pauldrons, torso and chest pieces sunk to the murky depths. Lastly, Vala kicked off her shinguards and boot pieces. They too sunk to be buried beneath the seafloor sands. Dain tore off his tunic and flailed his arms with hopes of breaking the surface. His bare chest and torso pulsed, begging to be filled with air. Vala couldn't hear her own thoughts over the booming of her rapid heartbeat. She clawed for the surface, gritting her teeth and feeling the sting of saltwater overwhelming her eyes. Yet when all seemed lost, Vala felt her fingers skim the frigid air above.

Vala and Dain blasted through the ocean's surface, flailing and sputtering of air. Thy sucked up what they could before a wave splashed across their faces. Holding hands, Vala and Dain breathed the free air as rain pattered against their faces. Moments of silence were soon filled with laughter. "We did it!" Dain panted. "We actually did it!"

 _Slave I_ 's searchlights swayed until fixating on the duo. "I don't believe it," said Boba as he lowered the ship. "They actually made it."

Nadess and Scraps hurried to the ramp to help their friends. Vala and Dain were dragged out of the chilling seas and into _Slave I._ "We're clear!" called Nadess, prompting Boba to take off.

Scraps gave Vala a tight hug and whimpered into her shoulder. "It's alright, little guy. I'm alright," she assured. She tightened her embrace. "You were so brave, Scraps. I couldn't have made it without you." She looked up at the others. "I couldn't have made it without any of you."

"We're a team," said Dain. "And we-" He winced and clenched his ankle. "That chunk of the wall sure left its mark."

"Let me see," said Vala as she examined the wound. "It's dislocated!"

"I know," grumbled Dain.

"Well here, I'll pop it back into place." She clenched his ankle and readied herself. "On three."

Dain flashed a condescending grin. "Seriously, Vala? I may be young, but I'm not naive. I know this trick. When we get to two, you'll-"

 ** _SNAP!_**

Dain yelped from the brief pain.

"What? I thought you knew the trick?" chuckled Vala.

Dain glared at her. "But we didn't get to two!"

"Technically, you said two." Vala chuckled as _Slave I_ boomed into hyperspace. 

Felucia's thick foliage bent and rustled as _Slave I_ came in for a landing. Its ramp lowered for Vala and her companions. Nadess stepped out, helping Dain as he limped beside her. Scraps hobbled out next, looking back to see what was keeping Vala.

"So much for our partnership," said Boba.

Vala sighed and adjusted her bare jumpsuit. Her fingers mournfully brushed where her armor once was. "I've done enough bounty hunting in my lifetime, Boba. All the credits in the galaxy aren't worth the emptiness within."

Boba chuckled. "Speak for yourself."

"I have been. Thank you for all of your help back on Kamino. Keep Daliz's reward money. You'll need it wherever you're heading."

Boba nodded and placed a hand on her cheek. "Do I at least get a kiss for saving you?"

Vala raised a brow and backed away. "Don't push your luck, Fett. I'll see you around."

"Let's hope it's not on a wanted poster," he said.

"For your sake," Vala and Boba said in unison. They exchanged a glare before parting ways. Equipped with nothing more than a DC-17 pistol, Vala joined the others on a perilous jungle trek. Each step led her further from her past and into a greater future. 


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

**Chapter: 30 Epilogue**

 _Five months later..._

Saw Gererra's camp had grown substantially. Rebels from neighboring worlds and liberated prisoners formed the backbone of his resistance. Fighters patrolled the marshes for rancors and other threats to the camp's stability. Saw himself was always busy formulating new plans of attack. Striking Imperial supply runs provided his forces with the gear they so desperately needed. Raids themselves were easy to accomplish thanks to the combined strengths of Nadess' piloting and Dain's Force powers. Scraps was in a heaven of his own, fixing and fiddling with whatever equipment the rebels gave him access to. The praise he earned for doing so made him feel whole again. Never again would Scraps be outcasted for his passions. Despite his constant uses, Scraps occasionally disappeared to work on a special project with Vala. The same was true for Nadess and Dain, each gathering what information they could during Saw's missions.

The camp came alive with the sounds of Dain's boots sprinting towards a tent. "Vala!" he called. "Vala!"

Nadess panted from behind, trying to keep up with the Jedi. "Would you slow down?"

"Not a chance!" he replied. He pulled back the tent's curtains and spotted Scraps rummaging through a crate. He poked his head out and waved at Dain. Scraps then emerged from the crate with a gold-colored vambrace. Dain's gaze followed the Jawa as he approached a figure standing in the shadows. "Vala?" he asked.

"Dain," she replied from the darkness. "How was your recon mission?"

"Successful as usual, but there's more. Nadess and I were gathering intel on Imperial spice shipments when we noticed one was missing...from Mandalore."

Nadess caught her breath. "So I did a little digging. It turns out that a rebel cell has been raiding Imperial depots on Mandalore, halting supply shipments. Imperial transmissions were able to intercept several calls from the cell's leader. While no identity has been confirmed, there's a codename that the leader keeps going by."

Vala paused just as Scraps finished fastening her vambrace. "And what is that codename?"

"Raptor," said Nadess.

Vala sighed deeply. Hearing the word warped her back to Carden's mansion. She remembered communicating with Raptor for the first time, and wondered if all of her hopes had led her to this moment. She had to try. She had to risk everything to learn the truth. Vala stepped out of the shadows and revealed her new set of Mandalorian armor. It was scarlet with vibrant highlights of gold streaked across it. She brushed her long, flowing hair back and placed her helmet over it. The crest of the Jedi Order was painted in gold on one of her shoulders. The other shoulder brandished the words " _For Dee"_ in Aurebesh text. She donned each as a tribute to those who had helped her.

Scraps applauded at her gleaming, unscathed armor. "Woah," said Dain. "So this is what you've been working on all these weeks."

Vala fastened one of her gauntlets and stepped forward. "The time has come to begin anew. With a cause worth saving, friends worth fighting for...and a mentor worth finding."

Vala stepped out of the tent and primed her new jetpack. She blasted off towards the clouds and spread her arms like wings. Listening to the winds blasting against her helmet sent her endorphins rushing. She smiled, knowing that she had a chance to carry on her own story. Vala flew freely, knowing that whatever was in her future would not be a repeat her past. She wouldn't let it. How could she? She was Vala Ketra...A student who'd paid the price of indiscipline. A free mind challenged by the blunt forces of extremism. A prideful warrior and symbol to many. A broken spirit on an abuser's leash. A valiant rebel determined to right her wrongs. Vala clenched all of these titles as components of her legacy, not causes to define her. She thought of Bo-Katan, and what might have become of her over the years. The time arrived for her to learn the truth. She soared across the camp and towards one of Saw's ships. She'd offered all of her services to Saw in exchange for one mission of her own. She boarded one of the sleek crafts alongside Dain, Nadess, and Scraps.

As Nadess ignited the engines and Scraps continued to marvel over Vala's armor, Dain made his way to the back of the ship to meditate. He pat Vala's shoulder on the way out of the cockpit. "Set course for Mandalore," said Vala. Nadess obliged and soon the craft was rocketing up at lightning speeds. Vala stood firm, stoically gripping one of the overhead handles and staring out into space. Nadess prepared to make the jump to hyperspace. The hyperdrive rumbled and the stars stretched across the sky. Vala stared into the ceaseless, blue void, wondering what was beyond it all. She smiled proudly, ready to begin her search for Bo-Katan. She was ready to find the last Nite Owl. 

**_The End_**

 _Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading my first, solely Star Wars fanfiction. I cannot thank all of you enough for your support and patience during the story's production. I would like to extend a very special thank you to my girlfriend, LeAnn. Who knows where this plot and its characters would be if it was not for her critiques and lovely character, Scraps. This story was a wonderful experience and I look forward to all that awaits in the future. May you all clasp your inner warrior and take charge of your lives._ _* Post-Credits Scene *_

Vala's ship came in for a landing and Nadess raised her brows. "Are you sure you want to stop here, Vala?"

"Scraps has gone above and beyond for all of us," said Vala. "A trip to Raxus Prime is the least we can do for him." Scraps tilted his head in bewilderment. She smiled and beckoned him towards the door. "Come on. Don't be shy." The ship's doors opened, revealing a ceaseless wasteland of all the galaxy's garbage. Anything from ravaged ships to discarded transmitters lay compiled in heap after heap of pure scrap. Scraps looked as though his tiny heart was about to give out. He took a step forward, only to stop himself and look up at Vala. She crossed her arms, leaned against the wall, and sighed. "You got two hours."

"UTINNI!" screamed Scraps as he dove into the first pile he saw. The Jawa was practically swimming through the junk, salvaging whatever he could in a bag made from a hollow droid leg. 

Long Live Imagination

~Michael J. Pineda


End file.
